Fraternize
by RachyDoodle
Summary: Lydia Ambrose has always been close to her cousin Dean, but with that closeness brings dangerous enemies, namely Seth Rollins. Yet when they finally meet, hatred slowly turns into something deeper and enemies find themselves growing closer. Good and bad should never fall for each other, so why does all this feel so right? [Seth/OC]
1. Keep Your Eyes Peeled

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Welcome to my newest story! I hope you're strapped in and ready for the ride because I'm really excited for this story. It's going to be dark, it's going to be sexy, it's going to be smut filled and it's going to be packed full of drama… but my stories always are! I have a lot of ideas and plans and storylines for this little fan-fiction and I hope you all like it.**

 **It's my birthday on Thursday (the 3rd) so don't forget to follow, favourite and review as an early birthday present to me lol. Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Keep Your Eyes Peeled' by Queens Of The Stone Age**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I stood patiently by the luggage carousel, taping my foot in time to the music that was playing through my headphones. Everyone else had come, fetched their cases and had long since left the airport, and as per usual I was left until last, still waiting for mine to come round. After the long flight I'd just had, flying half way across America, I just wanted to get my case and get out of here. I was tired, I was hungry, and I knew my cousin would be waiting for me at arrivals. I didn't want to keep him too long.

Thankfully my case finally came into view and I rushed forward, grabbing it and lifting it from the carousel, setting it on the floor. The thing was massive and heavy, hitting the ground with a thud. Once I'd assessed that it hadn't been damaged, I lifted the handle and began wheeling it to the exit.

I reached and passed through security, the officer on duty letting me through without issue, excitement suddenly beginning to fill my body, an eager and happy smile gracing my lips as it dawned on me what was finally happening.

I was a student, majoring in journalism. It was my passion, I loved to write and discover and create. I was finally in my final year of school and it was time to begin my final project. I needed to write an article, an interesting piece, something that would stand out and showcase my best work and get me the best final grade. A lot of my friends had gone down the route of pursuing their passions or their hobbies for their article and writing about them, but I'd chosen a different route.

My cousin was in a very specific and elite sort of job, an interesting job, one that was filled with thousands of stories and a tonne of exciting individuals. I knew from the second our assignment was announced that his place of work would be a fantastic place to write about, and so I called him immediately, seeing if he could swing an opportunity my way.

And he'd done it.

I had no idea how, but he'd spoken to his bosses and organised for me to visit him, live with him and come on the road with him for four months in order to perform research and write my final project.

I was going on the road with the WWE, and I couldn't be more excited.

I'd never done anything like this before, I'd never experienced the things I knew I was about to, and I knew I would get exactly what I wanted in order to complete my project. I would see how the company worked, I would watch shows and discover what it was like to be on the road, I'd interview champions, get photos of belts, befriend those around me in order to do the best work I could.

But not only that, I'd get to spend some time with my older cousin. Since he was always on the road, it was very rare that I saw him apart from family occasions and the odd weekend. I'd practically grown up with him, my mum helping to raise him after his dad left and his mum went to rehab. I supposed he was more of a brother than a cousin in some ways.

I missed the guy, so to spend so much time with him was going to be awesome.

I finally walked through arrivals, my eyes searching through the insane crowd, my grin beaming when I eventually saw him standing there, ready to greet me.

"Dean!" I squealed with excitement, running over to him awkwardly whilst trying to wheel my heavy case behind me. Thankfully he met me half way, picking me up and twirling me in his arms in greeting.

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes," he chuckled once he finally put me back down on my feet. He ruffled my hair before grabbing my case from me. "I've missed you, Lydia."

"I've missed you too. Long time no see," I said as I tried to neaten my now messy bangs, the two of us walking from the airport, eager to get away from the mad rush of people still in the building. Neither of us were a great fan of large crowds.

"The last time was cousin Mikey's 25th birthday, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And that was like six months ago. It has been far too long."

We walked to the parking lot where he had parked his car. He unlocked it and put my case in the trunk before we both got inside, put our seatbelts on and drove down the road ready to head to the arena.

"Six months is a long time," he said. "But we have about four months to put that right. It is four months, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied. "Hope you can put up with me for that long."

"I dunno," I said thoughtfully. "Might have to throw you out after two."

"Fuck off," I laughed, nudging him playfully. "How did you manage to get me this gig anyway? I didn't think those Authority guys liked you much."

I had to admit, I hadn't really brushed up on my knowledge of the WWE. School kept me so busy that I barely had time to watch any sort of television. I followed Dean's career because he was family, but that was it. I was hoping that my time with the company would bring me up to date with everything and I'd understand more of what was going on. I kind of needed to if this article was going to make any sort of sense.

"They don't," he said. "But it's amazing what they'll do to help people out. They liked your application. They know how papers like yours can show them in a good light. Plus the fact they had Roman and Renee asking too. I think they agreed just to shut us up."

I wasn't the only one who had applied to WWE for the chance to work with them. Thousands of journalism and sports students around all the universities in America had applied too. But thankfully my cousin being one of their employees had really helped get my foot in the door. So it was I who had managed to nab the spot.

"How is Renee?" I asked him.

"She's good," he smiled. "She's excited to see you. She said something about spending some 'girl time' with you. Shopping and partying and shit."

I laughed. I loved Renee. Dean had been seeing her for a while now and we'd bonded so closely that I considered her one of my best friends. She was perfect for my cousin and I honestly could not ask for a better girlfriend for him. She was the best.

"And how's Roman?" I asked.

"Ro is good," he said. "He was away last week for JoJo's birthday, so I'm as excited to see him as you are."

It had only been recently that I'd met Roman. It was strange because my cousin had fought with him for years in The Shield, but I'd only met him after they'd broken up. It was like the disbanding of the group brought them closer, like he clung to Roman more because he trusted him after what happened. I couldn't blame him; Dean hadn't had the best upbringing until my mum intervened. There were very few people he trusted, so when he found someone he could rely on, he rarely let them go. Only after the group had disbanded and he'd learnt how strong their friendship was did he bring him for all of us to meet.

"How old is she now?" I asked. I'd never met the little girl but Roman had shown me plenty photos and she was all he spoke about.

"Just turned 8," he replied.

"Damn, time is flying," I laughed. "About time you and Renee popped a few little bambinos out, huh?"

I saw his face flush red, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter and I had to keep my mouth tightly closed in order not to laugh. My cousin was so easy to wind up and I knew exactly which buttons to press to get him there.

"Not y-yet," he stuttered. "Maybe in a few years t-time." I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding with you, Deano," I laughed. "Chill."

"Well how about you?" he asked and I could see the tables were about to turn on me. "At least I have a girlfriend to have babies with. At least I'm not still single and alone, like an old maid."

I frowned. "Low blow, Dean."

He quickly glanced over at me before looking back at the road. "Sorry. But who knows, something might happen here. I know a lot of awesome guys who work for WWE. I can easily introduce you to people."

"Maybe…" I said. "But I'm here to work and I'm here for school, not to date people. And even if I was and I did meet someone, I'd be nowhere near ready for kids. You and Renee on the other hand…" I smirked.

"Enough, Lydia," he quickly interjected.

I could see him relax when the arena was in sight and that he could easily end the conversation. He pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out two passes, handing one to me. We got out of the car, my eyes looking up at the building with anticipation.

"Nervous?" he asked me as he came round to my side and we began to walk to the entrance.

"A little," I said. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I am about to meet a lot of famous people."

"I never considered it like that," he said. "To me they're work mates or people I beat the shit out of."

We flashed our passes to security and we were let inside.

"I just hope I can do this," I said, biting the inside of my cheek. "People might not want to talk to me, they might not want to be interviewed. They come here to work after all, not to be asked questions by a student."

"They'll co-operate," Dean said as we walked down the corridors of the arena. "These guys are a lot nicer than you think. And if they say no, just tell me who rejected you and I'll fuck them up in the ring for you."

I laughed. "Always the protective cousin, huh?"

"Course I am," he said with a wink. "Now get your camera out. Might be time to get your first pictures."

As well as writing my article, I had to take all the photos and pictures that were to be included too. I messed around in my bag until my camera was ready and poised in my hand. We turned a few more corners until we reached a tall black curtain. Dean pulled it aside and we stepped past it.

"Whoa…" I said, my eyes wide as I took in the sight around me. I found myself on the main stage of the arena, surrounded by lights, seats, cameras, people and superstars. A ramp lay in front of me which led down to the ring in the middle of the huge room. All the seats were empty, many staff still running around, rigging lights, putting up barriers and preparing everything for the show tonight. Granted, it wasn't in all the glory it would be in in a few hours, but it was still an unbelievable sight to see.

"What do you think?" my cousin asked me.

"This is… wow…" I whispered.

"This is where the magic happens," Dean said.

I immediately raised my camera to take a few pictures, taking snaps of whatever I could. Once I put my camera down, Dean led me down the ramp and past a barrier to some seats in the third row. I smiled when I saw who we were heading towards.

"Roman Reigns," I greeted him brightly.

He looked up from his phone, beaming when he saw me. "Lydia Ambrose. About time you got here."

I greeted him with a hug, my arms barely able to wrap around the huge man before the three of us took a seat.

"So this is WWE huh?" I asked, my eyes still gazing around, taking everything in. It was so amazing to see and I knew how lucky I was in that moment. I bet there were millions of people who would give their left arm to be sitting exactly where I was right then. I felt in such awe of it all. I couldn't wait to see it all lit up for the show tonight.

"Sure is," said Roman. "Don't worry, the novelty will ware off soon enough."

"I doubt it," I said to him. "This place is unbelievable."

"It pays the bills," chuckled Dean. "And we like it so…"

But his voice trailed off as my eyes hit the two people currently in the ring. One I recognised from my days of watching WWE as a kid. His name was Kane. But the other I recognised for all the wrong reasons.

I'd seen him before on TV but I'd never met him before or even seen him in the flesh. He was someone I used to look upon with admiration and fondness, especially with the ways Dean used to speak about him. He'd once considered him a best friend, a brother, someone who could be relied upon. But then everything changed and 'traitor' was the best description instead.

He was a handsome man and a strong man, clearly getting the upper-hand on Kane with whatever training they seemed to be doing, but that's where the positive descriptions ended. I knew the truth, I knew what he'd done to my cousin and friend, and I knew he wasn't a man to be trusted.

Seth Rollins.

His hair was tied back into a high bun, his t-shirt stained wet with sweat as he got Kane into a headlock, dropping the demon to the floor before helping him get up again to repeat the exercise. I couldn't help the way my nostrils flared slightly in disgust.

"… and then we can go for drinks. What do you say?" Dean said, my ears finally refocusing back on the conversation.

"Is that him?" I asked, my head gesturing over to the ring, ignoring Dean's question.

Both men turned to look, clearly seeing what I was getting at.

Roman smirked. "Yeah that's him."

"That's the bastard," said Dean, quickly looking away.

The night Seth had turned on his brothers had been one of the hardest of Dean's life. As soon as he'd returned to his hotel room that night, he'd been on the phone with my mum and I for hours, anger, sadness, hurt and betrayal filling his body. I'd never heard my cousin like it before and I knew his friend doing what he had done had fucked him up more than anyone realised. Dean didn't trust easily and to have that trust destroyed was heart breaking. So to view the man who had done that to him made me want to march right into that ring and claw the guy's eyes out.

"I've never seen him in the flesh before," I commented.

"Consider yourself lucky," scoffed Dean, mindlessly pulling his phone out to look at. I knew he was doing it to distract himself. "We can't all say that."

I looked over at him sadly, Roman folding his arms and releasing a sigh.

"We tend to keep our distance from Seth," the Samoan informed me. "He pisses us off and we piss him off. So we avoid him unless its absolutely necessary. Plus the fact that Dean wants to rip his head from his shoulders every time we're in the same room."

"And break his legs," Dean added whilst typing out a text. "Don't forget I want to break his legs."

"And break his legs, apparently," Roman corrected.

"What's his stance in the company right now?" I asked as I watched Seth and Kane go through a few more exercises and moves. It would be useful to know, especially considering I needed to interview as many people as I could for my paper. If he was of importance, I'd have to chat to him, but if he was nothing, I might be able to avoid him. I hoped for the latter.

"Seth is Authority," Roman told me. "He's the golden boy, Triple H's little project."

"I see," I nodded, watching as he hit Kane with a drop kick. "Anything noteworthy? Belts? Championships?"

"He's the Money In The Bank briefcase holder," Roman said.

 _Fuck…_

"Of course he is," I muttered to myself in annoyance.

"And he only got that with help," added Dean bitterly.

"Just… watch out for him, okay?" Roman told me. "I wouldn't want anything to go down with him due to your association with us. Seth is a nasty man who is friends with some nasty people. Keep your eyes peeled, Lydia."

I nodded, watching their little warm up in the ring finish. Seth helped Kane to his feet, shaking his hand before walking over to the corner closest to us, reaching down for his towel and his bottle of water. He stood, wiped his face with the towel before raising the bottle to his lips, drinking as he gazed up at us.

I watched closely as his eyes scanned Roman and Dean before finally landing on me. He stood there, an eyebrow raised as I returned his stare. It was strange, but he seemed so harmless looking at him. He seemed a normal nice guy, a man who was simply here to wrestle and do his job. Appearances were clearly deceiving.

I wasn't sure how long we looked at each other for but Seth managed to empty his bottle of water, removing it from his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes moved then, flickering either side of me, my head moving to see both Roman and Dean glaring at him menacingly, the silence between the three men heavy and powerful. I swallowed, able to cut the tension with a knife.

The animosity between these three men was unbelievable and a lot stronger than I'd first thought. I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, wanting nothing more than to be away from here. It all just felt awkward and the happy feeling I'd just shared with my cousin and friend had long gone.

Seth was the one who finally made the first move, looking back at me with narrowed eyes before he finally turned away and jumped out of the ring, walking up the ramp.

I released a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding, the tense atmosphere slowly fading.

"Motherfucker doesn't know when to quit," growled my cousin.

"Calm down, Dean," said Roman. "He's left, hasn't he?"

"What the hell was all that about?" he asked. "I was fucking sitting here minding my own business. I'm as entitled to be here as he is. Just because he's Triple H's butt buddy doesn't mean-"

"Alright, enough," said Roman, essentially ending Dean's rant. "Stop letting him get to you. He's gone and it's over. Now let's get back to actually enjoying ourselves."

Dean sighed in annoyance. "Fine."

"Now have you messaged Renee to see what she's coming here?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," said Dean, a lot calmer now the subject had been changed. "She said…"

But Dean's voice faded off in my head as I watched Seth reach the stage and disappear behind the curtain and out of sight.

There was a clear bitterness here and an obvious hatred. Dean despised him, Roman hated him and for Seth the feeling was very mutual. It had all been very awkward and uncomfortable.

I'd been so full of excitement and optimism when Dean had fetched me earlier from the airport. And whilst that still remained, I had to really wonder what I'd gotten myself into by coming here…

* * *

 **Favourite, follow and review, folks. It's a slow start but I have so many plans and ideas for this story. It's going to be a good one.**


	2. Monster

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for the second chapter. Thank you all for the birthday messages. My boyfriend got me a Seth Rollins t-shirt as part of my birthday presents so I was a very happy girly! Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**

 **Tantoune – Aww thank you so darn much! You are the sweetest. I know you always follow and review each of my stories and I applaud that level of loyalty. It's for people like you that I write these stories so thank you so much, my lovely!**

 **SUKY87 – Thank you so much. I love Seth too so I couldn't resist writing another story about him.**

 **Guest – Here's your update!**

 **Seth Rollins babe – I hope so. I have so many plans for this story so I hope you continue to enjoy**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Bajor10 – Thank you! I hope you enjoy it**

 **Guest – It's a concept that I thought could be fun and interesting to write about, especially as good and bad are not supposed to go together.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I hope this will be as amazing as what I've got pictured in my head. There's going to be a lot of drama!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I found myself walking to catering a short time later. Dean and Roman were due in their locker rooms in order to prepare and get themselves ready for the show so I had to make myself scarce. My stomach had been rumbling heavily as I had not eaten since I'd left home this morning, so I was eager to get some food.

Dean gave me the directions I needed and I was soon on my way to catering.

I suddenly came over rather shy and timid as I entered the rather busy room. Since the show wasn't on for a good hour or so, many superstars and divas were having their dinner before preparing for Raw. I looked around in awe, seeing so many different wrestlers walking about or taking up seats at a table or fetching whatever food and drinks they wanted.

Some people I recognised from TV or magazines or the internet, but I didn't actually know anyone personally. Since Roman and Dean were busy getting ready for the match, the only other person I knew here was Renee, but as my eyes scanned the room I saw that she was nowhere in sight.

I swallowed, knowing I was on my own, a little fish in a rather big pond.

My stomach began to rumble again and I knew now wasn't the time to really think about the lack of friends I had. The most important thing right now was getting some food in my stomach before the show began. Dean had told me I had been given a seat in the front row, so I wanted to eat soon so that I could make my way into the arena in time for the beginning of Raw.

So I pressed forward, walking casually to the tables at the back of the room where all the food was kept. I avoided looking at anyone but I could feel dozens of eyes on me as I made my way across the room. It wasn't hard to understand why. I was an utter stranger, some unknown girl who was walking through their canteen. Only the pass hanging around my neck showed everyone that I was supposed to be here.

I felt rather unsure of myself as I walked. If I was feeling this nervous and uneasy simply being in everyone's presence, how the hell was I supposed to approach these people, talk to them and interview them for my article? I could barely look them in the eye!

I knew it was nerves and I knew it was the intimidation of being surrounded by such talented and famous individuals, but if I wanted any of my plans to work, I needed to get over this shyness.

It was strange. When I with Dean and Roman, I felt as confident as ever, like nothing or no one could stop me. But here, now, on my own, I felt so small and feeble that I would easily get eaten up in this mass of people.

Yet still I pressed forward, my focus on the delicious smells in front of me. I needed to eat, it was a necessity. So the quicker I could get my food and eat it up, the quicker I could get out of here and head to my seat for Raw tonight.

It all looked so yummy and delectable that it was hard to know what I wanted to eat. Lasagna, pasta bake, meatloaf, mash potatoes, chicken, vegetables, tacos… the list was endless. I licked my lips in anticipation, my stomach rumbling louder once I'd looked at everything on offer.

I was about to grab an empty plate in order to choose my meal when a cup was suddenly thrust into my face. I was a little startled at first, my eyes following the arm that held the cup until I looked at a tall tanned man. His brown hair was slicked back, sunglasses covering half his face. He wore an oddly shaped black jacket.

"I'll have another coffee please," he said to me without looking, his eyes too focused on the food in front of him. "Black, no sugar."

I looked at him and blinked, not quite sure what to do. "E-Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

He turned his head to look at me, pushing his sunglasses to the end of his nose so he could look at me over the rim of the frames, his blue eyes looking me up and down. "I said I'd like a coffee. Black with no sugar. Now hurry up before I speak to your superior and tell her how tardy you're being."

"I don't understand," I said, but this only seemed to make him worse.

"Can't get the goddamn staff these days," he muttered to himself, barging past me and knocking me back slightly until I hit the food table behind me with a clatter. "Now where is your manager?"

Hang on… did he think I worked here in catering?

I was about to correct him but someone else got there first.

"Apologise to the lady, Miz," said a voice next to me. I turned my head, looking up, my eyes widening as I saw none other than Seth Rollins glaring at the man who had pushed me.

 _What the fuck does Rollins want?_

I subconsciously found myself stepping away from my cousin's former friend. His very presence here was confusing enough. I definitely didn't need to be this close to the guy.

"Then tell her to do her job better," The Miz growled. "Stupid girl doesn't even know how to get coffee."

I looked back at The Miz.

"I'm sorry but I don't work here," I told him.

He frowned down at me. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm a student," I told him. "I'm here on a work placement for school. I'm writing an article on WWE."

He gave me another look up and down. "A student?"

"So that's why you need to apologise to the lady," interjected Seth, his arms folded over his broad chest. "Do it. Now."

I wasn't sure if Seth wielded any power here if he was simply an intimidating individual, but The Miz didn't hesitate to say sorry before scuttling away quickly with his tail between his legs. I watched him leave the room, my body jumping as Seth spoke again.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I gazed up at him before quickly turning away, returning to looking back at the food. Yes, it was rather kind of Seth to swoop in and scold The Miz like that, but it wasn't like he was a major threat. It had been a simple misunderstanding, one which I knew I could have easily fixed myself.

"I'm fine, thank you," I muttered as I opted for the lasagna, scooping a large spoonful of it onto my plate.

I had to wonder what his game was. Seth had seen me with Dean and Roman earlier, he knew I was with them and was associated with them. So why was he here now trying to save me and make small talk? Did he have a death wish or something? Because if Dean knew he had approached me in any way, he'd hit the roof.

"Seth Rollins," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Lydia," I replied, choosing not to shake it.

"So you're a journalist, you say?" he asked, retracting his hand and grabbing his own plate to fill up.

I raised an eyebrow as I finally turned my eyes to him. "I'm a student," I corrected. "But I'm majoring in journalism. I'm here to write a piece for my final project."

"Interesting," he said. "What made you opt for WWE?"

I couldn't help the smug smirk that graced my lips. "My cousin works here so I know it's an interesting place to write about. Dean Ambrose, you may know him."

His body froze up at the sound of my cousin's name, but within the blink of an eye he'd relaxed again, returned to his normal relaxed demeanor.

"Yeah I know the guy," he said but before I could press on more, he swiftly managed to change the subject. "What is it about journalism you like?"

I was unsure as to why he was still talking to me, especially since I'd divulged the information to him that I was related to Dean. I figured he was being polite and kind to the newcomer, wanting to ease me and make me feel at home. All it did was leave a nasty taste in my mouth.

"I like to be creative and I love to write," I said. "It's my passion."

Next thing I knew he began to fish around in his pocket, pulling out a pen. He put his plate down and reached over for a fresh napkin leaning down to write on it. I watched him in puzzlement as he handed it to me once he'd finished.

"Well if you need anyone to interview, I'm happy to volunteer," he told me. "We can chat, take pictures, do whatever you need."

 _Is he fucking serious?_

This was definitely not something I expected and was totally out of character to the new Seth that had abandoned The Shield. He knew Dean was my cousin, I'd made it quite clear I had to interest in him or his words… and yet here he was offering to help me.

"I don't understand…" I said. "Why are you…" My voice trailed off as I struggled to comprehend him.

I looked down at the napkin, seeing a phone number on it. I was about to lash out at him in disgust, throw the number away, and yell at him to ask why I'd ever want to speak to anyone who treated my cousin so disgustingly. But before I could, I spotted Renee rushing over to me. So I slipped the napkin in my pocket, hoping I'd get a chance to throw it away later on instead.

Her face seemed urgent and I knew why, her eyes trained on the man in front of me.

She obvious knew of the hatred and contempt Dean had for Seth Rollins, so to see him speaking to me right now was probably rather alarming. I was grateful for her interruption. I wanted to be away from Rollins as soon as I could.

"Excuse me," I said, rushing away from him before he had chance to reply, meeting Renee half way.

"You alright?" she asked once I'd reached her.

"Fine," I said. "Thank god you came when you did. I couldn't get away from the guy."

"What did he want?" she asked as we walked over to an empty table in the corner, taking a seat.

"Just talking," I said. I avoided telling her about the phone number and Seth's offer for an interview. The news would only get back to Dean and I didn't want to upset my cousin this early on into my visit.

"Well he's gone so you don't have to worry," she assured me.

I looked back at the spot where he had previously been and sure enough he was nowhere in sight. I visibly relaxed, glad to be away from him. He made me uneasy, like I couldn't relax in his presence. Everything he had done to Dean and Roman would come to mind, and if he could do something so vile to two of his closest friends, then he could do it to anyone.

"Good," I said, taking a bite of my food.

And then when it dawned on me. Here was Renee! A huge smile graced my lips and I was so happy to finally see my friend again. We'd spoken over the phone and on Skype, but this was the first time I'd seen her in months.

We soon entered into conversation, both of us eager to catch up with one another, time flying so quickly we barely noticed until the hustle and bustle of catering meant people were off to get ready for the show. Promising we'd meet each other in Dean's locker room after Raw we both stood up and went our separate ways, Renee heading backstage whilst I rushed into the arena, ready to grab my seat.

xXx

The seat I had been assigned was nothing short of fantastic. It was probably the best seat in the house and the view of the ring was amazing. I smiled to myself, comfortably relaxing in my chair, enjoying the perks that having a family member work in the company brought. I had to hand it to WWE; they certainly knew how to treat their guests.

The show was so fun and enjoyable and exciting, it was hard not to get into the feel of things. When the crowd reacted to something, I couldn't help but feel the same. I cheered, I booed, a stared in amazement at each match and each move.

One wrestler called Neville did a move called The Red Arrow and I could only sit and stare in pure shock and awe. It made me regret the decision I'd made all these years to only follow Dean's career instead of following WWE as a whole. I knew that when all of this was over, I would definitely walk away an avid fan.

I watched proudly as Dean fought his match against someone called Alberto Del Rio, and clapped and cheered brightly when he won. I gazed around, seeing much of the crowd acting just as I was and I could not help but beam with pride. The fans seemed to love him so much and it was wonderful to see him doing so well. He high-fived a few of the fans on his way around the ring as he headed back up the ramp, making extra sure mine was one of the hands he hit. He gave me a happy grin and headed up to the stage.

A few more matches took place before the main event, Roman Reigns vs Sheamus, with Seth Rollins on commentary. Roman was the current WWE Champion and since Seth held the Money In The Bank briefcase, he'd been teasing Roman off and on for weeks now. His music began and he finally approached the stage, a smug grin on his lips as he held the golden briefcase above his head.

He garnered mainly boos from the crowd, but I'd seen Seth before during his Shield days with my cousin and friend. The man could fight, there was no denying that. But it was interesting to see how the crowd had turned on him ever since he'd turned on his poor brothers. Bad behaviour was never rewarded and the crowd was certainly making sure of that. He made his way down the ramp and headed straight for the commentators table, placing his headphones on and beginning to talk to the other three men around the desk.

Sheamus made his entrance next and he was closely followed by Roman who walked through the crowd to head into the ring, the championship belt hanging regally around his waist, glistening in the lights of the arena. I offered him a warm smile as he hopped over the barricade and leapt into the ring. Both men stood in opposing corners before the ref finally rang the bell to begin the match.

It was an interesting one to say the least, Roman clearly the crowd favourite in this instance. Both men grappled and fought and gave it their all, each showing off their move-set for the fans to witness. It was a very back and forth match, action taking place both in and out the ring. My eyes would often wonder over to Seth, watching him as he reclined in his chair, his lips moving eagerly as he spoke about the fight in front of him.

I wondered what he could possibly be saying, my lips snarling a little as I figured it was probably something negative about Roman. It was amazing how only months before, he would have jumped in that ring and given his life for Roman or Dean. And now here he was, the big sell out, giving his former brother the dirtiest of looks.

But it wasn't his sneering looks or vile words that shocked me the most, it was what happened as soon as Roman gave Sheamus a spear. The move had knocked the Irishman right to the ground, Roman about the go in for the pin. But as soon as Roman stood in order to get closer to Sheamus, Seth suddenly stormed the ring, hitting the Samoan with one hell of a Curb Stomp. I gasped, the crowd booing as Roman's head hit the mat, his body as lifeless as Sheamus's beside him. The ref instantly rang the bell and ended the match as Seth stood over my friend, once again holding his briefcase proudly above his head.

He was making a point, he was showing what he was capable of. It was a warning to Roman that he could come at any time and take the championship from his grasp as easily as that.

Seth's music quickly began, the sound flooding the arena as he addressed the fans proudly, as if he had every last right to attack anyone he wanted. He span around slowly to look at the crowd, laughing and reveling as the two men lay at his feet. His body finally turned to face where I was sitting, eyes eventually landing on me.

I glared at him, anger apparent on my face as a sinister smirk graced his lips, his eyes slowly darkening as we stared at each other. The sounds around the arena seemed to slowly blank from my ears, every last sense focusing on the man in the ring. A small part of me couldn't believe what he'd done to Roman, but I quickly came to my senses. Of course he'd attacked him, it wasn't the first time he'd done this after all. He had no shame, he had no guilt and he had no remorse. He wanted to do it, he wanted my friend to hurt, and now as he stared at me, I knew he was gloating.

He walked to the ropes and stepped out of the ring, jumping off the apron onto the floor, his eye contact not breaking once. He walked to the barrier where I was sitting, his briefcase still held high, my body shifting in astonishment as he had the audacity to wink at me. My mouth hung agape at what he'd done, his chest shaking a little as he chuckled at my reaction.

And as quickly as it had happened it finished, his body walking away to a flurry of boos. But they didn't phase him at all. He simply walked up the ramp, happy with the dirty work he'd performed tonight.

He was such an enigma, a riddle, a mystery. One minute he was swooping to my aid in catering, and the next he was gloating to me his victory over attacking my friend. He was so confusing, so perplexing. What was his deal? What did he actually want?

I quickly looked at Roman's lifeless body in the ring before looking back at a retreating Seth.

Yes, this man had once been a friend, but I'd clearly seen with my own eyes the evils he was capable of tonight. He was definitely no longer an ally. He was the bad guy, he was a heel, and I knew I had to avoid him at all costs… not only for my cousin's safety but for my own.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, SUKY87, Seth Rollins babe, Raquel the writer, Bajor10, ambrose-kohli-girl and my 2 guest reviewers for their kind words about the first chapter.**


	3. Savior

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Welcome back to Fraternize. Thank you all for the love it's been shown so far. I'm loving reading your reviews and it definitely spurs my writing on. So thank you all!**

 **Tantoune – He has to be arrogant for now at least. He is a bad guy after all. But he'll eventually warm up and open up more as Lydia breaks the badness in him down.**

 **SUKY87 – Glad to hear that**

 **Bajor10 – There will be plenty more Seth and Lydia moments to come, don't you worry.**

 **Raquel the writer – I'm so glad**

 **Guest – Thank you! Seth has plenty more up his sleeve, both good things and bad things.**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It's weird writing the bad guy as the love interest so for now he definitely has to be all over the place. He's not a nice person at this point but we know Lydia will eventually open him up and make him a warmer person**

 **Guest1 – That's fine, it's not everyone's preference. There are plenty other stories out there where it's scripted and ureal.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Savior' by 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

By the time Raw ended it had been nothing short of magnificent!

This had been the first time I'd witnessed a live show before. Sure, I'd watched it on TV plenty of times but never in the flesh. It had been so exciting and lively and loud and electrifying. The atmosphere had been on fire and it was so easy to get absorbed in the feelings of the crowd and the show. Now I understood why people went to these sorts of things and now I understood why Dean loved doing what he did.

If it had been exciting for me in the crowd, it must be insane for those performing. To hear the cheers, the boos, the reaction of the fans... It would be addicting and I now understood why my cousin had come into this business in the first place.

But despite all the excitement and enjoyment I'd experienced tonight, there was one little negative, and that was how the show ended.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not forget the far off look on Roman's face as he lay in the ring beaten and bruised by a former friend, and I could not wipe from my memory the smug look on the face of Seth Rollins after he'd done it.

It was horrifying, it really was, especially to see someone you care for getting hurt in such a horrible way and knowing there was nothing you could do about it. If I had my way I'd have stormed that ring and knocked the disgusting look off that vile bastard's face, but where would that get me?

 _Erm… Nowhere!_

I was a weakling for a start and there was no way in hell I'd be able to hurt him. I was sure a punch from my feeble fists would barely graze his skin. I doubt a slap would even connect! And even if I could, even if by some miracle I could hit him in a way that was effective, I was sure to be thrown out for attacking the talent and there would go my project washed right down the drain.

No, there was nothing anyone could have done. Seth had attacked Roman and that was that.

He had been kind enough to help me out in catering before the show, but I knew now that was just a façade. His true colours had been shown on the biggest stage of all, just as they had when he had turned on his brother's, and now I knew why Dean felt the way he did about his former friend.

It was now very easy to hate and despise Seth Rollins.

I watched as Roman was escorted from the ring by medics, knowing that Dean would no doubt be waiting for him backstage. Roman was my cousin's best friend and he would always be there for him through thick and thin… especially when the cause of the problem was their shared enemy.

Roman vacating the ring brought an end to the show and fans slowly began filing out, heading to the exit, ready to go home. Everyone seemed to move at once so I knew I would easily get swallowed up in the crowd. I was grateful that as they would be heading for the exits of the arena I'd be heading backstage, so I wouldn't have to follow the crowd for too long.

I'd put my backstage pass in my bag for safe keeping, so I pulled it out and held it tightly in my hand, ready for showing the security guard as I stood from my seat and began to follow everyone out. It was a tight squeeze, I had to admit, and several times I felt the breath knocked out of me as I took many bumps from people eager to leave. I managed to get out of the row of seats and headed up a staircase. But as I did I was knocked by a rather tall man with his son sat up on his shoulders.

"Ah!" I cried, my pass falling from my hand and tumbling on the floor.

 _Shit…_

I tried to stop in order to search for the lost pass but there was no way it was going to happen. I was stuck in a current of moving people so no matter how hard I tried to fight against the movement of the group I was slowly being taken away from it.

 _That's not good…_

I couldn't even go back to look for it, the crowds of people too vast for me to get through. It was lost and there was no way in hell I was getting it back.

 _Damn!_

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration at the major fuck up I'd caused. All I knew was I needed to get to Dean to explain the situation and see if I could get another pass. He rarely had his cellphone on him after a match and I knew he'd be in the medic's office with Roman anyway. This meant he wouldn't answer it even if he did have it so I would need to see him face to face. It was the only option I really had. So once I'd managed to escape the crowd I walked briskly to the door that led me back stage, hoping I could try my luck and blag my way in. It was a long shot and it probably wouldn't work but it was all I had.

I was relieved to see that the security guard by the door was the same one who had let me into the arena with Dean earlier in the day so I prayed with all my heart that he'd recognise me and let me through. I decided to act casual rather than nervous so as not to bring attention to myself. I relaxed as I walked, ready to open the door and simply walk through.

A big arm blocked my way through.

"This entrance is for talent and employees only, miss," he said to me. "I'm going to need to see your pass. If not your nearest exit from the arena is down the corridor and to the left.

 _Fuck._

He didn't recognise me.

"I am an employee," I tried with a bright smile. "I was here this afternoon, you let me in, remember?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but I cannot let you in without a pass," he repeated.

"About that…" I said, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. "I lost it just now in the crowd and sadly couldn't go back for it. I have one, I swear. I just don't have it with me. Maybe you have a list I'm on. Lydia Ambrose?"

I tried to push forward again but his arm repelled me back.

"If you don't have a pass I'm afraid I cant let you through. I'm sorry."

I sighed in frustration. "This is ridiculous. You let me through literally hours ago! If I can just get my cousin, he can verify that-"

But I was cut off as a tall ginger gentleman approached security to flash his pass. I recognised him due to his involvement in the show earlier. His name was Sheamus. He showed the security guard his pass and the door was opened for him.

"So you let him through but not me?" I asked in annoyance.

Sheamus stopped walking to look me up and down. "The lady giving you issues, Dave?"

"Trying to get in without a pass," he told Sheamus. "Claims she lost it. You don't recognise her, do you?"

"Afraid not," said Sheamus.

"I was in here earlier," I explained to both of them. "I'm with Dean Ambrose, I'm his cousin. If you can just fetch him, he can verify all this for you."

Sheamus scoffed. "I doubt it, sweetheart. Ambrose never brings any family to these things. She's probably just another ring rat, Dave." He chuckled to himself and left through the door, my mouth agape as I watched it close behind him.

I wasn't an idiot, I knew what that phrase meant. How dare he! I was no fucking ring rat and I never would be. My jaw tensed as I looked back up at the security guard, my anger slowly building now.

"I swear to god I'm with Dean Ambrose," I said, my voice a little stern and louder than it had been before. "Go fetch him, he'll tell you."

"The door is closed, miss," he said, his arms folded. "No pass, no entry. Now leave before I fetch someone to escort you from the building." He gave me a look that told me there was no room left for argument.

 _What the fuck do I do now?_

"Let her through," came a voice behind me, and my hands suddenly balled into fists at the sound as I rolled my eyes.

 _You have to be fucking kidding me!_

I turned around to see none other than Seth fucking Rollins strolling casually towards me. He flashed his pass to indicate to Dave that he was allowed backstage. My eyes narrowed, wondering why he had to be here yet again. After what I'd seen him do to Roman in the ring, I wanted to be nowhere near this sick son of a bitch.

"She has no pass," Dave told him.

"It's fine," he smiled. "She's with me. You can let her through."

"She just said she was with Dean Ambrose," Dave accused, throwing a dirty look my way as if he thought I was lying.

"She's his cousin and I'm sure he's waiting for her," Seth said as he looked closely at Dave. "But if there's a problem I can always fetch Triple H to sort all this out."

His smirk was smug, and from the look on Dave's face, he didn't want the boss getting involved in this issue. He opened the door and moved aside for us, letting us through. Seth walked first and I quickly followed after him, eager to get through before Dave changed his mind.

The door was shut behind us and we walked through the corridor of the arena.

"I didn't need your help," I said as we walked. "I had it handled."

"Clearly," said Seth in an amused tone.

I folded my arms, annoyed that he'd shown up in the first place. Yes, I couldn't deny his words and light threats had gotten me where I needed to be, but it infuriated me that yet again Seth Rollins needed to show his sorry face and swoop in to save me. I didn't need him here and I hated him aiding me.

I didn't like the guy. I didn't like what he'd done to my cousin in the past, I didn't like what he'd done to my friend in the present, and I dreaded to think what he had planned for them both in the future. Seth was not an ally; he was a hateful enemy and someone I wanted nothing to do with.

It just sucked that I had to be in a situation where I had no choice but to accept the help he was offering.

"Well now that you've swooped in on your white horse and helped me, I can take it from here," I said. "You can go now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, sweetheart and get the stick out of your ass. I heard the shit Sheamus said to you just and I just want to make sure you got to your cousin safely."

"I can manage," I said.

"You mean like you managed to get backstage?" he asked. "By the way, a simple thank you will suffice for that."

"Fine. Thank you," I spat out before I turned and began walking to Dean's locker room. I groaned in annoyance as I heard his footsteps following behind me. I stopped and turned around to face him. "I just said you can go."

"And I said I'm not leaving until I know you're safely with your cousin," he said. "So you can keep walking by yourself if you don't want to be seen with me but I'm not leaving until you're at his locker room."

I glared at him but accepted defeat. The stubborn prick was going to follow me no matter what I said. At least if he was a few paces behind I wouldn't be accused of being with him and it wouldn't get Dean angry. Dean was a protective older cousin and if he saw me with his number one enemy he'd hit the roof. And the last thing I wanted was Dean involved in an altercation.

His footsteps always stayed at my pace and I would occasionally look behind me to see if he was still there. Sadly he was a man of his word and didn't leave me be.

"Being a stalker isn't a very attractive trait, you know," I said to him as we walked.

"And nor is being ungrateful and stuck up," he called from behind me.

I didn't get what his issue was or why he had to do this. I was a grown woman and highly capable of taking care of myself. I was 25 years old, for Christ sake! Yes, I was grateful that Seth had gotten me backstage, but the Sheamus thing was simply a fleeting comment. He wasn't exactly a threat, just like The Miz hadn't been a threat in catering. Seth was over reacting and I didn't understand why he was being this way.

I was Dean's cousin; surely I'd be the last person he gave a shit about.

"Listen," I said, about to turn around again to address him when another voice caught my attention.

"So the little ring rat managed to get back stage," laughed Sheamus. He was sitting on a crate with Bad News Barrett and Alberto Del Rio. "How did you manage that?"

I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Whose dick did you promise to suck in order to get back here?" he asked me. I turned to look at Seth who looked back at me in return, my eyes filled with worry and shock at what had just been said. He was far enough away from me that Sheamus and his pals were yet to see him. I quickly looked back to Sheamus.

"You're disgusting," I commented, my nostrils flared in disgust as if I'd just smelt something horrible. It was probably the sheen of nasty sweat all over his body.

"Was it Dave's?" he asked. "Poor guy is probably desperate for it. Will let any dirty ugly skank suck him off for a chance to get back here. You do look the sort to drop onto your knees for anyone."

His friends began to laugh around him and I had to admit, the words hurt. I didn't get what his issue was or why he felt the need to belittle me like he was, but his statement didn't sit well with me. It upset me, I wasn't afraid to admit it.

But I wasn't the only one it upset. Sheamus had obviously gone too far.

Within seconds Seth came out from his hiding spot and strode over to Sheamus. His face looked venomous, like he was ready to kill the guy.

He suddenly stood nose to nose with the Irishman, his eyes dark, his fists tense at his side. He looked intimidating, frightening, sinister.

My heart suddenly sank into my stomach as the sarcastic Seth who had been following me turned into the man I'd seen in the ring an hour earlier.

"You say one more fucking word to her or go one step near her again I'll Curb Stomp you so hard into the ground they'll need to use your dental records to identify your face. Am I clear?"

"Uh," stuttered Sheamus.

"I said, am I fucking clear?!"

Everyone in the corridor instantly went silent and the tension was able to be cut with a knife.

My eyes widened and I swallowed nervously as I looked at the two men in front of me. It had obviously been an unexpected interruption because Sheamus looked as if he had almost seen a ghost. His breathing was heavy and his eyes wanted to look anywhere other than Seth. The man was afraid, it was very easy to see.

But Seth stood his ground and did not falter once, keeping his angry façade and standing strong over the man who had just insulted me.

After what seemed a lifetime, Sheamus nodded his head in affirmation and took a tentative step back.

"Come on, guys," he said and he slowly walked away, his comrades following quickly after him.

I didn't say anything as Seth and I were left alone. In all honesty I didn't know what to say. The whole incident had been so unexpected and it had all happened so fast. I stayed glued to the spot, watching Sheamus until he was out of sight, my eyes eventually looking cautiously up at Seth.

He was still angry and his body was still stiff, his fists clenched so tightly at his side that his knuckles had gone white. I bit my lip, about to talk to him, but he spoke first.

"You should go," he said without emotion. "Your cousin's locker room is just there." He gestured with his head.

I didn't hesitate, I just moved. Seth didn't seem in the best mood right now and I wasn't about to test his resolve with a snarky comment.

"Thank you," I nodded, rushing off, giving him one last lingering look before I opened the locker room door and went inside.

I rested back on the closed door, my heart thumping so loudly I could hear it echoing in my ears. My mouth was dry, my head unable to comprehend why he saved me yet again. None of this made any sense, Seth Rollins didn't make any sense. How can one man do something as horrible as hurt my friend then save me from a big bully, all in the space of an hour?

I didn't understand, I didn't get it, and the whole thing was beginning to make my head hurt.

"There you are," said Dean, my mind suddenly refocusing on the room in front of me.

"Huh?"

I looked up to see Dean and Roman sitting there, both looking at me. I was thankful to see Roman was awake and alright, but I needed to act cool, calm and normal. "Where did you get to?"

"Little issue with security letting me through but it's all sorted now," I said, waving him off before he could question me any more. I looked to Roman. "You okay?"

"I'm good, baby girl," he smiled. "Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Dean asked me as he packed his bag. He finished off the last few items and zipped the bag closed.

"I loved it," I grinned truthfully. "One of the most fun night's of my life. I have plenty to put in my article so far."

"Glad to hear it," he said, lifting his bag and swinging it onto his shoulder.

We soon left the arena and met Renee at Dean's parked car, all of us getting inside in order to drive to the hotel for the night.

I watched the city pass me by as the car drove, counting each lit up street light as we passed them.

My first night in WWE had been eventful to say the very least. It was a night filled excitement, fun, confusion and endless questions. I ran a hand through my hair, eager for some sleep. I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally and I wanted my bed more than anything.

I searched through my pocket for my phone in order to message my mum when my hands came across a soft foreign object. I pulled it out my pocket, surprised to find the napkin Seth had given me earlier, his phone number scribbled on it.

Earlier, I'd been more than happy to throw this away, but now I wasn't so sure.

I didn't know what to make of Seth Rollins. Whilst he had shown me his horrible evil side tonight, I couldn't easily forget the kindness and help he'd shown me with both Sheamus and getting me backstage. I wasn't sure why he was helping me and I wasn't sure of his motives.

Was he being a gentleman? Was he doing this just to get to Dean? Or was it all genuine?

I really wasn't sure, but it had me baffled.

He was an enigma, a puzzle, someone I genuinely couldn't read…

But perhaps talking to him could help me solve all this.

I knew it was stupid and I knew it was dangerous, but I wanted to call him and organise an interview. Dean would hit the roof if he ever found out so I knew I'd have to keep it secret. However the interview would not only help my article but it would help me figure this guy out.

If he truly was our enemy, I needed to be able to know how he worked and why he did the things he did. Perhaps I'd get answers out of him that Dean and Roman never could.

So I saved the number into my phone and began to type him a message.

 _ **Hi, Seth. It's Lydia. I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer this afternoon for an interview for my article. I've heard there's an Italian restaurant near our hotel call Bella Italia. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me there tomorrow night and answer a few questions. Would you be interested?**_

I hesitated for a moment but with a deep breath I hit the send button and continued to look back out of the window.

I received a reply within seconds.

 _ **I'll be there. 7 oclock. Seth**_

* * *

 **Again a huge thanks to Tantoune, SUKY87, Bajor10, Raquel the writer, Guest, Seth Rollins babe, beautifultragedyxxx and Guest1 for their reviews**


	4. Talk

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter! I'm really getting into the flow of this story now. I always get nervous starting a new story because it's like starting afresh and hoping I get a readership for it like I do my other stories. But you lovely lot have not let me down and have reviewed, followed and favourited this little fan-fic. So thank you all. I bloody love ya! Plus it's good to have weekly fix of Seth whilst he's not on our screens. I miss that little traitor!**

 **Raquel the writer – You don't have to wait long. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Lilygirl95 – Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it**

 **SPARKELS77 – Thank you for the review**

 **Eclipse03 – Oh, you know me so well! I do love my drama and there's going to be plenty in this story**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Thank you! Here's your update!**

 **Bajor10 – There's going to be a lot of Seth and Lydia instances and interactions coming, you'll be happy to hear.**

 **Tantoune – I hope you love it. I know you're one of my loyalist readers and reviewers and I love you for that. I just hope I meet expectations**

 **Daken's sister – Yeah, they aren't going to be happy, are they? We'll have to see what happens if or when they find out.**

 **Haha95 - Haha! Here's more for you!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Talk' by Coldplay**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

The next day was dedicated purely to writing my article. It was the entire reason I was here after all and it was something I needed to get a start on. I'd made plenty observations last night at Raw and figured I had enough information to go off to begin my writing.

I had been asked by Roman and Dean to join them at the gym but I said no, and Renee had asked if I wanted to go out for lunch, but I'd politely declined.

Today was set aside for school work and that's exactly what I planned to do. So I holed myself up in my hotel room with my laptop, a 2 litre bottle of coke and an extra big bag of Doritos, ready to get typing.

Writing was what I loved to do the most. It was my first love, my passion, my favourite hobby and after what I'd witnessed on Raw last night I had more than enough to get my article started. From the shining lights and the enthusiastic fans to the Superstars, Divas, and electrifying wrestling, I noted it all down and formulated it into prose on my laptop screen.

The words flowed from me like water, my fingers typing constantly, the time passing quickly the more I wrote. I had a small lunch around noon before I continued on with my writing. My hotel room had a comfy little desk near the window so I had a lovely view of the bright sunny day outside as I wrote.

But to me, the writing brought a welcome distraction from what was about to go down this evening, and no matter how immersed I got in my work, my mind kept wandering back to how I was going to spend my night.

I pushed the glasses I wore when using my laptop up my nose as my eyes gazed out at the busy world beyond the window.

There was an anxiety in my heart over the fact I was meeting Seth tonight and a hell of a lot of fear. Even though it was a purely professional dinner we would be having, I couldn't help but worry about what it could lead to by meeting up with him… especially if my cousin were to find out.

Ever since he turned on The Shield, Dean and Seth have been sworn enemies. My cousin did not take betrayal lightly and he detested the man with such a strong passion that I figured he'd probably never speak to the guy again. Dean could barely stand to be in the same room as him and this was why I refused to tell him that Seth had been the one to help me get backstage after I lost my pass. Even though it was a kind and decent thing he did, Dean would not see it that way. He'd see it as Seth interfering, as Seth trying to get to him by speaking to me.

And part of me didn't know if that was the truth. I honestly didn't know why Seth had helped me, especially because of my association with Dean and Roman. There was no proof that he wasn't using those opportunities as a way to piss off Dean.

But there was also no proof that he was.

I had to give him the benefit of the doubt in this one instance and assume he was being genuine.

At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Yet that was only the small picture. That had only been one night. There was still months and years of betrayal, cruelness and disloyalty that could not be easily forgotten. I'd been on the phone with Dean the night the turn happened, I'd witnessed him retreat into himself, I'd seen first hand the damage that unfaithfulness caused. Seth had hurt my family and I'd always remember that.

This interview would get me answers. It would help me understand his motives more clearly. It would allow me to discover the reasons Seth Rollins had betrayed his brothers and turned on his friends. It would aid my project but it would also aid me. He had been so cold and frosty towards Dean and Roman afterwards, never giving them real answers apart from the fact he did it to buy in to The Authority and power.

Perhaps with an in-depth and intimate interview, I'd finally discover the truth.

And it was all this that did not allow me to tell Dean I was meeting him. He'd instantly hit the roof and refuse to let me go. Then he'd proceed to hunt Seth down and beat him to a bloody pulp for offering me his phone number and speaking to me in the first place.

I did not want my cousin to get into trouble.

My plan was lock myself in my hotel room and tell Dean I was having an early night and therefore did not want to be disturbed. He was at the Smackdown taping for half the night anyway so it would be the perfect time and the easiest way to get out undetected and without issue.

However Seth was not. He was not needed for the taping tonight and so was easily able to meet me for dinner.

Half way through the afternoon, I bid Dean and Roman and Renee goodbye as they left for the arena and continued to write until around 6ish. It was then that I shut down my laptop and decided to ready myself for the evening.

I knew this wasn't a formal meeting, but I'd seen the restaurant last night and I knew it was quite a fancy place. Jeans and a t-shirt weren't going to cut it. So I sifted through my suitcase until I found my trusty little black dress, the staple of every girl's warbrobe.

I loved the dress, it was one of my favourites. It was sleeveless and chic, going just to my knees, hugging my body in all the right places. Once I'd down my hair and put on a touch of makeup, I grabbed my notepad and I grabbed my bag and headed down to the lobby. Seth was meeting me at the restaurant so I was hurried out and walked down the road. The restaurant was 2 minutes away so I saw no need for a cab. Plus the night was warm so I was happy to walk.

I entered the restaurant, finding the place half full. It was a Tuesday night after all so it made sense. Plus it meant it wouldn't be too loud and we'd be able to chat in peace.

I had a few questions that I knew for certain I wanted to ask him. Half were genuine and aimed at his career, his position in the company and would actually be used in my article. But the others were personal, they were tough and they were aimed at figuring out the guy. I doubted he'd approve of or like the questions but I didn't care. I was asking them regardless.

He was an enigma, one that I wanted to figure out.

I was approached by a waiter as soon as I entered.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. I think he has a table booked."

"Can I ask what the reservation is under?" he asked me.

I was about to speak when I suddenly realised I didn't have an answer to give him. I knew a table had been booked for us but I was unsure of the name it was under. Seth had messaged me last night to tell me he'd organised the whole meal but had annoyingly spared me that tiny little detail.

I bit my lip. "I'm not actually sure. It might be under Rollins or-"

"You made it."

I quickly looked over the shoulder of the waiter to see a very well dressed and nicely scrubbed up Seth Rollins walking over to us. I swallowed, needing to hide the blush that began to tinge my cheeks. He wore black pants and a black shirt rolled up at the sleeves. A button or two was left open on his shirt to give me a subtle view of his broad chest underneath. This guy was a total prick but I was still a hot blooded woman with the gift of sight.

He looked hot.

"Yes," I smiled, quickly regaining my composure. The waiter let us be as Seth guided me over to our table. It was in the far side of the restaurant, somewhere quiet where I knew we wouldn't be disturbed or distracted. Seth was probably used to organising tables this way due to the fans he constantly got harassed by in public, so I wasn't surprised we were sitting somewhere so secluded. He walked around me and pulled out my chair for me. I raised my eyebrow as I watched his gentlemanly behaviour but I sat down all the same and he tucked the chair in before taking his own seat.

I looked at the setting of the table, seeing an ice bucket containing a chilled bottle of white wine already sat there. Seth took it out and opened the bottle.

"Wine?" he asked me.

"Please," he said, handing him my empty glass. I wasn't usually much of a drinker, but hey, Seth was paying for this shit. I was happy to take what I could get. He poured me some of the cold liquid and returned my glass. I raised it up to my lips, taking a sip and letting it roll down my throat. It was delicious.

Seth took a sip of his own. "This is good stuff," he quietly commented.

"Thank you for meeting with me by the way, Mr Rollins," I said, pulling my notepad from my bag along with a pen. "I know you're a busy man so I appreciate you taking the time out to chat."

"Of course," he smiled. "Anytime. And call me Seth. There's no need for formalities."

I laughed lightly. "Alright then… Seth."

He watched as I flicked through my notepad until I reached a blank page. "Someone is eager to start. Don't you want to order some food first?"

"I have a lot of questions to get through," I told him as I took the lid off my pen, poised to write. "So I wanted to get started as soon as I can."

He nodded in understanding. "Then ask away."

"What first got you into wrestling?" I asked him.

He chuckled lightly. "You're really starting at the beginning, huh?"

"Well there's a lot of ground I want to cover," I told him.

"My brother and I used to watch wrestling all the time as kids," he began, picking up a menu to gaze over as he spoke. "Every Monday night we'd sit down in front of the TV with my dad and watch the show before bed. We loved it. The action, the rivalries, the athleticism. It was fantastic. So once I was old enough I used the money I earned on my paper route and began going to a wrestling school twice a week after school. It started from there."

I made a note of everything he said on the notepad whilst also perusing the menu of food. The waiter eventually came over and we ordered. He dashed away and I continued with my questions.

"So who was your favourite wrestler growing up, Seth?" I asked next.

"My brother was a Hulk Hogan fan but for me in was always Brett Hart. He was my hero." He gave me a warm smile. "We'd always play fight and I'd end up putting him in a Sharp Shooter to win."

"You seem rather close with your brother," I suggested.

"Of course," he said. "The guy was my best friend growing up and we're still close now."

 _Shame you couldn't be like that with your Shield brothers…_

"That's good," I replied, my pen still writing. "It's always good to be close to family. I'm very big on family. They're the most important thing in the world."

My phrasing was on purpose but he seemingly didn't understand my hint. He simply sipped on his wine and continued on talking.

Our food finally arrived and my questions continued on as we ate. I asked him everything, from his time in wrestling school, to getting signed with FCW, to being the first ever NXT Champion. I purposely avoided any subjects involving The Shield as I knew that topic would arise later on. So I jumped two years and progressed to ask him about The Money In The Bank briefcase.

"So tell me about the briefcase," I said. "How does it feel to be the holder?"

"It was the biggest point in my career," he said as he finished up his food, placing his knife and fork down on his empty plate and wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "Not many men have earned that briefcase, but to know I'm in the same club as the likes of John Cena, CM Punk and Edge is something special to me. Only a few select men have won and I'm one of them."

I nodded, writing it all down. "It's a strong symbol of power, I guess," I said. "It's a constant threat to the champion."

I knew Roman was the current champ so I looked up at him, curious as to how he'd respond.

"Of course it is," he said. "Any day, any time, any place, I can take that belt from him. Reigns needs to have eyes in the back of his head."

"Many people weren't happy with the way you earned the briefcase," I suggested. "Not everyone in that match had help but Kane definitely seemed to be your wingman."

Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I did what I needed to do in order to achieve what I wanted. And if that meant using Kane to help me get to the top of that ladder, then so be it."

"But you weren't the first to climb that ladder during that match, were you?" I asked. "And if Kane hadn't have interfered, we'd have a much different briefcase holder today."

Seth frowned and gritted his teeth, knowing exactly who I was referring to. "But we don't, do we? The briefcase is mine and that's that. Next question."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't push it any further, writing down everything I needed.

"So what does the future hold for Seth Rollins?" I asked him.

He rested back in his chair, relaxing a little now I'd decided to change the subject.

"The only way is up," he said. "I have my briefcase, I have my title shot and I plan to take that belt and be the best champion this company has ever seen. Long title reigns, multiple title reigns, record breaking title reigns. I want it all."

I looked up at him. "You've put a lot of expectation on yourself," I suggested.

"It's not expectation when I know I'm highly capable," he said. "This is what I was born to do. I was born to be wrestle, I was born to be champion and now I have nothing holding me back to do that."

His wording suddenly piqued my interest and I stared at him closely. It was a phrase that could have easily gone over my head, but I knew exactly what, or more accurately _who_ he was referring to when he said he had nothing holding him back. So I decided to delve in deeper.

"You've always seemed a strong and powerful individual from the very beginning of your time in WWE. What stopped you going for the title before this?"

His eyes met mine and he could tell exactly what I was getting at. "You know why."

"I'm not sure I do. And I want my article to be accurate, honest and truthful," I challenged. "So I'll ask again; what stopped you going for the title before this?"

I could see his jaw tense and his nostrils flare. He was clearly uncomfortable, but I wasn't about to back down over this. I wanted answers, not only for my work but for my cousin and my friend.

"I'd prefer not to answer that question," he said, looking away awkwardly.

"You offered to do this interview," I said, and I could feel anger slowly building. "So you have to expect in depth questions, Mr Rollins." Formalities had quickly resumed, the first name basis we'd previously been on long gone.

"You know the reason I never pushed myself forward was because of The Shield," he explained. "You're his cousin, Lydia, you know exactly what happened that evening on Raw."

"But why did it happen?" I asked. "What made you turn on two loyal and close friends?"

"It wasn't because of them… I… It was complicated… You wouldn't understand…" He began to stutter, his face turning red.

I was getting to him, it was very easy to tell. I wasn't sure if it was anger or the liquid confidence that came from drinking the bottle of wine in front of us, but I wasn't about to let up.

"What made you leave then?" I asked bluntly. "Was it selfishness, pure disregard for the people you once called brothers, or that you're just a selfish dick?"

He looked up at me in shock, unable to believe I'd just called him out like that.

"Excuse me?"

"Because that's the way it is, Mr Rollins," I said flatly. "And that's how everyone see's it. You're a coward, a sell out and a traitor. It's as simple as that."

My mind kept reeling over the memory again and again of the phone call Dean had given my mum and I the night Seth turned. I wondered if I was being too harsh with Seth, but I remembered the sound of Dean's heartbroken voice, I remembered the hurt flowing in his words and I could never forgive that. Those memories gave me strength and allowed my interrogation to continue.

He gripped his glass of wine tightly in his hand before banging it back on the table, the loud sound making me jump.

"You want honesty?" he growled. "Then fine. I can give you honesty. I never went for the title before because I was held back. I was unable to unlock my full potential because I was dragged down by two pathetic team mates who would not allow me to do what I wanted to do. They were weak, puny and I didn't want to be associated with them anymore. I never did. And now I'm rid of them, I can be Seth Rollins, the undisputed future."

I could feel my anger growing at his words, but I tried my hardest to remain calm.

"So the two years you spent with them meant nothing?" I asked.

"Of course it meant something," he said. "It allowed me to grow. It allowed me to figure out not only my enemies but my friends. It allowed me to educate myself on the ways of WWE before I could finally drop them and be the winner I know I am! Their weakness made me look strong. You want the truth? The truth is I used them. They were little pawns in my much bigger game. They meant nothing to me, they were simply a means of rising to the top, two little leeches I could drop when I now longer needed them. And now I'm at the top, I don't plan to leave."

I shook my head, looking at him in disgust. This man was unreal, I couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth. Was he honestly that cruel? That vile? That heartless?

"I guess Dean was right," I said. "You're a traitor, a sell out, and a filthy piece of scum."

He glared at me before quickly standing up from his seat.

"I don't need to deal with this bullshit," he seethed. "You got your fucking answers. This interview is over."

He reached into his pocket and threw some money for dinner down onto the table before he turned on his heel and marched angrily out of the restaurant, leaving me by myself with a notepad full of rather interesting answers.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Lilygirl95, SPARKELS77, Eclipse03, Sexy mexy666, Bajor10, Tantoune, Daken's sister and haha95 for their reviews.**


	5. Stay Away

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Got another chapter for you today, and we have to remember that due to their situations, Seth and Lydia are going to act cold for a while before the romance starts to blossom. Lydia is still in the mindset of protecting Dean and getting retribution for him… and Seth is still just being a stubborn ass! But we know they will both break through each other's frosty exteriors soon and eventually figure out that they will like each other. I just need to two of them to wake up and realise this!**

 **Raquel the writer – Damn indeed!**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Intense is good, I like intense.**

 **Tantoune – Seth is always swoon worthy, whether he's being sweet and caring or whether he's being a pretentious jackass lol! So glad you liked the chapter**

 **Daken's sister – Hate is the opposite of love and they will definitely be using that hatred to realise how they feel about each other. It will all come in good time.**

 **Guest – Action packed indeed. A lot crazier than some of the dinners I've had!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Thank you, I'm glad to have you along for the ride**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you, my lovely!**

 **Bajor10 – Yeah, it was a complete shock when he turned on his brothers because everyone expected it to be Dean. It was a nice surprise**

 **Wwetnagirl – Wow, thank you so much! That is so lovely of you to say. I'm not sure yet if I will have any chapters from Seth's point of view. I am considering it, but I'm not sure when they will be if I choose to do one. There's some good things I have planned where I could do one from his perspective, but we will have to wait and see.**

 **SPARKELS77 – Thank you, my sweet**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Haha! That's fair enough, we've all been there lol. Yeah, there's some obvious tension between Lydia and Seth, but how long before that angry tension turns into something more sexual and loving?**

 **This chapter is named after 'Stay Away' by Nirvana**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I woke up the next morning with a bit of a headache, the sun filtering through my hotel room window not really helping my situation. This was why I wasn't much of a wine drinker – because every time I drank the stuff I was usually gone with one sip.

It was my one weakness and I made a mental note not to drink it again for a long time. Not without supervision anyway.

It made me weak and it opened my mouth and made me speak in times when I probably shouldn't, last night being a prime example.

Dinner had been as awkward as fuck!

I knew I wanted to get answers from Seth but the wine was definitely giving me the liquid courage I needed to get though the interview and probably made me worse than I originally intended to be. Even though I knew the questions would be tough for him to answer, I definitely think I came across a lot bitchier than I wanted too.

 _Not that being bitchy was a problem after his answers…_

My subconscious was right. Yes, I acted rather mean and cold and horrible even though he'd been kind enough to agree to the interview, but his answers told me my reactions were just and necessary.

I couldn't believe the shit that spewed from his mouth. I couldn't believe the harsh and truthful answers he told me. The way he spoke of Roman, the way he belittled Dean, the way his entire 2 years with The Shield was simply his way to look good and rise to the top. He flat out admitted to me that they both meant nothing to him and that they never would.

It's hard to hear someone say that about your family, especially when they had previously shared and done so much together. They came up to Raw together, they dominated the entire roster together, they rose to the top of the company as an unbeatable force together.

And all of it meant fuck all to him.

I now understood Dean's hatred for the man. I now understood why there was so much animosity and tension. I had always had Dean's opinion of the man, yet after the way Seth had helped me and agreed to my interview I'd given him the benefit of the doubt. It was only fair that I did that. But after what I'd witnessed last night, the way he answered and the way he walked out, I knew Dean was correct in his assumption of Seth.

The guy was an egotistical asshole who only cared for himself.

I brushed a hand through my hair, knowing I needed some water to hydrate myself. The wine was still lingering in my system, my headache proving this, so water would be a good start. That, and some painkillers. I went to the bathroom and filled a small plastic cup up with water, sipping on the refreshing liquid. Searching through my toiletry bag, I grabbed some tablets and took then to alleviate the thumping in my head.

I returned to my bed to see my phone ringing. I unplugged it from the charger and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," came Renee's voice. She seemed rather chipper considering it was first thing in the morning. I usually needed a coffee or two before I could sound as awake as she did. "I wasn't sure if you'd be up. I'm going to the gym for an hour if you want to come with. I hate going on my own."

I liked going to the gym. It was a good way to spend time, plus it kept me fit and healthy. It would be a good way to work off my headache too and I was dying to spend some girl time with Renee. We'd barely had 2 minutes to ourselves since I'd arrived. I'd rather spend time with her watching movies or getting pampered, but the gym would be good enough.

"The gym is just what I could do with actually," I told her.

"Great," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "The hotel has some fantastic gym facilities on the ground floor so shall I meet you there in half an hour?"

"Perfect," I smiled. "I'll be there soon."

xXx

It didn't take me long to change, pack my gym bag and head down to meet Renee. It wasn't too early in the morning so the gym wasn't too busy. There were other people there, granted, including a few other wrestlers. But it wasn't filled to the brim so it meant we were able to use any equipment we wanted to without having to wait.

Renee was already there waiting for me and she greeted me with a hug, both of us heading to the mats to do some warm up stretches. A pair of WWE Divas called Naomi and Tamina were already on the mats, so once we'd greeted them and exchanged pleasantries, we were left to ourselves to stretch our bodies out.

I put my left leg forward, doing some lunges as Renee began to stretch her arms.

"I'm surprised Dean isn't down here," I commented. "He's usually the first one down to the gym."

"Are you kidding?" Renee said. "Roman called him last night saying he'd found an all you can eat breakfast place down the street. You couldn't pay him to come here, not when he could be eating all the bacon he can fill himself with."

I couldn't help but laugh. My cousin was very high on his fitness and the way he kept his body. But he also loved a good cooked meal, his favourite being my mom's lasagne. They were growing men; it was no surprise they'd chosen delicious greasy food over this.

"Yeah, you make a good point," I said. "Typical men, I suppose."

We continued our stretches, Renee moving onto her legs as I took a quick drink before she spoke again. Her words were not ones I expected and I almost choked on my water as I took a sip of it.

"So how did you get on last night?" she asked.

I quickly looked at her with alarm, my eyes wide.

Oh god… she'd found out. She knew I'd had dinner with Seth. Someone had seen us, some had told her, someone had let the cat out of the bag. Had it been Seth? Had he told them to get me back for the personal questions? Surely not, he wouldn't do that, not because he was a nice guy but because he would do anything to avoid talking to Dean.

I needed to act calm and casual and give nothing away. If Dean knew, surely he'd have said something to me by now, be it a message or a phone call... wouldn't he?

"Last night? W-What do you mean?... Nothing happened last night."

"You said you were starting your article," she said as if it were obvious.

My body quickly relaxed. Thank god she didn't know. If Renee knew then it wouldn't take long for Dean to figure it out and that was something I wanted to avoid at all cost. At least for now anyway.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I worked on it all day and all night. It's going well, it's a good start."

"Happy to hear," she smiled as we finished our stretches and walked over to the treadmills. "With it being your final project and all I bet you want it to be perfect."

"More than perfect," I said as we set our treadmills up for suitable speeds and times. "This is what I'll be graded on and judged on. I've been working for three years for this and I don't want to fuck it up at the end because of a badly written project."

"Well I'm free for any interviews you want to do," she offered as we stepped on the treadmills. "I know I'm not exactly a wrestler but there's more to WWE than just the fighting. I can talk about everything backstage and give you a different take on things."

My grin was huge. "Renee, I'd love that!"

"Perfect," she said. "Just set it all up, organise it and I'll be there."

"Thanks," I said as our work out began, our legs moving as we ran at a steady jog. I loved working out on the treadmill. It was such a simple and easy exercise that was still effective and fun. Usually I'd go on them with a friend as it was still easy to converse and talk whilst working out, but if I came alone I knew I could put my headphones in, turn my music up and run until I couldn't run anymore.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," began Renee. "At Smackdown last night we informed during our group meeting that Vince is holding a Charity Gala next week for Cancer Research. There will be auctions, places to make donations, activities and a dance. Typical gala stuff, you know? It's just sort of a way to raise as much cash as we can."

"Oh, that's good of him," I said as I ran.

"There will be media there as well as a lot of other celebrities," she continued. "Since we're WWE talent we kind of have to go, but we were all given a plus one. Roman is taking his wife but since Dean and I both have our own invites we don't need to take each other as our plus ones. So I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

I looked over to her as we both turned our treadmills up to run at a faster pace. "Wow, are you sure?"

"Of course," she smiled. "It's a formal event which means we'll have an excuse to go shopping. But it should be a fun night. Plus it's a good place for you to assess the company as a whole and see the things we do out of the ring."

Renee had a very good point there. WWE wasn't just a company who hosted a wrestling show. They did things like make movies, create merchandise and I knew they did so much for charity. It would be a good way to see the other side of the company and I knew I could get plenty of information to write about for my article. I was willing to do anything and everything in order to get some good and useful information.

"If you're sure, then I would love to go," I smiled.

"Dean was going to ask you but he knew I was seeing you first so he asked me to pass on the message," she said.

"It will be interesting, fun and you know I love shopping," I said, both of us laughing as Renee slowed her treadmill down to a stop. Mine continued to run.

"Great," she smiled as she stepped off the machine. "I'll give you the details later." She picked up her empty drinks bottle. "I'm just gonna go refill this."

"Can you top mine up too?" I asked, handing her my bottle. "Pretty please?"

"Yes," she replied as she took it. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you," I smiled as she walked away, my hand turning up the treadmill even more. I was burning up a good sweat and I was getting into a rhythm. I wanted to go harder and I wanted to run faster.

I'd never been to anything like a charity gala before. Back at university the most glamorous thing I went too were student nights and they usually ended up very messy and really not very glamorous at all. The only gown I'd ever worn before this was to my school prom and the only massive party I'd been to was my sweet sixteen (and even that was a small affair).

I could honestly say I was excited. To be surrounded by media and celebrities and all the WWE staff and employees all under one roof meant it was going to be one hell of a night. And it was all for a good cause. It was something I could get behind, and even though I'd have to take my trusty notepad and pen I planned to have a damn good time.

I was running at a sprinting pace by now, my legs working hard, my lungs working overtime to get air into my lungs. I'd hit my peek and so turned the machine down again to run at a much more manageable and easier pace.

Only the machine wouldn't budge.

 _Huh?_

I pressed the button repetitively in order to slow it down but the screen had frozen so the buttons weren't reacting or responding.

 _Not good…_

I pressed it over and over again, my hand hitting the button harder this time, but still I had no luck. The machine was still going at a high speed and my tired body was now struggling to keep up.

"Fuck…" I muttered to myself, still hitting the button again and again. I tried the off button too but it was no good. The screen was frozen and the machine could not get out of the speed it was in. It was then that I began to panic.

I was so out of breath, my legs aching and killing with every step I ran that my heart was pounding heavily in my chest. I was finding it impossible to keep up with the treadmill and I had major fears I'd fly off the machine or seriously end up hurting myself. It was going far too fast for me to simply step off without losing my balance and causing myself harm.

"Slow down, goddamn it!" I said, banging my fist on the buttons, attempting absolutely anything to get it to slow down or stop.

Suddenly a big pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist as picked me up. I let out a surprised squeak as my feet left the treadmill, my back pressed against someone's hard and broad chest. I was placed carefully on the floor beside the treadmill, the arms lingering around me for a moment before they let me go.

The treadmill was still running but thankfully I was now off it. My legs could relax and I could finally catch my breath. I turned to see my savior, my thankful smile dropping when I saw who it was.

Seth fucking Rollins.

 _Great… That's just fucking great…_

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in annoyance.

"The gym is open to all hotel guests," he shrugged. "And since I spent the night here last night, I guess I qualify. I'm here for the same reason you are. I wanted to work out."

"I meant what are you doing here by me?" I asked. "Last time I saw you, you couldn't stand to be near me. If I recall, you called everything I did 'bullshit' and stormed out."

"Would you rather I have left you on that treadmill?" he asked, his arms folded. "You owe me for that by the way. I'm still mad at you, you know."

"Why?"

"There was no need for those questions last night, Lydia," he said. "They were completely unnecessary."

"On the contrary, there was every need," I argued.

"I thought you were interviewing me for your article, not for your own personal vendetta," he said. "It wasn't very professional."

"And it wasn't very professional when you walked out on me half way through the interview," I fought back. "Besides, if you hadn't have acted like a complete dick for two years, I wouldn't have the vendetta and therefore wouldn't have asked the questions."

He stared at me for a few seconds, shaking his head, his eyes narrowing.

"You're a bit of a smart ass, aren't you?"

"That's a bit rich, isn't it? Look who's talking," I responded, rising my eyebrow in challenge.

Seth Rollins could get as pissy as he wanted, but there was no way I was about to admit I was in the wrong for asking what I asked him last night. I had been perfectly just in what I said and my responses to everything he'd told me. Seth Rollins had been a complete ass for two years and he'd hurt my cousin more than he'd ever realised. I wasn't going to stand for that and sit by whilst he got away with it. He deserved some punishment and Dean deserved some retribution, no matter how big or small.

He couldn't be allowed to get away with what he did, so if me asking questions about what went on made me feel a bit better, then I would have asked those questions a thousand times over.

He took a step towards me until our chests were practically touching, his nostrils flaring, the heat radiating off of him. I knew he was trying to act big and brave by being this close, but I refused to back down and let him intimidate me. I didn't move and I stood my ground.

He refused to take his eyes from mine, both of us contained in a stare off. Considering how angry he seemed, I was surprised to find myself so relaxed. I guessed it was because I refused to let him get the upperhand. He'd had it so many times in the past that it would be good for Seth Rollins to be knocked down a peg or two for once.

I could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. I could see everything being this close. Every hair in his beard, every contour of his face, every eyelash above his deep brown eyes. Seth Rollins was a handsome man, this was obvious to see. No matter how much of a prick he was, I wasn't blind.

But for all the beauty he held on the outside, it seemed he held very little on the inside. His true colours had been shown lately and it had affirmed for me everything I knew about him.

 _He did save you from the treadmill though…_

That didn't matter, none of it did. The treadmill, getting me backstage, the run in with The Miz, the run in with Sheamus. They all paled in comparison to the vile things he'd done to my cousin and the way he'd acted around me.

His eyes gazed at my face, I could see them moving around as he looked at my nose, my chin, my bangs, his eyes finally lingering on my lips. I could feel my cheeks tingeing pink at his in-depth assessment but that quickly vanished as he finally took a step back from me.

"Just… stay away from me, okay?" he said. "Stay the hell away."

"With pleasure," I replied as I saw him turn on his heel and march gruffly away.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Sexy mexy666, Tantoune, Daken's sister, Guest, beautifultragedyxxx, Seth Rollins babe, Bajor10, wwetnagirl, SPARKELS77 and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews. You are wonderful and I love you all.**


	6. Give It Away

**Hello, lovely readers**

 **Now I've finished writing my other story 'Come & Get It', I'll be writing this story full time for a short while. But eventually I'll be starting another story to write at the same time as this. I have two ideas, one a Dean fiction and one a Roman fiction. Both will be written eventually but I'm curious which you'd all prefer first. Roman or Dean? Let me know**

 **But for now it's on with 'Fraternize.' I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you so much!**

 **Tantoune – Lol! Bit too early for kisses yet but we will get there eventually. And I do have quite a bit of smut planned for this story.**

 **WWETNAGirl – Thank you, you're the sweetest! Seth has definitely bet his match in Lydia. She's an Ambrose, he should expect it. The stuff I have planned for the gala should be interesting so I hope you'll like it**

 **Bajor10 – I think he'll prove he's a good guy eventually, especially as he gets to know Lydia more. We will soon see**

 **Guest – Dean is going to be very angry. She's talking to the enemy!**

 **Devil's angel 18 – I spy a lot of tension lol! I've never read another story that's taken its point of view this way, having the love interest as the bad guy essentially. I thought it would be different and interesting**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – If you think there's tension now, just you wait!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Wow, that is so lovely of you to say. Thank you. Lydia is a very stubborn girl and it's because she knows deep down she shouldn't be interacting with the man who screwed her cousin over. There's more tension to come**

 **Daken's sister - I love writing the Seth and Lydia interactions. Even now when there is a hatred there, its still filled with so much sexual tension**

 **SPARKELS77 - Thank you!**

 **Cassiel W - Thank you, glad you like it**

 **This chapter is named after 'Give It Away' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I was rather excited for my second visit to Raw the following week. My first one had been so insanely exciting and enjoyable that I was more than eager to go to my second one. And whilst my first one had been viewed in the stands with the crowds of fans, I would be watching this one backstage. Not only would it give me a different view of the show but it would allow me to talk to more people for my article.

My backstage pass was staying firmly around my neck this time and there was no way in hell I was losing it like I had last week. It did not want a repeat visit to Dave the security guard to haggle my way backstage!

Renee had already left us in order to get her hair and makeup done for TV so it was only Dean, Roman and I making our way through the arena, heading to see which locker room they had been assigned. There was usually a list posted telling the talent where to go so Roman and Dean headed straight to it, their cases wheeling behind them.

The arena was so busy; the hustle and bustle of preparing a show meant that everyone was going at a million miles an hour. Even so close to the beginning of Raw there was always so much to do. Nothing stopped until the show went live so I was eager to get to the locker room in order to get out of the crowds and go somewhere quiet.

We finally reached the list only to find a queue of Superstars and Divas already at it in order to find out their locker rooms. So we joined the back of the queue and waited.

"I knew we should have come earlier," said Dean, his arms folded. "I fucking hate queues."

Dean always got like this before a show. He was quite a private person and usually liked to be by himself before a show in order to relax and get into the zone. Queues were the last thing he wanted and I knew he'd just want to get to his locker room as quickly as humanly possible. That way he'd avoid people, he wouldn't have to speak to someone he didn't want to and he could just chill.

"It's not my fault there was traffic getting into the arena, dude," said Roman. "We'll be at the front soon enough."

"I'm angsty and I'm thirsty and I just want to chill out before the show," grumbled Dean.

"Well I have no real reason to be in the queue," I quickly mentioned. "Want me to go fetch some drinks from catering?"

"Best idea I've heard all afternoon," smirked Dean.

"That'll be great, baby girl," smiled Roman. "Thank you."

"No problem, be right back."

I rushed away, following the signs for catering, knowing I wanted to be quick. Anything to get rid of the stick out of Dean's ass. A grumpy Dean was not a fun guy to be around so the sooner I could relax him, the better.

After visiting catering last week, I knew they kept a huge cooler filled with bottles of water outside the door for anyone to grab if they walked past. It meant I wouldn't need to go into catering and so meant I'd have less chance of bumping into someone I didn't want to. My mind briefly thought of The Miz or Sheamus, but I knew who I was truly hoping to avoid.

I hadn't seen Seth Rollins since our run-in at the gym last week. Not that I was complaining, of course, but I had stuck to what he'd asked of me and I'd stayed away. If the guy wasn't in the mood to see me then I certainly wasn't in the mood to see him. He was so difficult to understand that I really had no desire to be near him and see which side of him I'd get.

I wondered if he was bipolar because surely no one could be that hot and cold so much. One minute he was helping me and the next he was walking out on me. One minute he was saving me and the next he was making some horrible snarky comment. One minute he was being the perfect gentleman and the next he was saying things that made me understand why Dean and Roman hated him so much.

Seth Rollins was a total head-fuck and I was bored of dealing with it. I had no reason to talk to him and he had no reason to talk to me. I'd done my interview, I'd received information from him for my article and that was that. He'd asked me to stay away and I had no problem doing that.

He was done, he was gone, and the only time I'd have to see him would be in the ring during a match.

I finally made it to catering, spotting the huge cooler filled with water outside of it. There were two or three people already there in order to grab a drink but I managed to squeeze my way in to grab some of my own. One would not be enough for Roman and Dean so I knew I would need to grab them two bottles each and I'd want one for myself. They weren't very big bottles so I hoped I'd easily manage to juggle five bottles in my arms and hands.

I pulled them out of the cooler one by one and scrambled to scoop them up, carefully grabbing two with each arm and a final one in my hands. It was the best I could manage so once they were all secure I slowly began making my way back to my cousin and friend.

It was hard to balance the bottles, especially considering how wet and cold they were from being in the cooler. I moved my body a little, jumping as soon as the cold condensation hit a sensitive spot of my body, causing me to drop one of the bottles.

 _Get back here…_

I chased it as it rolled away, only for a foot to suddenly stop it in its tracks. I stopped chasing it as I stood in front of the person, looking up and wishing the ground would just open and swallow me up.

It was Seth Rollins… again!

 _I don't run into Beyonce this often!_

He bent down and picked up the bottle before handing it to me.

"Drop something?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said in annoyance, maneuvering the other bottles in my arms so I could snatch the rogue one from Seth.

"Whoa, no need for the attitude," he said. "Manners would be nice."

"I said thank you, didn't I?"

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't she? I'll just let you go chasing after the things you drop next time."

"Well you were the one who asked me to stay away," I muttered quietly, ready to walk away.

He let out an amused breath. "Miss Smart-Ass returns."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. "Excuse me? I heard that, you know."

"Well I said it loud enough for you to hear," he replied.

I shook my head. "What the fuck is your problem?" I asked him.

"Hey, I was being a gentleman here. You're the one who came into this conversation with an attitude."

"You can't say you don't blame me," I challenged. "You talk shit to me, ask me to come nowhere near you, then come swooping in to save me even though it was your fucking idea to stay away."

"It's not a crime to be a gentleman," he said.

"And it's not a crime to be annoyed by a total prick," I growled.

He smirked. "Yeah, Miss Smart-Ass is definitely back."

"Lydia!" called a voice from behind me. I turned around, surprised and anxious to see a very angry Dean marching towards us, Roman following after him.

 _Oh shit… Not good…_

This was the last thing I needed. Dean had already seemed moody enough before, but to see his little cousin with his greatest enemy was surely a recipe for disaster, especially when said enemy was being a condescending jackass.

"Oh great," groaned Seth. "Let's get the whole fucking family round, shall we?"

"What did you just say?" asked Dean once he'd reached us.

"Nevermind," said Seth.

"No, come on, Rollins," he challenged. "You got something to say to me then say it."

"It's none of your business, Ambrose," Seth replied.

Dean looked down at me. "This asshole giving you trouble?"

"Charming," said Seth at the sound of the name.

"He won't leave me alone," I said. "I just want him to piss off and leave me be."

"You causing my cousin problems?" Dean asked, suddenly squaring up to Seth. He was in full defensive mode.

 _Uh-oh…_

"Dean…" Roman said in warning.

"So what if I am?" retaliated Seth. "Maybe she deserves the trouble."

I saw Dean's hands ball up into fists at his side.

"Leave her the fuck alone, Rollins," he said. "She's nothing to do with you, let her fucking be."

"I'll let her be when she lets _me_ be," he replied. "It's not like she walks away when I speak to her."

"She wants nothing to with you. Fuck off."

I could see the anger building up in Seth's face and I knew he wasn't happy to be spoken to like that. I wasn't exactly sure what he expected was going to happen. Of course Dean was going to defend me. I was his little cousin and he was his biggest enemy. Surely he had to realise this was going to happen.

"She wants nothing to do with me?" he asked, his eyes suddenly flickering over to me. He looked at me for a moment or two, his eyes darkening before looking back to my cousin. "She wasn't saying that last week."

 _Huh?_

I looked at Seth in confusion before it finally dawned on me.

 _No… He's not going to tell him… Don't you dare!_

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"Last week, when she messaged me and met me alone for dinner to interview me for her article."

The corridor was filled with silence.

No one spoke.

You could literally hear a pin drop.

 _Mother. Fucker!_

I was going to kill him! I was going to rip his two toned ridiculous hair from his head! I was going to punch him and slap him and beat the absolute shit out of him!

How could he? Why would he? What the actual fuck?!

He'd told my cousin the truth.

Dean turned to look at me, my body feeling like it was two inches tall in that moment. I'd fucked up. I'd fucked up big time.

"Is this true?" Dean asked me, and I could tell from his controlled tone that he was trying his very hardest to be calm.

I looked up at him in worry, knowing there was really no way out of this. If I lied I knew he'd find out eventually and that would only serve to make things worse. I was hoping since Seth and Dean avoided each other at all costs that the news would never get out. But what I had not expected was for them to meet in an argument and for the truth to get out. I had no choice and nowhere to hide.

"I just… I… It was for my article and-"

"For fuck's sake, Lydia," said Dean in annoyance. "Seth Rollins? Really? You had anyone in this company to talk to and you spoke to him?"

I could feel the tears building behind my eyes. He seemed so… disappointed.

"I'm sorry," I tried. "I'm so sorry. Dean I didn't-"

"I'm going to my locker room," he said as he began walking off.

"Dean, wait, please," I pleaded.

He quickly brushed me off, giving me the cold shoulder. "I just… need a minute."

I watched him walk away before looking up to Roman in panic. I wasn't sure what I wanted from him. Forgiveness? Reassurance? Kindness? Either way, I looked at him all the same.

"Roman, please…" I tried. "What… What do I do?"

"You've screwed up, Lydia," he said sadly, the same look of disappointment on his face that was on Dean's. "He's pissed."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," I said sadly, trying my hardest to keep the tears at bay. "Honest."

"I know, but this is Seth we're talking about," he said. "It's a big deal to him. You know he'll forgive you but for now just give him some space, okay? I think that's best."

"A-Alright," I nodded sadly, Roman giving me a warm smile before he went to chase after his friend.

I turned to face Seth only to find that he'd gone and was nowhere in sight.

 _Coward…_

My sadness soon turned into anger and outrage at the fact he'd given me away. Why would he do that? What would he achieve from that? The fact that he'd feel good for all of two minutes? It was pathetic. All I'd wanted to do was talk to him for my project and now it had caused a massive rift between my cousin and I.

I walked over to an empty crate and hoped up onto it. I had nowhere else to go really. I wasn't sure where Renee was and I couldn't go to Dean's locker room. He wanted space and he wanted time, so I remained seated on the crate, wondering how this was all going to go.

I'd never heard Dean like that with me before. We had always been so close, more like siblings than cousins. We always laughed and giggled and bonded, but never had I heard him talk to me with so much hurt and disappointment before. It broke my heart to hear him speaking like that and I hoped that no permanent damage had been caused. I knew how much he hated Seth, but surely this wouldn't break the connection Dean and I had. It couldn't… I couldn't let it.

A few tears tumbled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away, sniffing my nose. I'd messed up big time and I knew I needed to fix this soon. I refused to let that stuck up, vile, patronizing idiot ruin my relationship with my cousin.

"Excuse me? Are you alright, miss?" came a voice from in front of me.

"Erm, yes, I'm fine," I said, wiping away any rogue tears and quickly looking up, surprised to see a man before me. He was tall and very well built, his head shaved, piercing blue eyes staring right at me. I recognised him straight away.

"Are you sure? You seem a little upset," he said.

"Oh my god… You're Randy Orton," I said, appearing a little starstruck.

He chuckled lightly. "I was last time I looked in the mirror, yeah."

This was insane. I knew I had only followed my cousin's career in recent years, but I knew exactly who Randy Orton was. He was one of the greatest wrestlers in WWE. A 12 time WWE champion and one hell of a fighter. I couldn't help but have a small fan girl moment at seeing the great man in the flesh.

"Oh wow…" I muttered, trying to quickly compose myself, hoping I could act relatively normal without scaring him away. "Sorry, I must be acting like a total dweeb right now."

"It's fine," he smiled, quickly noticing the pass around my neck. "Who are you here with?"

"Oh, uh, my cousin," I quickly told him.

"Ah, so you're the girl here with Ambrose," he said as if it was public knowledge.

"You've heard about me?"

"Renee mentioned it last week," he told me. "She said Ambrose's cousin was here for school work. Journalism or something?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm writing an article about the company for my final project."

"Well there's plenty to write about in this company," he laughed. "I'm available if you need to talk to anyone or interview anyone."

His words surprised me. "You are?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Are you having me on right now?"

He laughed lightly. "I'm deadly serious."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'll do anything to put a smile back on a beautiful girl's face," he said.

 _Smooth, Orton…_

I couldn't help but blush at his words. This was Randy Orton after all. Not only had he just agreed to talk to me for my article but he'd just called me beautiful. I was definitely in fan-girl mode.

He gave me his number in order to message him to organise an interview and I quickly put it in my pocket.

"That's so kind of you, thank you," I told him with a warm grin.

"See? The smile is already back," he said, my cheeks blushing an even brighter red. Was he… flirting?

"I'll be in touch," I said, placing a piece of hair behind my ear. "And I'm Lydia, by the way."

"Lydia," he nodded. "Well I hope to hear from you soon, Lydia."

He was soon on his way, my head feeling a lot more optimistic now. I had someone major to interview for my article and he'd made me feel a hell of a lot better about myself after what that sorry son-of-a-bitch had done to me.

At least I now had Randy Orton to think about rather than Seth fucking Rollins and I felt a lot better for it.

I still needed to smooth things over with my cousin but at least things seemed to be looking up a little bit now… sort of.

* * *

 **Don't worry, this is still a Seth/OC story lol**

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Tantoune, WWETNAGirl, Bajor10, Guest, devil's angel 18, beautifultragedyxxx, rkosgirl1, Daken's sister, SPARKELS 77 and Cassiel W for their reviews**


	7. Closer

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Only a few days until Wrestlemania! Not long now. Being from England I have to stay up usually till stupid o'clock to watch it. But I'm really excited for it. Hope you all are too. Me and my boyfriend usually stock up on snacks and energy drinks and make a night of it. It's fun. Also, don't forget to let me know if you want a Dean story or a Roman story next.**

 **Cassiel W – Haha! Bless ya! I definitely don't think Seth is going to be happy with the Randy interview**

 **Guest – Thank you**

 **Raquel the writer – Maybe. But after Seth turned on The Shield, you can't blame him for being like this**

 **Nimalim – Thank you so much!**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – Ooh, glad you are enjoying it. And welcome to the story!**

 **Haha95 – Thank you, lovely!**

 **Bajor10 – I love Orton. He usually shows up in all my stories in some capacity lol. I have plans when it comes to Randy already**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I plan to have Randy as a good guy in this story. But I think once Seth knows she's talking to him, the tension will soon return**

 **WWETNAGirl – We knew Dean was going to find out at some point. And I agree, interviewing Randy will definitely piss Seth off. He won't be happy.**

 **Jazzy7 – Don't you worry, I have smut planned for later on in this story lol. Randy won't be an asshole in this story. He'll be a good guy, someone Lydia will get on with**

 **Tantoune – Well if Seth is being an idiot, I had to make Randy charming lol. And thank you for your vote.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Aww thank you. If you like tension then this is the story for you!**

 **Ambrose-Kohli-Girl – Angry Dean is a bit mean but I think its definitely the circumstances.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Closer' by Kings Of Leon.**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I was made to go back to the hotel that night with only Roman for company. After the show Dean chose to leave with Renee which meant I had no choice but to grab a ride with Roman. My cousin still hadn't spoken to me and was still clearly pissed off over the Seth situation so I couldn't avoid the apprehension that filled me when Roman parked the car at the hotel and we made our way up to our respective rooms.

I hated confrontation and arguments, and I absolutely hated how I'd made my cousin feel so I knew I had no choice but to speak to him right away to fix things. He'd had plenty of time to get his head around what happened throughout the night and I knew the longer I left it the worse it would be. I needed to get this issue sorted and sorted fast.

I didn't want him being mad at me, especially over something as silly and trivial as Seth dickhead Rollins. I was never someone to go to sleep on an argument so as soon as Roman bid me goodnight and went to his room, I headed right down the corridor to where Dean was staying.

I knocked and after a short moment Renee answered. She had a sweet and sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked me quietly.

"I've been better," I answered. "Is he in? I kinda want to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's in," she told me. "But he's a bit sensitive so try to be gentle."

"I will," I said.

"I need to go to reception to sort out some extra pillows so I'll leave you both to it."

She bid me farewell and quietly left me to it. I entered the room and slowly shut the door behind me. I walked in, soon spotting Dean sitting on the bed, watching some mindless TV show. He looked up at me once he heard me enter, quickly returning his gaze back to the TV screen.

"Hey," he greeted me simply.

"Hi," I said timidly, cautiously taking a seat on the bed, leaving plenty room between us. "H-How are you?"

"Not bad," he asked. "My wrist hurts from my match tonight but it's nothing a good night's rest can't fix."

"That's good," I nodded. "I've been worried about you tonight."

"And why's that?" he asked, his eyes still watching the television.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" I asked him.

"Well you were stupid enough to do it so you should be brave enough to say it," he said.

I let out a nervous sigh. "Fine. I've been worried over the whole Seth situation and the fact I met him for dinner without telling you."

"Seth Rollins, Lydia?" he asked me, finally looking at me. "Really? You had literally anybody in this company to speak to and you chose him?"

"I didn't mean to hurt or upset you by doing this," I assured him.

"But you had to know this was going to get back to me eventually. People at work talk, so the news would have reached me at some point. So why do it? What did you think was going to happen?"

"I… I don't know," I said, hanging my head in guilt and shame. "I just... I didn't… I didn't mean it."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little disappointed. You know what he did to us, you know how I feel about him."

"I know, and that's why I did it," I explained. "The interview was just an alibi and a handy by-product. I did it to get answers, to find out why he did what he did and to learn the truth."

He shook his head sadly. "Lydia, you'll never get the truth. You may get some form of truth but never the whole story. He's not worth the effort and he's not worth chasing after. He'd a sick piece of scum who doesn't deserve our time."

"He said he did it to rise to the top," I explained. "To get a good reputation. He used you to get where he needed to."

"This is stuff I already know, Lydia," he said. "And I appreciate you trying to get the full story, but it's never going to happen. The best thing you can do is just leave him the fuck alone."

I nodded, feeling like total crap, like a total fool. Dean knew it all anyway, so it had all really been for nothing. We were still no closer to the truth and all I'd done by talking to him was upset my cousin and bring up all the bad memories and feelings he'd had before. I felt like such an idiot.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Dean."

I sniffed my nose, willing any tears away. Seeing my sadness, Dean quickly embraced me in a hug, rubbing my back to ease me.

"I know you are," he assured me. "And I know you didn't do it on purpose. Just be careful in the future, okay? It took me two years to realise Rollins was trouble. I don't want you to go through the same thing. It's best to stay away."

"I will, I swear," I said, finally breaking away from the hug. "I don't think he'd want to speak to me again anyway."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"I upset him so much at dinner that I made him walk out of the restaurant in a rage."

Dean could not help the smirk of amusement that graced his lips. "You did?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think my questions were a little too personal and a little too much for him to handle. He got up and left in a huff, but not before he paid for dinner first."

"So you pissed off Seth and got a free meal out of him?" he asked me and I nodded. "This is why you're awesome."

We both laughed, a huge weight off my shoulders. It had been an awkward night by all accounts but I'd now fixed the biggest issue I had. Dean seemed to have forgiven me and we were friends again. That was all I could ask for really.

xXx

I dropped Randy a message the next morning, the both of us agreeing to conduct an interview before the Smackdown taping that night. Randy Orton was a busy man with a lot on, so the only free slot he had in his day was just before the show. So we agreed to meet in his locker room for a quick chat before he had to get ready.

After the problems I'd encountered with Dean after the Seth situation, I decided to make my cousin aware of anyone and everyone I had decided to interview. I wanted no secrets and I had nothing to hide. So I told him that Randy was next on my list.

Thankfully he approved, saying he liked Randy and that he was a good guy, especially since he'd decided to distance himself from The Authority. He had redeemed himself with the fans and everyone in the back and was definitely a good guy now, one Dean had no issue with me talking to. To be honest, my cousin was happy for me to speak to anyone but _him_.

So once we arrived at the arena that night, Dean had no issue with letting me go to talk to the guy. I quickly bid him goodbye and made my way to Randy's locker room. He answered after my second knock.

"Lydia, hi," he smiled, greeting me warmly.

I bit my lip as I looked at Randy. He was wearing a Randy Orton t-shirt and a tight pair of dark blue jeans, black boots on his feet. He'd clearly just arrived at the arena himself and looked all sorts of hot. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't fan-girl this time like I had last night, but seeing him here so casual and gorgeous, all of that went out of the window. Lord knows how I'd get through this interview.

"Hello," I said as he let me into the locker room. "Thanks for meeting with me. I know you're busy so I really appreciate it."

I took a seat on one of the benches, Randy quickly doing the same, and I pulled my trusty notebook and pen from my bag. I knew we were short on time as the Smackdown taping would not delay itself just for us, so I wanted to get in as much as possible as quickly as possible. I wasn't hanging around.

"Of course," he grinned. "I'm very happy to help."

"I know you need to warm up for the taping tonight so I won't keep you long," I said, flicking to a blank page.

"Take as long as you need, Lydia," he said. "I'm happy to speak for as long as you want to."

I nodded and smiled even though I knew he was saying it to be polite. Randy had a show to get ready for and I didn't want to detain him for any longer than I already was. So once I'd reached a blank page in my notebook, I poised my pen and began to ask him my questions.

"So tell me when you first realised you wanted to be wrestler," I said.

"I can't exactly pinpoint it," he began. "But I was quite young. I come from a wrestling family, my father was a wrestler and his father before him. So I've grown up in it and I've always been surrounded by it."

"A third generation wrestler," I commented. "That must be a lot to live up to."

"At first it was," he said thoughtfully. "They'd both accomplished so much in their careers that I knew I'd always be in their shadow and everything that I did would be compared to what they did. But I've had a colourful and very illustrious career where I have achieved so much. I've gone above and beyond what anyone thought so I think I've done rather well."

"I think that too, I commented.

"You do?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," I nodded. "I've watched you for years. You have always been one of my favourites."

"One of your favourites?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "I'll remember that."

My cheeks began to tinge bright red so I quickly looked down at my notebook, my hand furiously writing down everything he had said, hoping the heat in my face would die down soon and not embarrass me any longer. Randy was an observant man, he had to notice.

"So you were the one to finally unite the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship. That must have been quite an accomplishment for you," I said, swiftly moving the conversation on.

"Yeah, that felt pretty special," he smiled. "To hold both belts in my hand was the best feeling in the world. And to beat Cena to do it felt even better."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," I said as my hand wrote everything down.

"You watched it?"

"Of course."

He rested back and folded his arms. "Who were you cheering for that night?"

Dean and The Shield had had a match that night so I remembered watching the main title match too. And it was pretty obvious who I'd supported.

"I supported one of my favourites," I said, biting my lip, finding myself actually flirting with the man.

He smirked happily. "Good to know…"

Our interview continued on for over an hour with me asking him every question I could manage. Unlike I had with Seth, I tried not to pry and go into anything personal with Randy. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and this article was purely about WWE and nothing else. I wanted to remain professional and I feel I did just that.

That being said, the interview was extremely interesting. We spoke about his other championships, his rivalries, the factions he had joined and how it felt to now be one of the veterans of the company. Randy gave me useful and detailed answers, my hand writing down as much as I could until the point where it hurt. I had pages and pages of notes, so I knew my project would be good and filled with plenty content.

Knowing time was not on our side, I slowly brought the interview to a close and began to pack my things away in order for Randy to finally begin getting ready for Smackdown.

"Thank you so much for all of this," I said as I unzipped my bag and slipped the notebook inside.

"It was my pleasure," he said. "I enjoyed it. It was nice having something informal and casual rather than the normal formal interviews I'm used to."

"Well it was very useful. I have plenty of notes to write up and lots to put into my article."

With everything put away, I closed up my bag.

"So, uh, are you going to the Charity Gala on Friday?" he asked me, casually changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, I am," I said, placing a rogue piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm quite looking forward to it actually."

"I hope to see you there," he smiled. "Maybe we can have a dance if you aren't too busy."

I looked up at him, blinking. "You… want to dance with me?"

"Only if you'd like-"

"I'd love to," I said, quickly cutting him off.

Of course I wanted to dance with him! This was fucking Randy Orton. Who wouldn't want to dance with him?

"Really? Great," he grinned widely. "I look forward to seeing you there then."

"Okay," I smiled, placing my bag strap over my shoulder. "See you Friday. I hope you have a good show tonight."

We said our goodbyes and I left the locker room, unable to wipe the goofy grin off my face. Not only had I had a fantastic interview with Randy, one where I had gathered more information than I'd ever need and had a little flirt, but I'd also been asked by him for a dance on Friday at the Charity Gala. Considering how shit I felt last night, tonight could not have left me feeling more different…

That was until a very unwelcome sight greeted my eyes.

"Someone looks happy," said Seth Rollins as he walked towards me.

 _Eugh… Great! Him again? Does it really have to be him again?_

"You are one of the prime examples of why restraining orders are a thing," I said, my good mood gone in an instant.

"Who's put that little smile on your face?" he asked, gesturing to whoever lay beyond the locker room door.

"None of your business," I said in annoyance. "And after the fucking stunt you pulled last night, I can safely say this conversation is over. Leave me alone."

I went to walk away but Seth stood in my way.

"Don't tell me you're still mad over that," he said. "All I did was tell the truth."

"Yeah, you told the truth knowing it would piss Dean off and get me into a hell of a lot of trouble. You knew exactly what you were doing by mentioning it."

"Well if you knew meeting me was such an issue then you shouldn't have done it," he shrugged.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, my anger building. "You are one snarky mother-fucker. You knew that interview was supposed to be kept hush-hush and yet you still told him. It was a fucking waste of my time and effort because after what you did, I won't be using your interview. The one I just did with Randy was far better anyway and-"

His face suddenly went stern, his smug and teasing look instantly gone. "Orton? Really?"

 _Shit._

I'd given the game away when I really hadn't wanted to. Now he knew that Randy was the one I'd spoken to. But I'd made my bed and I now had to lie in it. Besides, what I was saying was true. My interview with Randy had been fantastic and I'd left with a huge smile rather than a huge chip on my shoulder like I had with Seth.

"Yes," I nodded. "It was far more interesting than yours was and he had a hell of a lot more to talk about. He's done more than you, he's more accomplished than you, and believe me, he's a much nicer guy than you too."

He couldn't help the little snigger that left his mouth.

"He's nice? That's the best he's got? Does anyone seriously want to hear or read about someone who's just nice? Someone with a bit more personality is far more interesting. Someone with charm, charisma, magnetism."

"At least he has a decent personality unlike other people I know," I scoffed.

He smirked down at me. "You're very feisty, aren't you?"

"Not normally," I said irritably. "Only when I get very annoyed and extremely frustrated."

He looked me up and down, his eyes scanning me so closely that I began to feel uncomfortable, bare, almost naked in front of him. Finally his eyes focused on my face, that shit-eating grin refusing to leave his lips, and I found I had nothing to say.

The atmosphere slowly changed, the mood becoming less argumentative and more like Seth had taken charge. The air shifted, the feeling between us becoming tense and on edge as he carefully spoke.

"Maybe it's just me who brings it out in you then," he suggested, taking a step towards me. "Maybe I'm the only one who gets this reaction out of you."

"W-What reaction?" I stammered, swallowing nervously, his eyes darkening a little. His tone had changed, his demeanour had altered and the way he held his body made him seem a lot taller and far more intimidating. I suddenly didn't feel so brave anymore, and I had no argument left in me.

"The one where you get so angry that your cheeks turn pink and your eyes are on fire with emotion. The one where you sound so passionate about everything you say and mean. Maybe there's something else hiding behind all that hatred. Orton may be nice, but I can tell you're a girl who doesn't want just nice."

My heart pounded in my chest, my mouth dry under his stare. He was right in front of me now, our chests almost touching. I could feel his warm breath against the skin of my face. He smelt like mint and cologne. It was a heady mix and I didn't exactly hate it. I refused to look at him, my eyes looking directly at his broad, t-shirt covered chest in front of me. I could feel his gaze burning a hole through my skin.

"You don't know what I want."

"You want fire. Passion. Allurement. Excitement… Lust."

With a trembling breath I finally looked up at him, my brown eyes meeting his, his stare deep and intense, the sort of stare I couldn't drag my eyes from. A heavy and tense silence enveloped us, the type where it felt as if we were the only two people in the room. Chills ran down my spine, a shameless smirk adorned his lips as he carefully lifted his hand and ran the back of it against my flushed cheeks.

I took a sharp intake of breath at feel of his hand against my skin and I closed my eyes, not opposed to his light and soft touch. It felt nice, his hand warmer than I expected. I bit my lip and leaned into his hand, his closeness making it somewhat hard to think…

And that's when I snapped out of it.

My eyes shot open and I quickly batted his hand away, taking a step away as I looked up at him in disgust.

"Fuck off, Seth," I said. "Don't flatter yourself."

He smirked again. "Yeah… it's definitely only me that gets that reaction."

I could hear him chuckling behind me as I walked away, his words echoing in my mind. He was a smug little prick who had brought my guard down for a few moments. But I wouldn't let it happen again. I refused to.

There was no way in hell I was going to let Seth Rollins get the better of me.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Cassiel W, Guest, Raquel the writer, nimalim, LeaMarie F Metallium, haha95, Bajor10, rkosgirl1, WWETNAGirl, jazzy7, Tantoune, beautifultragedyxxx and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews.**


	8. Time To Dance

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Well wasn't that one hell of a Wrestlemania and one hell of a Raw?! Fantastic TV! Though mania killed me. since I'm from England it was on till about 5am. I was so tired. A hell of a lot of Red Bull was consumed lol!**

 **Bajor10 – Definitely. She doesn't react that way to anyone else.**

 **Daken's sister – I like the Randy angle too. But I definitely needed to put someone in the story for Seth to be jealous of. Makes it more interesting**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Thank you so much!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I agree. She doesn't even know it herself yet but there's certainly something between them**

 **SUKY87 – Most certainly will it evolve positively for them. there has to be bad before there's good**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **Raquel the writer – This is a Seth/OC story so they will be together at some point**

 **Ambrollins lover – Haha! Thank you so much**

 **Tantoune – He's a total idiot but he's really hot with it. And if you liked the interaction last chapter, you'll love this one.**

 **WWETNAGirl – Definitley! Seth was jealous and it was good for Lydia to win this round. And I'm glad it was palpable. That's what I'm going for!**

 **SPARKELS77 – Thank you!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – The tension is now turning sexual for sure.**

 **Blissfull Angel – Aww thank you! Welcome to the story**

 **Guest – I'm happy they made up too**

 **Guest – Yes, the anger is slowly turning sexual now. Enjoy the next chapter**

 **KillerJuiceBox - Well if you like drama you've come to the right place. All my stories are full of it! And if you like Dean fics, I have written 2 about him. Go check them out**

 **This chapter is named after 'Time To Dance' by Panic At The Disco**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

Friday soon rolled around, the week passing by without issue. Since it was live shows for the rest of the week I wasn't really needed at the arenas, so most of my days and nights were spent in my hotel room, writing my article. After my interview with Randy I had plenty of good information, all of which I utilised well and incorporated into my work.

The stuff with Seth was left to the side, unused and gathering dust, but the Randy Orton interview was pure gold. There was so much there that I had to restrain myself from adding more! I could have probably just written my project on the man alone.

But with Friday came a very exciting event and that was the Charity Gala. After a week of drama and excitement and hard work, I was excited to finally let loose and enjoy myself at the Charity Gala. I'd earned it; we all had. Since Renee was not needed at the live shows either, we had spent Thursday morning dress shopping, both of us finding a beautiful gown each to wear for the event. Renee's was a gorgeous navy blue whilst mine was a deep burgundy, the kind that hugged my curves in all the right places. It was strapless yet tasteful, hanging all the way to the floor.

It was beautiful and I could not wait to wear it.

I had a relaxing Friday, doing a little work to my article and going to lunch with Renee before we went to get our hair done in the afternoon ready for the evening. Even though her hair was short, Renee had her hair up in an elaborate style that looked so beautiful. Dean would love how she looked. I'd opted for my hair down but wavy, my bangs hanging around my forehead.

Dean had opted for a quick session in the gym whilst Roman had gone to the airport to pick up his wife for the Gala, so it was just Renee and I in her hotel room, doing our makeup, a few hours to go before we needed to leave.

"I think I'm going for a bold red lip tonight," Renee said, assessing the makeup she'd already done in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Great idea," I said, fishing around in my makeup bag. "It'll go great against your blue dress."

"Dean loves when I have red lips," she said with a blush and I couldn't help but smile.

Dean had been such a different person ever since he'd been dating Renee, but it had been for the better. He'd always been quiet and distant in his life, but ever since Renee had entered it he had opened up more. He smiled more, he laughed more, he just genuinely seemed so much happier. She had worked wonders for him and I was so happy they had met. Not only had my cousin gained someone to love but I'd found a great friend too. She had changed us all.

"I have a great shade if you want to borrow it," I said, handing her my favourite red lip stick.

"Thank you," she said as she began to carefully apply it. She pressed her lips together and faced me. "What do you think? Too much?"

"It's perfect," I told her. "It suits you. It's the lipstick I use when I want to impress so I know it'll work for you."

She chuckled lightly. "So will you be using it tonight?"

I looked over to her. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Lydia. It's not like I haven't noticed the way you've spoken about Randy Orton since your little interview with him the other day," Renee said.

"Have I?" I asked.

"None stop," she said. "He crops up in conversation all the time. You've sounded smitten, girl."

I blushed profusely, turning to look back into the mirror again. "He's a nice guy," I casually commented.

"A nice guy who will be wearing a nice suit tonight," she suggested. "And you'll be a nice girl wearing a beautiful dress. He'll notice you."

I looked over at her, biting the inside of my cheek, my voice sounding almost hopeful. "Do you think?"

"He'd be an idiot not too."

"Well I did promise him a dance after we finished the interview," I mentioned.

She quickly looked at me with wide eyes. "You didn't mention that! Oh my god! How exciting! You lucky girl. Looks like he's as smitten as you are."

I giggled. "It's honestly not that exciting between us. We've chatted twice and that's it, and one of those times was an organised interview."

"Yes, but that chat has clearly led to something more if he asked for a dance. He wants you, Lydia."

My face was bright red, even through all the makeup. I knew it was just girly gossip between us, but perhaps Renee had a point. Each time Randy and I had met we had flirted, we had laughed, and he had asked me for a dance. Maybe he was being polite, or maybe there was something more there. Either way I was happy to accept it. Randy was an awesome guy, I'd always been a fan of his, and he brought a welcome distraction from whatever had happened between Seth and I last time I saw him.

The atmosphere change, the conversation, the way he brushed my cheek with his hand…

It wasn't normal and neither was my reaction. I'd actually let him do it and I felt like a fool for allowing it. This was a man I detested, I disliked and wanted nothing to do with, yet there I was, letting him touch me and speak in a way that was not normal for two people who did not get along. Seth was the enemy and I'd promised Dean I would back away. But it wasn't only for my cousin's sake that I wanted to keep a distance. Seth was confusing me, he was hurting my head, and I knew for everyone involved that it would be best to have no communication.

He brought nothing but trouble and that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted my time with WWE to be easy, fun and simple, not filled with drama.

So whatever Randy had planned, I was more than happy to go along with it. Not only would it keep me away from Seth, but it would also let me get to know a great guy like Randy Orton.

If he wanted a dance, he was getting one, regardless of his motives.

xXx

The Gala was in full swing when we arrived, the room full and loud and bustling. Every wrestler on the roster was there with friends and family, along with everyone who worked backstage. There was media there, people from the charity itself and waiters, along with a huge band on the stage, playing music for people to dance to. There had to be hundreds of people here and it felt rather overwhelming.

The same feeling I'd felt when I first came to WWE hit me again, the feeling of being a little fish in a huge pond and a shy and timid sensation suddenly hit me. I was reminded of the fact that I was the newbie here, the newbie who wasn't a permanent fixture in this company. Nobody owed me anything and nobody was obliged to give me the time of day. I could easily get eaten up in this crazy mass of people.

But I knew I was surrounded by good people, people who cared about me and loved me and would never let that happen. I had my cousin Dean, my close friends Renee and Roman, and Roman's wife Galina who I had met when he brought her back to the hotel and was an absolute delight. I'd only known her a few hours and I loved her already.

No matter how crazy this place got, those four people had my back and I held onto that thought tightly.

We stepped into the Gala seeing people on a huge dance-floor, some people by the large buffet table, some people at the silent auction table, some people seated at tables, some at the large bar and others talking amongst themselves. I even saw Vince McMahon himself from a distance but he was so surrounded by media that I knew I'd never get anywhere near him.

 _Imagine interviewing him for the article…_

A girl could dream!

Myself, Renee and Galina chose to get a table whilst Roman and Dean went to fetch us drinks. We managed to find an empty one with enough empty seats for all five of us and so quickly sat down. My eyes looked around, taking everything in quietly.

"You alright?" Renee asked me, clearly sensing my apprehension.

"Just nervous," I told her. "There's a lot of people and a lot of big names here. It's very overwhelming."

"Aw, Lydia," Renee cooed, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart," Galina smiled. "I remember my first time coming to something like this. I was terrified. I didn't know anyone and I was so scared that I would be pushed out. But everyone was so lovely and welcoming that I felt like I was part of the family instantly."

"And you know you always have us," Renee quickly added.

I grinned. "Thanks, guys."

Renee and Galina began a conversation as my eyes continued scanning the room. I was hoping to find Randy if I was honest. After my conversation with Renee earlier I was eager to see him all dressed up in his suit and I was excited for our dance. But it was hard to spot anyone in the mad crowds of people.

Yet as per usual, my eyes always managed to find the one person they never wanted to.

Seth Rollins stood near to the stage, a drink in hand, speaking to Kane, The Big Show and some media guys. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and even I had to admit he looked very smart and handsome in his suit and black shirt and tie. He sipped on what looked like a glass of whiskey as he spoke to his friends.

Thankfully it was a big room filled with a lot of people so my chances of bumping into him were rather slim. The last thing I needed was that dickhead ruining my night with his usual bullshit. I was grateful Dean and Roman were with me as it would provide the perfect deterrent to keep him away.

But I swore he had some kind of radar on me, like he could sense when I was near because as soon as I looked at him, his eyes looked up at me. With our eyes locked, he knew I was here and he knew where I was seated. I froze in my chair, a smug smirk gracing his lips as he gave me a wink.

I quickly turned away in anger, the jackass still finding time to piss me off in some way. He was vile, he really was, and the further I could be from him tonight the better. Thankfully Roman and Dean chose that moment to arrive back with our drinks so I knew I wouldn't have to deal with Seth anymore. A conversation soon began between our table and Rollins was eventually forgotten about.

The evening went rather smoothly with plenty of fun to be had. I bid on a few items in the silent auction, namely some signed merchandise, and had a few dances with Renee and my cousin. I got to know Galina more and allowed the drinks to flow like water. All the anxiety I had felt when I entered the room had disappeared and I was really starting to enjoy myself. Dean and Renee had gone for a dance, leaving Roman, Galina and myself at our table when I was finally graced with the presence of Randy Orton.

I had to stop my tongue from rolling itself out of my mouth when I saw him.

 _Holy shit._

He wore a black suit, a white shirt and a deep blue tie, looking smart and all kinds of hot. Randy Orton was a gorgeous guy when he was just wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans, but to see him all decked out in a suit made me flush everywhere. I had to restrain myself from jumping on him.

"Randy, hi," I said, trying to keep calm and collected. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him off with my stupid fan-girling.

"Hi," he smiled. "How are you?" He nodded to Roman in greeting too.

"I'm well, thank you," I smiled. "You look lovely."

"As do you," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said, biting my lip nervously.

"I was hoping I could catch you for that dance you promised me… if you still want to, of course."

"I'd love to," I said, standing up without hesitation. I waved goodbye to Roman and Galina, took Randy's hand and allowed him to lead me to the dance-floor. He faced me, placed a hand on my waist, held my left hand and began to sway us to the music.

I felt so shy around the guy that it took me a number of minutes to stop blushing and build up the courage to actually start a proper conversation.

"I'm not a very good dancer," I warned Randy. "It's like I have two left feet half the time, just to let you know."

"I'm not very good either," he assured me. "So we can be awful together."

I looked into his piecing eyes. "I don't believe you. You're Randy Orton, you're good at everything."

He chuckled lightly. "What makes you think that?"

"Your career, the amount of friends you have, the respect you have from the company. I just find it hard to believe that someone like that can't dance," I said.

"There are lots of things I'm not too great at," he said as we continued to sway to the music, my body very aware of his hands resting nicely on my waist. "I'm rubbish at dancing. I can't really play video games, I can't cook to save my life."

"You can't cook?" I asked him surprised.

"Nope," he said. "I'm terrible. A piece of toast is probably the best I can do."

"Well I'm not a bad cook," I said, suddenly feeling rather bold. I wasn't sure if it was the three glasses of wine I'd consumed or if it was just that I was feeling really brave, but I figured it was now my turn to take a bit of a lead in whatever was happening between us. "Maybe I could teach you sometime."

He looked at me, his eyes alight at my words. "Would you now?"

"Definitely," I said. "We can meet up and I can show you a thing or two in the kitchen for sure."

He seemed very happy with my offer. "I think I'd like that."

My body felt hot under his gaze and I knew what an idiot I probably looked to him right then. A bright red face, an awkward smile, the insane need to giggle.

Maybe Renee was right. Maybe I was a bit smitten.

"Me too," I murmured.

"And since you are kind enough to offer your cooking skills, it would only be fair of me to return the favour by asking if you would like to meet up and go out sometime."

My feet literally stopped dancing.

I blinked, looking up at him in such shock and confusion that I was surprised I wasn't full on gawping at him.

 _How much have I actually had to drink? Because I swear Randy Orton just asked me out…_

"G-Go out?" I managed to ask. "Like a… date?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want to call it then yeah. A date."

"Hang on," I said, suddenly letting go of him and letting my arms hang at my side. "You, Randy Orton, are asking _me_ out on a date?"

He laughed lightly before holding me against him again and continuing our dance.

"Don't look so shocked, Lydia," he told me. "You're a great girl who I am loving spending time around. You're beautiful, funny, witty. I'd be an idiot not to ask you out on a date."

"Oh wow…" I squeaked, unsure if any of this was real.

I couldn't believe it. Randy fucking Orton was asking me out on a date.

Me!

Little old me!

This had to be a dream surely. Ashton Kutcher was going to jump out any moment now and say I was being Punk'd. Randy was going to crack and say this was all a big set up. My eyes would finally open and it would all turn out to be a dream.

This sort of shit didn't happen to me.

Ever!

"So what do you say?" he asked me.

"I'd… I'd love to," I said, my grin so big I was surprised it managed to fit onto my face.

This was real… This was actually happening. I was going on a date with Randy Orton. Like an actual boy-girl-romantic type thing.

I was so happy and gleeful that I never wanted to stop dancing. Randy danced not only the one dance he'd promised me but four whole dances in a row. I wasn't even sure where Dean and Renee were and I'd all but forgotten about Roman and Galina. All I could do was focus on the man in front of me and enjoy the time we were spending together.

We were about to start our fifth dance when Randy's phone began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out.

"Everything alright?" I enquired.

"Just my mom. I have to take this call," he said to me sadly. "I'm so sorry but I'll be right back. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course," I smiled sweetly. "Take your time."

He answered the call and quickly dashed off, leaving me to myself. Four dances in a row had really taken it out of me, especially when I wasn't used to wearing heels, and I was quite thirsty from the constant activity. So I decided to get myself a drink whilst waiting for Randy.

I turned on my heel, heading for the bar, when my hand was suddenly grabbed. I gasped as I was turned around and pulled against a tall and strong body, my eyes widening when I looked up and saw I was face to face with Seth Rollins. His hand was securely on my hip, the other hand holding mine as he moved us to the music.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, completely astonished at his bold move.

"Well if Orton gets a dance with you then surely I get one too," he said to me. "Well actually he had four from what I saw, but I'm happy to settle for one."

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You know you love it," he said with a wink, pulling me closer against him until our chests were flush together.

"I think you should let me go," I said, trying my hardest to stay calm. I knew I wanted to get away but the last thing I wanted to do was cause a scene, especially at an event like this. It was not the time or place to start an argument, so whatever I did I knew it had to be subtle and quiet so as to avoid any negative attention.

"And I think you should relax and enjoy the dance. Orton has had you all evening, I think it's only fair that I get a chance."

"And why would I give you a dance, never mind a chance?" I asked.

"Because I gave you an interview," he said as we moved more to the music, my body subconsciously moving closer to him. "I brought you dinner. I've saved you numerous times since I've met you."

"Yes," I nodded. "You've also been hot and cold, you've been a jackass, you've got me into major trouble with my cousin and you've pissed me off like crazy."

He shrugged. "Minor setbacks. You've enjoyed every minute of it really."

I shook my head in complete shock, trying to ignore how surprisingly good his hands felt on my body. "You're delusional."

"And you're enjoying this dance," Seth said smugly. "And I know this because we've been dancing for over two minutes now and not once have you tried to pull away or stop me. If anything, you've pulled yourself closer to me"

Shit.

He was right.

He was absolutely correct.

"I… I just don't want to cause a scene," I told him confidently, knowing that I was lying to myself.

"Or maybe you're enjoying being this close to me that you don't actually want me to stop," he said, looking right into my eyes as he said it. He looked rather proud of himself, like he'd backed me into a corner that I couldn't get out of.

He kinda had really and annoyingly he was right. Yes I didn't want to cause a scene, but for some reason my body had made no protest being this close to him. I'd let him dance with me, I'd let him hold me, and I'd let him pull me closer and closer.

There was no real way I could back out of this now without looking like an idiot or without kidding myself, so I knew I had to stay put for the time being.

Plus he smelt good. Really really good.

I swallowed nervously. "You have one dance. As soon as this song has finished, you let me go and you don't come near me for the rest of the night."

He smiled victoriously. "That's all I asked for, sweetheart."

"And don't call me that," I said through gritted teeth, my words making him chuckle.

"Don't act like you don't like it," he said, his hand moving from my waist down to my ass.

"But I don't like it," I said. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd move your hand back to my hip please."

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes, thankfully moving his hand back up. "Just wanted to make this dance a bit more interesting for you."

"I think it's interesting enough," I said, hoping the song would end soon, for his sake and for mine.

"Well your one dance with me has to compare with four dances with Orton," he said. "I have to make it memorable."

"At least Randy kept his hands to himself."

"Oh, of course. Orton is _nice_ isn't he?" Seth said. "The kind of man who holds your hands like a child and acts like a prude little gentleman. But as I said before, you're a not a girl who wants nice. You're a girl who wants something far more."

"I like nice," I assured him. "I'm happy with nice."

Seth leaned forward until his mouth was by my ear, his voice low and husky.

"Nice is good for a while, sweetheart," he told me, the warmth of his breath sending delicious shivers up my spine. "But I know you want fun, you want charisma, you want a man who can make you weak at the knees and make you feel like no one else matters. A man whose moves on the dance-floor give you a clear indication of his moves elsewhere, if you catch my meaning. Nice can't give you that."

 _Jesus…_

Just like last time, the atmosphere began to change. The world around us became heated and something between us shifted. Chills ran up my spine as his strong hand let go of mine, brushed down my arm and joined the other one in holding onto my hips.

I couldn't help the way my heart thumped as he spoke or the way my breath got caught in my throat. My body was giving me away again, allowing me to be strong and defensive in one moment then quiet and submissive in the next. I wasn't sure if it was the words Seth said or the actions his body was making, but I once again lost my bravery and allowed him to take control.

"That's everything Randy can give me…" I argued, unsure of my own words.

"You want someone rough around the edges," he continued, his voice seductive. "Someone who can set your skin on fire with one touch, someone who can make you feel like you've never felt before."

Goosebumps appeared along my skin, every hair on end. His hands held my hips tighter, pulling my entire body flush against his until I could feel every muscle, every curve, every crevice and contour of his wrestler's physique. My eyes fluttered closed as he softly ran his nose along my jaw line.

 _Christ…_

I'd never been touched like this before, and honestly… I liked it.

"You need… to stop…" I weakly protested.

"You want someone who can make you tremble with the softest of touches," he went on. "A man who can care for you yet dominate you at the same time. A man who can turn you on with just a simple look."

"Seth…" I moaned, his voice so hot, his smell so tempting, his body so strong against mine. I couldn't deny the aching arousal I was starting feel.

"Someone who can haunt your thoughts and your dreams. A man who can take you and have you no matter where you are. A man who can be nice in one moment but who can also be rough and dirty and seductive in the next."

He began to run his nose further down and I could not resist tilting my neck to give him access. I started to feel light headed, the tiniest of moans leaving my lips, but it was enough for him to hear. I could feel his smile against my skin.

"And do you know how I know all this?" he asked.

"H-How?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper.

"Because your pulse is racing faster with every word I say," he said. "Your cheeks are flushed pink and there's goosebumps all over your skin. Your body gives you away, Lydia. You want everything I've just told you. There's no way in hell that you just want nice."

His nose run back up to my jaw line… and then he was instantly gone.

I gasped as I came back to reality, my eyes opening as I saw him pull completely away from me until he was standing a meter away, looking down at me, a smug and proud expression on his face. His eyes didn't blink as he stared at me and I felt utterly naked under his gaze. That's when I realised the song had finished and his one dance was over.

I stared at him with heavy breaths, my body needing to cool and calm down.

"Thanks for the dance, Lydia. It was… eye opening. Come find me if you want another one," he said before he placed his hands in his pockets and walked away, disappearing from sight through the heavy crowds.

My chest was heaving, my body hot, my heart pounding like it had just run a marathon. Butterflies filled my stomach, every nerve in my body on edge.

My head was lost, my thoughts were confused, and only one question filled my brain.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Bajor10, Daken's sister, Sexy mexy666, ambrose-kohli-girl, SUKY87, Guest, Raquel the writer, Ambrollins lover, Tantoune, WWETNAGirl, SPARKELS77, beautifultragedyxxx, Blissfull Angel, Guest, Guest and KillerJuiceBox for their reviews. Cheers, guys!**


	9. Leave Me Alone

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **So, things got a touch heated in the last chapter, huh? I can't help it, Seth is so dashing and swoon-worthy that I need to make him do these things. There will be a lot of Seth and Lydia moments in this story, so I hope you're ready for it. We just need these two cats to stop arguing, stop fighting and realise they totally wanna get it on lol!**

 **Tantoune – Haha! I have some good smut planned for this story too, you'll be happy to know. And of course there will be plenty of pre-smut and build up.**

 **Raquel the writer – I agree. But I think at this point in the story, Seth is too full of himself and too much of a jackass to do that yet.**

 **Cassiel W – He is a naughty ninja, swiftly getting that dance with Lydia**

 **WWETNAGirl – Me too! Even though he's a total ass, no woman can resist Seth Rollins acting like that around her.**

 **CiCix3 – Thank you so much!**

 **Blissfull Angel – They will get together all in good time. I'm a big fan of slow burns and really building things up, especially feelings and sexual tension**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Aww thank you so much! I have many hot chapters coming up. This one was just the beginning.**

 **Bajor10 – She'll realise in good time. At the minute she's too blinded by the bad things he's done. But it'll happen soon enough**

 **Ambrollins lover – Thank you!**

 **Gostcat – Thank you so much. Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **Jazzy7 – He does. He's really figured her out and knows what gets her going. And we will defineitly be getting more interactions with Randy**

 **Caz21 – Thank you! And I know! It went over almost an hour too which made it harder to stay awake lol**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Hehe! That was my aim – to make it hot! This is just the beginning**

 **Sarah Reigns – No doubt! Dean will hit the roof**

 **Haha95 – Haha! There will be plenty of Seth for you in this story**

 **Sexy mexy666 – You want more? Well here you go!**

 **Raaeebrucee - Thank you so much. I really appreciate this review. I too feel like my writing has come such a long way since that first Roman story and I'm so happy that you as a reader have seen that too. I always want to improve and I always want each new story to be better than the last. So thank you for recognizing that and for the constant support. I'll do my very best to keep getting better. And yes, I have considered a Balor fic. Apart from the 3 Shield guys, he's my favourite wrestler in WWE right now. So watch this space, one might come in the future**

 **SPARKELS77 - Thank you!**

 **Guest - I don't think Lydia is the only one getting hot and bother. I was and I bloody wrote it! Thank you for all the love**

 **GabbyManning10 - Thank you. There will be plenty more Seth interactions to come**

 **Rkosgirl1 - Seth is a total dreamboat. I wouldn't be able to resist him for sure. And things are only going to get hotter**

 **This chapter is named after 'Leave Me Alone' by Michael Jackson**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

After the events of Friday night and my run in with Seth, I used the entire weekend to focus on my writing and use my project as the perfect distraction.

I hadn't told a soul about what happened and I fucking planned to keep it that way! The less people who knew about it, the better. It was something I wanted to forget and something nobody needed to know about. It wasn't anyone's business anyway.

I didn't want to think about what happened. I didn't want to remember his hands on my waist or his nose running along my jaw line. I didn't want to recollect his words or the way he made me feel. I wanted to forget it all, wrap it all up in a little box and throw it out to a place where no one could ever find it and I'd never have to see it again.

The whole situation was annoying, it was frustrating, and I felt as if I had betrayed myself. Because deep down, I knew everything he had said had been true. I did want a man who could love me yet ravish me. I wanted someone rough and intense and hot. I didn't want a goody two shoes, I wanted a real man. And it ate away at me that Seth Rollins could clearly see that about me. He saw right through me and could read me so easily. It fucking sucked.

And to tell me during the most seductive and heated moment of my life made me angry beyond compare.

He knew what he was fucking doing, he knew it would weaken me and make me putty in his hands. I hated that he'd used such heated and intense techniques to get the truth out of me. I was a hot blooded women who could easily fall prey to a handsome man whispering in her ear, especially when he's holding me and touching me in the most hot way.

But it didn't mean anything and it never would. He was an enemy, an idiot, a total jackass who brought nothing but trouble and annoyance. Why should I focus on someone like that? Why should I give a man like that the time of day? The answer was I shouldn't.

He'd got the better of me this one time, but I knew now. I knew how he worked and I knew what he was capable of. So I could very easily avoid him if he was going to try again. I didn't understand what his motives were or why his attentions were focused on me, but I was much wiser after the Charity Gala.

So instead of thinking about it and all that had happened, I worked on my writing, I focused my mind elsewhere, and I was happy to say it helped. I got so lost in my article that the 2 days of the weekend flew by without him even crossing my mind. But that meant Monday soon rolled around and with that brought the usual visit to Raw and the potential to bump into the person I'd spent my whole weekend trying to forget.

Yet, for once, someone was actually looking down on me and was giving me something good, because instead of bumping into Seth, it was Randy I saw instead.

 _Thank the lord!_

I was sitting in catering with Renee when Randy walked past and asked me for a quick word. So I excused myself from my friend and quickly met him just outside the door to catering where it was far quieter.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him as soon as it was quiet enough for us to speak.

"Everything is fine," he assured me. "I just wanted to speak to you about what happened on Friday night."

 _Huh? Friday night?_

 _Hang on, he didn't see…_

I stared at him nervously, unsure of what he meant. Surely he couldn't be talking about the Seth situation. We were so lost in the crowds of dancers that he could not have seen how close things between us had gotten, especially when it meant nothing. I was really starting to like Randy and I did not want whatever had happened between Seth and I to ruin that.

"What about Friday?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you were still up for that date I mentioned."

My body quickly relaxed, knowing things were still good between us. The Seth situation was still secret.

"Of course I am," I grinned brightly. "I'm really looking forward to it actually."

"I'm happy to hear it," he said. "Are you free Wednesday night?"

"Free as a bird," I said. "What did you have planned?"

"I was thinking of taking you for a meal," he told me. "There's an amazing restaurant in town, I've been there a few times over the years. It does Italian food, French food, Spanish food. We can meet about 7 o'clock?"

"That sounds lovely, I'm looking forward to it," I said, unable to keep the big goofy grin off my face.

Randy had clearly noticed. "You seem rather happy with that."

"Of course I am," I said. "I'm really excited. A lovely date with a great guy, what's not to be happy about?"

He chuckled lightly. "Well I'm excited too. I get to take a beautiful girl out… one of my favourites." I couldn't help but blush at the use of that phrase, especially since I'd used it on him a number of times. "I have to go, I need to warm up before the show but I'll message you confirming the details."

"Great," I smiled, gasping lightly as Randy leaned in and softly kissed my cheek.

"See you Wednesday," he said.

"Yeah… see you Wednesday," I replied, watching him walk away.

I couldn't help the way my heart was excitedly pounding in my chest or the way the smile would refuse to leave my lips. It was actually happening, Randy and I were actually going on a date.

A real life, romantic, wonderful meal date.

I had been so focused on my school work for most of my life that I'd never really dated much. Most of the men in Ohio weren't the greatest when I grew up, and when I left for school I was too busy with my studies to go on dates with nicer men. I'd never had a serious boyfriend and had only been on a handful of dates in my life. I was quite the novice in the area of love and romance, even to the point where the furthest I'd ever gone with a guy was to third base, and that only happened when I was drunk at a college party once.

 _I'm a virgin. Deal with it._

So for Randy Orton, one of the most sought after men in the world to actually ask me out on a date was a pretty big deal. A man gave a damn about me, and he was a decent guy at that. He was sweet, he was nice, and I was excited to see where this could go.

It wasn't until I broke from my daydream that I soon noticed Seth leaning against the wall across from me, his arms folded, a big grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, wondering how he always managed to find me. Surely there had to be arrest warrants out there for men like him! It was the first time I'd seen him since the Charity Gala, but I was on such a high from my conversation with Randy that I couldn't be bothered to be angry at him.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

"I just wondered if you have a fondue set," he said.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"For all that cheese I just had to listen to," he said.

I released a sigh, shaking my head, the teasing already beginning. I was irritated already and he'd barely spoken.

"Jealousy is an ugly trait, Seth," I said to him.

"You're right," he said feigning a sad voice. "I've wanted a date with Orton for so long and you got there first."

"Oh get lost," I said, walking away without looking at him. I'd spent the whole weekend trying to forget about him and I'd just had a lovely conversation with Randy. I refused to let him spoil my cheery mood. So I walked quickly to Dean's locker room, grateful that Seth didn't follow me.

My cousin gave me my backstage pass once I got there as I was spending Raw in the crowd again, watching the show live in the arena. I kept it firmly around my neck after the last incident and went out to grab my seat. The arena was filling up nicely and I settled into my chair, rather excited for the show. I remembered the atmosphere from last time and I couldn't wait for it to finally begin.

xXx

It was always good to see my cousin in action in the ring. Dean had been wrestling for so many years, working his way through many different companies to get to where he was. He was so dedicated to his craft that it did honestly make me so proud that he'd reached the pinnacle of his sport and had secured his spot in WWE as a firm fan favourite.

He was insanely talented and always put on great matches, something the crowds had grown to know too. They loved him, they really did, cheering for him each night, screaming when he entered the ring, holding up signs dedicated to him and wearing his merchandise with pride.

My mom and I knew how much hard work he'd put in to get where he was, so I could not stop smiling as I watched his match against Kevin Owens. Dean set the ring alight with move after move, eventually winning his match in an electrifying style. The crowd went crazy as he won, his music hitting as he stood on the turnbuckle to address his legion of followers.

I clapped and cheered, watching as he went backstage, awaiting the next match to begin. It was Seth Rollins against Dolph Ziggler and I couldn't say I was too excited for this one, a part of me wondering if I should use this fight as my piss break. But I decided against it; Ziggler was a good wrestler and I wasn't about to let my hatred for Seth stop me from watching him. Dolph came out first, entering the ring before Seth's usual music began to play. I rested back in my seat, watching as he came out, his briefcase in hand, and I knew I'd be an avid Dolph Ziggler fan for the next 10 minutes or so.

Seth climbed into the ring, holding the golden briefcase up high, addressing the audience who boo'd him. I couldn't blame them; I felt exactly the same. He faced each side of the crowd, his eyes not taking long to find me. He looked over at me, a smug grin on his face before he turned to hand over the briefcase to a stage hand in order to begin the match. The bell rang and the fight began.

I found myself highly uninterested in what was actually happening in the ring. I didn't care in all honesty, not when it came to Seth Rollins. I'd had to deal with him enough outside of WWE that when it came to seeing him in WWE I found my attention span was quite small. During the match I often found my eyes wondering. I'd look at everyone in the crowd, I'd watch the commentary table, I'd get my phone out, I'd check the tiny details on my backstage pass.

But every time my attention was drawn back to the ring, I'd find his eyes on me. How he found time to do that during such a fast paced and intense fight, I'd never know, but his eyes would always be locked onto mine, Ziggler a secondary worry to him.

I'd quickly look away every time he did, eager to avoid his heavy gaze, wanting him to pay attention to his blonde haired opponent rather than the girl in the crowd. But no. This didn't happen. My eyes would return back to the fight and he'd be staring again.

The final time it happened, Ziggler was on his hands and knees on the mat, his body sweaty and tired, Seth having clearly got the better of him during the match. Seth stood away from him, his brown orbs once again on me. I shook my head and lifted my hands questioningly, silently asking him what his fucking problem was.

And Seth answered in the best way he knew how to.

He ran and jumped, hitting Dolph with a mighty Curb Stomp, his head hitting the mat with an almighty crash, the motion causing me to gasp. That move had to hurt.

 _This guy is insane._

Seth rushed down to him and went in for the pin, his eyes never leaving mine as the ref counted 1-2-3.

 _He's fucking twisted._

The bell rang and he was claimed the victor, the ref raising his hands before Seth let go and instantly grabbed for his briefcase. He jumped out of the ring and walked to the barrier, near to where I was sitting, offering me a wink before he turned to leave, much like he had during the first Raw I'd attended.

 _What the hell is wrong with him…?_

I didn't feel angry, I didn't feel pissed off and I didn't feel like I wanted to start an argument with him.

If I was honest, I felt a little frightened.

I felt uncomfortable, I felt nervous, I felt unsafe almost.

This wasn't normal behaviour for someone, not someone who was sane anyway. His eyes never left me during that whole fight, his hands throwing Dolph around like a rag-doll. I knew he was trying to send some message out to me, but I wasn't sure what that message was or why he was sending it, but it wasn't normal at all. None of his behaviour was.

The way he spoke to me, the way he always managed to bump into me, the things he did when he saw me… it wasn't right. He was too sneaky, too mischievous, always wanting to cause trouble for me and I didn't know why.

Did he like playing games? Was he always like this around someone new? Was he just a naturally vile person? Did he enjoy teasing and causing problems for the weak?

A part of me even had to wonder if he was constantly around me in order to get to Dean.

Whatever his reasons, I didn't like him. I didn't like the constant things he did to me, I hated how he practically stalked me… and I hated the way he made me feel at the Charity Gala. There had been a part of me, a small tiny itsy-bitsy part of me that for one instant had enjoyed what he did and how he'd made me feel.

And that scared me. I should not feel such things towards such a vile man, even for a nanosecond. And after the way he'd been during his match, watching me and smiling at me as he beat another man to a pulp, it scared me even more.

He was insane, he was a psycho, and Seth Rollins had a dark aura about him, one I didn't like.

He'd asked me to stay away from him and now I wanted him to return the favour. I'd spent enough time around this man and I honestly didn't want to spend anymore with him. He not only got me angry but he scared me and I did not need that around me. I was here for school work and nothing more. I'd promised Dean I'd stay away after all, so I intended to do that.

So after some time deliberating and watching the show eventually draw to a close, I decided to track him down and have one last conversation with him. Whatever was happening between us, I planned to draw to a close. I was done with Seth Rollins and I needed to tell him he was done with me.

It didn't take me long to find him once I'd got backstage. He was busy talking to Triple H. I waited out of sight for him to finish and quickly caught up with him as he walked back to his locker room. I was nervous and had major anxiety, but it was something that I had to do, for my sanity if for nothing more.

"Why were you staring at me?" I called after him as he walked. He stopped moving and turned to face me.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Just then, during the match. Why did you keep staring at me?"

"How do you know I was staring at you?" he asked. "You'd only know I was staring at you because you were staring at me. So maybe I should ask you the same question."

"You are one snarky little bastard," I commented as I slowly walked to him, stopping when I was a few steps away from the man.

His smile was self-satisfied. "You're far too kind."

"Just get lost and don't come near me anymore, Seth," I told him in earnest. "I'm tired of having eyes in the back of my head. I'm tired of not knowing what you'll do from one day to the next and I hate that. You asked me to stay away from you once so now I'd like you to offer me the same courtesy."

"But you didn't stay away when I asked, did you?" he accused.

I looked at him, my mouth agape in astonishment.

Was he fucking serious?

"I did!" I exclaimed. "You always came to me!"

"Then how do you explain Friday?" he asked, his hands on his hips.

I looked up at him in puzzlement. "W-What about Friday?"

"You had every last opportunity to walk away from that dance with me and you didn't," he said. "You could have pushed me away, sent me away, anything. But you chose to remain there and you chose to dance with me… and I think it's because you didn't want to push me away."

I balled my hands into fists at my side, my frustration slowly growing. He was so sneaky and so pushy, always having an answer or a comeback for every last thing I said or accused him of.

"Fuck off, Seth," I growled.

He took a step closer to me.

"You enjoyed it," he suggested. "You liked being close to me. You wanted my body against yours. You liked my hands on your hips and-"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled at him finally. "Stay away from me, Seth. I'm tired of all this."

He narrowed his eyes. "So you're telling me that every last part of you wants me gone? That you honestly never want to speak to me again?"

I swallowed and gently nodded. "Yes," I replied. "Like I said before, you asked me to stay away and now I'm asking you."

I didn't give him the chance to answer. I simply marched away, hoping that would finally be the end of it…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, Raquel the writer, Cassiel W, WWETNAGirl, CiCix3, Blissfull Angel, beautifultragedyxxx, Bajor10, Ambrollins lover, gostcat, jazzy7, caz21, ambrose-kohli-girl, Sarah Reigns, haha95, Sexy mexy666, Raaeebrucee, SPARKELS77, guest, GabbyManning10 and Rkosgirl1 for their reviews of the last chapter.**


	10. First Date

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter. We finally hit the 100 review mark! So a huge thank you to everyone who has left me some feedback to this little fic. I love you all!**

 **So Lydia told Seth to stay away last chapter… Ha! Who are we kidding? This is Seth Rollins, no chance is he going to listen. He does what he wants when he wants. I can't see that lasting long. Lets see, shall we…?**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I know! If this was a book then you could get the whole story. I have the entire thing planned out but with individual chapters we get major cliffhangers and some serious tension.**

 **Cassiel W – A crafty little ninja!**

 **MsConCon – Best review ever! Lol. So happy you're enjoying it. If you thought the sexual tension during the dance was good, just you wait. It's only going to get better and better. I have so much planned! Lydia literally has no idea what's coming or what's about to hit her. Seth knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. That man has only just begun. I think you'll rather enjoy this chapter…**

 **Raquel the writer – Haha! So true. NEW DAY!**

 **Guest – Of course it's not the end of it. This is Seth Rollins. He wouldn't listen to himself to stay away from her, he certainly won't listen to Lydia**

 **Bajor10 – Don't worry, the nice moments will be here soon, and the Lydia saving will make a welcome return. Seth is the bad guy here, so we need to establish his bad side first before he can become a softer and warmer character**

 **Sarah Reigns – Haha! Tell me about it. they need to smooch soon!**

 **Tantoune – I wouldn't reject him either! The man is a hunk! Lydia is being big and brave and trying her hardest to stay way. Question is, can Seth stay away from her?**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Who would have thought such a total jackass could be so hot? Lydia is kidding herself, no one can stay away from that gorgeous man!**

 **WWETNAGirl – The tension is at an all time high! Hope you enjoy the update**

 **This chapter is named after 'First Date' by Blink 182**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I was sat on my bed in my hotel room, mentally deciding which dress to wear as Renee curled my hair, helping me style the parts I couldn't reach. I wanted my long brown locks to look perfect for the evening and I knew Renee was the best person to help me with that. My makeup was done, so all that was left was to decide on an outfit.

I had finally reached date night and the beauty prep had begun!

As soon as she knew my date with Randy had been organised, my cousin's girlfriend had instantly wanted to help me get ready for the evening. I trusted Renee; she always had such lovely hair and makeup which she did herself most of the time, and she was one of my closest and dearest friends. So when she offered to do my hair I jumped at the chance.

Upon hearing about my date with Randy, Dean had done the usual older cousin bullshit. He told me to make sure I was polite, make sure I wasn't taken advantage of, enjoy myself, that if Randy so much as touches me he would beat the shit out of him. It was the usual spew.

 _I'm 25, Dean, and this isn't my first date!_

I knew he was just being protective and keeping his guard up, but in all honesty Dean was actually happy for me. He had not liked Randy back in the day, especially due to his association with The Authority. But since he had left them he had changed. He was a nicer guy, he got involved in more things, he spoke to the roster more backstage and Dean found that he was actually a great person.

He approved, and that approval meant more than he could ever know. Dean was like my big brother, so to know he was onboard with the guy I was seemingly dating allowed me to go into it happily knowing we had no one against us. It was a nice feeling, we had my cousin's blessing, and now I couldn't wait to actually meet up with Randy and get this show on the road.

And now I'd told Seth that I was having nothing to do with him, I could go into this head first without any issues or problems. I'd put the jackass in his place and told him firmly how this was going.

It was freeing, it was refreshing, and it meant I could focus all my attention on Randy. And as time grew closer to our meeting point, I began to feel butterflies in my stomach and excitement in my heart.

"Have you got money on you?" Renee asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And I also have my bank card if I don't have enough."

"If I know Randy, he'll insist on paying for the whole thing. He's a total gentleman, but it's always good to have cash on you just in case."

"Agreed," I replied.

"Avoid a dark lipstick too," she advised, doing the last of my curls. "Not a good idea when food is involved."

"I won't," I said.

She finished the curls and ran her hands through them in order for them to drop and look more like waves.

"Do you guys have anything planned after the meal?" she asked.

"Randy didn't mention anything," I said thoughtfully, eyeing a navy blue number from my suitcase to wear. It was a dress that finished just above my knees. "He just spoke about a meal."

"I'd take a warm jacket then just in case," she said. "It gets cold at night and it's a good precaution."

"Good idea," I said as she finished my hair. I stood, picked up the dress and rushed to the bathroom to change. Once I was done, I sat on the bed to slip on my shoes. Renee moved to sit in front of me.

"So now I've got the annoying advice out the way, we can get into the juicy details," she said with a mischievous grin. "Do you think you'll kiss him tonight?"

"Renee!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning pink, both heels now on my feet.

"I'm curious," she defended.

"I don't know," I said. "It's only a first date. I don't want to come across too forward or anything. Plus what if he doesn't want to?"

"He's a man, he'll want to," Renee laughed. "But if you're nervous just get a feel for the situation. See if it's heading that way, and if it is, he won't judge you for kissing on the first date. Most men love it."

"Maybe…" I said, unsure. "I just want to have fun and get to know a nice guy."

"And you will," said Renee. "Randy is lovely, he'll treat you like a princess and you are guaranteed to have fun."

"I hope so," I said, looking at the time. I had fifteen minutes before I was due to meet him so Renee said goodbye and I went to pick out a jacket, ready for the night ahead.

xXx

Just as Renee had predicted, Randy was ever the gentleman at dinner. He held doors open for me, he took my coat off for me, he pulled my chair out for me and he was persistent on paying for the whole thing. I did protest, claiming I could very happily pay for my half of the bill at the end of the night but he was having none of it. He was buying everything and that was that.

We ordered a bottle of wine with two glasses and told the waiter which meals we'd like. He rushed off and soon returned with our drinks. Once the wine was poured, it was very easy to sit with Randy and settle into a conversation.

"So how is your project going?" he asked me.

"Oh, wonderfully," I answered. "The interview we did last week has proved very useful. So much information and so many details."

"Well let me know if you need to chat again for anything else," he said. "Any missed details or anything you need clarification on. I'm happy to help."

"Oh, you gave me more than enough," I explained. "I could literally have written a paper on just you."

He began to laugh. "Yeah, I guess I talk too much."

"Oh, not at all," I said. "I loved every minute of our interview. It was wonderful hearing all those old stories and how you worked your way up in the company. It was quite inspiring."

"I never realised my life was so interesting," he said thoughtfully. "And it makes me happy that you think so positively of me."

"It does?"

"Of course," he said. "As I said before, I think a lot of you, Lydia, and I'm loving spending time with you. It's good to know the girl you're on a date with likes you."

I bit my lip. "There's a lot to like."

He gave me a smile, my head turning away embarrassed under his intense stare. He had a lovely smile, the kind that made you feel special, like you're the only girl in the room. I'd seen him so many times on TV growing up with a sinister look and an angry look, but to see him here smiling made him look more human and more likeable… and there really was a hell of a lot to like.

The food soon arrived, the smells coming from each plate absolutely delicious. Randy thanked the waiter and we began to tuck into our meals.

"Well you know plenty about me after last week, but I don't know as much about you," he said, changing the conversation. "So tell me about yourself. Tell me about Lydia."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything," he replied. "Everything."

"Well I grew up in Cincinnati," I started. "My dad died when I was quite young so it's been my mom and I for most of my life. We took Dean in a lot growing up so even though he's my cousin he's kind of like my unofficial big brother."

"So you're close with him?" he asked as we continued eating.

"Very," I replied. "Dean is amazing. He's not only like a brother but he's like a best friend too. Cincinnati wasn't the greatest place to grow up, so you always tend to have each other's backs. You grow close, make a bond that's unbreakable. Dean has always been there for me and I've always been there for him."

"It's good to have that kind of relationship," he said. "It's especially useful in a place like WWE. I know you're only here temporarily, but there's a lot of people and a lot of big personalities here. It's good to know he's there to look after you."

"He is," I smiled. "Roman and Renee too. They've always been there by my side."

"And me," he added.

"You?"

"I'm here to look after you too."

I looked at him. "You are?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I am definitely on your side. Anyone messes you around, just let me know and I can sort them out for you."

 _I can think of someone…_

I began to chuckle lightly. "Thanks. I'll bear that in mind."

We continued eating our food and drinking our wine, the conversation flowing nicely. Randy was so easy to talk to and he listened to every word I said. He wasn't just checking me out or staring at my boobs, he was genuinely listening to each word that left my mouth. He asked me questions and actually got to know me. It was nice to meet a man like that, one who didn't just want to get into your underwear but actually wanted to get to know you as a person. It was nice, it was refreshing, and it was making me like the man more and more.

We spoke about my childhood, his childhood, our likes and dislikes, our take on WWE, things we liked to do in our spare time, everything. Time seemed to go so quickly and it was a shame that things were slowly coming to an end. I didn't want the night to finish.

Randy drank the last of his wine before he looked at me.

"So, Lydia," he began. "How has tonight gone for you?"

"I've loved it," I beamed. "I've enjoyed every second. It's just a shame time had to fly by so quickly."

"I couldn't agree more," he grinned. "The best company and the most fun I could have asked for."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"So if I was to suggest to you, here and now, that we opt for a second date, what you think about that?" he suggested.

"Honestly?" I asked. "I'd love to. You don't understand how much fun I've had."

He smiled. "Perfect answer. Tonight has genuinely been fantastic, and I can honestly say I would love to take you out again."

"So are we confirming a second date then?" I enquired hopefully.

"Yes we are," he grinned, my heart thumping heavily in my chest as he reached over the table and took my hand in his, running his thumb along my palm. I felt like a school girl again, like I was a teenager whose crush was finally giving her the time of day.

 _Gah! This is amazing!_

He actually wanted a second date, he wanted this to progress further, he liked me enough to do all this again. I couldn't believe my luck and I couldn't believe he was feeling the same way as I was. I knew this date had gone great for me, but it was awesome to know it had gone great for him too. Randy Orton wanted a second date with me and there was no way in hell I was turning him down.

"Are you ready for the bill?" he asked me after a short while.

"I think so," I said. "I just need the bathroom first."

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll call the waiter down and pay up whilst I'm waiting."

"Are you sure you don't want any money from me?" I asked as I stood.

"I'm certain," he grinned politely. "I like to treat a lady."

Knowing he wasn't going to budge so I rushed away to the bathroom. It was posh bathroom full of deep reds and rich mahoganies. It definitely matched the upscale vibe the restaurant gave off. I used the toilet before approaching the sink and mirror in order to freshen up.

Tonight had been so much fun, the smile never leaving my face once. Not only had I had a great time but I'd gotten to know a really fantastic person. A person who made me feel special, who enjoyed my company, who knew how to have a good time. A second date was on the cards and the first one had been a success. I felt happy, euphoric, and even though I was a fairly inexperienced woman, I felt optimistic for the future.

I washed and dried my hands before checking in the mirror to see if my makeup was alright. I heard the door open and close beside me but thought nothing of it. I reached into my bag to pull out my compact to powder my face.

"A second date? Really?" came a familiar voice from behind me.

I jumped at the sound, my eyes widening, my body freezing on the spot as I turned to see Seth Rollins by the door, leaning against it, making sure it was staying closed.

 _What. The. Hell?_

Was this literally happening right now? What the actual fuck was he doing here?! Did he have a tracker on me? Had he been in the restaurant this whole time? I'd been so wrapped up in talking to Randy that I had barely noticed anything else around us.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Seth?" I asked in utter confusion, totally at a loss, not fully sure what was going on. "I asked you to stay away."

I was in the ladies bathroom in a totally random restaurant in the middle of a very large city and somehow he had still managed to find me. This guy had some major issues.

"Are you seriously considering a second date with Orton?" he asked me, ignoring my question. His voice was stern; he didn't sound happy.

"This is the ladies bathroom," I told him as if it was some sort of excuse for him not to be in here with me.

 _No, the excuse should be that he's a crazy fucking stalker who needs to leave you the hell alone!_

"I don't care. Now answer my question," he said. "You seriously want to see him again?"

"Of course I do," I said proudly. "He's caring, he's funny and he's great company. Not that it's any of your business but I'd love to see him again."

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" he asked, his hands comfortably in his pockets. "Why are you kidding yourself when you know deep down he is far from what you want?"

"Why do you keep acting like you know me? Seriously?" I asked. "And why won't you leave me alone? I thought I made myself quite clear last time we met."

"It's very easy to know you, Lydia," he explained. "Your body language and reactions give you away very effortlessly. Everything I said to you last Friday at the Charity Gala was true and you know it. Orton is not what you need and he's certainly not what you want."

"And you think you know what I want?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"I don't think, I know," he explained.

"What is your fucking problem?" I asked in exasperation. "You say all this stuff to me, you act a certain way and you won't leave me alone… You've known me for a matter of weeks, Seth, and you don't have a clue who I am or what I want. We've spoken on a hand full of occasions and most of them have involved arguments. What do you want from me?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm not even sure myself."

"Is this a way to get to Dean?" I asked curiously.

It was something I had often wondered. I was an easy target, I was someone close to Dean, and I was someone he could easily manipulate in order to get to my cousin. But if this was his plan, I wanted nothing to do with it.

"You think I act this way because I want to get to Dean?"

I nodded. "It would make sense."

His eyes slowly darkened at my words and he stopped leaning on the door, his body suddenly standing upright. It was like a switch had gone off inside him, his whole demeanor changing.

"Oh, sweetheart. If only it were that simple, it would make whatever is going on in my head so much easier."

I swallowed nervously. "What is going on in your head…?"

"You don't want to know," he replied.

We stared at each other, a heavy and tense silence in the bathroom. No one else was in here and from the quietness beyond the door no one was close to coming in. I couldn't tare my eyes from him, his words running through my mind.

Why didn't I want to know? Why was he doing all this? What thoughts was he having? Why me?

Endless questions, endless thoughts, endless confusion, it all hit my mind at once. I wanted answers and I wanted the truth. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on with this man constantly being around me like this. He'd told me to stay away and that hadn't worked. I'd told him to stay away and that hadn't worked. My cousin had threatened him and that hadn't worked.

There was clearly no way I was getting rid of him, so I at least wanted answers as to his constant need to be around me.

"Try me," I finally said. "Maybe I do want to know."

I took a deep and steadying breath, Seth taking a step forward towards me. I took a step back, quietly gasping as my back hit the wall behind me. I was stuck, I was trapped and since he stood between me and the door I seemingly had nowhere to go. He stalked towards me like a predator, like a lion with his prey firmly in his sights. My heart thudded in my chest so loudly I could hear it echoing in my ears.

Slowly but surely he reached me, his hand carefully reaching out, brushing my hair lightly from my face. His touch was soft, gentle, like he was touching glass. My breath caught in my throat, his smell filling all my senses, his closeness making it impossible to think. All I could do was stand there and await his next move.

He took one more step forward until our chests were pressed together, my body sandwiched between Seth and the wall. I looked timidly up at him under my long eyelashes, his face mere inches from mine, his muscled body making me feel two inches tall. I stood there with both fear and anticipation guiding me.

I waited for him to say something but he remained calm and silent, not uttering a single word. Neither of us did. Our bodies were saying everything that needed to be said.

His hands slowly lowered until they were resting on my hips, abruptly pulling me closer until his bottom half was suddenly flush against mine. I gasped, my eyes meeting his. They were dark and hooded, something swimming in them that both frightened and excited me.

I bit my lip, a light moan leaving his mouth as I did, the sound surprising me. I found it oddly arousing and I knew I wanted to hear it again. With a trembling breath, I lifted my hands and rested them on his strong chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath my palms.

 _Jesus…_

He looked down at me, a smug smirk appearing on his mouth. Suddenly it was his turn to take the lead again.

"Feel something you like?" he asked me.

I didn't have an answer, I couldn't speak. Mainly because I was too shocked and lost in the moment to comment but also because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good he felt beneath my hands.

"Your silence speaks a thousand words," he said, pressing forward. All of a sudden he pushed me harder against the wall, his hand grabbing my leg and wrapping it around his waist, opening me up more, a tiny whimper leaving my lips. I was wearing a dress so Seth now had perfect access to my thighs.

His hand began to massage the skin on my leg, my eyes closing and my head falling back against the wall behind me. No matter how much of a jackass he was and no matter how crazy the situation was, I couldn't deny how good his hands felt.

His hands slowly snaked up my leg, going along my calf, over my knee and then teasingly along my thigh. My body felt hot, every nerve on edge, every touch setting me on fire.

"Nice guys don't do this, Lydia," he whispered huskily into my ear. He licked quickly against my earlobe before running his nose over my temple.

 _Holy shit…_

"I bet Randy wouldn't do this," he went on. "I bet he wouldn't take you in such a public place and hold you like this. He's far too nice for that. He wouldn't grab you and tease you and turn you on like this."

"I'm… I'm sure h-he would," I tried to get out, my head light, my mouth dry.

"He can't make you moan like this, his hands can't touch you like this." His hand moved further up my thigh, edging closer to the place that needed relief. I was soaked, I already knew this.

"You don't know that…" I said.

"I do," he said as he moved to rub his nose over mine, a light moan leaving my lips, his hands now closer to the place that was aching with arousal. He pressed closer, if that was even possible, another moan leaving my mouth when I suddenly felt his hardness against my thigh. I could feel it through the denim of his jeans and I could not help but feel myself grow a little wetter. His fingers went further up my thigh until they were on the edge of my panties, running them along the lace, my eyes opening as he cupped my panty-covered mound. "He won't have you gasping and moaning and dying to be near him. He won't have you trembling as he holds you in his arms. And he won't have you absolutely dripping wet. Not like this… not like I am."

And that's when reality suddenly hit me.

This was wrong… so so wrong. I was on a date with a man, a lovely man, a man who was only a few feet away, and here I was being touched up in a bathroom by someone I despised. Yes, his touch was incredible, and yes this felt amazing, but it wasn't right.

This was not who I was and it wasn't what I wanted. Yet again I'd let Seth get the better of me and win his game. I wasn't sure what it was about him, but he always did something to make me submit, to break me down, to make me accept his presence.

I wanted distance from him, not only for my sake but for the sake of Dean, of Randy, of my school work. I'd asked him to stay away, and yet here he still was, one second away from fingering me in a public bathroom whilst I was on a date with another man.

This was so wrong and I was not that type of girl. I liked Randy and I wanted to give this a shot with him.

So I opened my eyes and pushed him away from me. He stumbled back and looked surprised at my rejection, but I was not going to let this happen again. He'd done it at the Charity Gala but it wasn't happening now.

"Enough! I like Randy," I told him sternly. "I'm happy with him, and I _am_ going on a second date. I meant what I said before, Seth. Leave me alone."

I didn't give him chance to answer, I simply marched out of the bathroom and headed straight for the table I'd been at all night. Randy was still sat there, waiting patiently for me.

"There you are," he smiled, his sweetness making guilt hit me hard. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

He stood as I reached him and helped me get my coat on. I wanted to leave and I wanted to leave now. I did not want to give Seth the chance to catch us and start an argument.

"Sorry," I said. "Makeup incident."

He laughed. "I understand."

He must have already paid because no sooner was my coat on did we leave the restaurant. I looked behind me as we jumped into a taxi to head back to the hotel, making sure we weren't being followed. Thankfully we weren't so we were able to drive away without issue.

This was becoming too much of a common occurrence now. I didn't know what Seth's motives were or why he was targeting me, but I couldn't keep letting this happen. Tonight had been one step too far. It should not have happened and it could never happen again. I had to be stronger, I had to be braver.

Seth Rollins was getting under my skin and it needed to stop.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to beautifultragedyxxx, Cassiel W, MsConCon, Raquel the writer, Guest, Bajor10, Sarah Reigns, Tantoune, Rkosgirl1 and WWETNAGirl for their reviews**


	11. Drinking From The Bottle

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **The heat got turned up again last chapter. That sneaky Seth, always managing to find Lydia. I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised by this chapter. We get to see Seth's good side.**

 **It was also great seeing Raw in my little home country of England last night too. It only happens twice a year but it still makes me happy to see it. There was also a live show in Birmingham over the weekend which is literally 7 miles from where I live. I was so close to them all… well, 7 miles anyway lol**

 **Raquel the writer – Haha! Everyone should team up against him**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – No, it's perfectly normal to be Team Seth lol!**

 **Daken's sister – Enough said lol!**

 **Tantoune – The pre-smut has certainly started. And I think she was enjoying it too. She just can't admit it due to the situation. And thank you so much for the support. I'm so happy you love my stories**

 **Cassiel W – Haha! You know Seth, he'll do anything to get what he wants**

 **Bajor10 – It is the second time. How much longer can she keep resisting?**

 **Guest – I agree that Seth should talk to her, but he knows the volatile situation there currently is with Dean. So he has to play this differently**

 **EvilDreams101 – Aww thank you!**

 **WWETNAGirl – I wanted a contradiction between the cute part and the more… sexual part. Neither will admit it yet as Lydia isn't sure herself, and Seth knows theres the little issue of Dean. He has to be sure Lydia likes him back before anything else can happen. Otherwise he'll have a big cousin to contend with!**

 **SPARKELS77 – Aww thank you!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – So glad you liked that line. I liked it when I wrote it. Neither can resist the other. Lydia is putty in his hands, but Seth can't stay away from her either**

 **MsConCon – Randy is good for a time, but we all know Lydia wants someone a little edgier. And Seth is one suave bastard. He knows what she likes and what works for her and he's using every trick in the book against her. You just have to wonder how many more times she can walk out before she finally gives into him**

 **Haha95 –Damn Seth indeed!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx - He's very persistent. He knows what he wants and is determined to get it**

 **This chapter is named after 'Drinking From The Bottle' by Calvin Harris and Tinie Tempah**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I was a bad person.

I was a very very bad person.

There I had been, sitting in a swanky restaurant, being wined and dinned by a frankly quite wonderful man, enjoying every moment and every ounce of attention he poured on me. He spoke to me, he listened to me, he treated me like a princess, he made me feel all sorts of special…

And then I'd gone to the bathroom to be felt up by the one man on this planet I hated the most.

Yes, I was a bad person.

A very very bad person.

I was still mad at myself for even letting the bathroom incident happen. It should never have gotten that far, I should have walked out the second I knew he was in the room with me. Yet once again I'd allowed him to manipulate my emotions and win this battle of... whatever this battle was.

It made me feel weak, like I couldn't resist being close to him, and that was far from the truth. The cons of Seth Rollins far outweighed the pros… mainly because there were very few pros. He was handsome, he'd saved me on a few occasions and he was a good wrestler. This meant nothing when the list of cons included causing trouble, being a jackass, betraying Dean and Roman, teasing me, being inappropriately sexual, and constantly stalking me.

He was getting into my head far too much, and now he was affecting my body too. It needed to stop.

Even though it was early days, I had a good thing going with Randy and I did not want to spoil it by involving myself with someone like Seth. I didn't want to upset my cousin either. Dean hated Seth more than anyone else on earth, and I did want to upset him like that. It would only lead to even more trouble.

But even if none of that mattered, I didn't want it to affect the reason I was here – for my article. School work came first, it had to take priority in my head and my life.

My focus could not be on a man anymore. It had to be on my article and producing the best work I could. And that meant ignoring what Seth Rollins had done to me in that bathroom.

It was in the past and it was never happening again.

So I focused my attention elsewhere and spent three days locked inside my hotel room sat at my laptop, working hard. I only went out for food and the only people I saw were Dean, Roman and Renee. I messaged Randy on a few occasions but that was all the human contact I had. I didn't visit any live shows, I didn't interview any other wrestlers and I worked until I couldn't work no more.

It was worth it though because my article was coming on great. I wrote and edited, and I assessed any pictures I had taken so far, choosing the best ones to incorporate.

And it was Saturday evening when I finally sat back in my chair, totally burnt out, exhausted from everything I'd done. It felt like I'd used every last brain cell in my head and I honestly felt like I couldn't do anymore. Whilst my work had become the perfect distraction, it had totally consumed me for the last few days and I seriously needed a break.

I needed to relax and do something easy, something that took no effort and didn't consist of sitting infront of my laptop. I thought about staying in the room and ordering a movie, but I'd looked at the same four walls for the past three days now so I knew I wanted to go out. Dean, Roman and Renee were at the live shows so I knew it would be a solo trip out. But I needed to get some fresh air regardless.

So I slipped on my shoes and jacket, grabbed my bag and room key and went out, exiting the hotel and walking the streets. It was a busy city so it wasn't like I was out alone at night. Most places seemed busy since it was a Saturday night, but I quickly found a fairly quiet bar and decided to venture inside. A drink sounded good, something to loosen me up and relax my tense body.

It was fairly quiet when I got inside, filled with a few party goers but mainly locals. It seemed nice, the kind of place that was easy going, where no fights would break out.

I walked inside and I took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you, miss," the barman asked me.

"I'll just have a beer," I said.

"Budweiser okay?" he asked.

"That's fine," I replied and he went to fetch my drink.

I turned around whilst waiting for my drink, my eyes naturally scanning the room.

 _For fuck's sake…_

Within seconds my eyes landed on none other than Seth Rollins at a table in the corner of the bar with a few friends. He must not have been needed at the live shows tonight so of course he'd come to the place I was visiting. You'd think I'd be shocked or surprised or astonished to see him but I wasn't. By this point I'd be more surprised if he wasn't here. He always managed to find me, seek me out or be in the same place as I was, so having him in the bar was nothing new.

It was something I sort of just accepted now.

I briefly pondered leaving, but I'd already ordered and this was the quietest bar I'd come across. I only planned to stay for one drink after all, so as long as I was quick and quiet and swift, I should be able to manage it without issue.

Thankfully he did not stare back at me so I knew he hadn't spotted me in here. This made me wonder if he'd followed me at all. I wondered if both of us being here at the same time was purely coincidental because he made no move to tell me he'd seen me. Was this the one time where Seth Rollins wasn't in stalker mode? Either way, I needed to avoid him. Wanting to lessen the chance of him spotting me actually happening I quickly turned around and faced the bar again, giving him a view of my back. It was the only thing I could do to not allow him to recognise me should he glance over at the bar.

Millions of girls had long brown hair, millions of girls wore leather jackets, and tonnes of girls probably passed through this bar every single day.

He wouldn't know it was me.

The barman soon returned with my drink so I quickly paid him and took a swig from the bottle. The drink was ice cold and rolled down my throat like silk. It was exactly what I needed.

I rested my elbows on the bar, mindlessly letting my thoughts wander as I sipped on my beer, letting the music of the jukebox and the hum of other people's conversations fill my ears.

It was crazy how fast things were happening for me right now. I'd only been at WWE for a matter of weeks and more had happened in that time than my entire 25 years on this planet. Three Raws, live shows, backstage problems, meeting wrestlers, making friends, Charity Galas, dating someone and having to deal with one hell of a stalker.

I could make an entire season of Jerry Springer with just those three weeks alone!

I'd gone through every emotion possible and experienced more than enough of my share of drama. Life at college was so easy and so simple, but here it was crazy, it was lively and it didn't stop. I was just grateful I'd had Dean at my side to keep me sane and keep me grounded through it all.

I don't know what I'd have done without him.

"Another drink?" asked a voice from beside me.

"Huh?" I said, the voice breaking me from my daydream. I looked up to see a man seating himself beside me on a barstool. He was tall and rather handsome, probably around 30.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked again.

"Oh, I'm good," I smiled. "Thank you anyway but I already have one."

"No you don't," he chuckled. "That's an empty bottle in your hand."

I blinked and quickly looked down, surprised to see the bottle in my hand was indeed empty. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realised I'd finished my beer.

Before I had chance to protest, the man ordered two more beers, one clearly for me. I had only intended to stay for one, but the drink had already been ordered. The bar man returned with our drinks and I quickly looked in my bag for my purse to pay. Before I even had chance to pull out any cash, the man had paid for it, handing me the beer.

"Here," he said. "It's on me. You look like you need it."

"Oh, uh, thanks," I smiled politely, taking the drink from him.

 _We drink this, and we go home! No more beer!_

I agreed with my subconscious. This trip out had already been more than long enough. I did not want my chances of being spotted to grow.

"I'm Max, by the way," he quickly said, holding out his hand.

"Lydia," I responded, shaking it before taking a swig of the beer. "You didn't have to buy me this, you know."

"I wanted to," he replied. "With how quickly you drank you're first one, I assume you need it right now."

"I guess," I shrugged, taking another drink. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you'd like to get off your chest?" he asked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shaking my head and taking another drink of beer. "Not to a stranger, no."

"But I'm not a stranger," he smiled. "I'm Max. You're Lydia. We know each other. Come on, sometimes a stranger is the best person to open up to."

I glanced at him for a few seconds before I sighed. "Fine. I guess you're right. I got boy troubles."

"Ah, of course," he smiled. "The infamous boy troubles. So what's the deal? You like him? You hate him? Things aren't going to plan?"

"So I'm dating this totally awesome guy," I began, making sure to keep any names or details out of my story. I wasn't sure how much this guy knew of WWE or whether he was a fan, but I didn't want to get anyone into trouble with gossip. He could be a journalist for all I knew. "He's sweet, kind, caring. He treats me like a princess, I can't fault him."

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"There's someone else," I continued. "He's a total jackass, he's trouble and he's absolutely vile. But he makes me… feel things and act certain ways. I want nothing to do with him but he always shows up and does things that make me feel guilty towards the guy I'm dating. He's causing a lot of trouble and it can cause problems with me and my guy if it gets out."

"Maybe you should tell this other guy to get lost," Max advised.

"I have," I explained, playing with the bottle in my hands. "Doesn't work."

"Then maybe tell the guy you're dating the truth," he suggested. "Tell him about this other guy, explain that he's seemingly harassing you and then maybe he can help you. It'll be two against one and if the guy you're dating knows the truth then you won't feel as much guilt."

I took a swig of beer. "Perhaps. It would make sense to do that."

"If you telling this guy to leave you alone doesn't work, maybe another man saying it will."

I smiled to myself. "You've got your head screwed on, Max."

"I like to think so," he said. He turned his body to face me more, his arm accidentally knocking my bag onto the floor, the contents spewing everywhere. "Shit! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," I said, bending down to pick up whatever had fallen out. It was only a hairbrush, a mirror and a packet of gum. I returned everything to the bag and sat up straight, quickly taking another swig of beer. "No harm done."

"I need to be more careful," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I apologise."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "You've paid for my drink and given me some very sound advice. I can forgive you knocking over my bag."

"Thanks," he smiled, lifting his hand to the barman to order two more drinks.

I watched as he did, his hand seeming a little more blurry than normal. I blinked, trying to focus on his limb but found it strangely difficult. I felt woozy, almost like I was drunk, but I knew I'd only had one and a half beers. I wasn't that gone.

I moved my head to look at my bottle to check how much I'd drank, the motion causing me to go a little dizzy. I lost my balance, quickly grabbing onto the bar to stay upright.

 _What the fuck…?_

My hands began to shake, partly due to light-headedness, but partly due to fear. I'd barely drank but I felt as if I'd consumed three bottles of wine. I tried to focus on the wood of the bar in front of me but found it consistently difficult.

 _What is going on…?_

Something felt off and something felt wrong. This wasn't my first drink; I knew my limits when it came to alcohol and I knew I hadn't reached that yet. I wondered how strong the beer was because I was far worse than I should be at this stage of drinking.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, my woozy head looking up, trying to focus on the face of Max. It was a lot harder than it should have been.

"Everything alright, Lydia?" he asked.

"I… I… I don't feel… good," I stammered out. The light-headedness kept making me want to close my eyes. I had the overwhelming urge to lay my head down and sleep but I knew I had to stay awake. I needed to focus; I needed to know what was going on.

"Let me help you," he said. "I can take you home or something if you're unwell."

Max was about to grab me when a black blur suddenly pushed him out of the way and stood in front of me.

 _What was that?_

"What the hell, man?" Max asked in annoyance.

"Get the fuck away from her, right now," growled Seth. He sounded, angry and very pissed off.

 _Seth?_

I wasn't sure where he'd just come from and in that moment I didn't care. All I could do was try and stay balanced on my seat without falling asleep or throwing up.

"Back down," said the barman's voice, clearly sensing an atmosphere between the two men. He didn't want a fight on his hands. This was a quiet and homely bar, not the type of place for a brawl.

"He's put something in her drink," Seth accused.

 _Huh?_

"What?" asked the barman, quickly looking over at me. I was hunched over, my hands holding the bar as tightly as I could, my eyes opening and closing constantly. I felt like shit and all I wanted to do was go home.

Had something really been put in my drink?

Clearly seeing the truth in Seth's words, security was quickly called and they took Max away before he had chance to leg it. Where to, I wasn't sure. All I knew was I needed to get back to the hotel. Something wasn't right, something was obviously off.

Next thing I knew Seth was facing me, a hand on my back, another one trying to hold my head up to get my attention. I felt so out of it I could barely see his face in front of me.

"S-Seth?" I asked, my voice laced with fear, not knowing what was happening to me. "What's g-going on? What's wrong w-with me?"

"He put something in your drink whilst you were picking up the contents of your bag," he explained. "He's tried to spike you."

"What…?" I asked, my eyes wanting to close, my head dropping. Seth quickly lifted my head and woke me up again. "What does that mean?"

"He's put a date-rape drug into your beer. Lydia, I need you to listen to me," he said slowly and clearly for me to understand. "I need your help now. If I hold you up, I need you to walk to the bathroom, okay? Once we're inside I need you to make yourself sick."

"But… But…" I tried.

"I know it's not nice but he's put something in your drink and you've ingested it. We need to get it out of your system asap. Can you do that for me?"

"But I want to sleep," I whined, my head drooping again.

I was quickly woken as Seth put an arm around my waist and stood me up.

"You can sleep later, Lydia," he said, allowing me to carefully walk once he knew I had my balance. "We need to do this first."

Slowly but surely he guided me over to the bathroom, my head constantly dropping onto his shoulder, my head hitting his strong body jolting me awake again. Thankfully the bathroom was empty so he led me over to the nearest cubicle. Once inside I got onto my knees and hunched over the toilet bowel, Seth standing securely and protectively behind me.

"Do I have to?" I asked. "Can't you take me home instead?"

"Yes, you have to," he insisted. "It'll help make you better."

I tried heaving, I tried coughing, but nothing was working. I couldn't be sick and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"I can't do it," I said in annoyance. "I can't. I want to sleep. Let me sleep."

"Lydia, you need to do this," ordered Seth. "We don't know what was in that drink. The safest thing you can do for yourself is vomit it all up. I know you can do it."

I coughed and tried heaving again, remembering something I'd read on the internet once. It wasn't going to be pleasant but I knew I had to do it. So with my eyes tightly shut, I pushed my fingers to the back of my throat, the action clearly working. Within seconds I began vomiting up the contents of my stomach, getting out whatever Max had put in.

 _Last time I trust a fucking stranger!_

Seth knelt at my side and began to rub my back soothingly, holding my hair out of the way as I vomited.

"That's it," he encouraged sweetly. "Get it all out."

My stomach began to strain as I continued emptying its contents, my mouth tasting like total ass. My throat was burning, my eyes were watering, and I'd probably never looked so vulnerable, weak or useless in all my life. It was just a pity that the one person who was seeing me like this was the one person I never wanted to see me in such a state.

I coughed heavily, falling back onto my heels, resting my forehead along my forearm as it leaned on the wall, fighting to catch my breath again.

I felt a little better for vomiting, but the sleepy feeling was still refusing to budge. Some of whatever had been put into my drink had already slipped into my bloodstream so I was never going to be fully better until the effects had worn off. At least getting rid of it out my system this early would lessen and weaken whatever side effects the substance had.

Seth's hand continued to rub my back in a soft circle motion, the action rather relaxing.

"Good girl," he tenderly said to me, reaching over and grabbing some tissue to wipe my mouth with. He gently pulled my head to face him, cradling my chin in his hand, and began to wipe my face like a mother would a child. "I know it was hard, but it needed to be done."

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked through breaths. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, I'm not a total dick," he replied. "I'm an asshole sometimes, but when it comes to shit as serious as this I've got my head screwed on. Spiking a naïve woman's drink is the lowest of the low and I'm not going to just leave you here to suffer."

"But you like making me suffer," I replied as he finished cleaning me up, dropping the tissue into the toilet bowl. My head sagged and I rested it on my arm again, closing my eyes, just wanting to sleep. "It's all you do."

"I tease you," he said. "But I don't make you suffer. I never have and I would never want to."

"Explain the last three weeks then," I yawned, feeling Seth's hands under my arms. He slowly brought me to my feet, carefully lifting me until I was in his arms bridal style. I was rather grateful he was carrying me – it was the best thing to do. I was so exhausted that I knew I wouldn't be able to walk far without stumbling or falling.

"It's banter, it's a bit of light teasing," he said as we walked out of the bathroom and out of the bar. I wasn't sure what had happened with Seth's friends but I didn't care really. It was none of my business anyway. "You enjoy my company. You moan about it and you get pissed off with me, but you never really mean it. If you did you would never have danced with me and you would have left that restaurant bathroom a whole lot sooner."

I shuddered as the cold night air hit me. My mind was too exhausted to fully comprehend his words or make sense of them. Now was not the time for such a heavy or serious conversation.

So I didn't reply. I simply rested my head against his shoulder, snuggled closer to him for warmth and shut my eyes. He gripped me tighter and held me closer, the gentle lull of his heartbeat a sweet lullaby near my ear.

Seth must have hailed a cab because next thing I knew we were clambering into a car. I felt him put my seat belt on, my head dropping onto his shoulder again as the car began to move. The warmth of the vehicle helped sleep come to me easily to the point where I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I felt Seth slip his arm around me.

"What are you doing with your arm? You trying to feel me up again?" I accused.

"I'm helping you keep your balance," he said. "And don't deny you didn't like that."

I bit my cheek thoughtfully. "I didn't not like it…"

His chest vibrated as he chuckled. "Just as I thought."

We didn't speak much after that, my eyes drifting closed as I began to fall asleep.

I was eventually jolted awake as Seth carried me out of the car. I opened one eye, seeing we had reached the hotel we were staying in. We entered the hotel lobby and approached the elevator. Seth manoeuvred me in his arms so he could press the button in order to call it.

"What room is your cousin in?" he asked me as we waited.

"Don't know," I yawned.

"Yes, you do," he replied as the doors opened and we stepped into the elevator. "You aren't well enough to be on your own tonight so I need to know which room he's staying in."

"He'll kill you if he catches you with me," I said.

"Maybe so," he said as the doors closed on us. "But I think he'll be more appreciative of his cousin coming home in one piece."

"Fine," I replied. "Dean's room is 256."

He pressed the button for the second floor and we began to move. I must have dozed off again because the next thing I remembered was Seth knocking on a door. We waited patiently for an answer. I knew it would be late so it was probable that Dean and Renee were asleep. I hoped Dean didn't kick off at seeing Seth here. Yes, they hated each other but Seth had done a decent thing.

A very decent thing. Quite honourable really. Something I never thought he'd do.

I gazed up at him through heavy and tired eyes, snuggling closer to him for warmth.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Thank you," I said. "Seriously. Thank you."

He smiled down at me. This smile didn't seem smug or cocky like it usually did. It seemed real and genuine.

"Anytime, Lydia."

I wasn't sure what happened next because as soon as the door opened, I took one glance at Renee and fell into a deep sleep in Seth's safe arms.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, ambrose-kohli-girl, Daken's sister, Tantoune, Cassiel W, Bajor10, Guest, EvilDreams101, WWETNAGirl, SPARKELS77, rkosgirl1, MsConCon, haha95 and beautifultragedyxxx for their reviews.**


	12. Deal With The Devil

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **First of all, so sad to hear about the passing of Chyna this past week. I remember watching her growing up. She could hang with the boys and fight with the men. No matter what happened in her private life, she paved the way for women in the ring and it was so sad to hear of her passing so young.**

 **We got nice Seth last chapter, which was good to see and something I want to write. Not sure how long that will last as Seth is the bad guy after all and Lydia hasn't quite broken down his walls yet. But it was good to show a different side to him regardless.**

 **In other news, I'll be starting a new story soon. It'll be a Roman Reigns/OC story so keep your eyes peeled for that soon enough.**

 **Raquel the writer – It's an apology of sorts, but it's Seth showing her his good side.**

 **SUKY87 – Seth definitely has that soft and tender side. But since he's the bad guy he never shows it. we need Lydia to break him down and get to the good sides of him**

 **Caz21 – You will get Dean's reaction in this chapter**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Yeah, Max is a total asshole. At least Seth the savior was there to help her when she needed him**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Dean doesn't like Seth so I can't imagine the reaction will be good.**

 **Tantoune – His caring side doesn't come out often, but when it does it's awesome**

 **Daken's sister – He was a knight in shining armour. Thank god he was there to help her. And we all know what Dean's reaction will be lol**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Haha! We all know how this story ends so we'll have to see how things go with Randy**

 **Bajor10 – Yes! Seth does have this good side to him. We'll have to see if Lydia can bring it out again**

 **WWETNAGirl – I agree, we've seen so much of nasty Seth that it was good to see nice Seth for once.**

 **Sarah Reigns – Yeah, Dean isn't going to be happy, is he? You will have to read on to find out**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Let's all take a seat and watch what happens**

 **Grrlygrrl - Welcome to the story. Hope you're enjoying it so far**

 **SPARKELS7- Thanks for the review**

 **Jazzy7 - Yeah I thought I'd throw in the surprise of Max. And if this was a book we wouldnt get all the cliff hangers!**

 **SuperFangirl88 - Aw that is so sweet of you to say. Well welcome to all my stories. I hope you continue to enjoy them**

 **Guest - I think he knew he had to take her to Dean rather than help her himself as Dean and Renee will be able to help her more than he can. And we'll see how everyone is in this chapter**

 **This chapter is named after 'Deal With The Devil' by Judas Priest.**

* * *

Renee Young's Point Of View

The last thing I expected to see when I opened the door was to see Lydia lying unconscious in the arms of none other than Seth Rollins. I wondered if I was dreaming or whether I was still half asleep, but the picture never changed and the look on Seth's face told me that this was all real. And as soon as realisation dawned on me I automatically went into panic mode.

"Lydia!" I cried, my hands trembling as I took in the form of my poor friend. She looked so small in Seth's arms, her body small and limp as he held her. "Oh my god. Are you alright?"

Seth didn't wait for an invite, he simply walked his way into the room.

"Where should I put her?" he asked me.

"On the sofa," I replied as I followed him. "What the hell happened?"

"There was an incident at a bar," he told me as he carefully laid her down on the sofa in the small living area, making sure her head was set on a soft cushion. "She had her drink spiked."

"What?!" I exclaimed in horror as I rushed to her and knelt at her side, brushing her hair away from her warm face. There seemed to be no outward damage, her chest rising and falling as she slept soundly. "Lydia, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"She's fine," Seth replied, standing at the other side of the room. "I managed to get to her before there was any permanent damage."

"Oh, Lydia," I said. "Who did this?"

"Some random piece of shit in the bar. He talked to her and brought her a drink. I thought nothing of it until I saw him slip something into her bottle. I confronted him, the fucker was escorted out and I made sure she got everything out of her system. Then I-"

And then shit hit the fan.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" growled Dean. I hadn't even seen him enter the room but there he stood in the doorway of the bedroom, jaw clenched, teeth bared, giving Seth the dirtiest look I'd ever seen.

"I brought your cousin home," Seth said calmly. "She got into some trouble tonight."

Dean frowned, looking down, his eyes widening as he took in Lydia's still form. She was still and pale, but otherwise she was fine. Sadly Dean didn't see it that way. He reacted in the only way he knew how around Seth Rollins.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he yelled, marching forcefully toward Seth.

"Dean!" I tried but it was too late. Dean was already on him, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall. Seth began to struggle and managed to push him back again, but Dean was in far too much of a rage. He grabbed him again and pushed him more forcefully, Seth clawing at Dean's arms in an attempt to free himself.

"What happened, Rollins," he growled, his face red, his eyes dark. "What did I tell you about staying away from her?!"

"Dean, enough!" I shouted, walking up to him, trying to pry him away from Seth. How Lydia didn't wake up, I'll never know, but she remained sleeping soundly as Dean's grip on Seth's throat tightened.

"I didn't do anything," Seth managed to breathe out. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't go round trying to fuck you or your family over all the time."

"Dean, Seth helped her," I explained. "He brought her home safely."

"Why don't I believe that?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"Let me go and I can tell you the fucking truth," Seth tried.

Instead, Dean's grip tightened, Seth now struggling to get air into his body.

"Dean, let him talk," I said.

Knowing Dean was never going to let go, Seth took matters into his own hands, raising his knee and hitting Dean in the stomach. His hand released immediately and Seth ran a few steps away from him, both men hunched over, catching their breaths. I rushed to Dean's side to check if he was alright.

"She was spiked," Seth explained through heavy breaths, finally getting the truth across. "Some cunt in the bar started chatting to her and put something in her drink. Only he wasn't very sly with it. I called him out and security took care of him. I got Lydia to the bathroom, made her vomit everything up then got her home in one piece."

Dean glared at him as I rubbed his back. I wasn't sure what was going through his head, his face was very hard to read. But his eyes constantly flickered between Seth and Lydia's sleeping form.

Finally he spoke.

"How long was it in her system?"

"A matter of minutes," Seth explained. "Long enough to make her drowsy but I got her to the bathroom before any other damage could be done. I knew it would be dangerous to leave her by herself so I put us both in a taxi and brought her to you guys."

"How was she on the ride home?" Dean asked next.

"Tired, and she was saying she felt dizzy, but I tried to keep her awake for as long as possible. I'd keep an eye on her till morning but I think the only side effect will be sleep."

Dean remained looking at his former friend, his hunched body now standing up straight. I knew he didn't want to admit it, but Seth had done a good thing tonight. He'd helped Lydia at her most vulnerable and assured she was brought home safely. If he hadn't, lord knows what would have happened to her. No matter what Seth had done in the past, even I had to be thankful for what he'd done in the present.

"I think we need to move her to the bed," I suggested, trying to break the tense atmosphere. "She can't be comfortable there on the sofa. She needs some proper sleep."

Seth went to grab Lydia but Dean barged past him, nudging him gently and grabbing Lydia himself. He carefully manoeuvred her in his arms, making sure not to wake her up as he carried her to the bedroom.

"I guess I should say thank you," Dean mumbled without looking at Seth before entering the bedroom, out of sight.

I sighed, knowing how hard those simple words must have been. Seth had caused a lot of damage in Dean's life and head. I was just grateful he was big enough to thank the man who had just saved his cousin's life.

"I know it didn't sound sincere, but he does mean it," I explained to Seth. "He is thankful. We both are."

Seth shrugged. "I did what I had to do. Ambrose can act how he wants. As long as Lydia is safe. That's what matters."

I walked him over to the door. "And she is thanks to you. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for bringing her home in one piece."

I opened the door and he stepped into the corridor.

"Of course. Just make sure she sleeps well and is alright in the morning. She's in a very vulnerable state."

"We'll take the best care of her," I promised.

"Good," he said. "I wouldn't want to see anything happen to her. She's…" He thought to himself for a few moments. "She's a good kid. A lot of people worry about her."

"She's in safe hands," I assured him. "Dean won't let anything happen."

Seth nodded and was soon on his way, leaving Dean and I to contend with a very sleepy Lydia Ambrose.

xXx

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

My head wasn't feeling its greatest when I woke up the next day. I felt like I'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson and I had not come out the winner. There was a pounding in my temples and the second I opened my eyes I instantly closed them again. The sunlight filtering into the room was not helping my situation so instead of dealing with it I simply threw the covers over my head and lay in the darkness.

I needed coffee and lots of it.

"Hey, you're awake," came a female voice. I slowly poked my head up from under the duvet, narrowing my eyes to avoid the light and scanned the room. I found Renee sitting on the sofa on the far side of the room, a bowel of cereal in her hands as she watched TV. "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts," was all I said as my eyes looked around. It was strange to see her this early in the day, especially considering she was staying down the hall from me. I knew I hadn't let her in since I'd been too busy sleeping so I had to wonder if she'd got hold of a spare key to my room.

 _Hang on…_

That's when I noticed this wasn't my room. The layout was different and none of my things were here. The view out the window was not what I remembered and it was a bigger room than the one I'd been given.

I slowly lowered the covers and sat up in the bed which clearly wasn't mine, looking over at Renee, desperate for answers.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Mine and Dean's room," she said, munching on a mouthful of cereal. "We figured it was best for you to stay here last night after the state you were in."

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"At the gym with Roman," she replied. "He was hoping to be back before you woke up so you wouldn't be on your own. I'm glad I stayed behind now."

My head began to thump, my hand quickly rising to grasp it, my mouth hissing in pain. "What the hell happened last night?"

Carrying her cereal, she abandoned the TV and came to sit on the bed beside me, sitting cross legged. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember a bar and having a drink and then I felt ill and…"

Seth.

I remembered Seth.

But it wasn't a bad memory. Well it was, but not because of him. Like something bad had happened but it wasn't his fault. However he had been involved last night, it had not been in a negative way. He'd helped me…

I looked at my friend. "There's a lot of blanks. Tell me what happened."

"We got a knock at the door last night," she began. "It was like 1 in the morning so I knew something was up. The last thing I expected when I opened the door was Seth Rollins carrying you in his arms but that's what I saw. You looked in a bad way so he brought you in. Dean was ready to hit the roof, especially when he saw the state you were in. He wanted to kill him and things got a little… physical. But then Seth explained the situation and told us what happened. You're drink was spiked with a date rape drug, Lydia. Seth caught the guy at it and the bar got rid of him. Seth brought you home."

I blinked, my head still thumping.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "He made sure you got whatever was in the drink out of your system and then he brought you back. It killed Dean to let him leave without a broken face but there was little he could do once he heard how Seth helped you."

"Wow…" I said to myself.

Everything was coming back to me the more she spoke. The bar, the guy, the drink, Seth swooping in to stop him, helping me throw up, then getting me home.

It was crazy and it was unbelievable but it had all definitely happened.

Seth Rollins had actually done a good thing for me. He hadn't teased me or pissed me off or caused me trouble… he'd saved me, he'd helped me, and he'd faced the wrath of my cousin to bring me home.

I never knew the guy had it in him.

"I was more surprised than anyone," she continued. "Seth actually did something to help you, to help Dean. It's crazy."

"How is Dean?" I asked her. "Is he mad at me? It can't have been nice for him to see Seth like that."

"He's fine," she replied. "At first he thought Seth had done it but once the story was explained he relaxed more. It pained him to do it but the words 'thank you' actually left his mouth. Though to be honest he's more concerned about you than about Seth. How are you this morning?"

"I feel more awake now," I replied. "But my head still hurts."

"Well I recommend plenty rest today," she said. "Lots of water and slowly get some food into you. I'm not sure what was in your drink but the affects are definitely wearing off now. You look a thousand times better than you did last night. You could hardly keep your eyes open."

She stood and went to fetch me a much needed glass of water.

"I can't believe I got spiked," I said sadly. "I can't believe I was so stupid as to let it happen."

"We can't have eyes in the back of our heads all the time," Renee said as she returned with my drink. I swallowed it, the ice cool liquid going down nicely. "And it happens to women more often than you realise. At least there was somebody there to watch your back."

I sighed. "I agree. Seth really saved my ass last night."

"I know Dean hates you being near him, but I'm sure he won't mind if you thank Seth at Raw tomorrow night," she suggested. "It's a pretty big thing he did last night."

I nodded. "I definitely need to say something."

Renee was completely and utterly right. If Seth had not have been there last night, lord knows what Max could have done to me. He lured me into a false sense of security then put something in my drink for a reason, and I was extremely lucky to have had someone there to help me. Seth had seriously come through for me. This wasn't The Miz annoying me in catering. This wasn't Sheamus teasing me backstage, this was so much bigger.

Max could have robbed me, hurt me… raped me.

Seth had saved me in the biggest way possible. Not only had he stopped Max but he had brought me home and assured I was safe before he left me, even risking seeing my cousin.

I'd seen a new side to the man whose soul purpose was to piss me off. I'd seen a good side, a brave side, a caring and heroic side. Sides that I never thought I'd witness with my own eyes.

He definitely deserved my thanks and I would give them to him the second I saw him.

xXx

I had one focus when I arrived at the arena the next night, and that was to hunt down Seth Rollins. Whilst I could not forget all the shit he'd put me through the last few weeks, what he'd done for me was big. It didn't forgive everything he'd done in the past, but it certainly helped put him into a different light. It showed him in a kind and softer light.

There was a good side to Seth and though he rarely showed it, I'd managed to see it.

I was so busy looking for him, that I had not seen a tall body walking towards me. I bumped into it, staggering backwards on my feet. Thankfully a hand reached out and grabbed me before I could fall over and hit the floor.

"Watch out there," came a soft voice, my eyes looking up to see I'd bumped into Randy. "Someone is in a rush."

"Randy, hi," I smiled sweetly. It had been a few days since I'd seen him, our last meeting being at the restaurant. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Where are you off to so urgently?" he asked me. "You look like you're going at a million miles an hour."

"I need to find Seth Rollins," I told him.

"Rollins?" he said, his voice confused. "What do you want with him?"

I hadn't really wanted what happened to come out if I was honest; it was embarrassing that I'd let someone put something in my drink and even more embarrassing that I'd let myself fall for it and get into a state. But as Randy stood there, I knew he deserved the truth. If we were 'dating' now, he kind of needed to know what happened. It was a big deal and something I should not hide from him.

"I need to thank him for something," I said.

"For what?"

So with a deep breath I proceeded to relay to Randy exactly what had happened that Saturday night. I explained about Max, how my drink had been spiked, how Seth had stopped him, how I'd been forced to get it out of my body and how Seth had safely brought me home.

I could see the anger building up in him as my story went on, that emotion slowly dissipating as I explained what Seth had done. He seemed grateful and relieved, just as Dean and Renee had been, and totally understood why I needed to find the man.

"And that's why I need to speak to him."

"Lydia…"

No sooner had my story finished did he grab me and pull me into his arms, hugging me close and holding me tightly, several members of staff gazing at us as they walked by.

"Randy?"

"I'm just relieved you're okay," he said.

"People are looking," I told him.

"I don't care," he replied. "Let them look. You're safe and unhurt and I need a moment to process that."

I could not help but smile to myself, my arms snaking around his body to hug him back. Randy was so lovely and so wonderful, and I could tell he really cared for me. Not every man would react like this, not every man would feel such comfort knowing you were well. He truly was a wonderful guy.

"Well I'm fine and I'm safe," I assured him. "No harm done."

"I can't say I like Rollins but thank god he was there."

He slowly let me go.

"And that's why I need to find him," I said. "I kinda need to say thanks."

"I'll come with you," he said. "I feel like I need to thank him myself."

This was something I had wanted to do on my own, but a part of me was glad Randy wanted to come. It would stop the meeting being awkward and it would stop Seth trying anything. One good deed did not cancel out all the bad things he'd done and I knew Randy was be good protection against him.

So he took my hand securely in his and we walked to Seth's locker room.

I liked having Randy's hand in mine as we walked. It completely engulfed it, swallowing it up, but it still felt nice. He'd held it once before when we were in the restaurant and it felt just as good now as it did back then.

It didn't take us long to reach the locker room and I knocked on the door as soon as we stood in front of it. It wasn't long before the show so I knew Seth would be inside preparing. I could hear noises from the other side before the door swung open and Seth stood before us. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Lydia," he said in surprise, his face dropping when he saw I had someone beside me. "Oh. Randy."

"Do you mind if we come in?" I asked him. This felt insanely awkward, especially because I'd never come to Seth on a positive note before.

"Uh, sure," he said, stepping aside. We all entered the room and he closed the door behind us. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We came to thank you for what you did on Saturday," Randy explained.

"Both of you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a seat on the bench.

"Well, mainly me," I said. "But I've explained to Randy what happened and he'd like to offer his thanks too."

"I know we don't get on too well," said Randy. "We've had our moments in the past and things between us have never been the best, but what you did for her on Saturday means the world and I truly appreciate it."

"I did what anyone would do," he shrugged. "I wasn't going to let the bastard take advantage of her, was I?"

"Even so, it was really nice what you did," I said stepping forward. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd be seeing Seth Rollins to thank him. If you'd have told me I would be doing this a week ago I'd have laughed you out the room. It's crazy what certain events can do to you.

"Don't mention it," he said to me.

"And thanks for bringing me home too," I quickly added. "I know it can't have been fun, the thought of seeing Dean in such circumstances. I value what you did and I'm seriously grateful, Seth."

He looked between us both and sighed. "It's fine. I did what any man would do."

I was surprised then as Randy suddenly darted his hand out to Seth, ready for him to shake.

"She means a lot me, Seth," Randy told him. "You did good. Thank you."

Seth looked at the hand, up to me, then back to the hand. His face was hard to read, like I couldn't get an impression of what was going on in his head. He didn't seem happy but he didn't seem mad either. His expression was sort of blank, giving nothing away.

All he did was grab Randy's hand, shake it once, then swiftly let it go, quickly getting to his feet.

"You're welcome, guys," Seth said, walking over to the door. "Now I have a show to prepare for and I'm on Raw first tonight so I need to change and get ready." His voice sounded hostile and displeased, like he couldn't wait to get rid of us,

"Of course," said Randy as we both walked over to the door, clearly not sensing Seth's tone. He quickly opened the door. "I'll see you around."

Randy walked out and I quickly turned to face Seth. "Again, thank you," I whispered.

He looked at me, his jaw tense. I could tell something was off.

"Enjoy the show," was all he said before he went back into the locker room and shut the door behind him.

His words were swift, short, and didn't sit well with me. A man who had just been flooded with gratitude and thanks should be bashful and smiling and humble. Instead he seemed pissed, short tempered, and like he couldn't wait to get us out of there.

 _What is his fucking problem?_

I looked at the wooden door, wondering if this kind and good side of Seth had only been temporary. Because from where I stood, he'd already gone back to his old ways.

xXx

I sat watching the show from a TV screen in Dean's locker room later that night. Renee was conducting interviews backstage and Roman and Dean had made their way to the ring. They were in a tag match tonight against the New Day, so I settled onto the sofa in the locker room with a bottle of water in hand, ready to watch the match.

I messaged my mom before the match, letting her know everything was good, that I was looking after myself and that Dean was taking good care of me. I left out the minor detail of Saturday night as I didn't want to worry her. It was in the past and I had come out of it fine. No damage had been done and there had been no long term effects so I didn't see the point in worrying her needlessly.

Dean's music sounded through the television screen so I knew the match was about to begin. I sent the message and quickly put my phone in my pocket, eager to watch the show and see my cousin in action.

I heard the locker room door open and close behind me so I knew Renee was done with her interviews and was ready to watch the fight with me.

"Hurry, Renee," I called out to her, watching the screen as my cousin made his way onto the stage. "It's about to start."

"What the fuck was that about earlier?"

 _Wait…_

I froze in my seat, my eyes widening slightly. The voice did not belong to Renee at all. Far from it. I slowly turned my head, my eyes meeting a very angry looking Seth Rollins.

"Seth," I said, slowly rising to my feet. "What are you-"

"Answer my question."

"What was what about?"

"That stunt you pulled earlier," he said. "Bringing Orton into my locker room with you."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not quite comprehending what he was getting at. What was his actual issue?

"I don't understand," I said.

So I brought Randy with me. Big deal. He wanted to thank Seth just as much as I did, and in hindsight I'm glad he came. Seth couldn't corner me, he couldn't touch me and he couldn't say words that would make the colour rise in my cheeks. And from his negative attitude, I'm glad I had the backup.

He marched towards me with big strides, my legs moving back on instinct. He still managed to reach me regardless, his strong form towering over me.

"You think it was funny having Orton with you?" he asked me. "You think it was nice having him there, letting me know how grateful he was that I saved _his_ girl?"

Ah. There was my answer.

 _Hang on…_

Was he… jealous?

 _Surely not._

Whatever his reasons for feeling like this, I knew I needed to calm the room and dissipate the situation. I'd seen Seth angry before and it wasn't pretty. He was unpredictable, unruly, and impulsive… and I was on my own. The last thing I wanted to do was deal with this so I quickly began to ease him.

"Randy just wanted to say thank you," I said in a calming and soft voice. "We both did, that was all. You did a brave and gentlemanly thing the other night and we simply wanted to show our gratitude. If Randy being there was a big issue then I'm sorry. I didn't realise it would be such a big deal."

"Well it was," he yelled in annoyance, folding his arms. "Smarmy little bastard, rubbing it in."

"Rubbing what in?" I questioned in puzzlement.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Point is I don't appreciate Randy fucking Orton showing up on my doorstep like that. We don't get on, we never have. So make sure he doesn't come near me again."

"I apologise for that," I said. "He wasn't supposed to be there but he came regardless. I simply wanted to stop by and give my thanks. You did something I never thought you'd do, and I won't forget that," I told him in earnest. "I seriously owe you one, Seth."

With one sentence from my mouth his anger seemed to vanish, his eyes lighting up a little. He looked down at me, gazing at me thoughtfully for a few moments, his finger tapping his chin. "You _owe_ me?"

I swallowed and slowly nodded, unsure of whether I should have used those particular words or not.

"Yes."

"You owe me… I'll remember that," he said, swiftly turning on his heel and leaving the locker room without another word.

 _Okay…_

His face had looked pleased, his smile had looked satisfied and the tone of his voice told me he was happy with what I had just said. He'd use it, he'd run with it and he'd never let me forget it.

Then I realised what I'd done.

I'd told Seth Rollins that I owed him one.

Had I just made a deal with the devil?

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, SUKY87, caz21, rkosgirl1, beautifultragedyxxx, Tantoune, Daken's sister, Sexy mexy666, Bajor10, WWETNAGirl, Sarah Reigns, ambrose-kohli-girl, grrlygrrl, SPARKELS7, jazzy7, SuperFangirl88 and guest for their reviews**


	13. The Club Is Alive

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter. Looks like Seth was back to his old ways in the last chapter, but a little bit of jealousy was peeking through. Is Lydia starting to finally break him down? He's definitely starting to acknowledge his feelings more. And I think we'll see that more in this chapter.**

 **Also, I'll be starting my Roman/OC story soon so keep your eyes open for that.**

 **Raquel the writer – Whoa indeed!**

 **Daken's Sister – I already know what he's going to ask for and I'm sure you will like it when it finally happens. You'll have to wait and see**

 **Rkosgirl1 – He's definitely jealous. I like seeing this side of him. It makes him seem a little more vulnerable**

 **SUKY87 – I already have it all planned and I think you will like it**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It was very hard for Dean to do, but there was no way he couldn't be thankful to Seth for saving Lydia. And I love jealous Seth. He's so cute when he's all mad and jealous**

 **Tantoune – Oh there will be plenty pre-smut lol! Seth will not make it a small IOU! And I wanted to show his good side. He's been such a bad guy that I wanted to show a positive to his personality. And I'm excited for my Roman story. I hope you'll like it**

 **Bajor10 – I love Randy Orton and he's always portrayed as a bad guy, so I wanted to show his good side. He's always been a bad guy or turned into a bad guy in all my stories, so I wanted to write his nice side for once.**

 **Lilygirl95 – Aw thank you!**

 **Jen122 – It's a different side to Seth. I've always written him as the ultimate good guy so I wanted to show Authority Seth and heel Seth. Plus it's always fun to write the bad guy.**

 **EvilDreams101 – Well you're about to find out what happens next. Enjoy!**

 **WWETNAGirl – It would have been hard for Dean to say I thank you but considering the circumstances he had no choice. Seth really came through for Lydia. Seth is definitely jealous and I already have planned what Lydia will owe him. You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Blissfull Angel – They'll get together soon enough, don't you worry**

 **MsConCon – I think Dean wanted to go further and beat the living shit out off Seth. But due to Lydia's state and what Seth did for her, he had to show some restraint. Jealousy is an ugly thing. You're right, Seth is hooked, and as you'll see in the next few chapters, the jealousy will only get worse and that hook will sink in deeper. And yes, Lydia owes him, and Seth is gonna run with it**

 **Guest – We all know that there's more of a connection with Seth rather than Rady. The only person who won't admit it is Lydia herself! And Seth's jealousy means he will never forget that she owes him. It's going to be interesting**

 **This chapter is named after 'The Club Is Alive' by JLS**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

A few days later Randy and I went out for our second date. After Smackdown had been taped, Randy had a few days off where he wasn't needed for live shows so we grasped the opportunity to spend some time together with both hands. It wasn't often he got time off like this so we immediately set up our date.

Last time we had gone out had been nerve-wracking for both of us, the date being formal since we went for dinner. Expectations had been high and we knew there had been a lot of pressure on us as it was our first time out.

So for a second date we opted for something more relaxing. It was a glorious sunny day so we decided to go for a day date. It was more informal, the pressure was off, and it would mean less expectation on both our parts.

I was planning on going out with Renee and some of the other women from work on the evening as Dean and Roman were having a boy's night, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a fun and enjoyable day. Randy had something planned and I was more than excited to see what it was. He'd told me to dress casually so I wore a pair of jeans, my Dean Ambrose t-shirt (gotta keep that support going), my black leather jacket and my white converse. It wasn't too dressy but I still looked nice. He picked me up from my hotel room just after lunch, hailed us both a cab, and we got inside.

"So what do you have planned today?" I asked him as the car drove, my body full of curiosity and intrigue.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" he teased.

"So secretive," I giggled. "At least tell me if it's indoors or outdoors."

"Outdoors," he said. "But that's the only clue you're getting."

I liked the fact it was outdoors. The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky and the temperature was just right. It was the perfect sort of day to be spending outside.

"Such a tease," I laughed, secretly sort of excited for the surprise. I loved surprises.

"Perhaps," he said. "But it'll all be worth it in the end. I know you'll love what I have planned."

The car drove for a good fifteen minutes before it finally pulled up outside a beautiful and large park. It was filled with people on a gorgeous spring day, the trees green and full, grass and flowers covering the ground. Randy paid the driver and we got out of the cab, walking towards the park. He took my hand in his and linked our fingers as we walked through the lush foliage.

"This place is beautiful," I observed as he walked us along the little paths of the park. There were people having picnics, playing sports, running around and enjoying themselves.

"I know," he smiled. "The guy at the hotel reception mentioned it the other day. Said it was a great spot to go and since the weather is so brilliant today I knew it would be a nice place to take you."

"I love stuff like this," I commented. "The fresh air, the smells of nature, the birds singing in the trees. It's all so lush and relaxing."

"I had a feeling you would," he said. "You seem the kind of girl who likes the outdoors."

"I love the outdoors," I told him. "Excellent choice for our date."

We walked on, allowing the light breeze to blow around us, Randy leading us somewhere. I wasn't sure where but if I knew Randy, it would be somewhere exciting.

I wasn't disappointed.

It wasn't long before I could hear the current of water flowing, a river finally coming into view. The sunshine hit it, lighting it up and letting it sparkle. It was crystal clear, my eyes able to sea the pebbles along the riverbed. Randy pushed forward and I could then see where we were going. Along the riverbank was a small hut, a pier, and rows of rowing boats.

We finally stopped walking once we reached it.

"I hope you don't get sea sick," Randy said.

"I don't," I shook my head. I looked up at him excitedly. "Are we going on the rowing boats?"

"The views down the river are beautiful and its not very often we get to go on things like this," he said. "What do you say?"

 _Erm… YES!_

"Lets do it!" I said, bouncing on my feet excitedly.

Rowing boats sounded awesome! It was something I'd never done but the prospect of being out on this river with just Randy Orton at my side was something I liked the sound of.

He laughed at my enthusiasm and we made our way down to the pier. Randy paid the boatman and he gave us a boat. It was a little unsteady as we clambered inside, but once we were finally seated beside one another, the boat seemed to stabilize. Taking an oar in each hand, Randy pushed us off from the pier and began to row us down-stream, setting a nice and gentle rhythm.

"You sure you don't want me to take one of those oars?" I asked him.

"Nah, I've got it," he replied. "You enjoy the views. Besides, it's a good workout for me."

I did as I was told, admiring the views around me, looking at the green trees, the stunning flowers, the birds singing, the blue skys and the warm sunshine. I felt so relaxed and content, more relaxed and content than I'd felt in a long time.

Life had been so crazy as of late that it had been seriously hard to genuinely relax. I was so busy with my article that I rarely had time to switch off, and Seth Rollins's constant presence meant I always had to be aware of my surroundings. It was very rare that I could simply ease my mind, focus my attentions elsewhere and enjoy myself. Normally Seth would show up like he had the restaurant or the Charity Gala, but I knew here on this boat, I was finally free from him for an afternoon at least.

 _Unless he has some mad scuba diving gear or he's half mermaid, I think I'm pretty safe._

I closed my eyes, letting the heat of the sun hit my skin, taking deep and steady breaths, a blissful feeling taking over me, allowing my body to relax for the first time in a long time.

The boat began to slow its pace as I felt an arm snake around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see Randy looking over at me with a smile, his arm pulling me closer into him. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You look happy," he noted.

"I just feel… content," I replied. "It's been a while since I've done something this fun or relaxing."

"So it was a good idea?" he asked.

"It was a perfect idea," I assured him. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I needed it."

"Well I wanted to do something different," he told me. "Something that was fun and exciting and romantic."

"Romantic?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Gotta make sure I impress you so you'll come back for date number three."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Don't you worry, Randy. I'm more than impressed. And date number three is definitely happening."

He looked down at me, looking thoughtful for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Can I try something?"

"You can try anything. What is it?"

"Feel free to say no or push me away, okay?"

I blinked, not sure what he was getting at. "Alright…"

He gently raised his hand until it was cupping my cheek. He ran his thumb tenderly across my warm skin before he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. I quietly gasped against his mouth, a little surprised by his bold move, but it didn't take me long to relax into the kiss. My eyes closed and I started to kiss him back, my lips moving against his.

His lips were so soft and warm, his kissing technique rather good. It was definitely one of the best kisses I'd ever had in my life.

It felt… nice.

He eventually pulled away, my eyes slowly opening to look into his. I bit my lip in embarrassment, not quite able to believe that the man I liked had actually just kissed me. My cheeks were pink, my heart was thumping and I felt as high as a kite.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"Wow indeed," grinned Randy. He looked rather pleased with himself and I knew he'd enjoyed that as much as I had.

That was a pretty big step for us, a major step really. Our first kiss together, and it was on a rowing boat in the middle of the most gorgeous scenery I'd ever seen. It could not have been more romantic. There was nothing sordid about it; it was just two people who really liked each other.

 _Much better than being felt up in a bathroom…_

Randy gave me another peck on the lips before he picked up the oars again and continued on our way down the river.

xXx

"He kissed you?!" exclaimed Renee in excitement as we made our way to the club later that night. It was just the two of us in the taxi as we were meeting The Bellas, Natalya, Charlotte, Sasha Banks and Paige there. I'd yet to meet any of the female wrestlers so I was really eager to see them all.

"Yep," I said, my face looking like the cat that had got the cream.

"Oh my god, how was it? Was it good? Wet? Did he use tongues?"

I couldn't help the giggles that left my lips. "Relax, Renee. It was amazing. One of the best I've had."

"I love it," she grinned, clapping her hands. "Things are going well then?"

"They're going great," I said. "We've decided on a third date."

"Damn, I'll be needing to buy a dress for the wedding soon," she joked.

I rolled my eyes and thought nothing of it as I knew Renee's mind could often run away with her. It had only been 2 dates and a kiss. Things weren't that serious just yet.

I sat up eagerly as the taxi finally arrived at the club. We got out and stepped inside, the place busy and lively when we entered. The music was blaring and the room was filled with dancers and lights. Everyone had drinks in hand, the atmosphere electric. The music was on point and I could tell I was going to enjoy myself.

I had really been looking forward to tonight if I was honest. Ever since I'd come to WWE I'd been constantly surrounded my men. Sure, I had Renee on occasion, but it had mainly been male dominated. Be it Dean, Roman, Seth or Randy, there had been very little female interaction. And I missed that. I was 25 and young; I wanted to hang with some girlfriends.

I'd heard so many lovely things about the female wrestlers on the roster, Renee being good friends with all of them. So I couldn't wait to see them.

I didn't have to wait long as we spotted them, Paige running over to us and jumping into Renee's arms, the rest of the group following. I was introduced to each girl in turn, all of them so friendly and welcoming to me. I instantly felt part of the group, like I'd been here for years, and that definitely helped relax me. I knew new groups of girls could sometimes be bitchy towards newcomers, but these ladies weren't like that at all. They took me in as one of their own, and within 20 minutes of meeting them we were all taking shots and dancing to the loud music like we'd been besties for a lifetime.

The drinks were so good and cheap in the club that I was drinking them as if it was juice. Cocktails, shots, wine, I had it all. I wasn't the only one, most of the girls being quite drunk themselves, but the more I drank, the more relaxed I found myself. I felt my inhibitions dropping and I could certainly enjoy myself more. My head felt woozy, but it was the good kind. I felt happy, free, brave. More shots kept coming and I kept drinking them. Besides, it's rude to turn down a free drink from friends.

We all danced together, we took selfies together and I found that these girls were generally an awesome group of women. I knew why Renee loved spending time with them so much. The Bellas were so beautiful, Natalya was so welcoming and kind, Charlotte and Sasha were so friendly and Paige was just a wild child. I knew I would definitely be going on the next night out they organised.

It was after the seventh or eighth round of shots that I excused myself from the group to use the bathroom. I wobbled on my drunken feet, giggling at my lack of balance, but managed to get there in one piece. There was a queue of women waiting to use the toilets so I joined the queue and rested against the wall until it was my turn.

It was nice to rest my feet from all the dancing by simply standing there. I still wasn't used to wearing heels so all the movement had seriously taken it out of me. I closed my eyes, the loud music pumping through my ears, a large and goofy grin slipping onto my lips.

"I kissed Randy Orton today," I giggled to myself.

 _The_ Randy Orton. 12 time WWE Champion Randy Orton.

No… he'd kissed me. He'd taken me on the most romantic, sweet and fun boat ride where he'd voluntarily kissed me. And not only that but he'd asked for a third date. An actual third date. He really liked me. A man seriously liked me. It felt good, I felt alive, and I was filled with such anticipation for the future.

So, as per usual, something obviously had to happen to ruin that, didn't it?

My phone suddenly buzzed with a message, the vibration jolting my eyes open. I pulled my phone out of my bag and looked at the screen, my face frowning. It was a message from Seth.

 _ **What are you doing out? Are you being careful? Check your drink and keep it on you at all times. I do not want a repeat of Saturday.**_

I read the message over a few times before I looked up, my eyes scanning the club carefully. How the fuck did he know I was out tonight? Was he here? Had he seen me? Was he taking this stalking to a whole new fucking level?

I couldn't see him anywhere, but my vision was somewhat blurred from all the alcohol so I didn't a hundred percent trust it. I knew Seth was capable of pretty much anything at this point so I wouldn't put it past him being here right now watching me. Not wanting to wait around for him to reply to a message, I decided to get information instantly. I found his number in my contacts list and called him, lifting the phone to my ears, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Lydia Ambrose," he finally answered. "How can I help you?"

"What the hell? How did you know I was out?" I asked. "Are you fucking here or something? Because this is seriously going too-"

"Chill, sweetheart," his voice interrupted me. "No I'm not there, I'm in my hotel room. Renee posted a picture of all you girls on Instagram and I just wanted to check you were being careful."

"Yes I am!" I exclaimed, my voice a little slurred. "I do not need you keeping an eye on me, you… you… freak!"

He was silent for a few moments. "Lydia? How much have you had to drink?"

"Not en-enough," my voice stuttered, the queue slowly shrinking. The end was in sight and it was almost my turn for the bathroom.

"Have you been keeping an eye on your drinks? What have you been drinking?" he asked. His voice didn't sound its usual teasing self. It was stern and straight.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had a blue shot," I listed. "And a green one, and a red one that tasted like strawberries. Then there was a black one and this weird pink one and this awesome cocktail that tasted like candy and-"

"Are you mixing your drinks?" he asked.

"Uh, no?" I said, though it came out more like a question.

I heard him sigh. "Do you know how stupid and dangerous that is? Lydia, did you learn nothing from Saturday? You need to be careful. Even if you're keeping an eye on what those around you are doing, mixing your alcohol is not good for you."

"Oh, be quiet, Seth," I yelled down the phone, some of the other women in the queue staring at me for a few seconds after my outburst. "You're not my mom. You're not my cousin. You're not my boyfriend or my dad. You are stupid and egotistical and weird and annoying. Really really super annoying."

"As lovely and sweet as that description of me was, it doesn't take away from the fact that you need to slow down. Drink some water, get some fresh air, stop fucking mixing."

"Shhh," I said, holding my finger up to my mouth for effect, not that he could see me. "You talk too much. Just shut up, go away and let me have my fun."

That's when my stomach began to grumble and rumble. A strange feeling hit me and I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to get to a bathroom.

 _Uh oh…_

I wasn't sure if it was all the alcohol, the heat in the club, or the stress of talking to this idiot, but suddenly I didn't feel so good.

"Lydia," he growled in warning. "Stop acting like a little brat, fucking listen to me for once in your life and–"

"Shit! I'm gonna be sick!" I yelled, suddenly hanging up the phone. Thankfully it was my turn next so as soon as a cubicle became free, I rushed inside, locked the door, dropped onto my knees and vomited up the entire contents of my stomach.

 _I'm making quite a habit of this…_

Every drink I'd consumed that night came up and ended up in the toilet bowl, my stomach wrenching as everything came out. I mentally scolded myself, hating that Seth had been right. I'd mixed my drinks far too much tonight, all the cocktails and different shots making a bad concoction in my belly. My head had enjoyed it but my body had had enough. It wanted out so I spent the next few minutes emptying my stomach and feeling like an idiot for overindulging. I should have known my limits, I should have stopped drinking before it got this far. I was just having far too much fun to realise.

I hated when Seth was right. It made him so big headed and made me seem a fool. I'd just been enjoying myself far too much to care about the consequences afterwards.

Once I knew I was done, I grabbed some tissue and cleaned myself up, flushing the toilet and going to wash my hands.

As annoying as Seth's advice was, it was good advice, so even though the sick feeling remained, I wobbled out the bathroom and straight to the bar and ordered a large glass of cold water. I drank it up quickly and made my way outside, desperate for some fresh air. The club was warm and loud, so being outside would be quiet and would cool me down. Not only that, but the cold night air would help sober me up. I felt more drunk than I'd ever been before and I didn't like the nauseous feeling that refused to leave me even though I'd already been sick.

I rested against the wall of the club and closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze around me, hoping it would help me. I slowly slid down the wall until I was sat on the ground, my knees pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my forehead on my knees, willing this feeling to go away.

 _I'm such a light-weight_

It was like I wanted to vomit but couldn't as I had nothing left in my system to puke up. It sucked, it hurt, and I wished I'd never put so much alcohol in my body.

I wanted to cry as I sat there feeling sorry for myself. I wanted to cry and go home and just sleep. I wanted to rest and have this night over and done with. The majority of it had been so much fun and I'd met some lovely people, but the sickness had put a dampener on it all. I felt weak and tired and ill and I didn't want to go back into the club.

I wanted to go to the hotel, I wanted to go to bed, I wanted to wrap myself up in the covers and not come out until I felt better again. I wanted to fetch Renee and tell her, but as I sat there on the cold hard ground, my stomach felt too sick for me to get up and move. I was stuck for the time being at least.

That was until I felt a large and warm hand on my shoulder.

My head jolted up, my vision a little blurry due to my drunken state. But when my eyes did focus, I was puzzled beyond belief to see Seth Rollins crouched down in front of me.

"S-Seth?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion. "What are you…?"

"You alright?" he asked, his eyes and voice full of concern. He brushed my hair away from my face in order to help me cool down quicker. "You're eyes are all bloodshot and you look a little pale."

"My stomach hurts," I slurred. "I think I drank too much."

He gave me a half smile. "You don't say. I told you not to mix."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice weak and small.

"I wanted to check you were okay," he told me. "You didn't end that phone-call on a good point and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't feel right just sitting at home knowing something was up so I grabbed a cab and came down here. I'm glad I did, you don't look well at all."

"I was sick," I told him. "And I don't feel good. I just want to go home."

"Have you told Renee you're out here?" he asked.

I shook my head, the movement not helping my nausea. "I haven't told anyone. I just want to go to bed."

"Come on, I'll take you back with me," he said, my eyes widening in alarm at his words.

 _What?_

Go back with him? Was he fucking serious? He was Seth Rollins, stalker extraordinaire and the cause of all my problems. Why the hell would I voluntarily choose to go back with him?

"With you?"

"You won't find Renee in those mad crowds and she won't hear her phone over the music," he said. "You can message her on the way home."

"I don't think-"

But I was quickly cut off as the overwhelming urge to vomit hit me again. I rolled onto my knees and spewed my guts up again against the brick wall of the club, my stomach aching as it tried to get everything else out. I coughed, Seth quickly coming to my side to hold my hair back.

"Yeah, I'm definitely taking back right now," he said.

Once I was finished, he quickly scooped me up into his arms and walked to hail down a cab. I cuddled against him, my body too weak and sore to protest. I was probably far too drunk to stay balanced on my feet anyway and I still felt too sick to walk. Thankfully it didn't take long for a taxi to stop for us. Seth helped me into my seat before getting in himself, telling the driver the name of our hotel before it set off.

As the car moved at a steady pace, I rested my sleepy head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and willing sleep to come.

"We're making quite a habit of this, aren't we?" I said to him.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "Maybe one of these days we'll get into a cab and you won't be feeling sick or falling asleep."

"Why ruin a good habit?" I said with a yawn, his shoulder bouncing beneath my head as he laughed.

"Because I don't like seeing you in this state," he told me.

"As I said before, you like seeing me suffer," I argued.

"And as I said before, no I don't. I tease but that's about it. I never want to see you suffer, ever. You're too good a person to…"

But his words drifted off to nothing as sleep finally hit me and I dozed off.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Daken's sister, rkosgirl1, SUKY87, ambrose-kohli-girl, Tantoune, Bajor10, Lilygirl95, Jen122, EvilDreams101, WWETNAGirl, Blissfull Angel, MsConCon and Guest for their reviews.**


	14. Temptation

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Its been a mad week for me. How I found the time to sit and write, I do not know! But I did and the chapter is here so I hope you enjoy. All the best to Enzo Amore as well. That injury on Sunday did not look pleasant. Enzo and Big Cass are my boyfriend's favourite so he was very gutted about what happened at Payback. Just glad to see he's on the mend.**

 **This chapter is entirely Lydia and Seth so I think you'll all enjoy this one.**

 **Mizfit81 – I don't think I could write fast enough to write every day lol. But I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story!**

 **Guest – He's a complete stalker! He's found what he wants and he's determined to get it**

 **Bajor10 – He's being a decent guy again and putting Lydia first rather than his own needs**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I make Randy such a dick in all my stories that I figured it was about time I made him somewhat of a good guy. Seth is definitely a guy who needs love, and I think Lydia could be the one to finally give it him**

 **Angelsdee327 – Yeah, for now. This is Seth we're talking about after all**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it**

 **Daken's sister – His cute and caring side does come out every now and again. Not often, but Lydia can definitely bring it out in him**

 **Jen122 – Thank you so much!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Lydia is breaking down his walls! It's very out of character of Seth to help someone out like this, and it's the second time he's done it for her now**

 **Tantoune – Yeah, we all know which pair we are shipping in this story lol! It's so sweet of you to say that. It's honestly so lovely to hear that my readers appreciate my work and I know you always follow, favourite and review my work. Thank you, my lovely!**

 **Haha95 – You want more? Well here is more!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – He has his nasty side, but he also has his sweet and caring side too. And we're seeing it a lot more often**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest – Well if you want to see her in his room, just keep reading**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Aww thank you! That was such a lovely review to read. If you're reading wrestling ffs I have written 4 others and will be starting a Roman Reigns one soon. Im so glad you enjoy my writing and its so lovely to hear you're enjoying my work. Hopefully I can continue writing stuff you guys like. I have plans for Randy so you'll have to keep reading to find out**

 **This chapter is named after 'Temptation' by Heaven 17**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I woke up feeling insanely content the next morning. I felt so light and free, like I'd had the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time. My head was resting on feathery soft pillows, the mattress below me felt like a red velvet cushion and the duvet I was wrapped in was keeping me warm and snug and secure. My entire body felt relaxed, the cosiness easing me, the smell of aftershave on the pillow making me sigh, the materials of the duvet covers like silk on my skin…

 _Hang on… Aftershave…?_

I was a woman. I didn't wear aftershave.

This wasn't my bed!

Within an instant my eyes were open and I was sat upright like I'd just received an electric shock. My eyes looked around urgently, panic setting in as I scanned the foreign room I was in. This was definitely not my room, but nor was it Dean's or Roman's. I'd been in both rooms so knew how they looked, and I didn't recognise this room at all.

 _Where am I?_

I searched my mind frantically for memories or thoughts of what had happened the night before, trying to piece everything together until I got an answer as to where the fuck I was. I'd gone drinking with the girls, I'd been having fun, then I was sick, then I went outside, then I was picked up by…

And as if on cue, Seth Rollins took that moment to emerge from the bathroom, only a towel around his waist, water dripping from his soaked hair and falling down his strong and broad chest.

 _Jesus…_

He looked… Oh lord.

Once I'd rolled my tongue back into my mouth, I quickly looked away, my cheeks flushed redder than a tomato. I didn't know why, Seth fought most nights in WWE with his top off and his chest out, but knowing he was only wearing a towel after having a shower made this so much worse.

Just a towel… with nothing underneath…

I pulled the covers up around me.

I knew where I was now.

Seth's room.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said as I heard his footsteps walk towards me. "How did you sleep?"

"Uh, fine," I said, my eyes taking a particular interest in the pattern on the bed sheets. "Can you get dressed or something?"

"Don't you like what you see, sweetheart?" he teased. "I've never had any complaints in the past. Most girls would love to be in the position you're in right now."

"Well I'm not most girls," I said. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd put some clothes on please."

"Trust me, I know you're not like most girls, Miss Prude," he said. "Relax, I'll change."

"Thank you," I replied, my ears hearing him sift through his wardrobe. It was a few minutes before he was changed.

"Alright, you can look now," he announced. "I'm all dressed and PG for you." I raised my eyes, grateful to see he was in a WWE Performance Centre t-shirt and some workout shorts. "Now can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?"

"Coffee please," I replied. "Two sugars with a dash of milk."

I needed caffeine, not only to wake me up but to put me on high alert. Being alone with Seth Rollins in his room and in his bed could not bode well from me. The opportunities he could have would be endless.

I watched as he made our drinks at the small kitchen area before bringing them over to us. He handed me my coffee and I took a small sip. It was perfect, just how I liked it.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked me. "You look a lot better this morning then you did when I found you at the club."

"I slept like a baby," I replied. "One of the best night sleeps I've ever had actually."

"I'm not surprised," he replied. "Hunter always lets me have the best rooms and beds when we're staying in hotels. This bed is better than the one I have at home."

"Why am I here?" I asked suddenly, getting straight to the point, addressing the large elephant in the room.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone whilst you were ill," he said. "You weren't in the best condition and you needed someone with you overnight to take care of you. And since Renee and Dean were out, I was your only option."

"Do they know where I am?"

"I messaged Renee off your phone last night pretending to be you and told her you'd gone home as you didn't feel well. They think you're in your room. They don't know you're here."

"Good," I said in relief. The last thing I wanted anyone to know was that I'd spent the night with Seth Rollins. Even though there had been absolutely nothing sordid about it, it would not look that way to everyone. Especially Dean.

"Why is that good?"

"Because you know how Dean will react if he knows I'm with you."

"Fair point," said Seth in agreement. "I remember how he acted when we had dinner together and when I brought you home on Saturday. If he knew you'd spent the night he'd be a one man wrecking machine heading in my direction."

"Exactly," I said, sipping on my coffee, maneuvering my legs under the covers to get more comfy.

That's when I noticed something was off, something wasn't right, something was not normal. My legs were hitting far too much cover, the clothing I was wearing feeling nothing like the dress I'd worn last night. So I looked down at myself, noticing I was wearing a black Seth Rollins t-shirt, my panties, and nothing on my legs.

The t-shirt alone was enough to tell me I'd had nothing to do with this so I decided to question the man in front of me.

"Did you… undress me last night?"

"Course I did," he said nonchalantly.

 _What?!_

My face was mortified.

"What the hell, Seth?!" I exclaimed, my voice so high pitched that most of the dogs in the area probably heard me. "Are you fucking insane?!"

"You had vomit all down your dress," he explained. "I wasn't going to let you go to sleep in such a mess, was I? Relax, it's nothing I've never seen on a woman before."

"You looked?!" My voice was horrified.

"It's not as bad as you're making out," he explained. "I only looked in the sense of I needed to get you dressed and put you to sleep. I didn't look anywhere intimate and I did nothing dirty. Chill, sweetheart. You still have your dignity."

"Where is my dress?" I asked.

"Over there on the floor," he said, pointing to it, my eyes looking over at it. He was right. It did look sort of gross and disgusting and I could see why Seth had opted to change me.

"Oh," I replied. "It does like a bit messy."

"Exactly," he said. "So stop accusing me of something dirty."

"Fine. sorry," I said, looking away embarrassed.

As much as I wished he'd asked me or admitted it sooner, I understood why he did it now; it had all been part of him helping me last night. He'd fetched me from the club, he'd paid for my taxi home, he'd cleaned me up and he'd given me a place to sleep. Maybe I did need to relax and stop accusing him of any wrong-doings. After all, everything he'd done had been good and helpful.

"I'll order you some breakfast from room service," he said next. "You need to get some food in your system after last night."

My stomach did feel empty so I didn't protest, allowing him to ring up room service and order some food. He only ordered cereal and toast as he didn't want me to eat anything too heavy in case I was ill again. I watched him carefully as he did.

It was so peculiar seeing him be so kind and nice and good. I was so used to the egotistical, teasing jackass Seth that it always felt so strange witnessing his good side. I wasn't opposed to his good side at all. He was more caring, more attentive and I didn't have to worry about anything negative coming my way. I wondered why this side could not emerge more.

"You're being nice to me again," I noted once he'd hung up the phone. "It's weird."

"Well would you rather me act like a complete dick instead? Because I can easily do that if that's what you're more comfortable with."

"No," I quickly said. "Stay like this. I prefer you like this. You're better like this."

"And why's that?" he asked, shifting to sit on the bed beside me.

"I can handle you easier," I told him. "You don't unnerve me or worry me as much when I see your kinder side. It's less intimidating and frightening."

He looked at me for a few moments.

"Do I scare you, Lydia?" he asked me curiously.

"A little," I admitted honestly.

And he did. Seth was a bad guy. He was the man who had betrayed my cousin and friend, and worked for The Authority. He was not to be trusted and even though he had helped and saved me on a few occasions, he still made me feel uneasy and somewhat frightened.

"Good," he smirked, leaning in until his face was only a few inches from mine. "You should be scared."

I looked into his deep brown eyes, the two of us staring at each other as I wondered what his words possibly meant. But before I had the chance to ask a knock came from the door to tell us our food was here. So Seth got up and answered it, bringing the food in.

He brought the food over and we ate in silence for a time. The toast and cereal was delicious and it was just what I needed. It settled whatever dull pain was still left in my stomach without making it worse. It hit the spot, my stomach feeling full once I was done. Seeing my empty plate, Seth took away my dirty dishes and put them to the side as my eyes scanned the room again.

It was far bigger than my room. Mine only had a bed, bathroom and wardrobe. It was simple and basic but it did what it needed to do. Seth's was far lusher and richer. It had a kitchen area, a small living area, and from what I'd seen of it as Seth emerged from it, the bathroom seemed huge. It was far nicer than any other room I'd been in and I could see why working for The Authority could pay off in some aspects.

I looked at the large TV, the glass coffee table and the small two-seater sofa that sat in front of it.

And then I frowned.

It was fairly small sofa, enough to sit two people comfortably but not anymore than that. I looked at it even closer, a small thought coming to mind. It was enough to sit on but not enough to lie on. A child could sleep on it but not an adult. I looked down at myself in Seth's large bed before looking back at the sofa. Seth was over 6 foot tall, there was no way in hell he could sleep on that sofa. So if I had slept in the bed, where had Seth spent the night?

"Seth…? Where did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"In the bed," he said.

I froze, my eyes widening.

"W-With me?"

"Yeah," he said as if it was obvious.

"Oh my god," I said to myself, quite unable to believe what he'd said. It was one thing to sleep in his room but I'd actually shared a bed with this man. I couldn't have, I shouldn't have, I was dating Randy Orton and yet I'd spent the night in bed with another man.

 _Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord…_

"So you undressed me, changed me, and I spent the night in your bed with you?" I asked for clarification.

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

My heart fell through to my stomach, my mouth agape in shock. This was wrong, so so wrong.

That's when I heard him chuckle beside me and I looked at him in total bewilderment.

"You don't have to look so mortified," he said. "It was all above board, Lydia. I'm not that pig from the bar. I wouldn't do anything without your permission. We slept and that was all. I kept as far away from you as the bed would allow."

"Wouldn't do anything without my permission?" I asked. "What about the time in the restaurant bathroom where you… touched me?"

"That?" he asked, shuffling closer to me. "Trust me, sweetheart, I had your permission. Your body was loving every second of it."

I looked away with pink cheeks, silently knowing there was some truth to his words. That moment in the bathroom had felt good, even I couldn't deny it. But I was seeing Randy so I knew it had to be stopped. And I knew it could never be repeated.

"Maybe so. But I'm dating Randy Orton. It should never have happened."

"So answer me this," he challenged. "Are you saying that if Orton had nothing to do with you or this, you'd have still pushed me away?"

I moved my eyes to look into his, unsure of what my answer was. Could I have pushed him away if circumstances were different? It had felt so good having his hands on me, touching me and feeling me and making me feel alive. Seth Rollins was a gorgeous man, but he was also a dangerous man and a man my cousin detested. Would I have still pushed him away?

"I can't answer that," I told him.

"Can't? Or won't?" he asked. "Silence is golden, Lydia, and the fact that you're unwilling to answer that question tells me more than you realise."

I swallowed nervously as he gently raised his hand and brushed some loose hairs away from my forehead. He ran his finger tips along my temple and down my face, the soft touch causing my eyes to flutter closed. He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

 _It's happening again… He's touching me again… And I'm not stopping it…_

I bit my lip as his hand slowly moved down the sensitive skin on my neck, causing goosebumps to rise all across my skin. This felt better than it should have. His touch was so tender that my skin burnt wherever he left a trail and I found I simply could not pull away or stop this. It was like I was under a spell, trapped in a moment, and my body was doing very little to protest. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew Seth could sense it too.

"Your pulse is racing again," he whispered as his hand lingered on my neck. "I've never seen it race so fast."

"You can't say you blame me," I said.

"No I can't," he replied as his hand trailed down further, leaving my neck and tracing a line along my collar bone. His fingers lingered there a little longer before it traveled down to my front, trailing a line down the valley of my breasts. Even though he touched me above my t-shirt, it was unbelievable how intimate and intense it still felt.

He must have been feeling brave, realising that I wasn't pulling away, because next thing I knew he pushed his face closer to mine, his mouth going to my neck, his lips suddenly kissing the sensitive skin.

 _Christ…_

I couldn't resist. I leaned my head to the side to give him better access, a light moan leaving my mouth as I felt his scorching lips on my body. I bit my lip harder, knowing that this was so wrong but felt so fucking right.

"You look hot as hell in my t-shirt," he murmured in my ear.

"You shouldn't say that…" I whispered.

"You're in my bed, wearing my t-shirt whilst I kiss your neck. You have no idea of the restraint I have right now. The temptation is overwhelming."

And then I said something I never thought I'd say. I didn't know if I was caught up in the moment, if his techniques were working, or if I was still drunk from the night before, but the words left my lips before I even had a moment to think about them.

"Maybe you should give into it."

 _What the fuck did I just say?!_

He pulled back to look at me, silently asking whether this was alright. I wasn't even sure if it was alright, all I knew was that I didn't protest as his hand left the valley between my breasts and continued southwards until it hit the waistband of my panties.

 _Last chance to tell him no. Lydia… Tell him no… TELL HIM NO! This is Seth fucking Rollins!_

His eyes were dark, hooded, seductive, and I couldn't stop looking at them. I knew I was soaked, my body needing him to touch me to offer some sort of relief.

 _Oh god, I'm actually letting him do this…_

He wanted this… and a small part of me did too. I wasn't sure how much of me did as I knew how wrong this was, but I found I couldn't stop him as his fingers began to enter my underwear.

Thankfully I was saved before I could do anything stupid.

My phone began to ring from my handbag that lay on the floor, and before Seth could say anything or protest, I jumped up from the bed and rushed to get it, grateful for the interruption, putting as much distance between us as possible.

"Hello?" I answered, trying my hardest to keep calm and cool.

"Hey, how are you today?" said Renee.

"Hi. I'm alright," I said. "Sorry I left so early last night. Too many shots, I think."

"Don't worry about it. Just happy to hear you alive and well this morning," she said. "I came by your room earlier but there was no answer so I figured you were still asleep."

"Oh, uh, yeah," I said, feigning a fake yawn. "I've just woken up."

"Well I'm having breakfast right now but I was wondering if you wanted to meet Dean and I down at the gym in half hour."

"Yeah, sounds great," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I'll be there. A workout will be a good cure for this hangover."

"Alright," said Renee happily. "See you shortly."

"Yeah, bye," I said, hanging up.

A heavy silence filled the room.

"Dean?" Seth eventually asked from his seat on the bed behind me.

"Renee," I said, turning around to face him. "She's organising a gym session. I said I'd go."

"It's a good idea. Exercise will be good for you after last night."

The atmosphere in the room had morphed into something awkward since the call had ended and we both knew why. Not only had he been kissing my neck and turning me on but we had been literally 5 seconds from his fingers being inside me and things between us totally changing.

Seth and I were enemies who didn't get along but we had been one movement from that becoming something sordid, sexual and as far from enemies as you can get. If Renee had not called, who knows how far it could have gone.

He knew it. I knew it. And now everything seemed as awkward as fuck.

I just needed to get out of there.

"I guess I should get going," I said, walking over to my dress that still lay on the floor. I folded it up as best as I could to avoid it getting messier and carefully put it in my bag. Seth began sifting through his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of shorts and tossing them over to me.

"Here," he said. "Put these on. Don't want you getting any funny looks on your way back to your room."

"Oh, thanks," I smiled, slipping them on. They were far too big for me so I pulled the pull-string around the waist tightly and laced it up to make sure they wouldn't fall down.

I put on my shoes and collected my bag as Seth walked me to the door. We didn't look at each other, neither of us barely knowing what to say and I knew what had just happened was flashing through his head as quickly as it was flashing through mine.

He opened the door and I stood in the corridor facing him.

"Make sure you only use the treadmill," he said. "Avoid weights, they can aggravate your stomach again if you strain too much."

"I'll bear that in mind," I nodded as we stood there in silence. I'd never seen Seth so quiet or lost. He was usually such a proud and confident person, but now he seemed far from that. Now he just seemed sort of... sad. He was deep in thought, thinking about each word before he said it. "Thanks for everything," I said, trying to leave the conversation on a good note. "How much do I owe you for the taxi ride?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving it off. "It was on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

"Well thank you anyway. I appreciated the help."

It took him a few seconds but eventually Seth came round and looked up at me with his usual bright yet smug smile. "Any time. It was my pleasure. Though it does mean one thing."

"What?"

"You doubly owe me now."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, I doubly owe you. I'll see you at work or something."

I was about to step away when Seth grabbed my hand in his, pulled me towards him and raised my hand to his mouth, his lips kissing along my knuckles. I could only watch as he closed his eyes, his lips lingering on my skin before he pulled away and let my hand go.

"See you soon, Lydia."

The trip to my room seemed longer than it ever had in my life. It was like I was doing the walk of shame but without the actual sex beforehand. My hair was a mess, my makeup was a mess, my dress was in my bag and I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that were far too big for my frame.

Thankfully no one saw me so I made it to my room without issue. I pulled out my room key, opened my door and let myself inside. I dropped my key and bag onto the floor and fell back onto my bed, rubbing my hands over my face as I groaned loudly, the truth of the situation finally dawning on me.

Things were changing between Seth and I, and I wasn't sure if it was for better or worse.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Mizfit81, Guest, Bajor10, rkosgirl1, angelsdee327, Sexy mexy666, Daken's sister, Jen122, ambrose-kohli-girl, Tantoune, haha95, beautifultragedyxxx, Raquel the writer, guest and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**


	15. Undisclosed Desires

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Sad to hear this past weekend of WWE letting go so many wrestlers. It was well known that King Barrett was on his way out, but I was gutted to hear Sandow had gone. He was fantastic and he will be greatly missed. I still had high hopes that he'd return to TV eventually but obviously not. Even so, thank you, Sandow :(**

 **Raquel the writer –Thank you!**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – Note read and understood lol! Your words are so sweet and generous, thank you for showing such love to this little story. And I'm so happy you've enjoyed my other stories too! It's great to know people are still loving them even after they've long been finished.**

 **Angelsdee327 – 1. I would have reacted just like Lydia! 2. I had to put her in a Seth Rollins t-shirt. It was subtle, but definitely showed Seth's dominance over her. Even if it was just for one morning, for those few hours she was his. 3. Even through his annoying and stuck up personality, she's breaking down his walls and making his softer side come out. 4. Seth didn't get a real kiss so he went for whatever was next, a simple kiss of the hand.**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Aww thank you! I will take any credit I get. I'm just happy even one person reads my work so to know that I have a few followers out there is so lovely and drives me to keep writing**

 **Sexy mexy666 – They're like the best couple who aren't even a couple! We will find out what she owes him soon.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Oh, believe me, I have tonnes planned for when things eventually get more physical. Their chemistry is off the charts!**

 **Guest – We all know Randy is simply here to fill the time. Seth needs to get his claws into her. And yes, Renee's timing is the worst!**

 **Haha95 – There will be plenty more soft Seth to come**

 **Bajor10 – Feelings are definitely stirring within her and as we will see from this chapter, Seth is feeling something too**

 **Inspiredbydoubt – Well welcome to my crazy little story! I hope you continue to enjoy because I have so much more planned for this**

 **Tantoune – And this is only the pre-smut! It's going to get so much better, my lovely! Just you wait**

 **Dawnie-7 – Firstly, a huge thank you for reviewing all those chapters. I've loved reading what you thought. It was almost like commentary. And I am a total tease. I love slow burns and I love cliffhangers, so be prepared for lots of them.**

 **Grrlygrrl – Thank you! I am a huge fan of tension within stories as I feel it draws you in and makes you totally part of that moment. And you want something they can't come back from? Just give it a few more chapters, my dear, and something may happen that will fulfil that want.**

 **Daken's sister – Indeed. A total 180… for now**

 **MsConCon - We totally know Randy is a passing fancy until things with Seth get more full on and its definitely getting that way. She can deny things all she likes, we all know she wants him.** **I dont know how she copes with Seth's hot and cold attitude but i dont think Seth fully understands whats going on either. He tries his hardest to act like this big strong guy who is only in it for himself but Lydia is breaking down those walls. I love tension and I love teasing because once they do finally get down to it and do the dirty, its totally worth the wait.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

With my camera held safely in my hands, I raised it to my face, peeked through the view finder and began to takes snaps of everything around me. I made sure the angles were perfect and the lighting was correct before I pushed the silver button on top of my camera. I always took my own photos for my writing so I hoped I could grab as many pictures as I could.

I was currently at the arena on the afternoon of Monday Night Raw. Everything was still being set up, the lights were still being rigged and all screens and speakers were being tested. Everyone was running round in order to make sure everything was prepped for the show this evening so I'd used this opportunity to take some photos.

This was the side of WWE people rarely saw. They often saw the fights, the music, the lights, the videos, the extravagant show, but people never saw the set up, the backstage staff, the work and effort that went into putting on such a show. And to me that was important to document and it was an important aspect of the company. So I planned to incorporate it into my work and one of the best ways was through visual evidence.

So I had decided to come to the arena a little earlier in order to take as many photos as possible before Raw began.

I loved taking photos. Pictures are able to tell stories that words can't. They help visualize things for the viewer, and sometimes they can be gloriously beautiful. These photos of the ring and people at work weren't exactly going to fall into the category of beauty, but they would certainly tell a story and show off the other less glamorous side of WWE. It was different and it would stand out, so I took photos of everything I possibly could.

Snaps of men high on wires rigging the lights. Snaps of the large screens on the stage being tested. Snaps of stage hands fixing the ropes to the turnbuckle so the ring would be complete. Snaps of people laying miles and miles of wiring along the floor before it was covered. Snaps of the empty stands that would be filled with thousands of fans in a matter of hours.

It was all so fascinating that I was glad I'd cleared my memory card before coming down to the arena. I was bound to be taking hundreds of pictures.

A few wrestlers had come down to the arena early, some of them in the ring to warm up and get some last minute practice, many of them backstage, and some of them in the stands either relaxing or conducting interviews for various media.

I took photos of them too as I wanted to give a realistic and true picture of what happened before shows. Looking through my camera lens I spotted Kevin Owens doing an interview. I saw John Cena and Daniel Bryan discussing tactics. I saw The Social Outcasts in the ring grappling and warming up. I took pictures of it all before moving my camera along.

I spotted Paige and Alicia Fox chatting by the stage. I saw Dolph Ziggler on his phone. And then I lowered my camera as I saw Seth up in the stands talking to Kane. I sighed, unable to take the photo, this being the first time I'd seen him since I'd been in his hotel room.

I'd had plenty of time to wrap my head around exactly what had happened in his room that morning. I'd had chance to accept the heat, the passion, the unwavering need both of us seemed to have for one another. Things had been on fire and electrifying, neither able to resist the other. Sure, Seth had made the first move but I made no move to stop him. And if Renee had not called when she had, I would never have stopped him. I'd have let him carry on and I'd have let him do to my body whatever he had wanted to do.

What I hadn't wrapped my head around was what it meant long term. Did I like him? Did he like me? Was it feelings? Was it simply lust? And then I had to consider Randy. We were still dating and I really liked the guy and wanted to give it a chance. I couldn't be seeing two men at once now, could I?

And what about Dean? What would he say if I knew I'd become so close to his mortal enemy? He'd fucking kill me! He'd probably totally refuse to talk to me and it'd put a hell of a lot of distance between us and a strain on our relationship. The problems it could cause would be endless and I had to really consider my options.

I didn't flinch as Seth turned his head from his conversation with Kane and gazed down at me from afar. There was plenty distance between us, but our eyes still managed to meet. And unlike before when I usually looked away or left, I held his gaze and stood my ground, looking at him as deeply as he was looking at me.

This situation was driving me crazy, but I had to think of the pros and cons. And I knew the cons far outweighed the pros. Yes, Seth was gorgeous and hot and could do things to my body with a simple look, but he was also deceptive, cruel, rude and had caused endless problems for me and my cousin. Dean would not approve and I couldn't risk our relationship.

And then there was Randy. Sweet, lovely, handsome Randy. A good man who cared for me and genuinely liked me. He'd never done anything to hurt me like Seth had, and whilst I was unsure of how I actually felt for Seth, I knew exactly how I felt for Randy.

I liked him, I liked him a lot.

So I knew what I had to do. I had to put the Seth situation behind me. It had happened but it was in the past and the past is where it would stay. It was a moment of weakness I had to forget. It was too risky to have Seth Rollins like that, and who was to say he wanted me for more than my body? Every heated moment between us had been moments of lust, never moments of true affection. Would he just fuck me and leave? Would he genuinely want to get to know me? Did he care truly for me at all?

I wasn't sure, but I knew Randy did. Randy cared. Randy gave a damn. Randy wanted me for me, not as some cheap lay. He was decent man and a true gentleman, someone I liked and my family and friends approved of.

So I knew what I had to do and I made my choice.

I gasped as I felt arms snake around my waist from behind, my eyes finally tarring themselves away from Seth as I maneuvered and turned my body round, finding myself face to face with Randy Orton, a sweet and happy grin on his lips, a grin I could not help but reciprocate.

"Hey," I said sweetly. "You're here early."

"I could say the same," he replied. "Getting some photos for your article?"

"Yeah," I said, his hands sliding down my body not going unnoticed. They finally rested on my hips. "I've been a little scarce of pictures so figured I'd get as many shots in before the show."

"You backstage or in the stands tonight?" he asked me.

"I'm in the back this week," I explained.

"So I get to see you right after my match?" he asked, his eyes alight.

I giggled to myself. "I'll be behind the gorilla ready to see you when you're done."

"I'd like that," he grinned.

"And if you win you might get a kiss too," I quickly added cheekily.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty good motivation. How about if I asked for one now for luck? I'm sure a kiss will help me win for sure."

A light chuckle left my mouth as I stood up on my tiptoes to reach him. "I think I can agree to that."

His mouth quickly connected with mine, the kiss soft and sweet and tender. He was a very good kisser, my hands resting on his shoulders as his lips moved against mine. He broke our kiss and gave me a quick peck before he pulled away.

"Yeah… I'm definitely going to win this match if this is what I get as my reward."

"Who are you fighting tonight?" I asked.

"Rollins," he replied. "So it's going to be a tough one."

 _Of course he's fighting Seth! Fucking typical._

"Well I have faith," I assured him. "I'll be cheering you on."

"Thanks, Lydia," he said. He gave me one last sweet kiss before he sadly had to leave me in order to go to his locker room to prepare for his match. If he was fighting Seth he'd need all the preparation he could get. Seth wasn't an easy opponent.

And it seemed Seth had the same idea as Randy because as I turned to look to where he had previously been sitting, I noticed he was gone, nowhere in sight.

I wasn't sure if he'd just seen the interaction between Randy and I, but it was none of his business if he did. I'd chosen Randy and that was that. If Seth didn't like it then tough. I wasn't with him so it didn't matter what he'd seen. What happened that morning in the hotel room was over and done with. I'd moved on and he needed to as well.

So I took a few more photos of the arena, eventually making my way to Dean's locker room ready for the show.

xXx

It was nearing the end of the show when it was finally Randy's turn to fight. Dean, Roman and I were all sat in Dean's locker room, watching the rest of Raw on the small TV screen inside the room. Roman and Dean had both done their segments on Raw and could now relax and watch the rest of the show in peace. So we'd all sat together in order to watch the fight.

They always had a particular interest in Seth's fight, and I knew it was their way of checking in on him and seeing what he was up to and how he was getting on. It wasn't in a friendly way or them making sure their former brother was alright. It was a way to keep an eye on him and assure that he was no danger to them. He was a threat now and they wanted to understand that threat better. And since Randy was involved in the match, it allowed all three of us to watch it closely together.

Both men were already in the ring, both standing in opposing corners, awaiting the bell to ring.

I could see in Randy's face that he was ready this match. He was bouncing on his feet, his body poised, his eyes firmly on his opponent. He was a force to be reckoned with in the ring, and I knew he was more than prepared for this.

Seth on the other hand held himself completely differently. His body seemed relaxed, still and oddly calm. His eyes, though narrowed and focused, were unreadable. His breathing was steady and his arms dropped lankly at his side. I'd never seen him like this before. He was normally pacing the ring, jumping up and down, or yelling at his opponent. But here he seemed quiet, tranquil and composed.

Until the bell rang.

He was like a bull heading out the gates, attacking Randy before the man had a moment to blink. What I'd mistaken for calmness and ease had actually been concentration and poise. He'd been waiting intently for the sound of the ringing bell and now he'd heard it he was unleashing his full force on Randy Orton.

Seth ran at him, hitting him with a knee straight to the gut. Randy bent over on pain, Seth grabbing his head under his arm and knocking him to the floor with a DDT. Randy, still holding his stomach was unable to move as Seth grabbed him and stood him up, hitting him with a drop kick until Randy fell back against the ropes. He backed away then, my mouth gasping as Seth ran at Randy and dived at him, sending them both through the ropes and out onto the floor. Randy's head hit off the ground below, his body writhing in pain as Seth quickly got back to his feet.

The crowd booed, Seth sniggered and I could not help the way I wanted to rush to Randy's aid.

"What the fuck is Rollins doing?" Dean asked, his concern as great as mine.

"He's being too rough," Roman commented. "Orton can't even move."

That's when blood began to slip down Randy's face, a cut clear on his forehead, the injury happening as he hit the floor.

"He's hurt. Shit, Randy's hurt," I said, my voice full of panic.

Seth clearly took no notice of the injury, using the chance to grab Randy and throw him back into the ring. Once both men were inside he sat on top Randy so he had no escape and launched repeated punches to his head, aggravating the injury more, not even flinching at the sight of the red pouring blood. His punches got faster and harder, the squelching of his knuckles connecting with Randy's skull even audible through the TV speakers

"I don't like this," said Roman as he stood up. "Rollins is going too far. The poor guy is covered in blood."

"Dean?" I asked in panic. "You need to do something."

"We're on it," he said, both men quickly rushing from the room at breakneck speed. I looked to the screen, watching as seconds later both Dean and Roman were running down the ramp towards the ring, ready to help Randy in any way possible.

Seth, quickly realising what was going on, slipped out of the ring as they slipped in, running up the ramp to the stage for safety as my cousin and friend knelt beside Randy to see if he was alright. Their storming of the ring essentially ended the match, but whilst I felt relief, I also felt pure anger soaring through my body.

What the fuck was Rollins playing at? It's one thing to go out there and defeat your opponent but Seth was completely obliterating him. Randy had barely had a chance to get up, he had drawn blood and he had damaged his head. But all Seth had done was make things worse and aggravate the injuries more. I'd never seen him so angry or cruel or destructive in the ring before, and I had to wonder what was going on in his head.

Why was he being this way? Why was he acting so vile and sinister? Why was he taking whatever fury he had out on poor Randy?

Well I didn't want to wonder anymore, I wanted to know. I watched as he made his way off screen and backstage, knowing I wanted answers. I knew Randy would be safe with Dean and Roman, so I marched out of the small room I was in and walked towards Seth's locker room. I didn't stop to speak to anyone or look at anything on the way, I was too focused for that. I was a woman on a mission.

His locker room was on the other side of the arena so I knew he'd have had time to get there before I reached it. I arrived outside his door after a few minutes, banging heavily on it with my fist. I was mad, I was furious and I'd seen red.

When there was no answer, I thumped on the wooden door harder.

"I know you're in there, Rollins," I yelled. "You better open up right fucking now!"

It only took him seconds to answer, opening the door ajar slightly so I could see his face through the small gap.

"How can I help you?" he said nonchalantly. I wasn't taking any of his shit. I pushed the door open and barged past him, entering the locker room, my hands on my hips as I looked at him. He shut the door and turned to face me. "You seem angry, Lydia."

"Angry? ANGRY?! Are you fucking kidding?" I shouted in his face. "I'm livid. I'm furious. I'm fucking raging right now."

"Would you like a bottle of water or something?" he asked, his casual tone winding me up more and more.

"Piss off, Seth," I said, batting his hand away as he held out a bottle for me. "What the hell was that about in the ring?"

"What was what about?" he asked.

"With Randy," I explained. "Beating him up, hurting him, going too far. Are you insane?"

"It was a fight, sweetheart," he said. "I know you're new to WWE but that's what happens in fights."

"That wasn't a fight," I said. "That was an all out brawl. That was a very one-sided beat down. You drew blood and caused who knows what damage to his head. That wasn't a normal wrestling match, Seth, and you know it. I want to know what you were playing at."

His lips were drawn into a narrow line.

"You sure you want to know?" he challenged. "People don't always like the truth."

"Tell me. Right now!" I demanded.

He looked at me for a few moments before he decided to finally open up.

"Fine, maybe my fighting technique was a little… much. And perhaps I did go too far. But whatever I did in that ring tonight was fully deserved."

"How?" I asked in utter confusion. "Randy has done nothing to you."

"Orton has something I want so I decided to make him pay."

"So you beat him the hell up?!"

"I'm a dark and possessive man, Lydia, and I always get what I want. Randy took the beating like a champ and I gave it like one. He has what I want so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out his words, wondering what he meant by that. Randy was just a normal guy, a normal wrestler. What could he possibly have that Seth wanted?

And then it hit me.

It hit me like a massive slap to the face.

I took a tentative step back from the man in front of me.

"Something? Or… someone…?"

He smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Clever girl."

My heart thudded in my chest, his words confirming what I already knew. But for the life of me I could not say it aloud. Saying it would make it true and I had to believe that Seth wasn't doing this because of someone.

Because of me.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Come on, Lydia," he said, walking towards me. "We both already know the answer to that question. You've practically just admitted it."

"Stop playing games and just tell me," I said, my mouth dry and my hands clammy as he finally stood in front of me. I knew how he could usually be when he was this close to me. He'd been this close at the Charity Gala, in the restaurant bathroom, in his hotel room, and all those times I'd fallen prey to his charm. But I couldn't let it happen this time. Too much was on the line and too much had happened for him to try it on with me again. I wasn't falling for it this time.

"I don't play games," he replied.

"But that's all you've done!" I accused. "The Charity Gala, the bathroom, your hotel room. It's all been games to you. And now I know why."

"That wasn't game playing," he explained. "That was biding my time and assessing the situation. It's called seduction. And I can tell from the way your pulse is racing and your chest is heaving right now, it's worked."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, trying my hardest to deny everything he had just said. I couldn't have, I could not have fallen for his so called seduction. We hadn't kissed, we hadn't had sex and we were not together.

But he had kissed my neck. He'd held me in a way I'd never been held before. His fingers had practically been inside my underwear. And I suddenly felt frightened. Frightened that everything he'd tried had worked. Frightened that his techniques were good ones.

I was frightened that I'd allowed him to do everything he'd done to me without question or quarrel.

Had Seth Rollins well and truly seduced me…?

I shook my head quickly. Even if he had, I couldn't allow him to know that. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing. I'd hide it from him until the day I died.

So I quickly pushed him away from me, allowing my angry tone to return.

"You're crazy," I accused. "And extremely deluded."

"Sure I am," he said. "But I know what I want. I know who I want… and I know you want it too."

"No I don't," I said firmly.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said.

"I'm with Randy," I said, standing tall and proud. "And I'm staying with him. I don't care what games you're playing or what seduction techniques you're trying, that is something you need to get your head around and accept."

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, the question catching me off guard.

"I, uh… no," I stuttered. "But we're happily dating."

"Then you're fair game, sweetheart," he said confidently. "Keep lying to yourself but I know the truth. We have chemistry, we have passion, we have a connection. And you'll realise that soon enough. And when you do, I know you'll come running."

My hands were balled into fists at my side, my teeth gritted, my jaw tense. I refused to listen to his words and the last thing I'd ever do was accept them. Seth could think what he liked. We would never be together, I was staying with Randy and that was the end of it.

"Fuck you," I said, walking briskly to the door. "It's not happening, Seth. And the sooner you accept that, the better."

I opened the door, stepped out of the room and slammed it behind me, heading directly to the medic's office where I knew Randy would be.

Seth Rollins was the most delusional individual I'd ever met, saying he wanted me, saying we'd be together, saying we had chemistry and passion. Ha! He didn't know the meaning of those words. I knew he was crazy but tonight he'd taken it to a whole new level.

Beating up a man because he has the girl you want is no way to convince that girl to be with you. All it made me want to do is run for the hills and never look back. Yes, Seth made me feel a certain way, and he could do things to my body that no other man had done before, but there's more to it than that. A man also had to care, had to show kindness, had to be loving and gentle, and Seth didn't have a caring bone in his body.

He could say and do what he liked, but I'd made my choice and my choice was Randy.

And after what I'd witnessed tonight it was staying that way.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, KayIsDaughterOfHades, angelsdee327, rkosgirl1, Sexy mexy666, ambrose-kohli-girl, Guest, haha95, Bajor10, Inspiredbydoubt, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, grrlygrrl, Daken's sister and MsConCon for their reviews.**


	16. What I Want

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **We finally made it over 200 reviews! That totally blows my mind to do that in 15 chapters, so I want to thank everyone for leaving their feedback and their words about my story. My readers mean the world to me. Thank you! You guys are awesome!**

 **Raquel the writer – Aww, good to hear. I love her too**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx - Yeah, she was oblivious until now. And even then she's still in denial. Now we just need Lydia to admit she wants Seth too**

 **Daken's sister – I write this story as if nothing is scripted and as if everything is completely real. So yes, there's kayfabe.**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – I loved your review and I wrote my reply through a PM as it was so lovely and thoughtful. And thank you for your reply**

 **Bajor10 – Yes, she needs to change her mind. Seth has pretty much admitted how he feels so now she needs to aswell**

 **Guest – Aww thank you!**

 **Unstable-aj – People can be dating and not be boyfriend and girlfriend. Lots of couples will go on a series of dates before making things official in order to get to know each other better before committing to anything serious. Otherwise everyone would be in a relationship after the first date! And this doesn't always happen. So Lydia and Randy are still going on dates before they commit to a relationship and become boyfriend and girlfriend, which is what she told Seth.**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Thank you so much!**

 **Sarah Reigns – Haha! Dean is going to do that once he finds out all this is happening.**

 **MsConCon – Yeah, I loved those lines too. I knew they'd make an impact and I love that you picked up on them. Seth Rollins certainly has a way with words lol. It is blatantly obvious to us, the reader, that Seth clearly cares for Lydia, but due to circumstance she is definitely in denial and refuses to see it. If she refuses to see it then she doesn't have to accept or face it. But we know this won't last forever. That an has his sights on her and we know he won't stop until she's his, regardless of whether Randy is present or not!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Oh their first kiss will be coming eventually, don't you worry. I have it all planned out and it's going to be amazing**

 **Wwetnagirl – A war has begun. He knows what he wants and he will not stop until he gets her**

 **Tantoune – Everything just got too much for Seth. Jealousy took over and he released his anger on Randy. And now he's admitted to Lydia the truth, its only going to get worse**

 **Dawnie-7 – Lydia is a gonner. Seth wants her and he will not stop until he has her. She's caught in his trap and there's no way out. And we all know Randy is just a stop gap before she gets to Seth hehe.**

 **Stacy – I totally understand that as I too have started many stories on this website that have never been finished. But I always try to finish my work and I'm happy that you've put faith in me to give this unfinished story a go. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - I love possessive Seth! It's strangely hot! And she can keep denying those feelings, we all know the truth**

 **Guest - I always make Randy a total jackass and the bad guy in all my stories so I wanted to show his nicer side for once.**

 **SeeingSunnySkies - Thank you!**

 **This chapter is named after 'What I Want' by Daughtry and Slash**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

Randy was seen to by the medic after Dean and Roman rushed him from the ring. Thankfully there was no major damage to his head. The bleeding came from a cut that was only skin deep. All he needed was a bandage over the wound and it would heel itself up without the need for stitches or staples. Any deeper and he'd have needed some serious fixing. There seemed to be no concussion and only minor injuries. So whilst the medic opted to keep Randy from Smackdown and live shows for the rest of the week, he'd be more than fine to be back in the ring for Raw on Monday.

It was a relief, I had to admit. Not only for his career but for his health too. I never wanted any harm to come to Randy, and whilst this was difficult to manage due to his job, I wanted the least damage done to him as possible.

The medic asked us to keep an eye on him over night due to the nature of his injuries, so I quickly volunteered my services and spent the night in Randy's room.

To the casual observer, this would seem sordid and perhaps a little fast for people who had only been on two dates, ( _girl, you slept in Seth's room the other night_!) so I was grateful when Renee offered to stay in Randy's room too. Two heads were better than one and we could both give our full attention to helping Randy and getting him back on his feet.

I was glad to say he made it through the night without issue and he seemed well the next morning. The head injury had not caused him too much trouble, the painkillers the medic had prescribed having worked perfectly. He was fine to eat the next day and didn't seem in too much pain.

And whilst this was excellent news, the night of nursing Randy gave me ample time to reflect on everything and assess what had happened.

It had been a scary few hours, seeing Randy lying in that ring, cut and bleeding. Then to see him in that medic's office only to be told that he needed overnight supervision made me realise how important he was to me. It made me realise that I could not take this man for granted because his line of work meant he could be injured or hurt at any given moment. Working in WWE was full of danger, these men laid their bodies on the line with each match they fought.

Randy was very special to me and I really wanted to give us a go. So in order for this to happen I had to stay away from Seth Rollins. He had been the cause of all this, he had left Randy in this condition, and once I understood his reasons for doing it I knew he was a treacherous man, one I could no longer be involved with.

This was easier said than done, of course, as I'd asked Seth in the past to stay away from me and it clearly had not worked. So I knew this time I would have to stay away from him and make a conscious effort to avoid him. If he entered a room, I would leave it. If he spoke to me then I would ignore him. If he approached me in any way then I would walk away and not look back.

It did not matter how he made my body felt. It did not matter about the way I was pulled to him. It did not matter that he made me feel things no other man had made me feel. And it did not matter about his little confession in his locker room. Things had gone too far between us in the past and I knew it could not happen again, not whilst I was dating another man. For his safety, I had to keep my distance.

I didn't want a repeat of the Randy situation again so I knew this was something I had to do. Seth Rollins had caused enough trouble in the weeks since I'd come to WWE. I couldn't afford anything else bad to happen.

We remained with Randy during the next day and night too until he was well enough to look after himself. He opted to go down to the gym in order to work on his fitness so once I knew he was fine to be alone, I returned to my room in order to continue working on my article. I had plenty of photos from Monday to sift through and I wanted to get it sorted.

I sat at my laptop and inserted the memory card, allowing all the photo files to pop up on my screen. Once they were all loaded I began to look through them carefully. But as I did my phone suddenly buzzed with a text message. I opened it up, astonished to find it was from Seth.

 _ **Can you come to the live show tonight? I need to speak to you about something.**_

I re-read the message a few times, unable to believe he had the audacity to get in touch with me. I'd told him to fuck off. I'd listened to his admission and I'd told him nothing was ever going to happen. I'd said I was done!

And yet here he was once again, trying to not only get in touch with me but asking me to meet him.

Well it wasn't happening anymore. I'd made the decision to avoid him and be nowhere near him, and I planned to stick to that. So instead of replying, I closed the message down and put my phone on silent, throwing it on the bed behind me out of sight.

Seth Rollins and I were done. I was not speaking to him and I certainly wasn't meeting him. Anything between us had been weak at best, but after what he'd done on Raw, he'd officially burnt his bridges with me. So I turned back around to look at my laptop and began what I'd set out to do; I started to sort through my photos.

Time seemed to fly by, the afternoon going quickly. At some point Dean came in to tell me he was off to the arena so I wished him goodbye and good luck before returning to my laptop. I ordered room service for dinner and worked hard all night long. I had taken hundreds of photos and had somehow narrowed it down to around 10 to use in that particular section of my article. I edited some of my writing too, getting it up to the standard I wanted, relief hitting me once I realised this part of my article was complete. There was plenty more to go, but at least some of it was done.

A knock sounded on my door, my laptop saying it was after 11pm so I knew it would be Dean coming to tell me how the live show had gone. So I closed down the laptop and shut the lid before going to answer the door.

My body froze up, having the shock of its life as I opened the door, a very annoyed Seth Rollins standing before me in the corridor.

 _Oh crap…_

"Why didn't you answer my text?" he asked me, barging his way past me and entering my room. "Why didn't you come to the arena like I asked?"

 _Hello to you too!_

"Get out of my room right now," I demanded, holding the door open for him. "I don't even know how you found out which room I was in, but I told you to fuck off and this time I mean it. I'm not playing around anymore, Seth. I'm serious. Leave."

"I'm not playing around either," he said, turning to face me. "I asked you to meet me. Why didn't you come?"

"Well first of all, you're not the boss of me," I explained, making my way over to him. "If I don't wanna come meet you, then I won't come. And secondly, my school work is a lot more important than a demanding text from some pretentious jackass who thinks he can just boss me around."

"I'm sure your article could have waited one night," he argued.

"And I'm sure your text could have waited too," I said, my arms folded across my chest. "Just because you call doesn't mean I come running."

He looked at me for a few moments, a half smirk slithering onto his lips. "Someone has grown a pair of balls."

"Well you've driven me to it," I said. "You get a hard skin when your stalker refuses to leave you alone."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't respond to my words. Instead he simply sat down on my bed, clearly showing no signs that he was planning to leave any time soon. I sighed, knowing the only way I was going to get him out of here was if I listened to whatever he had to say.

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked, closing the hotel room door that had been left open.

He swallowed, looking down at his fidgeting hands in his lap, and for the first time in his life, Seth Rollins actually looked… nervous. Long gone was the angry man who had entered my room. Now he'd been replaced with someone far more anxious and apprehensive. It was so weird! This was almost as strange to see as when he was being nice or kind. It was so out of character for him. Usually he was confident, cocky, acting like he owned the world. But now he was quiet, awkward, like he was shy and scared to speak.

 _What is going on?_

I remained standing, waiting for him to say something. I wasn't about to encourage him or kindly pry the words out of his mouth. The guy had barged into my room and pissed me off. He either spoke on his own accord quickly or I'd call down at reception to get him thrown the fuck out.

It never came to that as Seth eventually spoke.

"I need to ask a favor from you," he said, finally looking up at me.

 _Huh?_

My eyebrows furrowed. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of me, trying to find the words. I watched him closely, wondering what it could possibly be that had got him so worked up. It was so out of character for him. He eventually stood still.

"My brother is getting married this weekend and I'm due to fly out to Iowa for the ceremony. Thing is… my mum is expecting me to bring a plus one and I know what kind of plus one she wants me to bring."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked… and then it dawned on me. "Me!? You wanna take me?!"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but my mum thinks I'm bringing a girlfriend and I'd hate to let her down. It's my little brother's wedding and to turn up without a date is embarrassing as fuck," his voice pleaded.

"And why does your mom think you are bringing someone?"

He shifted awkwardly as he stood. "Because I may have told her I was."

"For God sake, Seth!"

"I couldn't help it," he defended. "She kept asking me and hinting at it, and she seemed so optimistic and excited that I could actually be bringing a girl so I told her I was. I just couldn't tell her no. And I kind of need you to fill in that gap."

"No," I said sternly. "No way. It's not happening."

"Please, Lydia," he begged.

"No, I am going nowhere with you," I said, standing my ground. "After everything you've put me through, after everything I've seen you do, there's no way in hell I'm flying out to Iowa to be your girlfriend for a fucking wedding."

"I can't let my mom down, Lydia," he tried.

"Well tough shit. You're gonna have to. It's preposterous. It's crazy. It's completely fucked up to even suggest it. I'm dating someone, I have work to do, Dean would never allow it… Actually that's a fair point. Even if I said yes, how would I explain to Dean where I'm going?"

"Tell him you need to go home to school for a day or two for your article," he suggested.

"No," I shook my head, my anger rising. "I'm not going."

His face began to get annoyed then, his jaw tensing with each word of refusal that left my lips. Things weren't going the way he wanted to and he didn't like it.

"Yes you are," he replied.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in astonishment.

"You're fucking going with me."

"Well after being spoken to like that, why should I?" I shouted.

"Because you owe me, Lydia Ambrose," he replied matter-of-factly. "You owe me big time. In fact you owe me two times over if I recall and I'm cashing in."

Shit.

He was right.

I did owe him.

I wished those words had never left my lips. I wish I'd never uttered a single sentence to this man. I knew it'd come back to bite me on the ass the second I said it and now Seth was getting what was owed to him.

"What if I say no?" I challenged, trying anything to wriggle my way out of this.

"I could have said no when that man spiked your drink but I didn't," he said. "I could have said no and left you at that club when you were vomiting and drunk but I didn't. You said you owed me, and this is what I want."

My hands balled into fists at my side, frustration and anger building in my body as I knew I'd been backed into a corner with no way out. Seth was right, he had helped me and I did owe him for his assistance. There was very little I could say morally to this. I knew I had to go.

I could kick myself for allowing this, but I had no choice. All anger slipped from my body as acceptance took its place. I wasn't happy about it but it was acceptance all the same.

"How long is it for?" I asked, not very pleased with how this had turned out.

"We drive down Friday night, the wedding is Saturday, we come home Sunday," he explained.

"And that's it?" I asked.

"That's it," he explained. "Tell your cousin you're going home for a few days for school. You're a smart girl, you'll come up with something."

"And what about Randy?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'm sure Orton can spare you for one weekend."

I narrowed my eyes, my top lip snarling, hating that he was enjoying this. This was all falling perfectly into place for him. Only yesterday had I promised that I'd never go anywhere near this man again, and yet now I had to go away for a weekend with him alone. I knew he wasn't a physical danger to me and he'd never harm me like he had Randy, but it was the trouble he brought that scared me.

By doing this, I'd have to lie to Dean, to Roman, to Renee, to Randy. I'd have to be with Seth Rollins by myself and I was frightened. I knew what happened when I was alone with this man. I knew how my body betrayed me, how it oddly yearned for him, how it would fall under his spell and do anything for him. I'd put distance between us for the sake of my mind and for my relationship with Randy. But could that still work if we were alone for an entire weekend?

That answer didn't matter really. I'd agreed now. I owed Seth and I knew I was going.

"Fine," I said. "I'll go. But if I do this we are even. You got that?"

"Understood," he said. "This is all I ask. You have a few days to tell Dean whatever you need to in order to get out. I'll message you the details and pick you up Friday evening." He walked to the door and opened it. "Don't look so down. It's a free trip to Iowa, isn't it?"

"Just make sure you behave yourself whilst we're out there," I said. "You know how I feel about you and you know my situation with Randy. No funny business."

He sniggered. "I'll be the perfect little angel... for most of the trip anyway."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

He chuckled and headed down the corridor. "See you Friday," he shouted after himself, finally walking out of sight.

xXx

It was rather easy to convince Dean of my alibi. As soon as I mentioned I was going back to Ohio for the weekend for school stuff, he never really questioned it. He just accepted it instead and said nothing else about it. He probably didn't understand half of what I was mumbling about, telling me to go and waving me off much like he did if I mentioned lady problems for instance. He didn't understand it and he didn't really want to know. He just knew it was happening and that was enough for him. So I was relieved to see he'd reacted to this the same way.

I needed to get away with as few questions as possible if this was all to go off without a hitch. It was crazy enough that I was going away with Seth for the weekend, but the fewer details leaked, the better. I was already playing with fire, the last thing I needed was to get burned.

On Friday afternoon I packed a small bag with a nice dress for the wedding, a few clothes for the daytime, my toiletries, underwear and makeup. It all fit neatly in my rucksack. Seth had messaged me saying meet him in the hotel parking lot around half past 7. It would be dark enough at that point that we wouldn't be easily seen.

I knew the time was nearing, so I went down to reception, handed over my key and wandered outside to meet him. The night air was cool and brisk so I wrapped my jacket tighter around me as I looked around, curious as to which direction he'd come from. The parking lot was rather full so I hoped he'd find me easily.

A small part of me was tempted to say fuck it, run back inside, tell Dean everything and watch as he pummeled Seth to smithereens with the help of a superman punch or two from Roman. But then I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere. Sure I could get Seth into trouble, but he also had dirt on me too. He could easily spill the beans to Randy and my cousin about the restaurant bathroom or the time in his hotel room. Dean would be mad and I knew it'd spell the end for Randy and I. Seth had proven in the past that he would happily give away anything, much like the time he admitted to Dean we'd gone to dinner to conduct an interview together. So it simply wasn't worth the risk.

Besides, Seth was right. I owed him. Twice actually. So backing out now would do me no good. At least if I managed to get through this weekend without any problems or hiccups, Seth and I would be even and I might finally get him off my back.

But that was the thing… Could I honestly make it to Sunday night without any problems or issues or major events? Precedent told me that when Seth and I were in the same room, things happened, both good and bad. He'd helped me and he'd hindered me on several occasions, and several of those occasions had let to something that could only be described as… intimate.

There was nothing to say that would not happen again. Seth had his ways, and I easily fell for them. I was scared history would repeat itself. Things had gone too far before in his hotel room, and I was genuinely worried that I would not be able to resist again. He'd made no secret that he wanted me from Randy. What if getting me alone this weekend was another step in his plan? What if he went one step further than that morning?

What if I didn't want to stop him?

I didn't have time to reflect or think any further because next thing I knew, two blaring headlights were slowly heading my way and a rental car pulled up beside me. The lights and engine were cut and I could see Seth in the driving seat. He opened the door and got out of the car, walking towards me.

"You actually came," he said. "I gotta admit, a part of me thought you were gonna bail on the whole thing."

He reached for my bag and I gave it to him. "And give you something else to hold over me? I don't think so."

He opened up the trunk and placed my bag safely inside before we walked around the car and got ourselves inside. The heating was already on, the car nice and cosy, a drastic difference from the night air outside.

"It's only one weekend," he said as we both put our seat-belts on. "You get through it and then our debts are sorted."

"Promise?" I asked as he switched on the engine.

"Cross my heart," he replied.

"And you promise to behave yourself on this trip?"

He sniggered and looked over at me as he put the car into gear. "I've not decided on that yet. What's a trip without a little fun?"

He hit the accelerator and soon we were heading down the road, off to Iowa.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, beautifultragedyxxx, Daken's sister, KayIsDaughterOfHades, Bajor10, Guest, Unstable-aj, ambroserollinsgirl, Sarah Reigns, MsConCon, rkosgirl1, wwetnagirl, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, Stacy, Ambrose-kohli-girl, SeeingSunnySkies and Guest for their reviews.**


	17. Lonely Boy

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and sitting down for another chapter. Last time out Seth made his request for what Lydia owes him and she accepted. A weekend away pretending to be his girlfriend at his brother's wedding. What could possibly go wrong…?**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – Suspense is my favourite, because the pay off is so good when it comes to the blow. Expect a lot more suspense during this story**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – Thank you again for the support! And yes! That sounds like a very interesting and awesome story. I'll be sure to read it when it comes out**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Thank you!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – This is Seth Rollins. He's going to take advantage of every opportunity he gets here with her.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – She does have will power! If Seth asked me to go away with him for the weekend, I'd say yes before he'd even finished the sentence! The chase is definitely the best part and Seth is willing to chase until he has her.**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **Ary – She is very afraid of her emotions and I think she's also afraid of the consequences if anything were to happen with Seth. She knows what he did to Dean and Roman and she feels it's a betrayal of her cousin's trust if she falls for the enemy. But we all know she won't be able to avoid her emotions for too long. Thank you for the support!**

 **Saintsrow10 – You'll just have to wait and see**

 **Bajor10 – Aww thank you!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I like your theories. You will just have to wait and see…**

 **Guest – Pretending to be his girlfriend can only lead to hijinks, as can being alone with him for that long**

 **Dawnie-7 – Haha! I like the idea that he's a total badass but when it comes to his mom he's a total mommy's boy. Seth only has one thing on his mind so being alone with him for that long means Lydia is going to have an interesting time**

 **Raquel the writer – Seth only has one thing on his mind when it comes to Lydia**

 **Grrlygrrl – Iowa is going to be interesting, that I can tell you**

 **Tantoune – You'll have to wait and see if any smut happens during the trip but I can say it's going to be an interesting one. The sexual tension is only going to get worse.**

 **AmbroseRollinsGirl – Seth's possessive side is the best. Sexy in the hottest way**

 **WWETNAGirl – This is Seth, of course he won't behave lol.**

 **Guest – Thank you**

 **This chapter is named after 'Lonely Boy' by The Black Keys**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

It took us all night to get to Iowa, both of us taking it in turns to drive throughout the night. The satellite navigation system was set to our destination so whilst one of us drove it allowed the other to get some well needed sleep. If we were due to arrive on the Saturday morning with the wedding taking place Saturday afternoon, there would be very little time for rest in-between. So we both needed to get as much sleep as we could possibly muster.

It was a long drive and I was grateful when it was my turn to get some rest. We pulled up at a rest stop and Seth filled up the car with gas for the last leg of our journey. So whilst he was paying and buying himself a bottle of water, I slipped into the passenger seat and settled down, welcoming whatever sleep would come to me.

After a while the drive was over and we finally pulled up at the grand hotel where we were staying and where the wedding was taking place. I didn't even know we'd arrived until I felt a hand on my shoulder, Seth gently shaking me awake.

"Lydia," I heard him say. "We're here, kid."

"Huh, what?" I asked, still half asleep.

"We've made it to the hotel. Come on."

I blinked a few times and yawned, stretching my arms before I looked out of the window to see where we were.

 _Whoa…_

The building was huge and rich and very impressive. It was tall which large marble pillars around the entrance and a huge driveway for cars to pull up in. I wasn't sure what Seth's brother and his fiance did for a living, but they must have been loaded with cash to afford to get married at a place like this.

Seth quickly got out of the car and went round to the trunk to fetch our bags as I opened my car door. I stepped out and stretched my limbs again, still half asleep from the journey. Once our bags were retrieved we headed into the hotel.

"So when do I get to meet the family?" I asked as we walked.

"At the ceremony," he replied. "I'll go quickly to see mom and dad beforehand but you'll meet everyone properly this afternoon." I nodded in affirmation as we reached the reception desk. The concierge looked up at us with a warm smile. "We have a room booked for 2 under the name Rollins," Seth said. "It may also be under Seth."

The man behind the desk began to tap on the keyboard of his computer. "Of course, sir. Do you have a credit card on you for confirmation?" Seth handed one over and the man swiped it. "Here for the wedding?"

"Yeah," Seth replied, slipping a hand around my waist, pulling me flush against him. "Me and the Mrs have gotta be here for the little brother's big day."

"What are you doing?" I whispered in annoyance.

"We need to get some practice in ready for this afternoon," he smirked. "You want this all to look realistic, right?"

I scoffed, elbowing him lightly in the stomach until he finally let me go. We weren't surrounded by his family yet, no way was this act playing out until it absolutely needed to.

The concierge taped on his computer a few more times before he went to a draw and pulled out two key-cards, handing them over.

"There you are, sir. All checked in," he replied. "Room 845. A two bed room with a balcony. The credit card will be kept on file until your day of departure and nothing will come out of your account until you leave."

"Thank you," smiled Seth.

"Would you like your bags to be taken up to your room?" the man offered.

"I got it. Thanks," nodded Seth before we turned and headed over to the elevator. We were silent as we waited for it and very little was said once we were inside. It was like nerves and the awkwardness of the situation had hit us both. Since we were on our way up to our room, everything now felt rather real, especially after Seth's little scene at the reception desk.

It was a very crazy situation for us both to be in and I think now it was finally dawning on us. We were away together. We were alone together. We were at a wedding together. And now we had to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Considering the dynamic of mine and Seth's relationship, this was all kinds of fucked up and I knew this couldn't end well. Not only would I have to pretend to actually like the guy, but I'd now have to attend a wedding with him and lie to every last person in that room by acting as his girlfriend.

To be fair, this was fucked up in anybody's books, not just between Seth and I.

It didn't feel right doing it because it wasn't only Seth's family I was lying to. It was my own as well. Dean thought I was back in Ohio this weekend to sort school stuff. Little did he know that I was all the way in Iowa pretending to be the partner of his mortal enemy. And all the while the guy I was actually dating would be back home, none the wiser to the fact that his girl was currently on the arm of another man.

This sort of went beyond fucked up.

But the consequences of not doing this would have been worse and I knew this. I owed Seth, we both were aware of this fact. So if I hadn't have come this weekend, not only would I still owe him, but he could have come up with a worse solution, and he could have quite easily told Dean and Randy about why I owed him in the first place. He could have told them about our heated moment in the restaurant bathroom. He could have blurted out about that intense morning in his hotel room. He could have easily said we had spent the night together. Sure, it was completely innocent, but I knew Dean nor Randy would not see it that way.

As horrible as it was, this was the best course of events and the best of a bad situation. It was a free trip away and all I had to do was tell a few white lies to a few strangers and allow Seth Rollins to have his arm around my waist for a few hours. We'd done far worse than that during that morning in his room so I knew I could easily do this now.

It was only two days and once it was over then my debt would be settled and all of this could be forgotten. Seth would get off my back and Randy and I could move forward together. It would be two long days but I'd simply have to grit my teeth and bare it.

Once the elevator arrived at our floor, we got out and wandered the corridor until we found our room. Seth swiped the key-card and the door opened, letting us in.

It was a small room but a very lavish room. It had a gorgeous bathroom and huge wardrobes, lush cream carpets covering the floor. A tall window stood at the far end of the room that opened out onto a balcony over looking the rich gardens of the hotel. But what surprised me the most was the sleeping arrangements.

"Two single beds?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "Thought you'd opt for something more intimate than that, Rollins."

"What makes you think that?" he asked me.

"Because it's you and never do anything that benefits me in any way," I replied. "A weekend alone with me with no Dean or Randy to get in your way? I thought the first thing you'd do is get us a king-sized bed to share, especially since we're supposed to be in a relationship this weekend."

"And if I did that I'd never hear the end of it," he replied. "It took me this long to convince you to even come and I only managed that by hanging your IOU over your head. No way would I get you in the same bed as me."

"Well at least we're on the same page," I replied, choosing one of the beds and taking a seat on it. "So what time is the ceremony?"

"It starts at 3 then the reception is directly afterwards," he explained as he put his bag on his own bed and begun unpacking.

"So do we have a cover story?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well people are gonna ask questions," I told him. "Especially since this is the first time anyone has met me. They're gonna want to know how we met, how long we've been together, little details like that. If this is going to work for you, we kind of need to be on the same page."

"Fair point," he said, taking a seat on his bed. "We'll say we met at work and have been seeing each other for a few months. I wined you, dined you and swept you off your feet so when I asked you out you couldn't resist."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself. You'd have to work a lot harder than that to get me."

"And don't I fucking know it," he said as he stood and continued to unpack his bag.

I watched him for a few moments as his words registered in my head.

Seth had admitted openly that he wanted me despite the fact I was dating Randy so I had to wonder if there was an ulterior motive to bringing me here this weekend. Was this purely something to pacify his mom or was there another reason he'd opted to bring me? He was a cunning man who did anything he had to in order to get what he wanted. He betrayed The Shield to get his shot at power. He beat up Randy because he had what he wanted. How could I be sure that this trip wasn't a huge ploy to continue his so-called seduction?

"Seth? Why am I here?" I asked.

"You know why," he replied as he hung his suit for the wedding.

"I know what you told me, but are you sure it's the truth?" I asked. "You sure there isn't an ulterior motive?"

He stilled his movements and sighed, looking at me. "I'm not here to get in your underwear if that's what you're suggesting. As much as I'd like to, that's not the reason you're here. I did honestly tell my mom I was bringing a girl. Every time I call her she asks if I'm seeing someone, she pushes me to find someone, so to keep her quiet I told her I was bringing a girl."

"What would you have done if I'd have said no?"

He shrugged. "Told her I'd broken up with the girl. Paid an escort. Not come at all. I don't know."

"You couldn't not go to your own brother's wedding," I said as he took a seat once again. "And as escort sounds gross."

"I know that," he said. "But to turn up by myself without a plus one… it's embarrassing." His voice sounded... sad.

He looked at the floor and for the first time ever, Seth was showing me some vulnerability. He was genuinely opening up with me and taking all defenses down. There was no cockiness to his words, only truth. I never thought I'd see this side to this man, but at one time I never thought he'd ever show me kindness and he'd done that on a number of occasions.

Once again he was showing me that there was more to him than being a conceited irritating jackass.

"Why would it have been so embarrassing?" I asked softly, trying to be as gentle and as encouraging as possible.

"My little brother is getting married, Lydia," he said. "He's found the love of his life and he's settling down with her. He's going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves; they'll have a home, children and grow old together. I'm 30 years old and I'm still single. I should have been the one to do all this first but I'm not. I am so happy for my brother, but him getting married only reminds me that I'm not. I wanted to bring a girl so that it looks like I'm more… normal. Like I'm not this single lonely guy. It shows to everyone that I have someone too, that I'm not over the hill or falling behind."

 _Wow…_

I never knew he felt this way about things in life before. He had always seemed the kind of guy who was only in life for himself. Seth Rollins only had one concern and one love, and that was Seth Rollins! But by opening up and wearing his heart on his sleeve, it showed there was more to him that that. Seth wasn't a selfish guy, he was just lonely.

I couldn't help the way my hand shot out to grab his. I squeezed it tightly, his brown eyes looking at our linked fingers before looking up at my face.

"It's okay to be single at 30, Seth," I told him. "Everyone's lives pan out differently and there's no correct way to go through things. Your brother may be about to get married now, but your life took a different turn. You're in your dream job, you're working for one of the biggest companies in the world, and, as much as it would pain Dean and Roman to hear it, you're at the top of your game right now. You excel in other aspects than your brother. Love will come, Seth. It just came for him a little sooner."

"But you understand why I asked you now, right? It wasn't just to get you alone, I swear."

I nodded. "I understand. It still sucks that I have to do this, but what you just said has definitely persuaded me that pretending to be your girlfriend and coming with you this weekend was the right decision."

And it was.

Seth never showed vulnerability or weakness. I knew that only two other people in this world had probably seen this side to him before and that was Dean and Roman back in their Shield days. Sure, Seth was still a total prick, he still pissed me off, and he was still the biggest jackass I knew, but that wasn't his only side. He was also kind, caring and… human.

And it was only now that I was starting to see that.

I still disliked the guy but what I felt for him wasn't hatred anymore. By opening up he had gone up in my estimations a little. Maybe he wasn't all bad…

Maybe he was just misunderstood.

"Thanks, Lydia," he replied, lifting our held hands up to his lips and kissing my knuckles gently. My cheeks flushed bright red and I quickly snatched my hand away at the intimate motion.

"I said it was the right decision," I said. "That wasn't an open invitation to try anything."

"Well you are supposed to be my girlfriend for the weekend," he smirked, the smug Seth quickly returning. "I just thought I'd get some practice in for later."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, quickly standing up and sorting through my own bag. "Keep dreaming, Rollins."

"Already have," he grinned. "Many times. I had one the other night. It was hot."

I shook my head, sorting out my dress, knowing this was going to be one hell of a long weekend.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to SeeingSunnySkies, KayIsDaughterOfHades, Sexy mexy666, Rkosgirl1, Beautifultragedyxxx, Guest, Ary, Saintsrow10, Bajor10, Ambrose-kohli-girl, Guest, Dawnie-7, Raquel the writer, Grrlygrrl, Tantoune, AmbroseRollinsGirl, WWETNAGirl and Guest for their reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Also, my newest story has finally gone live! It's called Our Time Is Here and it's a Roman/OC story so go on over my profile now to check it out and show it some love.**


	18. Too Close

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So I totally got excited this week when there was news that Seth could return to TV as soon as the Raw after Extreme Rules or at the beginning of June. I've missed that crazy little sell-out and I can't wait to finally have him back**

 **SeeingSunnySkys – Aww thank you! I hope you liked them all. I love drama, I love slow burns and I love build up so that's what all my stories contain. It makes it more exciting to read and really allows you to indulge in the characters.**

 **SUKY87 – Its going to be a crazy few days, I can tell you that much!**

 **Sarah Reigns – Haha! Shit is going to hit the fan when Dean eventually finds out what has been going on**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I've showed his kind side, his nice side and a lot of his horrible side. I needed to show the world vulnerable Seth too**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you!**

 **Guest – Yes, two beds can very easily be pushed together.**

 **Raquel the writer – I agree and I think his kinder side is coming out more and more.**

 **Dawnie-7 – Aww! Bless you. Well know that I love you and think you're awesome! (: It was a very swoon-worthy chapter**

 **Bajor10 – Seth is opening up to her more and Lydia is seeing all these sides to him. She's getting a better understanding of who he is**

 **Tantoune – Aww, thanks for the love. So happy you're liking the Roman yes, Seth's true colours are being reveiled more and more**

 **Meli – Thank you!**

 **Wwetnagirl – Whilst his brother succeeded in the relationship stakes, Seth has one hell of a career. Life doesn't have a set way and Lydia knows this. it showed Seth's vulnerability but also Lydia's kindess. And I couldn't keep cocky Seth away for too long. I miss him when he's not here lol**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – The Sydia action is just around the corner, my dear. Don't you worry.**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – I think when it comes to it, the cockiness is a total front. Seth has that vulnerable side and he showed it during his Shield days. He is lonely and he is in need of company. Theres only so long he can keep up the strong front and Lydia is breaking him down to his softer side. And I would happily read your WWE story**

 **This chapter is named after 'Too Close' by Alex Clare**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

The wedding ceremony was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever attended. It took place outside in the hotel's lavish and lush gardens. The sun had been shining brightly in the sky, all the seats lined up, an aisle in the middle that led up to a beautiful archway where the happy couple would finally meet. Flowers surrounded the scene, the sky a magnificent blue.

It could not have been a more beautiful or romantic setting if it tried.

I didn't exactly know the couple as I'd never met Seth's brother or his fiance in my life, but it was hard not to get caught up in the moment. The smile would not leave my face, even though they were both complete strangers to me. But I knew it wasn't the people making me feel this way. It was the atmosphere.

You couldn't help but feel the love between them. It was obvious from their faces as they looked at each other. Seeing love in its purest form like this meant I couldn't help but feel happy and pleased for them. The feelings were radiating off them and I hoped one day I could find a love and affection like this.

Someone who made me want to get up in the morning. Someone who could make me feel euphoric and happy during every minute of every day. Someone who loved me and cared for me beyond compare. Someone who I would give anything for. Someone who would make me smile on my wedding day just like this bride was.

This was clearly what Seth's brother was feeling and it was beautiful to witness.

And as I casually glanced over at Seth seated beside me, it was obvious he was feeling the love too. His grin was huge, his eyes never leaving the happy couple. I knew this meant more to Seth than it did me because this was his little brother, his family, his flesh and blood. This was one of the biggest and most emotional days of his life and I could see it in his face. His eyes sparkled and a small part of me wondered if he was about to cry.

After hearing everything he had to say in the hotel room, I knew how high his emotions were in that moment. It was like a bittersweet moment for him. Yes, his brother had found happiness, but it was just a reminder that Seth had yet to.

I sort of understood where he was coming from. I'd never really had a relationship in my life, not a serious one anyway. It was weird for someone of my age, but school had always come first for me. The longest relationship I'd ever really had was a week. I'd never had sex and I'd never found the man for me.

This wasn't such a big deal at the start, but then my friends began getting into relationships and finding their happiness. Dean found Renee and I suddenly realised I was still by myself. This was why I liked Randy; because for once I was the one with the happiness. I was the one with a man. We weren't official yet and we were still only dating. But things were heading in the right direction.

So up until literally weeks ago, I had been in Seth's position. I'd had that loneliness and that isolation. It wasn't nice and it wasn't pretty. It's human nature to crave companionship and Seth was no different.

But as I looked at him more closely, I knew that sadness had been pushed aside for today at least. This was his little brother's big day and I could only see joy and pride in his face. He quickly wiped away a tear before it had chance to fall and I could see how this was affecting him.

So remembering everything he'd said and seeing how the happiness was affecting him, I couldn't resist resting my hand on top of his and giving it a gentle squeeze. He instantly looked over at me and I offered him a reassuring smile.

Sure, Seth was a jackass, but today proved he had emotions too. This was a big day for him so no matter what had happened to us in the past, I was by his side for today at least.

He twisted his hand until it was holding mine, our fingers linked together as he squeezed my hand back. He rested our hands on his leg and looked back at the ceremony, his hand never letting mine go. And I didn't stop him. It was a lovely moment to be caught up in.

So as the happy couple exchanged 'I do's', I left my hand in his.

xXx

The reception was in full swing later that evening, everyone having a drink, having a dance and enjoying themselves with the newly married couple. It was a very intimidating room to be in, the place full of hundreds of people that I did not know. But this is where I'd have to work my hardest and this is where our plan would come into action as this is when questions would be asked and family and friends would meet me.

This is when I had to be the girlfriend.

We had to make this 'relationship' as realistic as possible. I knew this was nothing to do with me and I could very easily drop Seth in the shit here, but I didn't want to do that. This was an important day and I didn't want to ruin it for anyone just because I wanted to get Seth into trouble. What would that achieve? Besides, he'd behaved himself so far, I had no reason to tell anyone this was all a lie. I'd go along with it for now.

We were seated at a table, a drink in hand when Seth noticed my head was clearly elsewhere and thinking about all this. I felt him tap my shoulder, my head breaking itself from its daydream to look at him.

"You alright?" he asked. "You seem out of it."

"Just nervous," I said. "Lots of people who need to believe what we say. This is where the lie begins."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "After today you never need to see them again and it's me who will get all the questions. Just relax and let me do the talking."

"What if they don't believe us?" I asked. "I don't want to look stupid or make you look stupid in front of your family."

"You don't want me to look stupid?" he asked with a smirk. "You trying to look out for me, kid? Never thought I'd see the day."

I rolled my eyes, the cocky Seth never too far away.

"I just don't want anything to dampen your brother's day, that's all," I corrected him. "Don't flatter yourself, Rollins."

"Ah, there's the irritable little Lydia I know so well," he chuckled, quickly looking up. "Look, my mom is on her way. Just go with it, okay? We have a back-story and I'll do all the talking."

"This better work," I said, standing up along with him as his mom entered my eye line. He pulled me to him, cuddling me against him, his arm going around my back, his hand resting securely on my hip.

"Me too, sweetheart," he said nervously. "Me too."

Seth's mom was a sweet but beautiful woman. She was all dressed up for her son's wedding, her smile beaming as she approached us. She hugged Seth tightly, clearly happy to see him, a small conversation beginning between the both of them. It had probably been a while since they'd last been face to face so I knew they'd have plenty to talk about.

Due to the nature of the job, working for WWE meant constantly being on the road and being away from home. So it wasn't often that people were able to be back home and it was less frequent that people saw family members and friends. I was lucky as Dean was on the road with me so we saw each other everyday, but it wasn't possible for everyone. It would have probably been months since Seth's mother last saw him.

"How are you, sweetheart?" she asked him once she finally let him go.

"I'm good, mom," he grinned, his arm resting on her back. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Your father helped me pick the dress out. It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" she said.

"It was fantastic," Seth replied. "He looked so happy up there."

It was so lovely to see him with her as it was showing me yet another side to him. His kind and caring and loving side. He seemed so much happier around her, like he wanted to please her. He wasn't being cocky or rude, he was being sweet and nice. He had surprised me once again.

She finally turned to face me. "So are you going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady?" she asked, my cheeks tinging pink at her words.

"Of course," Seth said, moving closer to me, letting go of his mother in order to slip his arm around my waist. I leaned closer into him, trying to make our closeness as believable as possible, resting one hand on his chest. "Mom, this is Lydia."

"Lovely to meet you, sweetheart," she said, holding her hand out for me to take. I held it and shook it, remaining close to her son. "Seth has told me so much about you. It's lovely to finally meet you in person."

 _Huh? He has?_

"All good things, I hope?" I asked as I looked up at Seth. "What have you been telling her about me, darling?"

"All wonderful things," she replied as she looked up at her son. "She's just as beautiful as you said."

"Uh, yeah," Seth replied, rubbing the back of his neck and I could see he was nervous. I looked closer at him, wondering exactly what he'd been telling his mother.

"How have you found the day?" she asked me.

"Oh it was so gorgeous," I replied, looking back to his mom. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Of course, sweetheart. Seth has done nothing but talk about you, so it was only natural to invite you. He's very keen on you so any friend of his is a friend of mine."

I swallowed nervously at her words, my mind not sure what to make of them. Just what had he been saying to her? What had he been telling her? How long had this been going on? And was this all part of the plan or was it something more?

Seth could have very easily been saying this for weeks in order to lay the groundwork for this lie and make this relationship seem more believable. But after what he had admitted to me at the arena after his beat down on Randy, I knew Seth was feeling something more. He made no secret of wanting me, so a part of me was curious over whether everything he'd told her had been for the lie or had been genuine.

Either way, it was something to reflect on later. For now I had to keep the façade up and make this all seem real.

"Well I'm very keen on him too," I replied, looking up at him lovingly, leaning closer into him, hoping this was enough to convince her. "He's a great guy. You've raised a wonderful son." I stood on my tip-toes, kissing his cheek softly.

Seth smiled down at me and I couldn't help the way my heart thumped in my chest as he kissed my forehead, his hand rubbing small circles in my hip. It was a little close and a little personal, but from the way his mother cooed, it seemed to be working. We continued speaking until his mother was called away by some family members. After she was gone, we broke apart, sat back down, and Seth turned to face me.

"That went better than I could have expected."

"Do you think she believed us?" I asked.

"Definitely," he replied. "You're a better actress than I thought."

"She seemed so happy that I was there that I couldn't help but keep up the lie," I noted sadly. "I didn't want to upset her in any way."

"Do you feel guilty?"

"A little," I admitted. "Your mother seems so lovely and it's hard lying to her like that. She believed it all and it made her so pleased."

"Then don't feel guilty," he said to me. "You made her happy. That's nothing to feel bad about."

"I suppose," I said as the music around us began to change.

"How about a dance to perk you up?" he suggested. "I know you like to dance and if you're doing that then your mind won't be focusing on other things."

I sighed, thinking it was a good idea. I did love to dance and the music that had been playing was really good. So I nodded and accepted his invitation, both of us standing up and hitting the dance-floor. I turned to face him, one of his hands slipping onto my waist as the other held mine, both of us swaying softly to the music.

It was nice to just be lost in this moment. We could briefly forget the lie as no one was talking to us and I could let my mind stop feeling so bad for lying to his mom and building up her hopes for something that wasn't even there in the first place. It was true; I had given her that moment of happiness by letting her believe her son had someone, but it still felt awful lying to her. At least after today I wouldn't have to worry about it and I could go back home and return to being annoyed by Seth rather than pretending to be with him.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way," Seth quickly commented.

"Thank you," I replied, biting my lip a little, his hands tightening on my waist as I did.

"My mom seemed to think so too," he said.

"What exactly have you been telling her?" I asked inquisitively.

"About what?"

"About us," I replied. "From what she just said, you've been discussing me for weeks. And considering I only knew about all this four days ago, I'm a little curious over what all that's about."

He was silent, calmly considering his answer before he spoke. "I had to make all this believable. If I told her days before that I was seeing someone she would pretty much doubt me. So if I told her weeks in advance in order to make this seem realistic."

"Then why didn't you tell me weeks ago?"

"And risk giving you time to back out? No chance. Besides, you fucking despised me weeks ago. You'd have said no."

"I despised four days ago."

"Yeah, but by then you owed me. I had my way in."

I narrowed my eyes. "Very clever."

"You know me," he smirked, subconsciously pulling my body closer to his. "I always get my way. And it's all worked well in the end. My mom seemed to really like you."

"You're really close with her, aren't you?" I said.

"She's my mom," he replied. "I love her to the ends of the Earth, she's my best friend."

I smiled. "I liked seeing it."

"Why?"

"Because it's great seeing you be so nice and sweet."

He chuckled to himself. "I'm not always a total jackass, Lydia."

"Only around me then?"

"Not always," he said as we continued moving to the music. "I wasn't a jackass when your drink was spiked or when I brought you home from the club."

"No," I admitted. "I guess you weren't. And I preferred seeing that side of you. Moments like beating up Randy and constantly teasing me aren't showing me that though."

"Well maybe I can work to improve myself then," he suggested. "Maybe I can tone down the cockiness and rein it in a little."

I looked at him in slight confusion. "You sure you can manage that?"

"Easily."

"Why would you do that though?"

"To say thank you for this weekend," he told me. "To say thank you for going along with all this. For agreeing to do something I know must have been hard for you. For making my mom smile."

"But I owed you all this," I said. "I don't want you to change just because you feel obliged to."

He looked away for a few moments, his mind obviously lost in thought. I watched him as we danced and I knew he was trying to find the words to say. Whatever was on his mind was not something he could easily say out loud.

"Lydia, you know why I feel I need to change," he finally said. "I told you at the arena last week what was going through my head. Maybe I want to change so that you'll start thinking the way I do."

I sighed, my shoulders dropping, knowing exactly what he meant.

 _Not this again…_

"Seth…"

"I can't say it'll be overnight, but I know I need to work on how I approach you and the things I say to you. We have something, Lydia. I know it, and deep down I think you know it too."

 _Here he goes again…_

"I'm dating Randy," I quickly told him, needing to put a stop to this now.

"But that's it, you're only dating," he replied. "He isn't your boyfriend yet, so you don't owe him anything. Can you honestly say he makes you feel the same way that I have?"

"I… I…"

I honestly couldn't answer. And I knew it was because I already knew. No. No he didn't. Randy was a gorgeous, sweet and caring man. But he didn't make me feel the way Seth did. He didn't illicit goose bumps whenever he touched me. He didn't make my heart want to pound right out of my chest. He didn't stop my breath in my throat or make my skin feel as if it had been scorched.

Only Seth did that.

His hand let go of mine so it could meet the other one on my waist, pulling me closer until my body was flush against his. They held me tightly, our faces only inches apart, our bodies still swaying to the music. He rested his forehead on mine, the motion causing my breath to catch in my throat.

"Does he hold you like this?" he softly whispered to me, his thumbs rubbing circles on my hips as he moved his face so his lips were by my ear. His breath was warm, tickling my sensitive skin.

I bit my lip, suppressing the overwhelming urge to moan as chills ran down my spine. One hand moved from my hip to run up my back, pressing me even closer to him, my own arms going around his neck.

"Can he make your pulse race? Your hairs stand on end? Can he make you want to moan and scream this entire room down?" he murmured in my ear. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned into him, my legs feeling weak that they almost gave way. Every word and syllable he uttered was making me come undone more and more.

I found my fingers working their way into the hair at the base of his neck, feeling the silky strands, pulling his face closer, needing it closer. He turned his head back towards mine, his nose gently rubbing along my own.

"See? Even you know it's the truth," he said. "Even you know we have a connection he can't even begin to comprehend. Tell me you feel it, Lydia. Tell me you feel the fucking same."

I looked at him, my chest heaving wildly as I fought to get air into my lungs.

I looked into his deep brown eyes, seeing how they sparkled, seeing in them that he meant everything he was saying. Slowly, I raised my hand and moved it from his neck, surprised to find myself cupping his cheek, running my thumb along the hair of his beard, loving how course it felt along my skin. He leant into my touch, closing his eyes, basking in this moment.

"I don't know how I feel…"

"You do," he told me, his eyes slowly opening and looking into mine. "You just don't want to admit it."

This was crazy, this was insane. He couldn't be saying all this now to me, especially here in public. I knew he wanted me, or at least my body anyway, but he shouldn't be saying all this knowing I was currently with someone else. It was wrong and I didn't know what to do.

His eyes looked down at my lips then back to my eyes, my mouth dry as he began to lean in.

Thankfully we were interrupted before anything could go further.

"Seth, you're wanted in the other room for photos with your brother," said a tall man. I wasn't sure who he was but in that moment I didn't care. Seth looked at him, annoyed that our moment had been interrupted but nodded nonetheless. Reluctantly he let me go and took a step back.

"Uh, sure," he said. "I'll be right in." The man left us as Seth looked up at me. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink. These photos will only take a few moments and I'll be right back."

"O-Okay…" I said, my mind in a haze, my attention anywhere but at the man in front of me. He quickly rushed away and I was left standing by myself in the middle of the dance-floor, totally unable to comprehend what was happening.

This weekend was all supposed to be a lie, fake, pretend. It wasn't supposed to mean anything and it was supposed to be a free and easy trip. But everything that had just happened had all been way too real. The things he said, the way he held me, what he wanted… The way I'd felt and responded.

This was too much.

Far too much.

And I didn't like it.

I couldn't just sit there and have a drink. I needed to take myself out of this situation before it went too far. I knew coming here would be a big thing, but I didn't realise Seth would push me this far. He was seducing me again, he was changing how I knew I should feel, he was admitting things and planning to do things all in pursuit of me. And then to lean in to kiss me… that was just too much for me to handle.

I knew I had to get out of here.

I knew I had to leave before things progressed any further.

I knew I couldn't be in Seth's presence any longer.

My thoughts were changing… my feelings had been altering… and being near him was dangerous.

So without looking back, I marched from the reception and went up to the hotel room, ready to pack my bag and get the hell out of there.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to SeeingSunnySkys, SUKY87, Sarah Reigns, rkosgirl1, Seth Rollins babe, guest, Raquel the writer, Dawnie-7, Bajor10, Tantoune, Meli, wwetnagirl, ambrose-kohli-girl and KayIsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	19. I'm Yours

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **He's back… he's back… Our man is back… AHHH… So happy… Gah!**

 **Tantoune – She's very stubborn but she's also quite frightened. A lot is happening that she knows shouldn't and she doesn't quite know what to do**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – So close and yet so far. We almost had them together!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I'm jealous of her too and I wrote her!**

 **Guest – Yeah, I like Seth's sweet side too. We see so much of his negative side that it's nice to see his good side too**

 **Dawnie-7 – She has it bad big time. She knows it and Seth does too. Its only a matter of time**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you**

 **Guest – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Bajor10 – We'll see what Seth thinks about her leaving now…**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It's like a chase lol. Can he get to her before she walks out? We'll soon see**

 **Wwetnagirl – She clearly knows now that Randy does not do to her what Seth does and this scares her. We just need her to realise that its okay and she just needs to follow her heart**

 **Haha95 – No its not bad. She needs to be with Seth!**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – I always love your reviews. I'm glad I've made you love Seth again. He's awesome, regardless of what he did to Roman and Dean. Besides, everyone loves a bad boy**

 **Calwitch – It's a rather confusing time for her. She's stuck between her head and her heart. She knows her body wants Seth but she fears the repercussions. Seth cannot be trusted after his history and she's highly confused over what to do.**

 **This chapter is named after 'I'm Yours' by The Script**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I marched up to the room quickly, not looking back, swinging the door open so quickly it hit off the wall beside it. I shut it behind me and went straight to my empty bag, opening it up, ready to start packing. I immediately went to the bathroom, collecting any toiletries I'd put in there. I scooped them up in my arms and dropped them in my bag. There was no system or neatness to my packing. I simply needed it done and I needed it done yesterday. I just wanted everything sorted so I could get out of here as quickly as possible.

It had gone too far, it had gone way too far.

We'd gone far in the past, but this time was far too close to comfort. At least last time it was my body reacting to him, but after everything he'd said at the reception, my head was now thinking and feeling things too.

And that wasn't good.

I should not be thinking or feeling things for Seth Rollins. I should not be falling for his so-called seduction but I was. I fucking was. I'd been falling for it all weekend and I was frightened that I had been falling for it all the weeks before this. I'd been denying it for so long, wishing with all my heart that it wasn't happening and kidding myself into thinking all was well.

But his techniques had been working, something between us had been building and now something was majorly happening on my part. I wasn't sure if I was falling for him or if it was simply pure lust, but it didn't really matter which it was. Point was something was happening.

Once my toiletries were in my bag, I next moved to the wardrobe, pulling clothes from hangers, rolling them up and tossing them in the bag. I didn't have time to fold them properly and I knew they'd need decent iron once I got them home, but time was not on my side here. So in the bag they went, all screwed up and messy.

This was a situation I needed to remove myself from because this was a situation that could not happen. Full stop. Of all the men in all the world to have something with, Seth Rollins was the last person on my list for a number of reasons.

First of all was Dean. Dean was like my big brother, he was blood, he was family, and he had felt the wrath of Seth's evil and felt the harshness of his betrayal. The two men who had once been the best of friends were now mortal enemies. Dean couldn't bear to look at him, never mind be in the same room as him. They detested each other, despised each other, and would never see eye to eye again. So to be with the man my cousin hated so much could spell the end of any relationship between Dean and I. Seth had hurt my cousin, so I knew being with him in any capacity was wrong.

Secondly was all the issues and trouble Seth brought with him. Seth was Authority, pure and simple. And because of that he was not a nice or a good person. He sold out and betrayed his brothers. He joined the enemy The Shield had fought so long to beat. And he'd done it all in the name of glory and power. He was not a man to be trusted and he did not have the best track record when it came to honour or loyalty.

If he could betray his brothers after that many years of friendship, he could easily betray me.

And then there was Randy. Sweet, caring Randy. The man who had been nothing but considerate, loving and kind to me. A man who had given me the time of day and had treated me like a princess. He'd never stalked me, hurt me, tricked me or been rude to me. He'd shown me nothing but love and gentleness. He wasn't there to get into my underwear, he wasn't there because I was a cheap lay, he was there because he wanted me for me. He was nothing like Seth, and whilst he didn't make my body react in the same way Seth did, he made my head react and I knew he was the best man to be with.

We were dating, and I couldn't hurt him by simply leaving him to be with Seth, not when I knew I shouldn't. He was where I wanted to be… where I knew I had to be… and being here with Seth would not help that.

By leaving, I could forget everything Seth had done and said, I could forget everything my heart and my body were telling me, and I could focus on the guy who was actually genuine and caring.

I knew it was wrong to simply walk out on Seth during his brother's wedding, but my sanity and my head was more important than staying around for this wedding. I called down to reception, asking them to order me a cab before finishing my packing.

Once I'd ended the call, I decided to get in touch with Dean in order to tell him I'd be back earlier than expected. I wanted to give him a heads up but I also wanted to simply hear a familiar voice. Sure, I couldn't tell him everything that was wrong, but talking to my big cousin would definitely ease my anxiety somewhat. So I found his number and hit the call button.

"Hello?" he answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey, Dean," I smiled, happy to hear his gravelly voice.

"Hey, Lydia," he replied. "What's up? How's your school work going?"

"It's fine. I'm just ringing to let you know I'll be home early," I told him as I took a seat on the foot of my bed.

"Early?" he asked. "I didn't think you'd be back till tomorrow evening. Everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "I just… I just finished the work I needed to do early. I, uh, I found no point in sitting around till tomorrow so I'm heading back tonight."

"Are you okay?" he asked, sensing immediately something was off in my voice. "You don't sound too good. Has something happened?"

"I'm fine, honestly," I assured him. "Just… the stress of school work, I guess. It's been a busy day."

"Alright," he said, believing me for now at least. "Do you need me to fetch you or meet you anywhere?"

"No, I've got everything sorted," I said. "Just giving you a heads up that I'm on my way back."

"Alright," he said. "Drive safely."

"Will do," I smiled. "See you soon. Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, kid," he said before the phone-call ended.

At least that was one job out of the way, and now that Dean knew I was heading home there was no backing out of my decision. I couldn't change my mind and I had to leave. Not that there were any objections to this. I wanted to go home and I wanted to go now. So I stood up, ready to collect my things.

I took my heels off and put them in my bag, slipping on some flats instead. I was still like Bambi on ice when it came to heels so I knew flat shoes would help me get out of here quicker.

I didn't have time to change out of my dress, so once everything was in my bag, I zipped it up as best as I could. I was about to reach for my jacket when the hotel room door swung open.

"W-What are you doing?" asked a very confused and alarmed Seth. His top button was undone, his tie loose around his neck, his chest heaving. He seemed out of breath, no doubt from trying to find me. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I said, quickly spotting my cell-phone charger still plugged into the wall. I unplugged it, wrapped it up and opened up my bag, putting it inside.

"What do you mean, home?" he asked, still standing in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed with deep concern.

"I mean exactly that," I replied, zipping up my bag. "I can't be here anymore, Seth. I need to leave and I need to go home. Right now."

"Why?" he asked, shaking his head, taking a few steps towards me. "I don't understand, Lydia."

I sighed, looking up at him, finding tears building up behind my ears.

"Because this is too much for me to handle," I explained. "I thought I could do it, I thought everything was fine and I'd get through this weekend without any problems, but I can't. It's driving me crazy and I need to go before I lose my mind."

He looked at me for a few seconds and I could see genuine fear sparkling in his big brown eyes. He seemed calm on the outside but I knew on the inside panic was beginning to set in.

"Is this because of what happened downstairs?" he asked urgently. "The dancing and the things I said?"

"It's because of everything," I told him. "It's too much for me to deal with right now."

"Why don't you sit and we can talk about this," he suggested, trying to figure this mess out. "Maybe you're being rash. I know it was a big thing for you to come here this weekend and I know it was all short notice and rushed, but there's a lot of people downstairs who will wonder where you are if you just leave. We can discuss any issues you're having and calm you down. We can sort this."

"No we can't," I said. "This is us, Seth. When have we ever been able to discuss anything and have it work out? We've always discussed things, me staying away, you staying away. And look where it's gotten us. Nowhere. We still see each other everyday, we're constantly at each other's throats, and you're still in my life despite trying not to be."

"You know why I'm still in your life," Seth said, taking more steps towards me. "You know why all those discussions failed. It's because no matter how much we try, we can't stay away from each other. It doesn't matter about my past, it doesn't matter about your present. We have something going on here. Call it fate, call it magnetism, call it whatever you want. We're pulled towards each other, Lydia, and no amount of running away will change that. We have chemistry."

"Seth, stop saying that," I said.

"We have something people can only dream of having."

"Seth…" I warned.

"We have a connection, a spark, a pull that neither of us can control."

"I fucking know!" I finally yelled, putting my bag down and turning to face him. "I know we do. And that's why I need to leave."

He was silent as he looked at me, completely stunned by my words. I was stunned at them myself but I knew it was the only way to shut him up. He was just telling me what I already knew which was only serving to make things worse. All the things he was saying could not happen and could not be true. And that was why I needed to get out of this room as quickly as possible.

"Lydia…"

"This can't happen, Seth. You know why and I know why. Dean would never approve, we're too different, and I'm dating Randy Orton. I should have never come on this trip in the first place and now I need to go before anything else can happen."

"Why are you trying to push me away? Why are you trying to stop this?" he asked.

"Because this is fucking ridiculous," I shouted. "Me and you, it's never going to happen. It can't happen. It doesn't matter about connections or sparks or magnetism. I live in the real world, Seth, and in the real world, this won't work. So I'm stepping away before this gets worse."

I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag. I barged past him but before I could go any further I felt him grab my wrist tightly in his hand, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to look up at him.

His breathing was heavy, his eyes hooded.

"Let me go," I told him.

"Kiss me…"

 _Erm… what?!_

"I beg your pardon?" I blinked in astonishment.

"Kiss me, Lydia," he asked firmly. "I need you to feel what I feel."

"Fuck off, Seth," I said, turning ready to walk away.

All of a sudden his hand grabbed me tighter, his body moving to push me up against the wall behind me. My bag slipped from my hand, landing on the floor as his body pressed against me, my mouth gasping as his lips suddenly connected with mine.

 _Holy shit…_

Seth was… kissing me. He was actually fucking kissing me. His lips were on mine, they were moving against mine and his hands were all over my body. His lips were soft, gentle, warm… and I found I wanted to kiss them back. I was so startled at first that I could barely respond but now he was here, kissing me, I couldn't help it; I wanted to respond.

So I did.

I closed my eyes, settling into the kiss, moving my lips against his, kissing him with everything I had. He'd clearly felt me respond as I felt him smirk against my mouth before the kiss became more urgent, more passionate, more sensual. His tongue slipped past my lips and tangled with my own, letting me touch him, taste him, feel him.

I could not believe what I was doing; I could not believe I was kissing Seth Rollins. I'd wanted to leave to avoid this exact thing, yet here I was, sandwiched between his body and the wall, letting him invade my mouth and do whatever the fuck he wanted to it.

I moaned against his lips as I tasted him. He was fucking delicious, a mixture of mint and whatever alcohol he'd been drinking at the reception, and my mind couldn't help wondering if he tasted this good in other places. His hands roamed my body, caressing my hips, moving up my stomach until he cupped my left breast, my mouth gasping as he did. He pressed further against me until I could feel his hardness against my thigh.

I raised my hand, slipping my fingers into his silky hair, pulling him closer, needing him nearer, desperate for more of him to touch. I tugged on it gently and he must have enjoyed it as he spread my legs, holding his knee between them in order to hold me up better. The sounds of our gasps, our breaths and our wet kisses filled the otherwise silent room, my need for him growing more and more.

My stomach was doing flips, butterflies filling it the longer he kissed me. Goosebumps were covering my skin as I felt my own arousal growing the more sensual the kissing got. I knew I'd be soaking wet down there, my pussy throbbing to be touched. I felt so wanton in his arms, completely docile to anything he wanted to do to me.

The kiss got wetter, slower, his tongue doing things I never even knew was possible. This was without a doubt the hottest, sexiest kiss I'd ever had and I knew no man would ever be able to kiss me like this.

 _What about Randy…?_

Shit! Randy!

My eyes suddenly burst open as the reality of the situation dawned on me. I was fucking kissing Seth Rollins… whilst I was dating Randy Orton. No, this was wrong, so fucking wrong. This was so bad and I needed to end it now.

I pulled my hands from his hair and pressed them firmly on his chest, using all my strength to push him away from me. With a bit of force, I broke the kiss and Seth stumbled backwards, my hand going to my mouth as it dawned on me what I'd just done.

Seth looked up at me as we both fought to get air into our lungs, a heavy and tense silence hanging between us both as our eyes locked. We both knew something major had just occurred and whatever was going on between us had now drastically changed with that kiss.

I knew I couldn't show weakness in front of him, but now I was utterly convinced I had to get out of here and leave immediately.

"This is why I need to leave," my voice finally managed to say. "I can't have a repeat of that."

"Of what?" he said. "Of something amazing? Of something incredible?"

"Of something wrong," I answered him. "That should not have happened and now I need to leave so it can't happen again."

"Don't go," he said as I grabbed my bag. "Don't leave, Lydia."

"I'll see you at work on Monday or something," I said as I walked out.

His hand darted out, grabbing my wrist again. "Please," he practically begged.

"Your brother and your parents will wonder where you are," I said, freeing my hand from his grip and leaving the room, never looking back as I made my way down to my waiting cab.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, SeeingSunnySkies, rkosgirl1, Guest, Dawnie-7, Raquel the writer, Guest, Bajor10, beautifultragedyxxx, wwetnagirl, haha95, KayIsDaughterOfHades and calwitch for their reviews.**


	20. Cruel To Be Kind

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **Chapters have been slow lately as I've been really ill with Vertigo, nausea and an ear infection. I've been so dizzy and the world has not stopped spinning so I've been unable to write any new chapters for my stories, including Our Time Is Here too. Hopefully I'll be better soon so I can only apologise if chapters are slower than normal. As soon as I'm better, normal uploading will continue.**

 **Now onto the chapter. Things have to get worse before they can get better, but don't worry. Our lovebirds will be together soon. The course of true love never did run smooth.**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – We finally got a kiss! The course of true love never did run smoothly, but this is a Seth/OC story so we know how it will all end**

 **Sexy mexy666 – So close and yet so far**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – Sorry for the sadness. But she's being cruel to be kind. She knows all the problems she can have by being with him. She's thinking with her head and not her heart at this point. Lydia is extremely confused and people act in different ways when this happens. But don't forget, this is a Seth/OC story so they will get together soon. I just have to stick some hurdles in their way first.**

 **Tantoune – I did too! I scared the living shit out of my boyfriend because I screamed so hard that he was back haha! And you know me by now, Tanya, I'm a total tease hehe**

 **Lilygirl95 – It's a tough choice but we know who she will ultimately go for**

 **Mizfit81 – Oh this is just the beginning. There's plenty smut planned for the future when Lydia finally gets her head out of her arse and picks Seth**

 **Bajor10 – Thank you**

 **Dawnie-7 – I think we've seen so much of his angry side that he needed to be vulnerable. He's only human and the girl he wants is running from him. He's scared and he does not want to lose her**

 **Raquel the writer – He knows she feels the same.**

 **Rkosgirl1 – You can borrow him for the weekend after I'm done with him first haha! I think he was an equal balance between demanding and vulnerable.**

 **SUKY87 – Thank you!**

 **Grrlygrrl – You know more trouble is coming lol. But at least we finally got a kiss between our couple**

 **Guest – I think after this chapter we will definitely be seeing a sexy and dangerous Seth Rollins.**

 **MsConCon – Thank you for all the reviews! Its much appreciated. Whether she knows it or not, Seth completely has Lydia is his grasp. There's no coming back from this, especially after everything she felt. I have plenty planned on their bumpy road to get together which will have you smiling and frowning in equal measure.**

 **Nina Ross – Thank you. I imagine Seth is like this too, especially with his Authority persona. I'm glad you're enjoying this little story**

 **Wwetnagirl – Well you'll see the fall out now… Enjoy!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Tell me about it. No way would I pick Randy after that**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Nor could I. I'd have never run from Seth after a kiss like that**

 **Anon - Welcome to the story. Sorry it kept you awake lol**

 **Guest - So glad you enjoyed it so far. There is plenty more to come!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Cruel To Be Kind' by Will Young**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

Anxiety was hitting me hard as we walked through the arena on Monday afternoon before Raw. How I managed to hide my worried feelings from Dean and Roman, I'll never know, but they never questioned whether something was up. On the outside I was a pure façade of calmness, ease and relaxation, but on the inside I wanted to scream, fear, nerves and full blown-panic hitting every nerve in my system.

This was Raw, and that meant you know who would be here.

I'd had zero contact with Seth since Saturday evening in our hotel room. As soon as I'd walked out I hadn't called him, messaged him or tried any form on communication, and he hadn't tried any with me either. It was like we'd become perfect strangers.

It was rather clear that after the events of the wedding we both needed some serious space from each other.

I mean… we'd kissed. We'd fucking kissed…

The one thing I'd been striving to avoid had actually happened and I let it. I kissed him back, like full on kissed his face off. I didn't recoil in horror, I didn't push him away, and I made no move to stop him. Not at first anyway.

At first I'd fucking loved it. I'd adored everything his body and lips were doing. I loved his taste, his technique, the way his body touched mine. I'd wanted him, I'd needed him and I'd been able to see the dreamboat that was Seth Rollins. All those confusing things I'd been feeling had been fully understood and I'd wanted him in every way.

And the only thing that had stopped me and brought me back to reality was my mind reminding me of a tiny little fact called Randy Orton. Whilst we weren't anything official, Randy and I had really been getting along and making something of whatever we were. I really liked the guy and I knew he really liked me. So how had I repaid him? By kissing the guy who had beaten the shit out of him in the ring and my cousin's mortal enemy.

Yeah… Way to go, Lydia!

But what did it all mean? Where would we both go from here?

I wasn't even sure I liked him. I knew I reacted to him and I knew we had some sort of connection and chemistry, but I knew being with him was wrong on all sorts of levels. Seth and I could never happen and I had to keep reminding myself of that. I liked Randy, everyone approved of Randy, and I knew he was where I should be.

Seth had said a lot to me about what was going on in his head, but there was still no way I could be certain everything he felt went beyond lust. He could be after a cheap fuck and then be done for all I knew. He was tricky to suss out and I knew he was very prone to changing his mind, so how did I even know things would work out if we gave anything a go?

 _He begged you not to leave, Lydia…_

Yes, he had. I couldn't deny the look on his face and the pleas in his voice as I left were heartbreaking. It fucking killed. I'd hurt Seth that evening and he'd made his hurt quite obvious. He'd been gutted.

He had been showing his kinder and soft side a lot lately. Perhaps that had been another example of his sweeter personality.

 _Maybe I should have stayed… maybe I should have given him a chance._

No. I couldn't even consider that. Things would be far too complicated and I'd be in way too much trouble if I even considered being with Seth.

It didn't matter that we'd kissed. Nothing was ever going to happen beyond that.

It couldn't.

But that didn't change the fact that I would no doubt see him tonight and it would be as awkward as fuck. How do you act around the guy you kissed and walked out on, and make sure everyone around you doesn't notice something has gone on?

This was going to be tough. That was for sure.

We made it to Dean's locker room, my hands clammy, my mouth dry as the anxiety continued hitting me hard. It wasn't easy to deal with, my mind refusing to budge from the subject. It wasn't easy to think about anyone else and I could feel my body getting hotter, my hands trembling as they rested on my lap.

So I quickly stood from my seat and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked, my movement causing him to look up from his bag.

"Uh, catering," I stuttered. "I need a drink. Want anything?"

"A water would be good," he said.

"I'm on it," I said, getting out of the room before he could suspect anything major was up.

Once I was finally out of the stuffy room and out into the open corridor I felt I could finally breathe again and cool down. I rested back against the wall to catch my breath, giving myself time to become calm again before I stood up and began to make my way to catering.

This was ridiculous, the anxiety of the situation hitting me hard. If I'd have known things would be like this then I'd have never gone to that wedding in the first place. And the events that took place there was bringing my nerves up to an all time high.

I needed some water and I needed it now, so instead of focusing on what was floating around in my mind, I focused on getting to catering as quickly as I possibly could. I walked as quickly as my legs would carry me.

"Hey, Lydia," called a voice, stopping me before I was able to progress any further. I recognised the voice instantly, cringing a little, not ready to see him yet. I turned and looked to see Randy Orton walking over to me.

He was waving, a huge grin gracing his lips. A wave of guilt hit me hard as I saw the man I was dating approach me. I'd spent the entire weekend lying to him about my location and now another man had kissed me. This was fucking hard and I couldn't help the remorse I was feeling.

"Hi, Randy," I smiled as he embraced me and picked me up, twirling me around.

 _Yeah, there goes the guilt again!_

"I was wondering when you'd be back, I've missed you," he smiled once he set me down back on my feet. "How was Ohio?"

"Oh, uh, it was fine," I said, placing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Same as it's always been."

"Did you get much work done?"

"Lots," I replied. "It was a useful trip. How have things been here?"

"Well the live shows were fun," he began. "I had a tag match with Dolph Ziggler against the Dudleys on Friday which we won so that was fun. And on Saturday…"

But his voice soon trailed off, my attention focusing elsewhere as I looked over his shoulder, my eyes widening as Seth Rollins walked into view. He was biting into an apple, stopping in his tracks when he spotted me.

And so began the most awkward stare-off in the history of stare-offs.

I felt his gaze burning through my skin, his big brown eyes refusing to leave my own. His expression was unreadable, his eyes refusing to blink as he watched me. The silence felt heavy and tense, and I was unsure of what to do or how to act. Things had been left on such a bad and negative note that I was unsure what the correct etiquette was when you see for the first time the man you kissed whilst also talking to the man you're dating.

He looked well, his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. I gazed at his face, my eyes wandering to his lips, my mind unable to resist thinking about them. About their softness, their warmth, the way they felt and made me moan. About the way they touched me and tasted me, the way his tongue tangled and slid against mine…

 _Jesus… I need to stop this…_

I bit my lip, suppressing a moan, needing to shut my mind off.

He made no movement to hide the fact he was watching me, a trembling breath leaving my lips. My heart felt as if it was running a marathon and I wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow me up.

That's when a hand was waved in front of my face, my eyes finally parting from Seth to look up at the man in front of me.

"Hey, you in there, Lydia?" Randy chuckled. "You zoned out for a while there."

I quickly shook my head and returned my full attention back to him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He frowned, not fully believing my words. To be fair, I didn't exactly say them with a wealth of confidence.

"You sure?" he asked in concern. "You don't seem fine." He raised his hand, moved my bangs out of the way and rested his palm on my forehead, checking my temperature. "You seem warm."

 _Yeah, anxiety does that to you…_

"I think I just need a bottle of water and a sit down," I said.

"You sure? I can take you to the medic's office."

"No, honestly, all I need is a rest. This weekend took it out of me. I'll pop to catering, get a drink then go back to Dean's locker room," I smiled, trying my hardest to sound confident.

"As long as you're sure," Randy said.

"I'm sure," I replied. "I'll get a drink, sit down, and take it easy. Promise."

"Alright, I'll see you after the show, okay?"

"Okay," I replied as he stepped forward and kissed my forehead before heading on his way.

I looked back, seeing Seth still standing there, a look of concern on his face. I didn't have time to stick around and have a conversation. This had been too much for me to handle as it was. So I marched past him and headed straight for catering. Randy was right; I needed some water, I needed a sit down, but most of all I needed to get away from this overwhelming situation.

I groaned in annoyance as I heard footsteps following quickly behind me, Seth walking at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What the hell happened back there with Orton?"

"Nothing, Seth," I replied, relief hitting me as I finally reach catering. The usual cooler filled with cold water was there so I grabbed two bottles and set out on my way back to Dean's locker room. Sadly, Seth continued to follow me.

"It didn't look like nothing," he replied. "He was checking your temperature. Are you okay? Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," I replied, refusing to look at him, needing to get to safety. He wouldn't dare set foot in my cousin's locker room so the sooner I could get there, the quicker I could get rid of him. It was safe ground and the perfect place of escape. I knew it wasn't wise to avoid this situation but avoidance was all I had right now.

All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into an empty corridor of the arena, my mouth gasping as he pushed me up against a wall.

"Lydia, cut the bullshit, what's going on?" he asked.

I looked up at him, fear sparkling in my eyes. I'd wanted to avoid this confrontation and conversation. I simply wasn't ready for it yet but here I was apparently having it.

"Nothing is going on," I said. "I have a little anxiety, which is not being helped here by the way, and I just wanted to get a drink and go spend some time with Dean."

"Why do you have anxiety?" he asked.

"Why the hell do you think?" I asked. "After what happened this weekend, you can't honestly expect me to come here all smiles and giggles."

"You were the one who chose to walk out on me Saturday," he explained. "You were the one who left the entire thing on a bad note."

"Because you fucking kissed me!" I exclaimed. "How the hell was I supposed to stay and act as if everything was fine after that?"

"If I recall, you kissed me back, Lydia," he said. "I may have initiated that kiss, but you certainly didn't fight to stop it."

"I pushed you away," I defended.

"Yeah, after I slipped my tongue into your mouth. After I made you moan and groan. After I gave you the best five minutes of your goddamn life. You loved every fucking last second of it. You kissed me back and that's not something you can't deny."

I growled, looking at him in frustration. "It was a mistake."

He shook his head. "That was no mistake and you fucking know it. You wanted me that weekend. I kissed you, you kissed me back and you know we both saw fireworks." His voice then turned softer, calmer, all anger and argument gone from it. "This is what I've been telling you for weeks now, Lydia. That connection, that spark… you finally felt it on Saturday and you can't deny what happened was something you want to repeat."

"No I don't," I said firmly.

"Yes you do," he said softly, pressing me further into the wall.

His forehead pressed to mine, my eyes fluttering closed on reflex. This always happened when Seth got close. My body betrayed me and reacted to him, doing anything that he wanted. It was hard to think with him this close. I knew exactly what happened last time we were this close. His hands loosened around me, slipping around my waist to pull me close.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I whispered, both our chests heaving with the intensity of the moment.

I could feel it… The connection…

"Doing what?" he asked. "I've already had your lips on mine, this is nothing compared to that. What's a hug between friends… If we can even call ourselves that now."

"But we know what hugging can lead to," I argued. "It never just stays a hug, does it?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked.

His hand moved around, cupping my ass tightly, a light moan leaving my lips. His broad and hard chest was pressed against mine, his heat and warmth setting me on fire. I pulled him closer, feeling his soft breath on my face. I wanted to moan yet scream in frustration at the same time. My head and my heart were so conflicted right now.

"We both know it would," I retorted.

"I could kiss you right now if I wanted to and I know for a fact you'd enjoy it. You wouldn't push me away."

He licked his lips, leaning forward, ready to kiss me.

That's when my head won the argument.

Next thing I knew, I raised my hand and slapped him harshly across the face, Seth stilling in his movements.

I felt angry now, my entire being pissed off because he thought he could simply have me now that we'd kissed. There was a reason I'd left on Saturday. Yes, that kiss had been magical. Yes, it made me wetter than Niagara Falls. And yes, I'd repeat it again in a heartbeat if circumstances were different.

But they weren't.

Seth and I were in no position to be together or to try anything. And he needed to understand and accept that.

So I said what I had to. It was going to hurt him but it was the only way I could get it through to him. I knew I'd feel like a total bitch when I was done, but it felt as if nothing else would work.

 _I'm sorry about this, Seth…_

"Enough, Seth," I said as he clutched at his cheek. "It's not happening and it will never happen. That kiss was the biggest mistake of my fucking life and I wouldn't repeat it if I was paid a million dollars. I don't like you. I've never liked you. You fucked over my cousin and my friend, you betrayed your brothers, and I could never trust you for as long as I lived. You're the bad guy, Seth and I don't like that. We are never going to happen and the quicker you get that through your thick skull, the better. So leave me the fuck alone because I am done."

He looked at me, his mouth agape. The look of hurt on his face was unbearable, the sense of sadness in his eyes powerful but I couldn't let that affect me. Seth Rollins was going too far now and I knew this was the only way he'd understand and leave me alone.

It just killed that he looked crushed… heartbroken… destroyed.

 _What have I done…?_

So before I had chance to change my mind, take my words back and hug him better, I walked away, needing to be strong and confident.

Seth and I just couldn't work together, and now I think he'd finally got the picture.

* * *

 **Again a huge thanks to SeeingSunnySkies, Sexy mexy666, KayIsDaughterOfHades, Tantoune, Lilygirl95, Mizfit81, Bajor10, Dawnie-7, Raquel the writer, rkosgirl1, SUKY87, grrlygrrl, Guest, MsConCon, Nina Ross, wwetnagirl, ambrose-kohli-girl, ambroserollinsgirl, anon and guest for their reviews.**

 **Also, don't forget my new Roman story is over on my profile now. It's called 'Our Time Is Here' so go check it out.**


	21. Don't Look Back In Anger

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I'm finally starting to get better, thank god. A massive thanks to all those who have sent their well wishes. I'm on the mend at last!**

 **Also, we hit 300 reviews! How the hell did that happen?! The love and support this story gets still amazes me. I truly do have the best readers.**

 **Guest – They will be together soon enough**

 **Dawnie-7 – We know it won't last, but Lydia did what she thought was best in that moment. Her relationship with Dean is very important after all**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Cry indeed!**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – She definitely needs to come to her sense and see Seth is the one for her. It will all happen in good time**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Seth isn't going to take it well, that much I can tell you**

 **Raquel the writer – I agree. She stood up for herself and that's a very good thing**

 **Bajor10 – Seth isn't going to take her speech lying down. He will definitely be reacting**

 **SUKY87 – Aww thank you. I'm feeling much better now**

 **Guest – No way in hell will this stop Seth. He may change tactics now but he wants Lydia and he will not stop until he has her. He's a stubborn man who always gets what he wants**

 **Haha95 – Couldn't have put it better myself**

 **MsConCon – We know this can only happen for a sort amount of time. No matter how definitive Lydia was being, she felt that guilt and that sorrow at hurting him. She wasn't fully convinced of what she did. Seth is completely hooked and I think Lydia is getting there too. They just work together, they're made for each other. Seth sees it, now we need her to see it too.**

 **Tantoune – I can picture his face too. It would destroy me! it would be so sad. I think shes really hurt him this time and now we have to see his response to it all**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – I think she's too blinded by what everyone else thinks to really concentrate on what she thinks and wants. Deep down she knows she wants Seth but she's terrified of the consequences. She needs to listen to her heart rather than her head. Seth will obviously react and respond differently to how he normally does. All we have to remember is Seth is Authority. He's a bad guy. And he will respond like a bad guy.**

 **Wwetnagirl – Jackass Seth will no doubt me making a return. Lydia has pushed him too far this time and he will react accordingly**

 **Rkosgirl1 – She has every right to react this way, but as reader and writer, we still root for them to be together lol. They just fit together and they need to hurry up and realise that!**

 **Grrlygrrl – Lydia finally stood up for herself and showed some confidence and I'm proud of her for that.**

 **Guest 1 – Here's the next chapter! And I hope you enjoyed the concert**

 **Anon – I have been resting well and I'm almost better. Thanks for the well wishes!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – We all know it, we just need her to know and accept it. Who wouldn't want to kiss Seth Rollins?**

 **Guest – You can definitely see both sides of the coin. Lydia is standing her ground but Seth is trying to make her see the truth. They will be together soon, don't you worry.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Don't Look Back In Anger' by Oasis.**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I didn't venture far from Dean's locker room for the rest of the show. After what I had just done, I was petrified to know what lay beyond the door. I hadn't stuck around to see his face, his words, his reaction. I'd bolted before Seth had any chance to retaliate to my horrible words, and now I was too chicken to see the consequences of my actions.

Dean's locker room was safe, it was a place Seth would never come, it was a place where he could not get me and I could wallow in my spinelessness in peace.

 _Coward…_

Yeah, I was complete chicken shit, but I couldn't bear to see what remained of the heartbroken man I'd left behind. It was hard enough to say so I knew it would be impossible to see. A huge part of my cared for Seth so the last thing I'd want to see is his sadness or his tears.

I knew what I'd done was bad and cruel and vindictive as fuck, but I felt as if I had no choice. It wasn't getting through to Seth, my words and my need to stay away were not processing in his mind. Yes we had kissed, but it didn't mean anything. It could have been a moment of weakness, the alcohol getting to my head, a small slip up.

 _Didn't seem that way…_

But a kiss is no big deal. It's not like we fucked or declared our undying love. It was a simple kiss and it could easily be brushed under the carpet. People kissed all the time and never did anything about it. And that was something I had to do considering my circumstances and situation. I had Dean and Roman and Randy to think about in all this, not just myself.

But Seth had not been understanding this. His one track mind had not been listening to my protests or my reasoning, so I did what I had to. It was the only way to get it through to him and make him accept what was going on. I had to let him down. It was just a shame it had to be in the worst way possible.

I was being cruel to be kind and no matter how much it hurt him to listen or me to say, he had to understand definitively that we were not an item nor could we ever be. We were in no position to be together, not right now anyway. Perhaps in the future if Randy wasn't in the picture or if he and Dean somehow managed to get along again, then maybe something could happen.

But whilst things were as they were, there was no chance we could be a thing, an item, a couple.

And saying those vile words was the only way to make him listen and understand. But his astonished silence and shocked face as I spoke made me think he finally had. He didn't respond, he didn't fight back, and he didn't chase me as I walked away. Not only that but he hadn't text me, phoned me or attempted to get to me.

It had only been an hour or so but Seth's lack of communication was promising. Maybe he had finally dropped it. Maybe my words had finally made sense.

Maybe he was finally letting this go.

Or so I thought.

It was a few hours later when I heard a strange commotion outside. I was alone in the locker room, Dean having gone for his match, so the room was silent before the loud talking began. WWE was usually filled with the hustle and bustle of talent, so noise in the corridors was not out of the ordinary. But this seemed different. It was louder, faster and crazier than normal.

I opened the door and popped my head round in curiosity noticing several wrestlers talking to each other, worry, concern and unease filling their voices. I stepped into the corridor and saw Nikki Bella talking to Natalya. I'd gone out with the female wrestlers on a few occasions before with Renee so I knew the girls somewhat well. I approached them, eager to know what was happening.

"Hey, guys. What's happening?" I asked casually once I'd reached them.

"Hi, Lydia," said Nikki. "Apparently some shit has gone down outside."

"What's happened?" I asked curiously, wanting to know the gossip.

"Rumor has it Seth Rollins has flipped out," Nikki explained.

I froze, a trembling breath leaving my lips. "F-Flipped out?"

"He's beat the shit out of his rental car. Smashed the windows and kicked the doors in. The thing is utterly destroyed. He's gone crazy."

Oh shit…

My heart stopped, the lump in my throat impossible to swallow. My eyes were wide, my mouth dry as the words came from her mouth.

"H-How?" I asked. "Why..?"

"Don't know," said Nattie. "Guy just took a baseball bat and has total wrecked the car. He was screaming and shouting, security couldn't get anywhere near him. Hunter had to come out to calm him down. He and Steph managed to bundle him to a cab and have taken him back to the hotel."

"I don't know what's pissed him off but that boy is mad," finished Nikki.

 _Oh god… What have I done…?_

I'd fucked up.

I'd fucked up big time.

I'd driven him to do god knows what to his hire car and I'd sent him crazy. I stepped back, emotions hitting me like a shooting bullet, everything running through my head. Sadness, guilt, worry, concern, fear, heartache. It all hit me at once to the point where I needed to get out of here. I needed away from the people and away from the crowds. So I didn't say goodbye to the girls, I just rushed away, heading back into the locker room as quickly as my feet would carry me, locking the door behind me and leaning against it, fighting to catch my breath.

Shit, I'd hurt him, I'd hurt him bad. He was lashing out, releasing his anger in the only way he knew how. I was glad he'd not chosen to let it out in the ring; if he had destroyed that car as Nikki had described it, lord knows what he'd have done to a person. It was bad enough when he attacked Randy, but now Seth was wound up and hurt. Nothing would stop him.

I fought back tears as I slid down the floor to sit on the floor, feeling the sudden need to cry.

The guilt was hitting me like a slap in the face and I knew I'd gone too far with my little speech. He was totally wounded, broken, destroyed, and I hoped that Hunter and Steph were able to calm him down in any manner. I wasn't exactly sure how much damage had been done but if he'd done enough to get the entire roster talking, I knew he'd be in a bad place.

 _What have you done, Lydia…?_

I needed to see him, I needed to smooth things over and calm the man down. I'd got him into this mess, I had to be the one to get him out of it.

 _Is that wise right now?_

This was true. After the shit I'd said to him I knew I would be the last person he'd want to see. I'd done enough harm and he needed to calm down. Obviously I needed to talk to him but now was not the time. I had to see it from a safety point of view too. He was angry and mad and I'd been the one to cause it. It would not be wise for me to visit him in this state. If he was lashing out at his car, he could easily do it to me. So I'd stay away for now, at least. I'd see him once he was calmer, more relaxed and had allowed my words to fully sink in.

It was safe to say I didn't sleep well that night, Seth's heartbroken face still on my mind. That moment, that second I seen his hurt eyes, his sad mouth, his downtrodden spirit… The memory would be etched on my mind forever and it was all I could see every time my eyes slipped closed. It would jolt me awake, guilt crashing down and not allowing sleep to come and help me escape this horrible situation.

It was about half six in the morning when I gave up any hope of getting a decent night's rest. It was useless, my body refusing to shut down and let me sleep properly. So I got up, got changed into my gym gear and decided to make use of my morning. Maybe a work out could tire me out to the point where I'd be snoring away again. It was worth a shot. So once I was ready, I grabbed my water bottle and room key and headed down to the hotel gym.

I approached the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The hotel corridors seemed empty so early in the morning so I hoped the gym would be the same. I needed the solitude, I needed the peace and not to hear about Seth Rollins destroying his hire car last night. I just needed some space.

"Seth, open up. We have to talk, come on, buddy," came a voice I knew well followed by three bangs on a door.

I jumped at the noise, my head whipping round in the direction of the noise. Curiosity got the better of me, the sound of Seth's name piquing my attention, and I slowly began to follow it, peaking around a corner to see Hunter and Steph outside a hotel room. They weren't exactly being quiet for half past six in the morning, but it seemed as if they'd been trying to gain access to the room for a while with no luck. Noise was the only way to get through to whoever was inside.

"Open up right now, Seth," screeched Stephanie again but still there was no answer.

"Seth Rollins, you open this fucking door right now or I'll knock it down," Hunter said calmly. Within seconds the door opened and the two visitors entered, closing the door behind them, the corridor falling silent once again. I'd tried to get a view of him but I had no luck. The door was closed before I got chance.

I sighed and returned to the elevator.

This was fucked up, Seth seemed fucked up, and I knew I'd screwed up big time. I needed to talk to him and get this whole thing settled. And I needed to do it soon.

xXx

Seth didn't come to work for the rest of the week.

This was a big deal considering how often he was used on TV. He was the Authority golden boy and the Money In The Bank briefcase holder so for him not to be at work was out of the ordinary. Thing was, nobody knew why as no one was able to get in touch with him. No one knew which hotel room he was in and where he was so it was all a mystery. I tried messaging him and calling him but his cell-phone was off every time. There was literally no way to communicate with him and I knew I'd have to attempt to catch him next time he was at work… whenever that was.

It had been a tough and anxious week, my mind constantly worrying about him and his state of mind. The incident outside his room that morning with Hunter and Steph had been the last time I'd seen any sign of him. I wasn't even sure if he was still on the road! For all I knew they could have flown him out back home to Iowa to calm down and get back on track. No one knew.

I looked for him each time I came into work, hoping for a glimpse of him or some news. But nothing came for the rest of that week…

Until Monday night Raw rolled round.

That's when I spotted him for the first time in a week, rolling his case behind him, walking down a corridor, heading to his locker room. My heart jumped in my chest, relief hitting me hard as I visibly relaxed. At least he was at work and hadn't been sent away. He seemed well and he looked well so whatever had been wrong had managed to pass during the week. He seemed fighting fit and ready to get back in the ring. I was happy about this; the last thing I'd ever want to ruin was his career. But I'd said some pretty bad things and I needed to know things were settled and that he was alright.

So whilst Dean went to catering with Renee, I made my way nervously to Seth's locker room in order for a chat.

I was petrified, of this I wasn't afraid to admit. During the last two times of seeing the guy I'd managed to kiss him before swiftly turning him down and saying some pretty foul and vile things.

 _You sure you're not bi-polar?_

I had to build up a lot of courage for this, especially since I wasn't sure what sort of reception I'd get. Would he allow me in for a chat? Would he turn me away and say he didn't want to see me? I wouldn't blame him if he did. Our last meeting hadn't exactly ended on a high. I simply wasn't sure so as I stood outside the locker room I took a deep and steady breath before I knocked on the wood.

When he answered he looked down at me blankly, no emotions on his face. This worried me. At least if he looked angry I'd know where I stood. Instead his face showed nothing and gave nothing away. I swallowed. Hard.

"Hi," I meekly said, clinging my hands together in front of me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"If you want," he shrugged before stepping aside. I cautiously entered the room and Seth closed the door behind me. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"I came to see how you were," I said softly. "You've been a bit MIA this past week."

"I haven't been around," he said, walking past me and sorting through his bag.

"I tried calling you and messaging you."

"Phone was off," he replied. His voice was level and calm, but the tone was short and sharp.

"Rumor has it you, uh, trashed your hire car."

"So?"

"So is it true?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling out his wrestling boots. "I completely fucked the thing over. Totally wrote it off. Hunter wasn't happy but he's agreed to pick up the bill."

"Why did you do that?" I asked sadly.

"After last Monday I had a lot of aggression I needed to get out," he explained. "And I figured beating the shit out of my car would be a lot better than beating the shit out of one of my co-workers. A destroyed car only costs money. A destroyed person costs jail time and no job."

"And, uh, why did you, you know… have that aggression?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

He scoffed, looking up from his bag to stare at me. "Seriously, Lydia? Are you seriously asking me that fucking question?"

"I want to make sure you're alright," I said.

"So you kiss me, hit me with a fuck tonne of emotions, give me some bullshit excuse that you can never be with me but you still want to make sure I'm alright?" he accused. "You seriously need to stop playing with my head."

I swallowed nervously, biting my lip with worry.

"You know why I said those things," I said. "And even though I said them it doesn't make me heartless. I still want to make sure you're alright, Seth."

"No you don't," he said, shaking his head, looking back to his boots.

"Of course I do," I said. "I've called you every day even though your phone was off in the hope that one of those days it would be on. I messaged you, I asked around about you despite the fact I shouldn't be talking to you. I just want to know you're okay."

He put his boots down and turned to look at me, his jaw tense. "You want an answer? You really want to know how I am? Fine. No, no I'm not okay. I am far from okay. My head is a mess, it's screwed up, Lydia, it's totally fucked. It's been the hardest week of my life and I'm still trying to make sense of it all. It's driving me mad."

"I'm so sorry," I tried, biting my lip and holding back any tears that were ready to fall.

"This whole thing has been an utter mind-fuck. But that's okay, because tonight is going to sort me right out. It's going to make everything better and put that smile back on my face."

"What's happening tonight?" I asked, my voice shaking as he marched over to me.

"Never you mind what tonight is," he said. "You'll find out soon enough anyway, but it's going to change everything, sweetheart."

He stopped in front of me, looking down at my terrified form. His eyes were darkened as he towered over me. The best word I could use to describe him in that moment was intimidating.

"You're scaring me, Seth," I whispered.

"Good," he said. "You should be scared, I've told you that before. I'm the bad guy, Lydia. That's what you said, isn't it? Well tonight I'm going to prove just how much of a bad guy I can fucking be. So make sure you watch the rest of the show, sweetheart, because I'm going to be exactly what you said I am."

The next thing I knew he opened the door behind me and pushed me out, slamming it shut after me. I could only stare at the closed door, my mouth agape in shock. He'd literally just pushed me out of his locker room!

But that wasn't what concerned me the most. I couldn't get his words off my mind, the venom and conviction he used to say them lingering in my ears. Seth was not in a good place and something was happening tonight.

I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it would not be good…

 **Again, a huge thanks to guest, Dawnie-7, sexy mexy666, SeeingSunnySkies, beautifultragedyxxx, Raquel the writer, Bajor10, SUKY87, Guest, haha95, MsConCon, Tantoune, KayIsDaughterOfHades, wwetnagirl, rkosgirl1, grrlygrrl, Guest, Anon, ambrose-kohli-girl and guest for their reviews.**


	22. Revenge

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **It's been such a busy week and I'm sorry this chapter is out so late. I'm trying to get my scheduling back to normal after being ill but it's hard when I'm writing two stories at the same time. Hopefully I'm slowly getting there and thank you all for bearing with me in the meantime.**

 **Nimalim – I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger. Hope it lives up to expectations**

 **MsConCon – I think you're right. I think at this point it has become love for him. You don't lash out and react that way because of a crush. Our Sethie is in deep with this one. And yes! I had to put the shoe on the other foot and have Lydia chase him for once. It's always Seth doing the chasing and now she sees what its like to ponder after someone. Thank you for the love and support!**

 **Guest – I agree, there's something rather attractive about intimidating bad guy Seth. Who doesn't love a bad boy?**

 **Tantoune – If you wanted soft then I'm sorry, the drama will only continue! This one is a busy one so I hope you are ready**

 **Rkosgirl1 – He's angry and pissed off after her little speech and reacted in the only way he knew how. But I think he's sort of scarier when he's calmer. It makes him a lot more eerie and calculating.**

 **Raquel the writer – True enough. He's not doing himself any favours**

 **SUKY87 – Thank you!**

 **Bajor10 – You'll have to wait and see what he does**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I hope what I have planned lives up to expectations. It will definitely suck for Lydia**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – He has fallen for her big time. I think our Sethie might be falling in love. This whole situation has messed him up and now Lydia has to deal with the consequences. He will punish her, that's for sure. After all, he's a bad guy. And thank you, your support is always so wonderful**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – Seth is hurt bad. And now he's going to show he's a real bad guy**

 **Wwetnagirl – Everyone knows she wants him except for Lydia herself! As for what Seth has planned, all I can say is that it involves one of the three people you mentioned**

 **Dawnie-7 – He's very intimidating. He's definitely showing his darker side. And its awesome!**

 **Guest – I think Lydia's problem is shes thinking of everyone but herself here. She's thinking about how all this will impact Dean or Randy and not about her own happiness. And now she's hit a problem and Seth is not happy**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – After this chapter, she will certainly feel something. Seth has a plan**

 **Melilovesraw – Thank you!**

 **Nina Ross – She's knows a lot of people will be effected by what she does and she's trying to please all those people. She's not thinking about herself or her own happiness. So in turn it's impacting Seth and his feelings. She's hurting everyone by doing the right thing because she knows it will hurt even more people if she tries to be with Seth. She's in a hard situation and I think it's only going to get harder.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Revenge' by Papa Roach**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I couldn't relax, I couldn't settle, Seth's words buzzing around my mind like a bee that just wouldn't quit.

I felt on edge, nervous, uneasy, my mouth dry, my anxiety high. I was on the brink of panic, the unknown a worry to me, his threats on the forefront on my mind.

I had no idea what he had planned, but this was Seth Rollins. If he made threats he always went through with them and they were never good for anyone involved.

And Seth was a man scorned. He was a man who had been broken and hurt. He wanted retribution, he wanted vengeance, and at this point he had nothing left to lose. Whatever he had planned would be harsh and it had put the fear of God into me.

This couldn't end well for anyone.

I returned to Dean's locker room timidly, my hands clammy and my stomach tying itself into knots. I almost felt like I wanted to vomit, like my entire body felt ill. I just wished I knew what would be happening or what he had planned. A hint, a clue, some little insight so I could prepare myself for the worst. But I'd received nothing, only a simple threat that shit was about to go down, that Seth was about to prove what a bad guy he was.

I was going into this blindly, Seth holding all the cards and it didn't sit well with me.

What had I done? Why had I been so harsh? I would never have said what I said had I known it would drive him to this level of anger. Seth was like a raging bull, destroying cars, taking time away from work and making threats. I simply thought by telling him the truth it would keep him away from me and allow me to live my life in peace. But in actuality it had done the exact opposite.

Now my emotions were twice as heightened, my fear was twice as strong and I didn't have a clue where I stood. At least before I knew it was an infatuation and Seth would occasionally show up to piss me off, but now I wasn't sure if he was going to hurt me, hate me, intimidate me or terrorize me.

And not only me, but what about those around me. Dean, Randy, Roman, Renee. If he couldn't hurt me directly then maybe harming one of them would be a perfect way to exact revenge. He'd know what it would do to me to see one of my friends harmed and that would be the best revenge possible because not only would it send a message but the guilt of putting one of them in that position would destroy me. Seth was a clever man and this was something he could easily do.

I shook my head, trying to calm down but it was no good. I couldn't settle and I couldn't relax and I knew I wouldn't until Seth had done whatever had had planned to do.

So once I reached Dean's locker room, entered and took a seat, I watched the television set with eager eyes, heading Seth's warning. He'd told me to watch the show and I planned to as I knew that was when he'd exact whatever plan he had. Everything seemed to be going fine, my nerves heightened during Dean's match against Kevin Owens. Thankfully it went without a hitch, no issues and no problems, my cousin returning with no harm done except whatever Owens had done during the fight. He sat with me to watch the rest of the show, safe and sound.

Randy's fight was a few matches later against Dolph Ziggler and I watched with great anticipation on the edge of my seat. I felt hot and anxious and I just wished this would all be over.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he wiped sweat from his brow. "You look nervous, kiddo."

"Just… hoping Dolph doesn't hurt Randy too harshly," I said. "I guess I get invested in these matches too much."

Once again the match finished without issue, Seth a no show and nothing out of the ordinary happening. That's when I wondered of perhaps this had been his plan all along. Maybe nothing was going to happen and he'd said all of it to frighten and scare me, teaching me a lesson in that way. Dean was my cousin and his number one enemy and so would be a perfect target but nothing had happened. Randy was the guy I was dating and his number one romantic rival. But he remained unharmed.

Perhaps Seth's word had been empty threats all along.

Roman's match finished the show, a one on one fight against Sheamus. I sat back in my seat, watching the TV screen in anticipation as move after move was thrown in the ring. Slaps, kicks and superman punches were thrown left right and center. The Irishman was about to attack with a Brogue Kick but Roman dodged it last minute, moving aside and throwing Sheamus to the ropes. He rebounded against them, hitting Roman with an almighty clothes line. My friend crashed to the ground, lying still.

"Shit, Sheamus is doing well," said a concerned Dean. "Roman needs to get up fast or he's gonna lose this."

Sheamus went for a pin but it was kicked out of at two. Roman got to his feet, dodging a kick and hitting him with a superman punch. The Irishman wobbled on his feet, Roman rushing to the corner, poised for a spear.

That's when a knee from nowhere connected with his head, a black blur flying past as Roman fell to the floor, my mouth gasping as Seth suddenly appeared on screen, briefcase in hand. The crowd booed, commentary shouting with surprise. Seth quickly threw a tired Sheamus out of the ring before he set the Samoan in his sights.

 _Shit, Roman!_

He was half unconscious on the floor, the crowd going wild as all of a sudden Seth turned and handed the referee his golden case, speaking loudly and urgently.

 _No… Shit no… He isn't going to do that… Surely…_

"What is that motherfucker doing?" yelled Dean, but we both knew the answer.

He couldn't, not now, not because of me. But the ref took the case, shouted to the timekeeper and the bell rang again, Rollins ready for his payback.

 _Oh god…_

Seth was cashing in.

We both watched as Seth picked Roman up by his hair, laying punch after punch to his face. My friend was already exhausted from his match with Sheamus and so had very little defense. Hit after hit came, Seth rushing behind him to hit him with a suplex. Roman's body flew across the ring like a ragdoll, hitting the mat hard. Seth ran to him, stomping on him with kick after kick, refusing to let Roman get to his feet.

I watched through pained eyes, knowing this wasn't just a regular cash in. This was a beat down, total destruction, a way to establish his strength and dominance. Seth was making an example of the Champion and showing not only me but the entire WWE Universe that he was number one.

Roman barely found the strength to hit back, his body weak and sweaty, hardly able to move. He tried to launch himself at his opponent but missed, Seth grabbing his head between his legs, ready for the finisher.

"No!" I cried as he lifted Roman's arms up.

"He's gonna fucking win," exclaimed Dean, suddenly running from the room, no doubt heading to the ring. I didn't follow; I could only watch the screen with an open mouth as Seth hit Roman with a Pedigree, my friend falling to the ground unmoving. He went straight in for the pin, the ref hitting 1-2-3, the world stopping as the bell rang.

Fuck…

Shit…

He'd done it…

He'd cashed in, obliterated Roman and won.

Seth was now the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion.

My shoulders dropped, my head unable to comprehend what had just happened. My eyes watched the screen as Seth celebrated and held the title high above his head, Roman's still body lying on the mat. He looked so smug, so pleased, so fucking happy with himself and I knew this was all my fault. He'd beaten Roman to a pulp, he'd destroyed his body, then taken his title for good measure.

When Seth had threatened me I had not expected this, but he was right. He'd truly shown he was the ultimate bad guy.

Dean rushed down the ramp, getting to the medics that had surrounded Roman. He didn't stop to address Seth, concentrating on his friend first and foremost. I could only watch as Seth left the ring and made his way up the ramp, still holding his title, laughing and smiling at the booing crowd.

That's when my sadness transformed into pure anger and hatred. I was pissed, I was fuming, I was completely furious. How dare he hurt Roman in such a way! How dare he punish my friends for something I did! How dare he take his aggression out on someone who didn't deserve it! What Seth had done was the lowest of the low and downright wrong! Roman was a good man and a fantastic champion who did not deserve to lose the belt. Seth had taken it from him and beaten the shit out of him as a form of punishment for me and I wasn't happy about that. Far from it.

I wanted to kill him! I wanted to rip that smug smile from his fucking lips. I wanted to shove that title where the sun didn't shine!

I watched from the screen as he made his way backstage and I stood from my seat, ready to confront him. No way in hell was he getting away with this. No way was he getting off scot-free. He was getting a piece of my fucking mind. Do what you want to me, but don't bring my friends and family into it.

He'd gone way too far.

I marched from Dean's locker room like a woman on a mission. I looked and spoke to no one, allowing nothing to stop me or get in my way. I knew exactly where the locker room was and I knew he'd be in there.

I didn't knock when I reached it, Seth didn't deserve my manners or politeness. Instead I threw the door open, stepped inside and slammed it behind me. He was in there, of course, shining his new belt, looking down at it before looking up at me. He didn't flinch or jump at my sudden appearance. He simply smirked.

"You piece of shit," I growled through gritted teeth. "You pathetic and disgusting piece of utter shit."

"I warned you," was all he said.

"You never said you'd do this," I said, marching furiously up to him, poking him in the chest hard with each word I said. "You never said you were going to sink so fucking low."

"I said I'd be the bad guy you know I am and that's exactly what I did," he shrugged. "Why are you so surprised, Lydia?"

"Do what you want to me," I yelled. "Hurt me, intimidate me, stalk me like there's no tomorrow. But this was between me and you so why have you brought my friends into this?"

"I did what I had to in order to make myself feel better."

"By cashing in on Roman and beating the shit out of him?"

"You hurt me, Lydia," he said, finally squaring up to me, standing tall, proud and intimidating. "You hurt me big time. Maybe now this makes us even."

I gritted my teeth, my lips curling into a snarl as I raised my hand to slap him. Annoyingly he caught my wrist before I could do anything, using his far superior strength to pull me closer, flush against him.

"Let me go. Right now," I demanded.

"Make me."

"I'm warning you, Seth."

"What you going to do, Lydia? Hit me? Slap me? Break my fucking heart again?"

I let out an annoyed sigh at the mention of what I'd done.

"You need to have a heart to begin with in order for me to break it," I challenged.

He smirked, pulling me until my face was a mere inch from his. His warm breath fanned across the sensitive skin on my face, his scent surrounding me, clouding each one of my senses. All I could do was look up into his big brown eyes as they looked back into my own, our chests pressed together as they heaved with heavy and angry breaths.

God, even after what he'd done and what I'd done he still managed to make my body respond to him.

 _Bastard…_

"Someone put their big girl shoes on today," he whispered as he brushed his nose across mine. "I've never seen you so ballsy before. I like it."

I should have been disgusted by his motions, especially after what he'd just done. But I wasn't… Far from it. In fact I enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than I knew I should of. And this made me even angrier.

I swallowed as he lowered my wrist, his hand still gripping it tightly before he pushed me slowly until my back hit the door behind me. I gasped as the wood connected with my body.

"You're one to talk," I replied strongly, using every ounce of energy I had to calm my breathing and my heart rate down. I felt light headed as his eyes scrutinised every inch of my flushed face, my body completely at his mercy in this vulnerable position. His mind was deep in thought and when it came to Seth this could only go in one of two ways. Either he was planning something amazing or something bad.

I looked up at the man who had just beaten my friend to a pulp, the man who had stolen my friend's title, the man who had done all this in order to get back at me. I should be repulsed, disgusted, downright revolted. And I was. But even though I knew I should want to be as far away from him as humanly possible, I didn't for some reason. I wasn't sure why but I didn't want to leave this locker room or Seth Rollins.

I was still angry and extremely furious, but a huge part of me couldn't resist wondering where this was heading, or what he was planning. Maybe I wanted to stay to piss him off, maybe it was to see what he'd do next. I wasn't sure but either way I knew I was going nowhere.

He leaned forward until his lips brushed against my ear.

"I'm not denying I've been a total dick," he whispered. "But I did what I had to do and I think I've come out on top, sweetheart. I win this round."

I pulled my head back to glare at him, my nose scrunched up repulsively.

"You total prick," I growled.

"Yes I am," he smirked shamelessly. "And you fucking love it."

I tried to pull away but Seth held me and pushed me back to where I had been. I stared up at him, the only noise in the locker room being our heavy breathing, Seth staring back before pushing forward and swiftly pressing his lips to mine.

I groaned against his mouth, his tongue pushing past my lips instantly and tangling with my own. Our kisses were urgent and hungry, needing to get as much of each other as we humanly could.

 _What the hell are you doing, Lydia?!_

My hands ran up his neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his long brown hair, feeling the silky strands and pulling him closer, needing him nearer. In that moment it didn't matter what he'd done or how angry I was. That anger seemed to have turned into something else anyway. All I could think about was him, all of my senses blinded by the man who was doing naughty things to my mouth. I touched him, I tasted him, his flavour delicious, his kisses addictive. I ran my tongue along his as his hand snaked along my waist and down to my thigh, grabbing it and hitching my leg up around his hip, allowing my body to come closer.

 _Lydia, stop!_

Goosebumps trailed along my skin, chills running down my spine as he broke his lips from mine to kiss along my jaw line and down my neck. I tilted my head, giving him better access, my sensitive skin on fire.

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled, kissing and nipping at the skin. "Am I finally the bad guy you know I am?"

"So bad. You're so fucking bad," I moaned, my head falling back onto the wall behind me as he kissed a rather sensitive spot. My heart was ready to thump right out of my chest, my body hot, needing a release. I could already feel my aching arousal building.

"Good," he replied, moving his hooded and dark eyes to look up at mine. "Because I'm dirty, I'm dark and I'm a fucking possessive man who knows what he wants. And I think you're finally seeing it."

His lips quickly returned to mine, kissing me with passion, with fervor, with an unbearable heat. I felt so wanton and docile in his strong arms but I didn't care. Nothing mattered. Not Dean, not Randy, not Roman, not the title.

It was just Seth and I in this small little bubble and I couldn't get enough of it.

It was intense, it was addictive, it was perfection…

Bang, bang, bang!

"Seth, you in there?" called the voice of Triple H from the other side of the door.

 _Oh shit_

We instantly stopped what we were doing, my body freezing up at the sound. Seth quickly pulled away from me, brushing his hair from his face, trying to calm his body down, giving me space to breathe again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here, Hunter."

"I need a word, champ," he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure, of course," he called back as I tried to smooth down my ruffled clothing. Seth's hands liked to wander and my clothing looked a little… messy. "I'm just changing. I'll get ready and meet you in your office."

"Alright," replied Triple H. "You got 5 minutes."

I heard his foot steps walk away as a heavy and tense silence fell between us in the locker room. It was like neither of us knew what to say, the reality of the situation finally dawning on us now that it was all over.

We'd kissed.

Again.

It was the second time.

I'd kissed Seth Rollins.

Fuck.

This wasn't good. I mean, the kiss was good. In fact the kiss was fucking amazing. But the consequences wouldn't be good. I'd asked him to stay away, I'd broken him down, Seth had cashed in and won Roman's title and I'd responded by making out with the guy.

 _This is fucked up, Lydia…_

Shit. Shit. Shit. What would happen now? What was going on? Why the fuck had I done it when I'd been so adamant nothing would ever happen between us?

I groaned internally, my head everywhere, my mind totally fucked up, not sure where to go or which way to turn.

 _What do I do?_

I knew now was not the time to discuss this as Seth had to go. He remained in his wrestling pants but slipped on a Seth Rollins t-shirt in order to look more casual for his meeting with Triple H. I watched him as he walked back over to me, rubbing the back of his neck, his title safely under his right arm.

"I, uh, I think I need to go," he said awkwardly.

"I think I do too," I replied. "Dean will be wondering where I am and I probably should see how Roman is."

"Yeah… Yeah good idea," he replied and I could see his mind was working over time.

 _Yeah, Seth. I have no idea what just happened either…_

He opened his locker room and made sure the coast was clear before he let me out. Thankfully the corridor was empty so we had no issue with being spotted. I exited the room along with Seth and he shut the door behind him.

We walked silently for a little, neither sure of what to say. I mean, what do you say after everything we've been through. It's been fuck up after fuck up and problem after problem and we always end up in the same place. Together.

Seth suddenly stopped walking. I turned to look at him as he looked ready to speak.

"Listen," he began. "I don't know what just happened in there, but surely it has to mean something. This is twice now, Lydia. Twice I've kissed you and twice you haven't stopped it."

"I know," I replied, my eyes now trained onto the ground.

"I have to go as Hunter is waiting, but I want to talk to you about this properly. No arguing, no insulting each other, just sitting down and talking like two grown ups about what the fuck is going on. Can we do that?"

I finally looked up at him, unsure of what to do. Yeah, he was right, we'd kissed again, but had it been the anger, the emotions, being caught up in the moment? I wasn't sure and until I was I knew I couldn't discuss this with Seth. I had to understand this myself and know what my mind wanted before I could let him in on it.

And to do that I needed space and I needed time, something I wasn't going to get by being on the road or being with WWE. I needed a few days out in order to wrap my head around the situation, see what I wanted and assess everything that went with such a big decision. What about Dean? Roman? Randy?

It wasn't just me in this so I really needed to think about what I truly wanted. Seth Rollins was bad news, majorly bad news. But for some reason I couldn't stay away from him no matter how much I wanted to. I needed time away, I needed to go home and have a break from all this to truly know what I wanted. I hadn't been back to see my mom in months so I knew there and then that I wanted to fly back to Ohio to see her and get the space I needed.

I just wanted to get away from it all.

"I'm… going away for a few days," I finally replied. "I'm going home to see my mom. Maybe we can talk when I'm back." My voice didn't exactly sound confident but it was the best I had.

All Seth could do was nod. "Alright. We'll talk when you're back."

I nodded in return as we stood there awkwardly.

Time away would be good. I could make a clear and concise decision.

Thing was, I really didn't know what that decision would be…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nimalim, MsConCon, guest, Tantoune, rkosgirl1, Raquel the writer, SUKY87, Bajor10, beautifultragedyxxx, KayIsDaughterOfHades, SeeingSunnySkies, wwetnagirl, Dawnie-7, guest, ambrose-kohli-girl, Melilovesraw and Nina Ross for their reviews.**


	23. Choices

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I think this chapter marks the start of Act 2 of this story. Big things are coming and that means romance, sadness and a whole lot of drama! I hope you guys are ready for it. I'm so excited for it all to begin.**

 **This isn't one of my best chapters but it's a necessary one that needs to be told. Don't worry, the good stuff will be coming soon.**

 **Nimalim – Aww thank you. All encouragement is good and I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Yeah it was a jam packed chapter. Lots happened with lots to take in. things are definitely gonna change going forward now**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I hoped the cash in was dramatic enough lol. Targeting those around her is the perfect way to get to Lydia. And that kiss showed her feelings are changing.**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – This is a slow burn story so lots of patience is needed lol. Glad it all came as a surprise to you**

 **Lunatic Queen – That kiss definitely meant something for sure. Lydia really needs to decide what she wants**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – They will be together soon enough. It's just a rocky path to get there.**

 **Raquel the writer – You'll have to keep reading to find out**

 **Tantoune – It was one of my favourite chapters to write. Seth is just a sexy mofo and I'm so glad he's back on TV**

 **Bajor10 – I like to surprise my readers.**

 **WWETNAGirl – Ohio will certainly give her a lot of room to think and come to a decision. She has a lot of things and a lot of people to consider in this choice.**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – I always love your reactions lol. Lydia needs space and room and I think her trip away will be useful. No distractions, no sexy men nearby, and she'll have time to really come to a decision. I already have this story planned out so don't worry. No spoilers.**

 **Khalessi23 – Lydia is at breaking point so it's a good job she's going away. Space for her will be good, she needs it**

 **Caz21 – Aww that's so lovely. I'm glad my story is able to cheer you up**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Aww I love Roman lol. I'm guessing you enjoyed the beatdown then lol.**

 **Dawnie-7 – He's such a weasel. He definitely proved he was the bad guy. He does have a change in personality but he's only human and his feelings confuse him.**

 **EvilDreams101 – Thank you!**

 **Grrlygrrl – This is a slow burn so there's lots of chase but I'm not sure how much longer she can resist**

 **This chapter is named after 'Choices' by The Hoosiers**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

The time I spent back at home was the most relaxed I'd been in months. I was able to bask in the quietness of Ohio with just my mom for company and I loved it. We caught up, hung out and spent some quality time together, something we hadn't done in forever. A visit to my mom had been long overdue and even though I'd come home for a different reason, it had allowed me to see the most important woman in my life again.

I felt so relaxed and rested back home and it was pretty obvious why. There were no busy WWE shows to attend, I wasn't bogged down constantly by writing my article, there were no cameras or lights or music, and I wasn't constantly surrounded by wrestlers, people, men, and major drama.

Home was quiet, home was peaceful, and home was Seth-Rollins-free.

It was much easier to cope and live without him around, and knowing he wasn't nearby meant I wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder or waiting for him to show up to cause a problem or piss me off. I was never on edge and I could go about my business without an unwanted visitor showing up.

 _He didn't seem that unwanted when you were kissing his face off…_

As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew my subconscious was right and that had been the main reason for my visit home – I needed to know how I felt about Seth Rollins and where I should go heading forward.

The entire situation had been on my mind a lot over the last few days, my head weighing up the cons and the pros of being anything with this man and being something to him. There was plenty to consider on both sides of the argument and I really struggled to decide. And sadly I knew the cons outweighed the pros.

Don't get me wrong, I knew there were pros. I mean the guy was gorgeous. His body was stunning, his hair was dreamy and those big brown eyes had me absorbed in them every time I looked into them. He did things to my body that no other man had ever done and I couldn't help the way my heart thumped and goose bumps appeared along my skin whenever I was with him.

Seth Rollins had this crazy effect on me that kept me coming back for more. He was a man I couldn't resist and from everything he'd said and done I seemingly had the same effect on him. I knew he was bad for me but I couldn't stay away no matter how much I'd strived to. He was right, we did have chemistry and magnetism and this indescribable pull towards each other.

But was that enough? Were these reasons enough to go forward with something? Because, whilst these pros were great, the cons were constantly putting me off.

Seth was Authority. Seth was a bad guy as proven by his beat down on Randy and his cash in on Roman. He was unstable, unstoppable, the sort of person you didn't want to get on the wrong side of because you didn't know how he would react. He was dangerous. Not only that but he could not be trusted. He only looked out for one person and that person was himself.

He was also a traitor, someone who betrayed my cousin and screwed his head up for months. Dean still wasn't the same after Seth's turn on The Shield and I wasn't sure I could ever forgive what he did to my flesh and blood. After all, blood is a lot thicker and stronger than water. Siding with Seth would mean siding against Dean and I wasn't sure if I could do something like that. Dean had already been betrayed by his best friend, I didn't want to do the same. I loved my cousin and I could never cause that sort of hurt to him. Dean hated Seth with a passion so whilst this feeling still came from him, being with Seth could never end well.

I was still lost, I was still conflicted, and even though I'd come home to gain space and figure my thoughts out, I felt as if I'd gone round in circles without coming to any sort of concrete conclusion.

A part of me wanted him and a part of me didn't and I didn't know which side to follow.

But my head had considered other things and I had decided one thing absolutely had to happen upon my return to WWE.

I had to end things with Randy.

The last thing I had been to him during all of this was fair. I'd kissed Seth Rollins not once but twice whilst I was dating Randy and I'd probably hurt him countless times by not being there and spending very little time with him. Our relationship had definitely dwindled in the last few weeks, that was for sure. Everything I'd done was so wrong and I didn't want to hurt him any more than I probably already had. My heart was clearly no longer in it and the best thing I could do was let him down gently so that we could both move on. It was only fair.

Of course I'd never tell him the true reason for ending us; the less people who knew about Seth the better. But I could still find a way to let him down gently that hopefully wouldn't hurt either of us.

And whilst I was happy with this decision, I was still no closer to one with Seth. So I figured the best thing to do would be to have the talk with Seth that he wanted and asked me for before I went home. If I could not come to the decision by myself then maybe a conversation with him would help. I knew it would probably be biased and Seth would fight his corner well, but at least I'd have a better idea of what to do if we spoke. It was worth a shot anyway.

It was a hard choice and a tough one too, but I had to make it whether I wanted to or not.

My few days back home came and went rather quickly and it was an emotional farewell to my mom at the airport. It had been just her and I all my life so it was difficult to say goodbye to her again after only just being back with her. I knew it was only a few months left to go until my time with WWE ended so I'd be with her soon but it didn't make it any easier. She drove me to the airport and I made it onto my flight with ease. It was quick and smooth and straightforward. I knew Dean would be waiting for me at the other end and that was a relief too. After spending time with my mom I knew how much I needed my family right now so having Dean pick me up was the perfect start to the second part of my time with WWE.

The plane landed, I quickly made my way through baggage collection and wheeled my suitcase out the arrivals door. Dean was waiting for me on the other side, much like he had been on my first day with the company, a huge grin plastered onto his face. I ran to him, his arms open as he encased me in a hug. I'd missed him so much even in these few short days, and I could tell the feeling was mutual.

"There she is," he said as he swung me round. "I've missed you, kiddo."

"Missed you too, Dean," I smiled as he put me down. "After spending all these weeks with you, four days away is far too long."

"Tell me about it," he said as he wheeled my case for me. "I've gotten used to having my little cousin around. How's Aunt Hilary?"

"Mom is good," I said as we made our way out of the airport and towards Dean's car. "Though she says we both need to visit more."

"She's right," he said guiltily as we reached the car and he put my case in the trunk. "I don't visit enough, I admit it." We both got into the car and fastened our seat-belts.

"But she understands how busy you are on the road. Maybe just phone in every now and again. Or Skype. She's finally learnt how to use Skype."

"I hate that sort of shit," he said as he turned on the engine and we began to make our way out of the airport and onto the highway. "I'll ask Renee to sort it all out for me then talk to Aunt Hilary when it's all set up."

"She misses Renee too," I quickly interjected. "We'll definitely have to sort out a few days when the three of us can fly to Ohio to see her again."

"Deal," he said as he continued to drive. "Speaking of Renee, she wants to speak to you about something."

"Oh?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, she says Nikki and Brie have an invite to some house party Dolph Ziggler is throwing tonight," he explained. "She wanted to see if you were interested in going."

A house party? I had to admit, even though I had a lot to do and plenty people to talk to, the idea of a house party with the girls did sound fun. I was surrounded by men so often during my time at work that I jumped at any chance to hang out with the girls. And if Renee and the twins were asking it would be rude to say no.

"Are you and Roman going?" I asked.

"Roman is face timing Galina and JoJo tonight and house parties aren't my scene," he explained. "I'll probably go for a late night workout. But you should definitely go and enjoy yourself. It'll be a nice way to spend your first night back."

"Then I'd love to go," I smiled. "I'm in."

So I set my evening plans into action. As soon as we got to the hotel I'd speak to Randy. If I was going to spending a lot of my night with Dean and Renee it was going to be difficult to see Seth. Randy would be a lot easier to find and it was only fair that I cooled things off with him before anything was said to Seth. So he would be my first port of call. After that was done, I'd get ready, have fun at the party, then speak to Seth tomorrow night at the arena. That way I'd get an extra day to figure out what I wanted to do.

It was going to be a strange 24 hours, but at least I had my family and friends by my side. I took deep and steadying breaths as we drove, everything I'd been thinking about these last few days finally starting to happen.

xXx

It didn't take me long to figure out where Randy was when we got to the hotel. One simple text to him meant a quick reply with his room number. Since Dean knew I was seeing Randy, it wasn't difficult to get away to see him, my cousin happily letting me go.

I felt as if I was walking the green mile as I made my way to his room, the nerves finally hitting me as I realised what I was about to do. I was about to break up with a wonderful and genuine guy. Sure we had never been official, but we had dated and had grown extremely close. Randy was fantastic and he would make someone a very lucky lady someday.

But that lady wasn't me and he deserved to know that so he could be free and go out to find someone who could make him happy.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my mouth running dry as I finally reached his door. This was going to be hard no matter what. I hated letting him down but he deserved the truth. I just hoped he wouldn't be too hurt.

I eventually plucked up the courage to knock on the door and waited patiently until he answered.

"Hey!" he beamed when he saw me, his smile bright as he hugged me tightly. "You're back."

"Hi, Randy," I replied as I hugged him in return, trying to keep my voice level and calm. I didn't want to seem too eager or get him too excited. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," he said as he let me go. "I missed you."

I groaned internally at his words.

"I… m-missed you as well."

"How was Ohio? How was your mom?"

"Both were great," I half smiled. "It was nice to be back home for a few days."

"I have to admit, it's nicer to have you back here with us though," he grinned.

 _Jeez… What are you doing to me Randy? Stop making this so hard!_

"Can I come in?" I asked evenly, needing to get down to business. The compliments were coming in too thick and fast and it needed to stop before this got any harder. "I kinda need to talk to you about something." I could barely look him in the eye.

His face dropped as I spoke. He could clearly sense my tone.

"What's the matter, Lydia?" he asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Just let me in and I can explain," I said, and he moved aside so I could enter.

The room fell into an intense and heavy silence as I walked in and stood there awkwardly. I shuffled uncomfortably on my feet as I waited for him to sit down. He eventually did.

This was without a doubt going to be one of the most horrible moments of my life. I'd never let a guy down before, never mind one that had done nothing wrong for me to want to leave him. Randy was perfect in every way… he just wasn't what I wanted. I was the problem here, not him. So the best thing I could do was end things before things became deeper and Randy could be hurt more.

"So what's this all about?" he asked. "From the sound of your voice this can't be good."

I sighed as I began to pace in front of him, trying my hardest to pluck up the courage to speak.

"I've been doing some thinking whilst I've been back home," I began. "In fact it's been a lot of thinking. And I've come to a conclusion about a few things in my life."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to go well?"

I groaned internally hating more and more that I had to do this. But I had to be brave, forthright, and just come out with it. It was for the best.

"I've loved the time we've spent together, I truly have. We've made some wonderful memories and done some wonderful things that I'll never forget."

"But?" he prompted.

I took a deep breath.

"But I think going forward… we should just be friends, Randy," I finally said, the sadness instant in his eyes. God, it felt like I was about to drown a puppy! I held my breath as I awaited a response.

"I don't understand," he finally said. "I thought things were going well."

"They are… they were… but I didn't come here for a relationship, Randy. I came here for my school work and it's kind of slaked in recent weeks. I have priorities and my article comes first. I can't take this opportunity to be with WWE during this time for granted and I need to give my work my full attention."

He listened and nodded but I could tell he still felt sad. "I guess that makes sense. And I know your work takes precedent. It just sucks is all. I thought we had a good thing going."

"We did," I said. "And maybe one day in the future things could happen again. Who knows? But for now I have to forget about boys and relationships and concentrate on the reason I'm here. I need to focus on my article and my work."

"What if I changed your mind?" he suggested. "We could go out, spend some time together, anything you wanted."

"My mind is made up," I confirmed. "I can't be dealing with distractions. I have to do what I came to do."

"You're really not gonna budge on this, are you?"

"I'm sorry," I replied. "But this is what I have to do."

"It's shit, I wont deny it," he sighed. "But I get where you're coming from. School is the most important. I understand that. I guess you gotta do what you gotta do."

I couldn't help but smile at his kindness and his acceptance. I wondered if he'd put up more of a fight but this was Randy and he was always so understanding of everything that I did. That's what made this whole thing so much harder. I really was giving up a great guy by letting him go.

"But we can still be friends, right?" I asked hopefully. "I'd hate if this destroyed us completely."

He looked up at me and he couldn't help but smile.

"Course we can, Lydia," he said. "If friendship is all that we can have then I'm gonna grab that with both hands."

"Thank you, Randy," I said in earnest, unable to resist leaning forward and embracing him in a hug. "And I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I get it," he said, hugging me and rubbing my back. "We had a good run and some fun times. And like you said, the door is always open for something in the future. Just promise me you'll write one hell of an article."

"Promise," I laughed.

This had turned out far better than I could have imagined. Randy was such a great guy that I should have known he wouldn't be mad and would be accepting of my words and my decision. I was more than happy to have a friendship with the guy as I'd hate to lose him from my life. But I knew now that if anything ever did progress with Seth and I, I was free to do as I pleased.

And now I could look forward. I was excited for the party tonight after this stressful afternoon. It would be fun, relaxing and enjoyable before the stress reintroduced itself in the form of speaking to Seth at Raw tomorrow night.

* * *

 **Again a huge thanks to nimalim, ambrose-kohli-girl, beautifultragedyxxx, SeeingSunnySkies, lunatic Queen, ambroserollinsgirl, Raquel the writer, Tantoune, Bajor10, WWETNAGirl, KayIsDaughterOfHades, khalessi23, caz21, rkosgirl1, Dawnie-7, EvilDreams101 and grrlygrrl for their reviews.**


	24. Party Girl

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **It's been a crazy week, lots on, lots to do and as I'm from the UK we had the whole EU Referendum business. It's been crazy. But I managed to get this chapter written and ready for you all. This one is one of my favourites and I think all you guys will enjoy it too.**

 **Tantoune – That's one theory! You'll have to read on to see if it's true. This story is far from over so you don't have to worry. There's plenty more to go**

 **Sainstrow10 – It's going to be an interesting conversation, that's for sure**

 **SUKY87 – The party is going to be an interesting read. Things happen and you'll have to read on to find out what**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Randy is such a dick in all my other stories so I figured I'd make him a decent guy in this one lol.**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Yeah, being friends is better than nothing. Randy has been a good girl so it would have been horrible of her to cut him out completely**

 **Raquel the writer – Randy is a good guy in this story and he only wants the best for Lydia. He was very understanding**

 **Wwetnagirl – Your spidey sense are more than likely correct. This is Seth Rollins, you know he can't stay away for too long**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – It's a shame things had to end with Randy but it's obvious that he's not who she wants. Whatever feelings she has for Seth, she knows they're stronger than the ones she has for The Viper so it's only fair to let him go. Lydia has completely broken Seth down but in a good way. He acts more human, he brings out his kinder side, he actually feels affection for another human being. She's like his kryptonite. Now we just to get them together!**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – I like to keep my readers guessing and not make my plot too obvious. I love surprising you all.**

 **MsConCon – This is under the drama category; we know this party isn't going to go as smoothly as she wants it to lol. And now she is free of Randy, Seth is open to do what he likes. He doesn't know it yet, but he's one step closer to getting his girl. If there's anything we know about Seth Rollins, it's that he's tough, stubborn, and will do anything he has to in order to get what he wants. And he wants Lydia big time. It's only a matter of time now until they're both on the same page.**

 **Nina Ross – Oh there are plenty Seth and Lydia moments to come, don't you worry.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Party Girl' by McFly**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

The party was booming when we got there. The music was blaring, people were dancing, and drinks were being downed in their gallons. I didn't know Dolph Ziggler all that well apart from what I'd seen on Raw or Smackdown, but from what I could see here I now knew he could throw one hell of a party.

It was a lively party, an exciting and loud party, the sort that you couldn't help but smile at when you see how much everyone is enjoying themselves. The twins, Renee and I were dressed up to the nines, ready to have fun, let loose and enjoy ourselves. And after the crazy week I'd had, I really needed this now.

I wanted a tall drink, a good dance, the company of my friends and to be able to think about nothing but myself and how much fun I was having for a few hours at least. My head had been through enough lately. Relaxing and letting loose was a fucking necessity before I began to lose my mind.

Dolph greeted us upon our arrival, the host flirting shamelessly with Nikki but the older twin quickly brushed him off. I had to give him props for trying but he quickly left us with his tail between his legs, off to meet and greet other guests. So the four of us walked in the other direction, quickly going to the kitchen in order to get ourselves a drink. Once our cups were full we moved back into the living area, seeing the crowd of dancers that had filled the room. We stayed on the edges, watching them and talking amongst ourselves.

"So this is a Dolph Ziggler party, huh?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink. I'd chosen vodka and coke. "I'm impressed."

"It's awesome, right?" asked Brie.

"Dolph can be one annoying son-of-a-bitch," said Nikki. "But I can't deny that he knows how to have a good time."

"Dolph's parties are famous amongst the roster," Renee told me. "He throws them all the time and they're always epic. You'll see a few of the guys around here."

And just as she said, as I scanned the room I was able to pick out a number of wrestlers including Cesaro, Neville and Sami Zayn.

"This why you guys are so adamant on coming here?" I questioned.

"Of course," said Renee. "Gotta show my little Lydia her first WWE house party."

"Plus you know we use any excuse to get into Brie-Mode," winked Brie, her words causing me to giggle. I'd heard on several occasions about this infamous Brie-Mode and to be honest I was excited to see it in action.

We all decided to join the dancers for a short while, enjoying the music and the beat of the bass as we danced together. After about four songs the heat of the mass group of people got to us so we all moved to the dining room to cool off and relax. We were talking amongst ourselves when we were suddenly joined by an unknown man. Well, unknown to me anyway. Nikki and Brie seemed to know him rather well. They all greeted one another with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he looked to Renee and I.

"Guys, this is Elliot," Nikki said, finally introducing us. "He goes to John's gym and is a good friend of Dolph's."

"Nice to meet you," said Renee and I as we shook his hand politely.

"I haven't seen you in months," beamed Nikki. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," he smiled. "Work is going great. How have you guys been?"

"Busy," Brie said. "You know what life on the road is like."

Their conversation went on, Renee and I jumping in when we could, the topic changing several times so all of us could be involved. After a short time the girls went off on some conversation about work so Elliot turned to me.

"So how do you know Dolph?" he asked.

"Through Renee," I said. "Her boyfriend is my cousin. I only know Dolph from passing at work."

"So you work for the WWE?" he inquired.

"Not exactly," I explained. "I'm doing a period of work experience there for college."

"What you majoring in?"

"Journalism," I replied.

"How you finding it in WWE?" he asked.

"It's fun," I smiled. "A once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm lucky to be there." I finished the last of my drink, putting my empty cup down.

"Would you like another?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," I smiled. "Vodka and coke please. Thank you."

"Coming right up," he replied as he looked up to Nikki. "Hey, Nik, help me in the kitchen for a second?"

"Sure," she replied, the pair of them quickly hurrying off, the rest of us starting our own conversation. After a few minutes only Nikki returned. She looked like the cat that had got the cream, joy and excitement radiating off of her.

"What's got you so happy?" asked Brie. "And where's Elliot?"

"Okay, so Elliot just spoke to me," she said, bouncing on her feet before turning to me. "He was wondering if you were free for dinner tomorrow night."

 _Me?!_

"Oh my god, how exciting!" screamed Renee and Brie. "A date!"

I on the other hand didn't feel as optimistic as the girls. Don't get me wrong, Elliot seemed like a lovely guy but I'd just ended my relationship with one guy in order to focus on my article, never mind the fact that I still had the huge question mark that was Seth Rollins to deal with. I didn't exactly feel like jumping into something else right now.

"I don't know…" I said without much confidence.

"Oh come on," said Nikki. "You've ended things with Randy and you're a free agent. What's to lose?"

I'd informed the girls about the Randy situation on the way to the party so we were all on the same page regarding him, but I hadn't ended one relationship to start another one with a complete stranger.

"I'm not sure."

"At least have a dance with the guy," suggested Renee.

"Yes!" smiled Nikki. "A dance won't hurt, surely."

I guessed she was right. It was a bit rude to turn the guy down so I figured a dance wouldn't be all bad. It was something harmless and quick. And it would shut the girls up. What's the worst that could happen?

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed. "I guess I can manage one dance with him."

"Great!" she smiled. "He's in the kitchen preparing your drink."

I sighed as I left the girls and went in search of Elliot. I'd come to this party to have fun, relax and not have to deal with men. But that had clearly gone right out the window. I was doing this purely to get the twins off my back but it didn't stop it being hard work. It would be one dance and nothing more. I'd make sure of it.

"Hi," I said once I'd found and reached him.

"Hey," he grinned, handing me over a full cup. "I got your drink."

"Thank you," I replied, taking a few large gulps before I set it down on the kitchen counter. "So… I was wondering if you wanna dance or something?"

"Wow, I'd love to," he beamed, quickly grabbing my hand and leading me into the living area before I had any chance to respond. We quickly found the group of dancers and joined them. Elliot's hands quickly went to my hips as mine rested on his shoulders, the two of us moving to the music.

The dancing wasn't exactly unpleasant. I mean, Elliot was a good looking guy. Tall, blonde, muscular, sort of the boy next door. But this is exactly what I'd wanted to avoid and this was now what was happening. He seemed really into it too, his face happy and bright, like he was over the moon to be here. It was just a shame it was only ever going to go as far as one dance. I felt quite bad for the guy really. I'd already let Randy down and now it would have to be Elliot. I was just grateful I didn't really know the guy all that well so the let down wouldn't feel as harsh. So I just let him dance with me, giving the guy time to have his fun.

And that's when my body froze.

Elliot was still dancing around me but I could hardly move, my eyes fixated on what I saw beyond his shoulder. There, leaning against the wall, a bottle of beer in hand, his eyes focused solely on me, stood Seth Rollins.

 _Fuck…_

A vicious chill ran down my spine as I gazed at him, our eyes locked making the entire world around me fade into nothing. I didn't see Elliot, I couldn't feel the people dancing around us, I couldn't hear the music blaring in my ears. All that every one of my senses could focus on was the tall man standing half way across the room who I hadn't seen since my mouth was attached to his.

 _God, he looks hot…_

He was wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt, his hair in a bun atop of his head. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing at Dolph's party considering he was a member of The Authority but this wasn't really the time or place to focus on that question.

His eyes never moved from me, those big brown orbs staring at me as if they were trying to see right through me, as if he was trying to get a look into my soul. As he looked at me he didn't even blink, his eyes focused and scrutinizing. It was almost as if he was trying to burn a hole right through my skin with a simple look. My legs had tensed up, my heart threatening to thump right out of my chest. His stare was making it highly difficult to think and I wasn't sure what to do.

I had not made him aware that I was back in town and I still wasn't sure what my decision was. All I knew was that it felt as if the walls were closing in around me, the intensity of the moment making it hard to breathe. I felt hot and nervous, my hands clammy.

I needed to cool down. I needed fresh air.

So using all my strength I tore my eyes from the man across the room and looked up at the one who was dancing with me.

"I'm going outside," I said. "I need… some air."

I didn't give him the chance to respond. I simply turned on my heel and walked through the crowd until I reached the large French doors that led to Dolph's garden. The cool night breeze hit me like a slap in the face, the feeling refreshing and relaxing. I felt as if I could breathe again, the clammy and intense room now behind me. I stepped further into the garden, moving around the crowds of people outside, Elliot quickly following after me.

I still felt warm and I still felt a little sweaty so Elliot walked me round to the side of the house where it was much quieter and emptier. I didn't want to be in the crowds and I wanted to be alone. Having Elliot here at this time was bad enough but having just him around was far easier than having the crowds of the party around. I rested against the wall of the house, the cool bricks helping my warm body.

"You alright?" Elliot asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, not wanting to worry him. That would only lead to more questions. "It was just so warm in there. I needed to cool down."

"Makes sense," Elliot agreed. "The house was pretty busy."

"Sorry about this," I told him. "You can go back inside if you like."

"No, no, I'll stay," he insisted. "I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"It's fine, honestly," I said. "Go back in, I'll follow behind shortly."

"I'd rather stay with you," he pushed. "I'm not leaving a young lady by herself."

I frowned. "We're at the house party of a friend surrounded by a lot of people I work with. I'm sure I'll be fine for five minutes."

"Please," he said. "I told Nikki I'd look after you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, giving up. "Fine, stay. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Take your time," he said. "Get yourself better. We can stay out here as long as we need to."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I began taking deep breaths, in and out, trying to cool my body down and get my heart rate back to something regular. The last thing I'd expected when going to this party was to see the arrival of Seth Rollins. Since Seth was Authority and Dolph wasn't, I was hoping this party would be a safe ground, an escape, a good way of not having to deal with my problems until I absolutely had to. But there he had been in all his beautiful glory, his lips wrapped around the top of that beer bottle the way they had once been wrapped around my own lips.

 _Fuck… I need to stop those thoughts…_

This had all totally come out of nowhere, that was for sure. I just hadn't expected it and since I was still unsure of my decision I hadn't known what to do. My body had reacted before my head had chance and I was rather grateful to be outside now in the cold air, finally able to calm down again. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the brick wall, making sure each breath was deep and steady.

"I've really enjoyed getting to know you tonight," Elliot's voice suddenly sounded.

"Huh? What?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking over at him.

"I've loved spending this time with you tonight," he told me. "You're a lovely girl, Lydia."

"Oh, thanks," I half smiled, wishing he'd just leave. Elliot was a lovely guy but he wasn't what I needed right now. I needed space, air and some time to cool down.

He slowly approached me and began rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I flinched suddenly at his movements, looking at him in utter confusion.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Warming you up," he said. "You had goosebumps along your arms."

"You don't have to do that," I said, unsure of his closeness. "I like the cold."

That's when his hand moved to run his fingers across my cheek. I gasped, pulling my head away in disgust.

 _Whoa. Too far, buddy…_

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Don't play coy, Lydia," he said. "I like you and I've been waiting to do this all night. And since I finally have you alone I know you want it too."

"Do what?" I asked.

"I've seen the way you look at me, how you approached me in the kitchen and asked me to dance, the way you let me walk you here so we could be alone. I have to admit, I have thought about this."

What the fuck was he talking about?

"Thought about what?"

That's when the son-of-a-bitch leaned in to kiss me.

I quickly recoiled my head in horror, shock and surprise written all across my face as I stared at him, my mouth agape in complete puzzlement. What the actual fuck was he playing at? At want point tonight had I indicated to him that I wanted to kiss him? Friendship, yes. But kissing him… no fucking way!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. "What the fuck, Elliot?"

His face looked at me, a frown crossing his lips as sudden fear and rejection morphed into anger and irritation.

"Why are you being like this, Lydia?" he asked. "Why the fuck are you pushing me away?"

"Why am _I_ being like this?" I asked incredulously. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"I didn't put this time and effort in for nothing," he shouted. "I didn't dance with you for shits and giggles." His hands then began to tighten on my arms, gripping them to the point where I could feel a pain and a dull ache.

"Stop it, you're hurting me," I protested.

"I spent time with you because I liked you, because I thought you liked me."

That's when I began to panic. His grip was getting tighter, his words getting angrier, his body pushing closer to mine.

"No! Get off me!" I shouted.

"Fucking kiss me, Lydia!" he replied, practically forcing himself on me. His hands were everywhere – my arms, my thighs, my stomach, my breasts, trying to touch me in every which way he could. The heart rate that I'd tried so hard to calm down had shot right back up again as fear took the place of calmness. He wouldn't quit and I didn't have much of a chance to escape really, his stronger and superior body meaning I had no room to fight.

He pushed me harder against the wall, my body trembling, my whole being shaking as he forced his mouth onto mine, a scratchy and terrified scream leaving my covered mouth as he kissed me...

And then he was gone.

It was like an intense pressure was suddenly wiped from my body and I could breathe freely again. I took a huge gasp of breath as soon as my mouth was free, coughing and spluttering to get rid of his disgusting taste. My vision was blurred from tears so I quickly wiped them away, needing to know what had happened and where he'd gone. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Elliot was across from me, pressed up against the tall wooden fence, a hand around his throat, squeezing it so tightly that he could hardly breathe, his face turning bright red as he fought urgently to escape. It was useless of course; he was trapped, the hand keeping him right where he needed to be.

It was the hand of Seth Rollins.

His teeth were gritted, his jaw tense as his hand remained firmly around Elliot's throat, his grip only getting tighter and tighter. His chest was heaving with heavy breaths, veins prominent in his forehead as his eyes darkened. Seth was pissed and I'd never seen him look more menacing or terrifying in my whole life.

"She said no," Seth growled viciously. He looked venomous, rageful, completely insane "She said fucking no. Did you not hear her?"

"Y-Yeah…" Elliot's weak voice rasped out. "I h-heard."

"Then why didn't you stop?" he seethed, his voice laced with venom. "Why didn't you let her fucking go? ANSWER ME!"

I coward against the wall, fighting back the already falling tears, watching as Seth threatened Elliot, hurting him, taunting him, torturing him. I'd never been so afraid in my life, my entire body trembling as I watched the scene play out in front of me.

He pulled Elliot away from the fence before slamming him against it again, my body jumping at the noise, his head hitting off the hard wood harshly. The sounds of Elliot's pain were rather loud but thanks to the booming music of the party, none of the guests heard it. At least it meant more people would not find us.

I watched as Elliot's face and neck turned red, Seth not knowing his own strength as he continued to hurt the man. All of a sudden Seth's free hand landed a swift punch to his enemy's stomach, Elliot keeling over and dropping to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath, fighting with all his might to get air into his lungs. But Seth wasn't finished with him yet.

He bent down and grabbed his blonde hair in his fingers, yanking his head up hard until his ear was by Seth's mouth. A cry of pain left Elliot as he did but it was hard to be sympathetic after what he'd just done to me.

"Run," Seth growled into his ear. "Leave through that gate right now and run. Forget about this party, forget about me and make extra sure you forget about her. Don't think about her, don't get in contact with her, I don't even want you to remember her fucking name. She is nothing to you and she never will be. Leave her alone. You understand?" When Elliot didn't answer Seth pulled on his hair harsher. "I said, do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes," the weak man managed to whisper out.

"You are done here," he finished. "Never mention this to anyone because if it gets back to me that you have then I'll finish the job. You think you couldn't breathe before? You've seen nothing yet. Now fuck off."

He threw Elliot to the floor, the blonde scrambling to get back onto his feet, opening the side gate and getting away as quickly as his legs would carry him.

I watched through tear filled eyes as he ran, slowly managing to make it out of sight and as far away from me as possible. Seth watched too, his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to calm down. His hands were balled into tight fists at his side, his knuckles white, the area around us completely silent now.

I didn't even know what I had just witnessed, the entire thing happening so fast that my mind was still processing it. The talking, the arguing, the kiss, Seth swooping in and helping me out… It was so surreal, so crazy, something I never thought would happen to me and I couldn't help how overwhelmed I felt in that instant.

Seth eventually turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he breathed out.

I couldn't reply, I had no voice. All I could do was launch myself at him, throwing my arms around him, needing him close, needing that security after what had been the most horrible and vile moment of my life. I let the tears fall freely, burying my face in his shoulder as he encased me lovingly in his arms, holding me tightly and protectively against him.

All I could do was cry and Seth let me. He didn't speak, he didn't question me and he didn't stop me. He just held me, rubbing my back, giving me whatever affection I needed to calm down. I sobbed, soaking his shirt through but he didn't seem to mind. If anything his arms held me tighter, refusing to let me go.

"It's okay," he gently said as he tended to me, resting his chin atop of my head. "I'm here, Lydia. He's gone now."

"I was so scared," I managed to whisper. "I didn't think he'd stop."

"You don't have to think about him anymore, sweetheart," he said confidently. "He's gone and he's not coming back. I promise."

I pulled my head back, Seth checking my face over as I did to make sure I was okay. He lifted his hand to my face, using his thumb to softly wipe away any fallen tears, cupping my face with his other hand as he did.

"What if he tells someone what you did?" I asked, my voice a little panicked. The last thing I'd ever want is for Seth to get into trouble over something I did. "What if he comes back for you?"

He simply offered me a reassuring smile. "Hey, hey, it's alright. He won't, I warned the bastard. He's not coming back, Lydia. Trust me. It's going to be alright. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say that prick is long gone. You won't see him again."

I sniffed and whimpered, returning to his arms again, resting my head on his chest as he encased me in his warm and protective hold, his hands rubbing my back tenderly.

"Thank you," I murmured, closing my eyes, letting the gentle lull of his heartbeat beneath my ear ease and calm me. We didn't say much after that, words weren't needed. We just held each other, allowing the madness of the moment to die away. Elliot was gone, he wasn't coming back, and I was safe. We both just needed a second to let that settle in.

"Come on," he eventually said after some time, letting me go but swiftly holding my hand in his. "I'm taking you home. You're in no state to stay here. Let's get you back into your hotel and get you some sleep. Sound good?"

I nodded, wanting nothing more. This party had been madness enough and all I wanted to do was go home, get into bed and forget this whole night had ever happened. It was a mistake to come here and I wanted to forget all the memories it had caused. What had started out as a fun night with the girls had turned into a living hell with an over the top stranger forcing himself on me. If Seth hadn't shown up when he had, lord knows what would have happened…

"Yes please," I whimpered.

He gave me a soft smile, lifting my hand to his mouth so he could kiss my knuckles before we left the party through the back gate.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, Saintsrow10, SUKY87, rkosgirl1, ambroserollinsgirl, Raquel the writer, MsConCon, wwetnagirl, KayIsDaughterOfHades, SeeingSunnySkies and Nina Ross for their reviews**


	25. Elevator

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Well that was an awesome response to the last chapter. Seems you all loved savior Seth. Things are looking up now, guys. Lydia is cracking and she knows she can't stay away much longer. This is definitely starting to happen, guys!**

 **Tantoune – Elliot was a total pig and a major jackass. So in swoops Sethie in his armour on a white horse. And things will only get better this chapter**

 **Lilygirl95 – Thank you!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I love Seth's darker side and I thought this was the perfect place for it to come out.**

 **Nina Ross – Thank you!**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – Seth is a possessive man and in his head Lydia is his. And no one takes or hurts what's his. But when it's around Lydia, he can't help his softer side. She is what he cares about the most and he wants to look after her. So she saw two sides in a matter of seconds. I'm so happy you love the Seth I've created… plus it's fun to write all these different sides lol**

 **Guest – Yeah this whole EU thing has been crazy, especially since I voted remain and leaving won. But we just have to deal with whats happened. And thank you for the compleiment. Glad you loved Seth's little rescue**

 **Unstable-aj – Dean is in the story enough as he needs to be. He's comes in when necessary. He's a busy man so Lydia and Dean aren't always together. Plus it's a Seth/OC story anyway :)**

 **Mandy – Aww thank you so much! That is honestly so lovely of you to say. If readers like you continue to enjoy my work then I will continue to write it. it's so much fun, especially when I get such wonderful feedback. Be sure to check out my other stories too if you like my writing**

 **EvilDreams101 – I don't have a number of chapters planned but I have the story plotted and planned out. I reckon we're around the halfway stage by this point, perhaps a little over half way**

 **Grrlygrrl – It's coming! The togetherness is coming! Not too long to wait now**

 **SUKY87 – She is realising it for sure, especially after the way he's helped her. She knows she cant stay away.**

 **Guest – Nobody messes with Seth's girl! This chapter definitely progresses their relationship so I think you'll enjoy it**

 **Raquel the writer – It is dangerous but she trusted a friend of Nikki's and she only went to the party to enjoy herself. Sadly it ended badly**

 **Sainstsrow10 – Elliot won't be back. He was a minor character and definitely a plot device to help Lydia and Seth's relationship. So no, theres no plans to bring him back**

 **Beautifultrgaedyxxx – Dean got seriously hurt by what Seth did so I doubt he'll be forgiving any time soon. But Seth is winning Lydia round so hopefully she can be the bridge between them**

 **Dawnie-7 – I think Seth has hit a point where he definitively wants Lydia in his life. he's obsessed with her and his feelings run deep. So when he sees her hurt or upset he just wants to comfort her. She's breaking his bad side down**

 **WWETNAGirl – All in good time my dear. The togetherness is coming**

 **Ambrose-Kohli-girl – I think this incident, as bad as it was, will bring the two of them closer together. Lydia just cant resist for much longer**

 **Imagineer1392 – Haha! It's one theory. You'll have to read on to see if that theory is correct.**

 **Guest 1 – Aww thank you. I look forward to your story. Make sure to log-in during your next review and remind of your new story when you upload it and I'll be sure to give it a read. As for names, it's a personal thing really. It comes down to a name you like yourself. But a few suggestions for that sort of character are Miranda, Veronica, Emily, Marissa, Robin**

 **MsConCon - We all knew this party was going to involve drama! But it allowed us to see the two sides of Seth's personality. The side that is aggressive, ruthless and angry. But as quick as a flash we saw his softer side that is calming, tender and comforting. Lydia is his kryptonite, the one thing that can debilitate him and control him without him even realising. She's his main focus so if she's in danger or trouble, Seth is there to help. And Lydia's realising that Seth is becoming her focus too. Now we just need her to hurry up and do something about it!**

 **Rkosgirl1 - He was her savior and her safety net. I think she just wanted comfort from a caring source and someone who wouldn't hurt her. And that's Seth.**

 **Sexy mexy666 - Thank you!**

 **Tomieharley - I'm glad I've brought you over to the Seth side. I love all 3 Shield members if I'm honest. My favourite changes on a daily basis lol. I do love writing Dean stories though as I love writing the lunatic character.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Elevator' by The Black Keys**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

The taxi ride from Dolph's house to the hotel was driven in complete silence, neither of us saying a word as the car drove through the night. I gazed out the window, streetlights passing us by one by one, the occasional car driving past going in the other direction. The only noise that could be heard was the whizz of the engine and the radio playing very quietly in the background.

I'd text Renee to tell her I was heading home and now that the party was a long way behind us, all I wanted to do was get back to the hotel.

The passing streetlights became hypnotic, my eyes watching them carefully, counting them, my mind miles away from the cab where I was seated next to Seth. It was like the calm after the storm, the quietness after the madness, the time to reflect after the craziness that just occurred.

I never wanted to see Elliot again for as long as I lived. I didn't want to think about him, wonder about him or picture his face for the rest of my life. I wanted to wipe him from my memory and make sure that disgusting bastard never existed. I wished Nikki had never introduced us to begin with. I know none of this was her fault but I never wanted any of my friends to introduce me to another man again. Not after I'd seen what they're capable off.

I spoke to him, I offered to dance with him, I gave him the time of day. At what point during the night had I insinuated to him that I wanted to kiss him and allow him to force himself on me? I hadn't, that was the fucking answer, but the pig had taken advantage and done what I'd never wanted to do.

It made me feel sick to know the last pair of lips that had touched mine were Elliot's.

But as I felt Seth's hand squeeze mine subconsciously as he held it, I was beyond grateful that Elliot hadn't gone further than he had. And that was because he'd been stopped, I'd been saved and someone had swooped in to help out.

I was absolutely petrified when I'd seen Seth standing there as I danced at that party and I knew that was because of the weight of what our next conversation was supposed to be. Our next meeting was supposed to be our talk, a conversation on where we wanted to go, and that was made so much harder by the fact that my trip home to Ohio had not led me to any concrete decision. I'd been nervous and scared.

But it was the biggest godsend in the world that he'd been there.

I should have known that once Seth spotted me he'd never let me leave his sight. I should have known that the second I left that room in order to get away from him that he would swiftly follow. I'd often called Seth my stalker in the past and there was a very good reason for that. But I was indebted for his stalkish tendencies tonight and I had to thank god that he had followed me. He'd stopped Elliot, told him what for and given him a punch or two for good measure.

Seth had saved me and no matter what we were going through, I'd be forever grateful for that. I wasn't sure how far Elliot could have gone with me but it was clear he wanted to go far. He'd forced a kiss on me, he'd held my body tightly, he'd refused to let me go and he'd refused to stop. Elliot was not a good person.

I cautiously gazed over at Seth as our taxi moved, making sure my movements were gentle and slow so he wouldn't easily notice I was staring. Thankfully he was looking the other way, gazing out his window the same way I had been moments ago. I looked at his profile, his face, the way his jaw was tense and his nostrils flared as he breathed. He was still a little wound up but not to the point of madness. He was still calm enough to look after me.

That's when I realised that in a matter of seconds I'd seen two sides to Seth Rollins tonight. I'd seen the crazy side, the angry side, the quite frankly terrifying side. The side that fucked people over and beat them up. The side that was aggressive, possessive and mad.

But within in instant he had switched and I'd seen his softer side, his affectionate side, his more tender side that held me and looked after me and protected me. The side that allowed me to cry, the side that calmed me down and reassured me. The side of Seth that I liked above any other. Seth Rollins was a mad man and a bad guy, but yet again his human side had come out and shown itself and I could never forget how good he was when it did emerge.

He'd no longer be the Authority golden boy, he'd no longer be the man who betrayed my cousin and friend, he'd no longer be the egoistical pig that teased me and annoyed me. He'd just be a down to earth and caring man who had a heart and a wonderful smile.

That was the best kind of Seth.

That was the Seth that I wished he was all the time.

That was the Seth that was slowly winning me over and making my decision for me.

After a short time the taxi pulled up outside our hotel. Seth quickly paid the driver and we got out, walking through the cool night air and into the warm reception of the hotel. Seth never let go of my hand, walking us over to the elevator and pressing the button to call it. It arrived in no time and we stepped inside, the door closing behind us.

"What floor is your room on?" he asked me.

"12," I replied. "Floor 12."

It was a high rise hotel so I knew it was going to be a long and awkward trip up to my room, especially since neither of us had spoken since we'd left the party. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to be honest. What can you say after some guy has forced himself on you and your savior decides to beat the living shit out of him? The whole situation was just so completely overwhelming that I was totally lost for words.

He pressed the button for floor 12 and the elevator began to slowly move.

No one spoke for a while, my eyes trained on the floor as I rested back on the wall behind me. Seth remained by the door and the buttons, and I knew we were both uneasy. Nerves filled the air and had hit us both. This was the first time we'd been alone since I'd been back in town, this was the first time we'd been alone since our kiss…

"How… How was Ohio?" Seth finally asked me. I lifted my eyes, looking over at him. I was glad at least one of us had tried to break this awful silence.

"Ohio was good," I said. "I got to see my mom."

"Have you missed her?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Loads actually. It was good to see her again."

"Good," he replied. "Good."

And then things fell silent again, the small talk making things even more weird. Seth Rollins was rarely ever this shy or timid but a part of me knew it wasn't just down to that. He was still angry, he was still raging over the Elliot situation and I knew he was doing everything in his power to remain cool and calm. This wasn't down to shyness, it was down to self-control.

"How was work?" I tried, hating standing there with nothing to say. "Did the live shows go well?"

"Yeah, they went great," he nodded. "I won all my matches."

"Great," I smiled half-heartedly. "That's… great."

Then there was the silence again. The haunting, horrible, awkward silence.

I knew what we both wanted to discuss, but after what happened how could we? Tonight something bigger had happened than us having a talk. My head was everywhere, my mind was reeling and the last thing I wanted to discuss after spending the evening with that bastard was my future with another guy. It was the last thing on my mind, it was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

I wanted to forget tonight… I wanted it to be over… I wanted to go to sleep and forget all of it had ever fucking happened…

"Are you okay, Lydia?" Seth finally said, looking over at me. "I mean seriously. Are you honestly okay?"

"I don't know," I replied. "It's just… tonight's been a bit of a mind-fuck. It's not how I expected my evening to turn out. I went to have fun and relax. Not to be… well… you know."

"I was surprised to see you there," he said to me. "I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow."

"I wanted to be home before Raw," I said. "Monday's are busy enough as it is without me travelling that day too."

"Makes sense," he said.

"I can't say I expected to see you there either," I added. "I didn't think Seth Rollins went to Dolph Ziggler parties."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're Authority."

"Why would that matter?"

"I didn't think you'd be welcome."

He smirked. "It sounded like a fun night so I figured I'd stop by. What's Dolph gonna do? Throw me out? One bad word from him and I can go straight to Hunter and let him sort the issue. Why would he risk it?"

"Guess being in The Authority has its benefits, huh?" I said with a half smile.

"It's helped me on more than one occasion," he replied.

"Either way, I'm glad you were there tonight," I told him in earnest. "I don't know what he'd have done if not."

A smile slid onto his lips. A genuine caring smile, the kind that made my heart melt and my legs turn to jelly. "I'm glad I was there too. If I'd have not gone then heard about what he'd done to you…"

His hands balled into fists, his jaw tense as he closed his eyes. He quickly began taking deep breaths, trying with all his might to calm down.

"Well you don't have to think about that," I quickly said, trying to help him. "You were there and that's what mattered. You stopped him, it's over. Things are fine."

He slowly nodded and opened his eyes again. "You're right. It's done, you're safe, he's gone. Panic over."

"Exactly," I replied. "It's just been a crazy end to one hell of a crazy day."

"Why? What's happened today?"

"Too much to talk about," I replied. "Saying goodbye to my mom, my flight home, seeing Dean, then I ended things with Randy, then I saw Renee and Roman and-"

"Wait… what?" he asked, stopping my words in their tracks.

I looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"What did you just say? About Randy, I mean."

Oh shit… Me and my big mouth. I'd completely forgotten to mention that to him.

 _No time like the present, I guess…_

"I ended things with Randy this afternoon," I said to him. "Not that we were exactly together or anything, but whatever we were I've called it off. I haven't exactly been fair on him the last few weeks so it's over."

He just stared at me, his eyes wide, his glare intense and heavy. His whole demeanour changed, his body standing still and tall. I almost felt naked standing there, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Without taking his eyes off me, he raised his hand and pressed the button to stop the elevator moving. It slowed until it was completely still.

"So let me get this straight, you've ended things with Randy?"

"Yes," I said as if I were obvious.

"You're over?"

"Yes."

"Finished?"

"Yes."

"Done?"

"Yes, Seth."

Another silence fell between us, and even though it only lasted a matter of seconds it felt as if it lasted a lifetime.

That's when his eyes darkened. He looked at me with an unknown emotion flashing in his eyes, his body perfectly still except for the heaving of his chest. I wasn't exactly sure what was going through his mind but I quickly realised the weight of the words I'd just told him.

Seth knew I was single, he knew I was free, he knew I was completely available now with nothing stopping me… or him.

His look was needy, it was heated, it looked like he was about to eat me alive. It made me feel so small and vulnerable, but I couldn't help how it also made me feel wanton and hot. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, my eyes following the movement and I instantly bit my lip

Then, quick as a flash, he marched over to me taking big long strides, pushing me back up against the wall and pressing his lips to mine.

A groan left my lips immediately, my body responding instantly, kissing him back with fervor and desire. My hands went into his hair as he pressed his body closer and sandwiched me between himself and the wall. His own hands were everywhere, one resting on my hip as the other cupped my face, his lips kissing me with such need and passion.

This was by far the best kiss out of the three he'd given me and I knew it's because this was the first one where I was really allowed to kiss him. There was no Randy to worry about now and so there was no guilt wrapped up in all this. I was allowed to be here, I was allowed to be kissing this man, and after what he'd just done for me, I wasn't about to stop kissing him.

I felt his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance to my mouth. I wasn't about to stop him so I opened my lips, our tongues tangling together. He tasted fucking delicious, just as I remembered. The only noises that filled the elevator were our heavy breathing and sloppiness of our kisses and I had to admit, it was hot as hell.

To feel his hard chiseled body against mine, to feel his scorching lips touching mine, to taste his tongue, to feel his warmth, to have him this fucking close… This was all so wrong but goddamn it felt so fucking right.

His hands moved from my face and hip and went round to the back of me, cupping my ass and pulling me closer against the obvious hardness in his jeans. A guttural moan left my mouth, my panties getting wetter and wetter with each touch he made.

"God, I love that fucking noise," he moaned, moving from my lips to kiss my neck. "Do it again. Make it again, Lydia."

I bit my lip, my head falling back as he pecked and nipped against the sensitive skin on my neck, another moan leaving my mouth. This one was much lighter, more of a whimper really.

"So fucking hot. You have no idea what you do to me. No fucking idea," he muttered before returning his lips back to mine.

Where the kiss before had been raw, heated and passionate, this one was much slower, much more sensual and seductive, as if we were taking the time to get to know each other's mouths. I could feel my panties getting wetter and wetter, his jean covered length against my thigh getting harder and harder. I was practically dripping, and as much as I wanted this, I knew now was not the time. After the events of tonight, a kiss was far enough for me.

Elliot had freaked me out enough and whilst Seth's kiss was the perfect remedy, I didn't want to overdose. I still wasn't sure of my decision and I still had a lot of options to weight up here, especially when it came to my cousin. Just because Randy was out of the picture it didn't give me a free card to pursue anything. I still had my family and friends to consider.

For tonight at least, it had to end at kissing.

So when his lips finally left mine so we could breathe again, I placed my hands on his chest, silently telling him that this was enough for tonight. And unlike the Seth of the past, this Seth understood what I was asking him. He stepped back and pressed the button for my floor again, the elevator moving as he walked back over to me.

He brushed the back of his hand over my cheek, pressing his forehead to mine tenderly.

"The things you do to me…" he whispered.

"I know," I said teasingly. "I felt it against my thigh."

I gave him a wink, the gesture causing him to smirk.

"There would have been a time when me saying things like that or responding to you in ways like that would have repulsed you."

"Times change. People change," I said to him.

"Glad to hear that," he said as we finally reached floor 12, the doors opening.

He took my hand in his once again and we stepped out, heading down the empty corridors until we reached my room. We stood outside my door as I fished in my bag until I found my room key, pulling it out and placing it in the lock.

"Thanks for tonight," I said as I turned to him, a small yawn escaping my mouth.

"Don't mention it," he said. "It was my pleasure, all of it."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

 _Yeah, it's been my pleasure too…_

"Just get yourself some sleep, okay?" he said. "You've had a long day and a long night. You need your rest."

"I will," I assured him.

"You gonna be alright tonight?"

"I'll be fine," I said. "I'm so tired and exhausted that I'll be asleep the second my head hits the pillow. I won't have chance to think about what happened at that party tonight."

"I'll speak to you before Raw tomorrow. Then we can… talk things through. Sound okay?"

"Sounds good," I said, turning the key in the lock and opening the door. "Goodnight, Seth."

He didn't answer right away. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead, kissing it softly and tenderly, letting his lips linger there a moment before he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Lydia."

He gave me one last smile before he turned and walked away, my eyes watching him until he turned the corner and was sadly out of sight.

* * *

 **Again a huge thanks toTantoune, Lilgirl95, ambroserollinsgirl, Nina Ross, KayIsDaughterOfHades, Guest, Unstable-aj, Mandy, EvilDreams101, grrlygrrl, SUKY87, Guest, Raquel the writer, Sainstsrow10, beautifultragedyxxx, Dawnie-7, WWETNAGirl, ambrose-kohli-girl, Imagineer1392, Guest 1, MsConCon, rkosgirl1, sexy mexy666 and tomieharley for their reviews**


	26. Down With The Sickness

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Thank you all for your awesome response to the last chapter. I have to admit, it's one of my favourites of the story so far and I absolutely loved writing it. I love writing Seth and Lydia moments, and trust me there's plenty more to come.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – So glad you enjoyed it. By asking her it was like he was trying to believe it and make absolutely sure she was free and single. This was a big moment and realisation for Seth**

 **Bajor10 – Thank you!**

 **Guest 1 – I have Dean's reaction all planned out but it wont be for a while yet. We fully need to get our couple together first**

 **Lilygirl95 – They really are!**

 **Mandy – Your review was so sweet and lovely. I'm so glad you can find so much joy in my work and I will continue to write as long as I have wonderful readers like you to support me**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Yeah it was a pretty hot and intense scene. And there's more of those to come**

 **Guest – It was a chapter where a lot happened. Plenty of changes in emotion. It's definitely the start of something but it is something they need to tell Dean eventually. You'll have to wait and see what happens there**

 **Tantoune – He's a total dreamboat! I love writing this Seth because he's totally sweet and caring and swoonworthy, but he's also a bad boy and it's the perfect mix**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – Haha! Well just you wait. You'll be utter goo with the next few upcoming chapters**

 **Grrlygrrl – Makes a nice change! Everything usually ends up with one of them pissed off or totally confused. We got a nice ending for once**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **MizzHellKat – It's not often we get to see it, but you gotta love Seth's sweet and caring side**

 **Rkosgirl1 – An elevator is the perfect setting for something steamy. And it's like he wanted to reiterate that she is now free and single**

 **Wwetnagirl – Aww thank you!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – He needs to hurry up and just make her his. We all know they both want it**

 **Dawnie-7 – It's one of my favourite chapters too. It was just the two of them in an enclosed space for the whole chapter. It was intimate and intense so it was great.**

 **Haha95 – Love your reactions!**

 **Tomieharley – I knew their reunion had to be something dramatic. It was never going to be simple**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – It's great to be able to write a character that has so many different sides and it makes for interesting writing. Seth isn't just the cocky bad boy anymore. Lydia has broken him down but in a good way and allowed him to be much softer and nicer. She's changed him for the better. Plus you know I love drama and cliffhangers and slow burns and this story will have so much of that!**

 **MsConCon – Awww your review was so lovely, thank you so much for the compliments. I'm so happy that I can write something that can create such reactions in my readers. I'm loving writing this story, it's so much fun. It has so many ups and downs and there are so many more to come. I have so much planned for this story and I think you're gonna love it. It's going to get hot, steamy, sexy and very dramatic. I cant wait for you and all my other followers to read it!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed.**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

An aching groan left my mouth when I awoke the next morning, my hands instantly going to my temples, my fingers rubbing them gently to ease the dull throbbing that had appeared there. My head was pounding, my eyes were heavy and my nose and sinuses were completely blocked up. My body ached and to be honest I felt like utter shit.

 _Great…_

A sneeze left my mouth which only caused my head to hurt more. All I wanted to do was grab the duvet, throw it over my entire body, hide away and go back to sleep.

 _Fantastic… I'm sick!_

I had absolutely no idea what had happened overnight but I'd woken up this morning feeling utterly awful with the worst cold possible. I wasn't sure if it was being out all night, the alcohol or the stress of what took place at the party. But I felt so ill that I didn't even want to get out of bed. Another sneeze left my mouth, my nose fully blocked to the point where I couldn't breathe properly. I just wanted to close my eyes and rest.

 _This is just what I need…_

I knew today was Raw and I knew I was due to be there but I wasn't sure if I'd even be up to going in the state I was currently in. I felt crap and could hardly leave my bed. I doubted a trip to the arena was on the cards today.

What I really needed was some help and someone to give me a second opinion on what was wrong. I needed fluids and medication and I definitely felt as if I couldn't do that myself right now.

I reached over to my bedside table and took my cell-phone off charge, scrolling down my contacts until I found my cousin's number. I hit the call button and held it to my ear, another sneeze leaving me before he answered.

"Hello?" came his voice down the line. He seemed far too cheery for this time of the morning.

"Dean?" I asked, surprised by how nasally and awful my voice sounded. "Can you come up to my room?"

"Jeez, what's wrong?" he asked. "No offence but you sound fucking awful."

"I don't feel well," I told him. "I feel so sick."

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Not sure," I replied. "I think it's a cold or something."

"Okay, hang on," he said. "I'm on my way over."

"Thanks, Dean," I said before the call ended.

I put my phone down and carefully got out of the bed in order to open the door ready for when Dean showed up. My head felt heavy, my body aching as I walked, my movements slow and sluggish. I managed to open the door ajar and walked back to my bed, dropping onto it and wrapping myself in the duvet the second I reached it. I felt so weak and just wanted to lie down.

I felt so well yesterday but I knew I'd had a busy, non-stop day filled with travelling, and last night had been a traumatic one. The whole situation with Elliot mixed with alcohol, being out all night, and Seth Rollins had obviously mixed and taken away all the good feelings I'd had after my trip in the elevator.

Whilst that kiss from Seth had been nothing short of magnificent, I couldn't even think about it right now. I felt so awful that it was the last thing on my mind. All I wanted to do was get better.

"Lyd, you in there?" came a voice followed by a short knock on the door. Next thing I knew Dean's head popped round the door, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Hi, Dean," I tried.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Awful," I said once he'd reached me and sat on the side of my bed. "I'm blocked up, aching and my head is in two."

"You look a little pale," he said, moving my bangs out of the way and placing a hand on my forehead. "And you've got a bit of a temperature."

"I'm not surprised," I said, another sneeze happening.

"Renee said you left the party early last night," he said. "I think this might be why."

There was absolutely no way in fucking hell that I was admitting the true reason to Dean as to why I left the party, and I was definitely not saying who I left with. So if he wanted to believe it was me being sick that caused me to leave, then I was going to let him carry on thinking that.

"I think so," I said.

"Well a warm drink will help," he said. "Some pain relief too. And I don't think it's a good idea you come to work tonight."

"Agreed," I said with a half smile.

"A day in bed sounds best," he said. "I don't think it's flu or anything but you seem to have a really strong cold. Lots of sleep and rest and fluids."

"Can you order me a drink from room service?"

"Course I can," he grinned. "And I'll pop out in a while to get you some meds. I'll take care of you until I have to leave for work this afternoon."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime, kiddo," he said as he reached for the phone to call room service.

xXx

Dean stayed with me for most of the day, remaining with me up until the very last minute when he had to leave to go to the arena. I felt a little better after some medication and some fluids and my cousin's company, but I still wanted rest. So I put my cell-phone on silent, locked my door, and closed the curtains in my hotel room so as not to be disturbed.

I just wanted to sleep. Sleep was the best medicine and I was exhausted. So I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into dreamland.

I slept all evening long and I had to say, it was absolute heaven. I felt so much more relaxed, so much happier, so much better in sleep. It was perfect, it was comfortable, and it was just what I needed…

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Until a loud knock on my door woke me up.

My body jolted awake, my eyes focusing on the room around me. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep but from how my body felt I knew I still wasn't a hundred percent. I was better than previously but I still felt shit. More sleep would definitely be needed. I looked over to the clock on my bedside table seeing it was half past 11 at night, the loud knocking sounding again. I winced, the thumping going right to my head. It felt as if it was split in two. I wasn't sure who it was but they were not fucking helping.

However it didn't take long to find out the identity of the knocker.

"Lydia, open up right now!" came the muffled and angry voice of Seth Rollins. "I know you're in there!"

"Goddamn it," I groaned, sitting up, trying to sniff my blocked nose. I wasn't sure what Seth wanted but he didn't sound pleased. This was not what I needed.

"Don't try and avoid me again," he shouted again. "I've called and texted all night and you've fucking ignored it all. Well no more. Open up, I'm not letting you evade me again. I'm sick of this shit."

That's when it dawned on me.

 _Shit._

I was supposed to meet Seth at the arena tonight for our talk. We'd organised it last night right before he'd dropped me off at my room. And since I hadn't come he must have thought I was avoiding him. I looked over to my cell-phone and sure enough the screen was filled with text messages and missed calls.

 _Goddamn…_

I needed to sort this out now before Seth got the wrong end of the stick.

So I stood up and wrapped the quilt around me like a cape in order to keep warm before I slugged my way to the door. My movements were slow, my head not help by Seth constantly banging on the door, but I managed to eventually reach it. I opened it up, Seth barely looking at me as he barged his way in. He seemed pissed.

"We kiss, we organise a meeting, and then you bail," he said as he entered the room and I shut the door. He tone was furious, annoyed and sounded very angry as he marched across my room. "I don't know what you're playing at, Lydia, but you're messing with my fucking head. Stop fucking avoiding me! After what happened in that elevator last night you can't back out now. We agreed to talk so we are going to fucking talk whether you-" And then he finally turned to look at me, his face dropping when he saw the state of me. "Oh shit… Are you okay?"

I shook my head, slowly walking back to my bed, falling onto it again.

"I don't feel well," I replied as I laid down and straightened the quilt around me.

Guilt instantly hit Seth's features as he realised the mistake he'd made. I had no energy to argue so I was grateful he was figuring his mistake out for himself.

"Shit, Lydia, I'm so sorry," he replied, his anger dissipating immediately as he helped to tuck me into my bed, angry Seth vanishing in order to be replaced by caring Seth. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I think I have a cold," I replied as I sneezed. "Headache, blocked nose, aching body. I feel like shit."

"That's why you weren't at the arena tonight," he stated.

"And I put my phone on silent so I could sleep," I added.

He ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in like that. I'm such a fucking idiot. If I knew I wouldn't have disturbed you like this. I just thought you were avoiding me and-"

"Hey, it's okay. It's fine," I said, my eyes half lidded. "I probably should have messaged you beforehand to let you know. Just know I didn't do it on purpose, I'm not avoiding you."

"Do you need anything?" he asked. "A drink? Some food? Tablets?"

"No," I shook my head. "Just some rest."

He placed a hand on my forehead, his thumb softly stroking my skin as he sat close beside me. "You feel warm. I'll get a damp cloth to cool you down."

"A what?" I replied as he quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Within a few seconds he returned with the damp cloth in hand. He sat himself comfortably beside me and dabbed it gently across my forehead.

"Let's see if we can get that temperature down, shall we?" he said.

"You don't have to do this, Seth," I insisted.

"No, I want to," he told me. "I want to help. And it's the least I can do after how I just spoke to you. The sooner you're well again, the better."

I couldn't help but smile at his kindness and his sweetness. It was very rare that I saw this side to Seth unless he was saving me from horrible circumstances or he was trying to get into my underwear. But this time seemed different. He seemed genuinely caring, like he really wanted to help. It was good to see.

He continued to dab the damp cloth across my forehead, my eyes fluttering closed at its cool touch.

"That feels nice," I mumbled.

"Is it helping?" he asked me, brushing some of my hair away from my head so he could also dab around my neck and jaw line.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's refreshing. Feels good against my skin."

"Glad to hear," he replied as he continued to cool me down.

We were silent for a few minutes as he continued brushing the cool damp cloth against my warm skin. I could feel my temperature already dropping, the cooling effects working to bring it down. I still didn't feel great but I felt better than before.

Though I felt a lot better having someone with me to help and nurse me. It was just a massive bonus that that person happened to be Seth Rollins.

My opinion on Seth had certainly changed a lot this past 24 hours. The incident at the party, what happened in the elevator afterwards and now him helping me when ill, it had shown me so many different sides to his character. There was more than met the eye when it came to Seth Rollins. He wasn't just a sell-out, he wasn't just someone who betrayed his brothers, he wasn't just an egotistical jackass. He was also caring and kind and tender. He was loving, brave and chivalrous. There was so much more to the guy than what I'd originally seen during the first months of our meeting.

And I couldn't help the way I wanted to discover more about him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said softly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"The way I just barged in here yelling and shouting… That was pretty out of order."

"Hey, we've already talked about this. Don't worry, it's in the past."

"After what happened between us last night, I should have known this wasn't you bailing on me," he said as he moved the cloth back up to my forehead. "I should have known there was a logical explanation to it all. I'm just sorry it had to be something as shitty as this."

"Yeah, this cold fucking sucks," I said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm gonna help out in anyway I can, alright?" he told me. "Whether it's fetching you some medication, waiting on you hand and foot, or even something as simple as making you a drink. I wanna help."

A warm smile graced my lips. "Well what you're doing right now is perfect," I said to him. "I already feel a bit better."

"Good," he smiled, moving the cloth back to my neck. He leaned down, pressing his lips tenderly to my forehead before pulling away again. "Anything to make you feel-"

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

"Lydia, it's me," came Dean's muffled voice through the door. "You awake, kiddo?"

 _Shit!_

My eyes widened, my heart stopping in my chest as the undeniable feeling of dread hit every nerve in my body.

"Fuck it's Dean," I said, sitting up. I got a little head-rush as I did but I quickly got past it, the situation a little more important than my illness. "You need to hide. He can't spot you in here."

"Shit, where do I go?" asked an alarmed Seth.

I looked around for a suitable place that would easily hide a man who was over six foot tall. It wasn't fucking easy!

"Under the bed," I exclaimed. "Don't come out till I tell you."

"Lydia?" came Dean's voice again.

"I'm just coming," I replied back as I watched Seth get onto the floor and roll under the bed. Once I could see he was fully hidden, I slowly made my way to the door and opened it.

"There she is," Dean smiled as he made his way into the room. "I just thought I'd pop by before I go to sleep to check in on you. You look a bit better."

"Yeah I am," I said, closing the door, checking the bed out the corner of my eye to make sure Seth was definitely out of sight. I needed to get him out of the room and it needed to be fast before Dean had any chance of spotting him. "I had a nap earlier so that helped. How was Raw?"

"Good," he smiled. "I won my match so it went as good as it can."

"Glad to hear," I said as I sat nervously on my bed.

My anxiety was through the roof, my illness mixed with it making me feel awful, the need for Seth to be deathly silent a necessity. Even the smallest breath could be heard if he wasn't careful and I knew Dean finding him there was an instant death sentence for us both. He'd kill Seth the second he saw him and then he'd probably kill me whilst there was still blood on his hands. I was walking on a knife edge by even speaking to Seth so having him in my room and under my bed was a death wish. I needed him out and it needed to be now.

"Well you seem better than you were when I left you this afternoon so I reckon a good night's sleep should do the trick."

"That's what I thought," I replied.

"I have an early morning gym session tomorrow so text me when you're up and I can come around when I'm finished there to see how you are."

"That'd be great," I said, my toes tapping awkwardly on the floor below me. My anxiety was through the roof, my nerves making me feel as if I wanted to vomit.

"Is there anything you need whilst I'm here?" he asked me.

 _At last! An opening!_

"Yes! A glass of water would be nice," I smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo," he said as he grabbed my empty glass from my bedside table.

The second his back was turned and he entered the bathroom, I crouched down and dragged Seth from underneath the bed.

"You need to go. Now!" I said, practically pushing him towards the door.

"Message me in the morning to let me know how you are," he said as I opened the door and pushed him into the doorway.

"I will," I said in hushed whispers. "But right now you have to go."

"Get well, sweetheart," he said with a wink as he began to walk quickly away.

"Wait, Seth?" I quickly called after him, the brunette turning around to look at me. "Thank you," I said with a warm smile.

"Anytime," he smirked before he walked away.

I quickly but quietly closed the door and rushed back to my bed just as Dean emerged with my drink.

"There you are," he replied as he handed it to me. "One glass of water."

"Thank you," I said, practically gulping it down in one go.

After what had just happened, my dry mouth needed the moisture and my pounding heart needed a drink to calm down. That was close… a little too close. One more second and Dean could have seen him leaving my room.

But at least for now a crisis had been averted. Dean had not spotted Seth and my relief was eternal for that huge fact.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to beautifultragedyxxx, Bajor10, Guest 1, Lilygirl95, Mandy, ambroserollinsgirl, Guest, Tantoune, SeeingSunnySkies, grrlygrrl, Raquel the writer, MizzHellKat, rkosgirl1, wwetnagirl, ambrose-kohli-girl, Dawnie-7, haha95, tomieharley, KayIsDaughterOfHades and MsConCon for their lovely reviews.**


	27. Faint

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Okay, so I got round to watching The Final Deletion this week and I have to say, it was oddly good. But in the sense of it was so bad it was good. I couldn't figure out Matt Hardy's accent for the life of me and it was more cheesy that a McDonald's cheese burger, but I liked that it was different and took risks. Plus watching the Hardy's takes me back to the good old days. So if you haven't watched it, give it a go.**

 **Also, I'm now addicted to Pokemon Go. So if any future chapters are late, that's why haha!**

 **Xtremediva13 – I love a slowburn and a cliffhanger! Their talk will come, don't worry**

 **Guest 1 – I agree. When he's being nice, Seth is a great guy**

 **Mandy – It's like she's the one person who can make him act in the sweet and tender way. No one else has managed that apart from Dean and Roman during the Shield days. And I agree! I'd love this to be a film or TV show! It'd be epic!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I do love a bit of sneaking around. Seth just got the wrong end of the stick but thankfully he figured out his mistake before he said anything he regretted**

 **Sainstsrow10 – Thank you!**

 **Dawnie-7 – It was just like they were teenagers! It's what makes it all so fun to write, I love the sneaking around and almost getting caught**

 **SUKY87 – Yeah, if Dean had spotted Seth, it would have been an all out war!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Seth is a dreamboat who always knows the right things to say. And thank you, that's so sweet of you to say. As long as you guys like what I wrote then I'll keep posting chapters!**

 **Tantoune – His caring and sweeter side is definitely coming out more often these days. And if Dean spotted Seth, we can all imagine the fight that would have taken place.**

 **Raquel the writer – Yes! It makes a nice change**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – I try to keep his changes in personality as realistic as possible otherwise Lydia will think he's being bi-polar lol. I think he changes as Lydia does. When she hated him he was cold, harsh and big headed. But as she warms more to him, his softer side emerges and he acted kinder and softer. The talk will be coming soon enough but this story is under the drama category so we need to have a bit of that first. Thank you for the continued support**

 **Wwetnagirl – Sickness sucks but Lydia had two gorgeous nurses to take care of her. Granted, Dean's her cousin, but all us readers can enjoy Dean's caring side hehe**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I can picture him trying to scramble under the bed to avoid Dean! I think the sneaking around will only get harder**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Aww thank you! Yeah a lot went on here. Lots of different aspects of different characters. I'm glad you liked it all though.**

 **MsConCon – I think it was a good chapter to highlight the relationship and bond between Lydia and Dean. As this is a Seth story and the nature of it means there's a lot of hiding, we don't get as many interactions with Dean as I'd like. So I really wanted to write this chapter to show how close the cousins are. Plus it yet again highlights how much Seth is falling for this girl. He's seeing her vulnerable and seeing her at her worst and yet still showers her with love and affection. He's hooked!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Faint' by Linkin Park**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I wasn't exactly feeling better the next day, far from it really, my nose still stuffy and my head feeling as if a wrecking ball was constantly smashing off it, but I wanted to go into work and go to the arena for Smackdown. I was bored of being locked up in my hotel room, I was tired of lying in a bed, I still had a few things I wanted to do for my article, and I figured a bit of exercise and a change of scenery could do me good.

So against my better judgement I opted to join Dean and Roman on their drive to the arena that afternoon. My head still felt heavy, I was exhausted beyond belief, and my nose was blocked to hell, but I really wanted to go. So I rested calmly in the back seat of Dean's rental car as he drove, Roman seated in the front passenger seat.

"You got your suit sorted for the weekend?" Dean asked Roman, the two of them in deep conversation.

"Yeah, Galina is sorting it before she flies in," Roman replied.

"When does she get here?"

"Thursday."

I frowned, their words piquing my interest.

"Galina's coming?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in weeks, not since the charity gala back when I first came to WWE.

I liked Galina. Like me she was an outsider to the company too, only being involved through her husband. But upon first meeting her she has made me feel so incredibly welcome and involved. She was lovely both inside and out and it would be great to see her again.

"Yeah, she'll be here in a few days," Roman said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Shit, I forget, you weren't at the arena yesterday so you won't know," said Dean. "We were told that there's a big party on Saturday for Vince McMahon's birthday. It's a big formal event, black tie and gown situation. We're all kind of obliged to go."

"So Gal is coming in for the weekend," Roman finished.

 _A party…?_

"Am I invited too?" I asked.

"Course you are," Dean grinned. "All employees get a plus one so you can come with me since Renee already has her own invite."

I was actually rather excited by this news. With my illness and all the Seth drama I was currently caught up in, it was nice to have something fun to look forward to and boost my otherwise deflated spirits. I'd enjoyed the charity gala when I'd gone to that and I knew that WWE knew how to throw a good party. I hoped I'd be better by then to go but it was a good 4 or 5 days away so with rest and sleep I should be fine by then.

A dance and a drink sounded good, and since I'd be with Dean and Roman, there was no chance of a repeat incident like there was at the party I'd been to recently. I would be surrounded by protective friends and this was definitely the kind of party that would have a guest list. No riffraff would be allowed entry so I'd be much safer here than I was at the house party. The last thing I wanted to do was run into another Elliot type!

So I felt optimistic, I felt excited, and it gave me some great motivation to get myself better again.

We finally pulled up at the arena and I managed to make my way inside, keeping a tissue firmly in my hand to wipe my nose.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Dean as he glanced over at me. "You don't look a hundred percent."

"I'm fine," I said, plastering a huge smile on my face. "Glad to be out and about again if I'm honest. A bit of fresh air will do me good."

"If you say so," he said as we made our way to the list to see where our locker room was. There weren't many people in the queue so we were easily able to find out the information we needed. A sneeze left my mouth and as I held my tissue to my face I knew I needed more. My nose was running faster than Niagara Falls.

"You guys mind if I run to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Course," Roman smiled. "You know where the locker room is now."

"Want anyone to go with you?" Dean asked.

"I'll be fine," I replied. "I'll be back before you know it."

I rushed off, taking my time, making sure I wasn't rushing myself too quickly. I was still very tired, my head pounding due to the heavy noise at the arena, my body still aching. Another sneeze left my mouth, a light groan leaving my lips as it shot straight to my head and ears. It fucking hurt.

I felt so sluggish and weak as I walked and I was second guessing my choice to come here today. Yes I wanted to be here, but had it been wise? I wasn't in the best of health and it seemed as if I was running before I could walk. Maybe I was doing too much too soon.

"Hey, Lydia," came a voice behind me, my eyes casting over to see Randy Orton rushing over to me with a smile on his face. "You walking this way?"

"Hi, Randy," I half smiled, pressing my lips together awkwardly.

This was a bit weird seeing him here and being alone with him as it was the first time I'd seen him since our talk in his hotel room where I'd called our relationship off. I wasn't exactly sure how to act around a guy I'd basically said no too. But we had agreed to remain friends and still get along so I tried to keep chipper and happy around him despite how crappy I felt. "Yeah, I was just heading to the ladies bathroom."

"I'll walk with you," he said as we moved. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been better," I replied, my voice incredibly nasally. "Got one hell of a major cold."

"That sucks," he replied. "You do look a little pale."

"Spent the whole day in bed yesterday," I explained, a light sheen of sweat appearing on my forehead the more I moved. "Don't know where it's come from."

"That's the thing with a cold," he said. "You can be fine one day, then it just hits you and you feel like utter shit the next."

"I feel awful," I said, my temples pounding harder than before, my eyes just wanting to close, a migraine piercing my skull. This was the most exercise I'd done for a while and whilst I thought it would help, it was more of a hindrance. My body was exhausted and it just wanted to rest, not walk around a busy and loud arena. I coughed a little, my legs just wanting to sit down.

I closed my eyes, feeling a little dizzy as we moved before opening them, the room around me swirling. I felt hot yet cold at the same time, a sick feeling entering the pit of my stomach.

And then everything got the better of me.

"Shit!" I heard Randy yell before I even realised what was happening. Next thing I knew, my legs gave way beneath me, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I suddenly blacked out.

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but I could only have been a matter of seconds because as I opened my eyes and felt Randy's arms around me, lowering me to the floor after thankfully catching me, I spotted Seth out of the corner of my eye, sprinting in my direction.

 _Where the fuck had he come from…? How the hell does he always find me…?!_

In that moment, it didn't really matter. Point was he was here.

"Lydia!" he yelled as he practically pushed Randy out of the way, moving me into his own arms. "You okay?"

"My head hurts," I groaned, my hand going up to rub my aching temples.

Seth quickly turned to Randy.

"Go get Ambrose," he swiftly said as my head rolled to rest on Seth's shoulder.

"But-" Randy tried.

"Did you fucking hear me, Orton? Go get Ambrose. Now!"

Randy didn't argue back, he simply turned on his heel and ran off to fetch my cousin.

Seth bent down until his arms were under my knees, quickly scooping me up and carrying me bridal style over to a set of chairs on the far side of the corridor. I didn't protest and I didn't speak much, I simply huddled against him, his protective arms relaxing me as he held me close.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew coming to the arena today had been a huge mistake. I clearly was not well enough to be here and no matter how brave my head wanted me to be, my body obviously wasn't ready for this. I was still ill and it sucked that I'd had to push myself this far to realise that.

Once we reached the chairs and Seth had seated me comfortably on one, he knelt down in front of me and brushed my bangs out of my hot face. I rested my head back against the wall behind me.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked, assessing my face, cupping my cheek. "You gave me a scare back there."

"How did you find me?"

"Coincidence, I guess," he said. "I was walking to catering when I spotted you. Your eyes just rolled to the back of your head, it scared the shit outta me."

"I don't think I'm well enough to be here," I whimpered, feeling rather sorry for myself.

Seth fished around in his pocket and pulled out a half filled bottle of water. He took the lid off and handed it to me.

"Here, sip on this," he told me. "You're extremely hot and if you blacked out you might be dehydrated."

"Thanks," I said, timidly raising the bottle to my lips before sipping softly on the water, Seth helping me due to my trembling hands. It felt like silk rolling down my throat and I had to admit it was working.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, tenderly brushing his thumb across my cheek.

"Like I want to go to bed and sleep for a week," I replied, taking deep breaths so as not to pass out again.

"Well hopefully Dean is on his way and he can take you back to the hotel."

"Might wanna make yourself scarce before he gets here," I suggested. "You know he'll hit the roof if he sees you with me."

"I don't care," he said. "Orton has probably already told him I'm with you anyway, and even if he hasn't there's no way I'm leaving you by yourself. I take care of what's mine."

 _Huh?_

What's his…?

"What does that-"

But I never had chance to finish my question.

"Lyd, are you… What the fuck are you doing here, Rollins?" came the rather angry voice of Dean Ambrose.

I rolled my eyes and sipped on my water as Seth turned round and stood to face Dean. This was literally the last thing I needed right now. And it wasn't down to the fact that I didn't need my cousin arguing with the guy I liked. It was because I was fucking sick! I was ill, I had just collapsed and blacked out. The last thing on Dean's mind right now should be the guy in front of me. It should be on seeing if I was okay. Shouting and arguing was not going to help my pounding head. Yelling and accusations were not going to help my weak and nervous body.

Now was not the time for a fight.

Dean marched towards us, pushing Seth out the way in order to kneel down in front of me as I sat.

"You okay?" he asked me. "Orton said you collapsed."

"Yeah, I blacked out for a few seconds," I relayed to him, sipping on my water. "I don't think coming here tonight was the best idea."

He pressed his hand to my forehead. "You've still got a temperature. You keeping hydrated?"

"I gave her my water," interjected Seth. "She's been sipping on it for the last few minutes."

Dean sighed in annoyance and ignored Seth, keeping his eyes on me.

"Do you think you're well enough to stand?" he asked me. "I can call Renee, see if she can take you back to the hotel."

"Not yet," I said. "My legs feel like jelly."

"Finish your water before you try to move," advised Seth.

"What are you still doing here, Rollins?" Dean asked, turning his head to face Seth, a look of irritation on his face. "Dont you have someone else to piss off or some Authority bastard's ass to stick your head up?"

"Your fucking cousin just collapsed and I was helping her out. A thank you would be nice!" Seth growled.

"A thank you? After everything you want a thank you?"

"She needed help. You should be fucking grateful, Ambrose."

"Grateful? Of course I should be grateful, oh wonderful worthy champion. Because, of course, one good deed exceeds all the other shit you've put me and my friends through. You did something selfless for once in your life. Congratulations."

"Someone's got a stick up their ass," said Seth. "Nobody likes an obnoxious prick."

"Don't get me fucking started, Rollins."

This went on… and on… and on.

I couldn't help the way my heart dropped as the scene in front of me played out.

The way they spoke, the way they looked at each other, the venom that was clearly preset in both men's eyes…They hated one another, they detested each other, they despised each other. And this was what was making my decision so hard. This was why I didn't know what to do. Because by gaining Seth it meant potentially losing Dean and I knew I couldn't do that. He was family, flesh and blood, practically my brother. No, I couldn't lose my cousin through all this.

But, in that case, could I afford to lose Seth?

No.

I couldn't do that either.

It was a tough call and I knew whichever way I swayed, I would still be split. Life really wasn't easy sometimes.

"Well you can leave now," Dean continued. "I have it covered."

"Well sorry for making sure the girl who just collapsed was alright," Seth said. "Maybe I should have fucking left her there."

"Wouldn't be the first time you've turned your back on someone who doesn't deserve it."

I knew Dean was being a complete and utter ass, speaking to Seth like a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe. But in all honesty, after the history between these men, the shit Seth had pulled, and the way it had all impacted on my cousin's life, he was well within his right to act this way. Seth had proven himself untrustworthy, coy and a complete traitor in Dean's eyes. So seeing Seth with me would only lead to one conclusion in his opinion, and it wasn't a positive one. He had no reason to believe the deed here was good, so I couldn't blame Dean for reacting so cold and harshly towards Seth. It was only natural.

Thing was, this wasn't helping me one bit. The loud noises and the pathetic arguing were not doing me any good. It was hurting my head, it was making my nerves wrack, it was making me feel sick to my stomach. I just wanted it to stop.

Seth growled. "You still bitter over that, Ambrose? Someone needs to move on and quit living in the fucking past. Get over it, asshole. Sit down and stop talking out your ass."

"Maybe I should sit down," yelled Dean. "Otherwise you might grab that chair and hit me in the back again."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, the shouting hurting my head a little. "Stop it, both of you! This is not what I fucking need right now! I hurt, I'm sick and I just want some peace and quiet, not shouting and arguing!"

Both men looked at me and backed down immediately, their mouths setting into straight lines.

"Sorry," they muttered under their breaths, their bodies gaining a calm composure.

"Thank you," I said, finishing the last of my water. "Now I'd like to go back to the hotel please. I want some rest."

"Come on," Dean said, putting an arm around my waist and helping me to my feet. "I'll take you to Renee and we can organise taking you back to the hotel."

I was very wary on my feet, my body still a little shocked by my blacking out. I seemed sturdy as I took steps but still clung to Dean for support. I wasn't a hundred percent on my feet so was glad he was there for me to lean on.

I turned my head and offered Seth a sympathetic smile as we walked away and much to my relief he smiled back. I knew after the argument saying thank you out loud would not go down well. So a kind look and a loving smile would have to suffice for now.

He gave me a quick wink before he headed away so I knew things between us were still alright. I was very grateful to Seth after all. The guy had helped me and aided me at a very vulnerable time. It was just so sad that Dean couldn't see that.

Seth's behaviour in the past had clearly scarred Dean so much to the point where Seth could do no good in his eyes. Even something as simple as helping me and offering me some water was seen to have an ulterior motive to my cousin. Things were not changing between them and from what I'd seen it would be a very long time before they ever would.

I liked Seth, but I loved my cousin. This whole situation was now harder than ever and I knew my decision would affect all three of us in a pretty big way.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to xtremediva13, Guest 1, Mandy, beautifultragedyxxx, Saintsrow10, Dawnie-7, SUKY87, rkosgirl1, Tantoune, Raquel the writer, KayIsDaughterOfHades, wwetnagirl, ambroserollinsgirl, Ambrose-kohli-girl and MsConCon for their reviews.**


	28. I Need You Tonight

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So that was an interesting draft! The Shield split, Wyatts broken up, and where is Bayley!? I'm going to a house-show in November and I don't know which roster I'd rather see - Raw or Smackdown. Either way it's going to be interesting, especially with Battleground on Sunday. I can't wait!**

 **Also, I think a lot of you will enjoy this chapter. Things are starting to happen, folks!**

 **Mandy – It's like Seth has a radar on her or something lol. Wherever she is, he's sure to follow. She affects him in a way that no one else ever has before. He gives of this strong angry persona in the Authority but when he's with her it all disappears and his sweet and kind. I'm so happy you like my character and my portrayal of Seth. Thank you for the ongoing support**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Yeah, Dean is nowhere near being accepting of Seth and this is where Lydia's problem is. And I loved their look too. This pair doesn't even need words. A look will work**

 **Sainstrow10 – We're getting there, my dear**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I'm glad you liked the little touch of her drinking his water. I thinks its so personal and intimate without it being obvious. This chapter is Vince's party so you'll have to read on to see what happens**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **Tantoune – They are definitely a pair of alpha males who will keep butting heads. You can see Lydia's dilemma over whether to pick Seth or not. She knows there will be problems whatever she chooses. It's either pick Seth and risk losing or cousin. Or say no because of family and lose Seth. It's a hard choice, and these men are not making it easy for her!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Seth and Dean's talks are always explosive. As Lydia said, they hate each other and this is why Lydia is struggling so much. She has to pick between the two most important men in her life.**

 **Raquel the writer – Haha! Means it was a shocker of a chapter**

 **Wwetnagirl – I would love Seth and Dean fighting over me. Who wouldn't?! Lydia hopes that Dean will put any personal problems behind him if she does get with Seth, but their argument proves that might not be so simple. It's amazing to be Lydia but alos sucks lol**

 **MizzHellKat – Awww wow, thank you! That is so lovely of you to say. Hopefully this story keeps living up to expectations**

 **Dawnie-7 – I'm so happy you liked that line. I thought I'd sneak it in and see what my readers thought. Seth is staking a claim over Lydia and its awesome. Lydia still has a lot of thinking to do over her decision and it wont be an easy one.**

 **KayIsDaughterOfHades – Dean's picture of Seth is tarnished by what happened in the past. It's going to take a lot to conivince him otherwise and that's Lydia's predicament. Thank you for your support and can I say I am loving your story at the minute. It's so exciting and gripping. So keep up the good work yourself.**

 **Guest – Haha! An interesting point. He's stalker abilities are a little strange and weird. But I think his good deeds have won Lydia over as he's helped her more than once. This has allowed her to almost accept his stalker ways as there's more to him than just following her around. But yeah, he would be the creepy murderer at the end of a thriller book lol**

 **MsConCon – Dean and Seth's arguments are always fun to write. But Lydia's loyalties to both sides are splitting her. Dean, Renee and Roman are family and friends she's known a lot of her life. But Seth is the man she's falling for. She has to choose between her head and her heart.**

 **This chapter is named after 'I Need You Tonight' by Professor Green**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I felt incredibly glamorous and sophisticated as I sat in the car that drove us to the birthday party of Vince McMahon on Saturday night. The party was due to be a very formal and classy event, but that was to be expected from the owner of WWE. The man was loaded and probably had more money in his pocket than my mind could ever realistically imagine.

If he was going to celebrate his birthday, it was always going to be in style.

But that meant we had to be dressed up to the nines. And that's exactly what we were. There were five of us in the spacious car and we'd all never looked so done up. Roman and Dean looked incredibly smart and handsome in their black suits and crisp white shirts, their shoes smart and shining. And Renee and Galina looked so stunningly beautiful in their formal gowns, Renee's black to match Dean whilst Galina's was a deep burgundy, making her darker skin glow with beauty.

My own floor length dress was a deep navy blue, my skin looking bright and illuminating against my dark brown hair which had been curled into waves. My makeup was very grown up with a bold red lip to match. I'd never felt more like a princess.

I was almost giddy with excitement as we drew closer to the venue of the party, eager to see what the night had in store.

I knew exactly what Vince McMahon was capable of when it came to organising parties and get-togethers. Even though it had been a few months ago, I remembered how fantastic the charity gala had been at the start of my trip. It had been fun, classy, sensational and very posh. So if he could do that for a simple charity event, I couldn't wait to see what a birthday party would consist of.

I could imagine the music, the guests, the dresses and the champagne. It was so surreal that a small girl from Ohio could end up here, going to one of the biggest events of the year. This was all so dreamlike but I was planning to make the most of tonight. I was going to enjoy every second of it and memorise it all.

And now that my illness was finally cleared up and I was well again after resting up for the rest of the week, I could truly take advantage of tonight and have an awesome time.

The car finally turned up at the venue, photographers, media and lights outside to greet the guests. I wasn't surprised to see a red carpet rolled out to welcome us as I knew many celebrities would be here. Vince was a well known man and had many friends both in and out of the industry. There was going to be a lot of famous faces here tonight, something that added to my excitement.

We slipped out of the car and walked along the red carpet, stopping occasionally for photos. Roman and Galina walked ahead whilst Dean walked with Renee on one arm and myself on the other. I had insisted that the couple walk ahead of me as I wasn't exactly some big-shot celebrity or wrestler, but Dean was having none of it.

"I want both of my favourite girls on my arm tonight," he had insisted.

It was a warm night so standing outside for photos wasn't a difficulty. But the constant flashing of cameras was annoying so I felt relieved when we could finally step inside the party.

I wasn't disappointed by what I saw.

The room was all lit up, several crystal chandeliers scattered across the ceiling to illuminate everything. The place was filled with more people than I could count, everyone in their formal-wear, men looking handsome in a variety of suits, women looking gorgeous in so many pretty dresses. Waiter's walked around with trays of drinks, a large bar spanning the entire back wall for people who did not want champagne. A DJ was in the corner, playing music for the guests, a dance-floor full dancers in front of him, everyone seemingly having a great time.

I looked around I awe at how regal the room seemed, feeling as if I was at some star studied event. The charity gala had been nothing compared to this.

"Holy shit," I muttered under my breath, Dean chuckling at the side of me.

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Very," I said, my mouth slightly agape as I took it all in. "This is amazing."

"It's Vince McMahon," he said. "What do you expect? The guy does nothing by halves."

A waiter walked past and offered us a glass of champagne so we all took one. I sipped on it, the bubbly liquid rolling down my throat like silk. I wasn't sure how expensive this stuff was but it tasted like pure heaven, nothing like the shit you usually get from a store.

"Why have I never been to this party before?" I asked.

"Vince does something like this every year," Renee explained. "He likes to make a big deal about his birthday, especially as he gets older. And as employees it's something we're obliged to attend."

"Though it doesn't seem like much of an obligation when it's full of free shit like this," Dean said, finishing the last of his drink off.

I couldn't help the way my eyes would constantly glance around, taking in something new everywhere I looked. This was fucking awesome, a definite pinch me moment. This would be something I'd remember for a very long time.

And that's when I spotted him.

On the outside I was the epitome of calmness and coolness, giving absolutely nothing away as I stood with my cousin and friends. But on the inside I was ready to burst like a firework, feeling like one of those cartoon dogs who wolf whistles whilst his tongue rolls out and his eyes pop out.

 _Holy… fucking… shit…_

His suit was a dark navy blue, his shirt black with a navy blue tie against it. His hair was tied into a bun high on his head, the last few hints of blonde easily seen. His hands were in his pockets as he stood speaking to Kane and Paul Heyman. His white teeth were on show as he laughed at some joke in the conversation, his eyes bright.

Seth motherfucking Rollins.

My mouth ran dry as all saliva that had been in it threatened to run down my chin as I watched him. I could feel my cheeks and neck going red, moving uncomfortably from foot to foot as my body tingled in all the right places.

He looked fucking gorgeous, the most handsome I'd ever seen him in all the time I'd known him. The suit wasn't helping matters, making him look more delicious and dapper than I'd ever witnessed.

It didn't matter about Dean or my decision or the hundreds of people in this room. In that moment I just wanted to jump Seth Rollins and kiss him till my lips were sore. He just looked so... so... so... delectable. The suit was tight, showing off his broad chest and his tight muscles.

 _What I wouldn't give to see what's underneath that shirt…_

And that's when he spotted me, my mouth quietly gasping as his eyes flickered in my direction and landed on me, the two of us silently assessing the other.

I noticed his deep brown orbs looking me up and down as we both discreetly kept our eyes on one another, neither of us wanting the groups we were with to notice our attention was elsewhere. His eyes scanned me carefully, looking at every aspect of my dress. He looked hungry, giving me the kind of look that told me he liked what he saw. It was strange, but having him stare at me with such hunger and want almost made me feel beautiful, giving me courage and allowing me to feel brave. I bit my lip under his heavy glare, unable to resist straightening my back and jutting my ass out a little for his benefit, showing off my dress. This action did not go unnoticed, his eyes widening slightly as I did it.

I couldn't help it, the way he looked tonight was making me feel special. I felt confident, brave, like I wanted him to see me. He just looked so sexy and handsome and, dare I say it, totally fuckable. I had to make him feel the same, I needed him to want me the way I wanted him.

It seemed to be working because the more I showed off my body, the darker his eyes became.

If someone would have told me a month ago that I would purposely be trying to flirt with Seth Rollins. I'd have laughed them out of the room, declaring that it was impossible that I'd ever give that jackass the time of day. And yet here I was, silently teasing the guy.

Things had definitely changed between us.

But how could they not? The Seth of a month ago was not the Seth I knew today. The Seth I knew now had proven himself a caring, tender and nice guy. He'd saved me on a number of occasions and helped me when I needed it the most, nursing me during an illness and saving me from disgusting perverts who tried it on as house parties.

Not only that, but a month ago I had not felt Seth's lips upon mine. I had not felt his hands against my skin or his arms around my body. I'd never felt the way he made my heart pound or create goose bumps along my skin. Even though my head still wasn't sure about what to do, my body had already chosen what it wanted. And with the way I was moving it right now, Seth knew it too.

He made no movement to hide the fact he was watching me, his eyes glued to me as I held my body in the most flattering way possible. My dress was skin tight, showing off all my best assets. Chills ran down my spine as his mouth formed a shameless smirk, watching every small movement I made, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

 _Jesus..._

"Lydia?" Renee asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?" I said, breaking my gaze from looking at the man beyond my friend's shoulder to look at her face.

"You zoned out a bit there," she chuckled lightly.

"Uh, yeah," I said, holding my empty glass up. "Damn champagne. Stuff is stronger than I thought."

"I was just saying, Galina and I are going to the ladies bathroom," Renee said. "You coming?"

"Sure," I smiled once I'd regained my composure. "I could do with touching up my lipstick anyway."

So we bid the guys goodbye and made our way to where the bathrooms were situated. We left the large hall where the party was taking place, walking down a corridor to the bathrooms. They were rather full when we got inside, a large queue for the toilets taking up a lot of the room as well as women trying to wash their hands and use the mirrors. Renee and Galina joined the queue for the toilets.

"I just need to sort my makeup so I'll wait outside when I'm done if that's alright," I told them.

"Of course," smiled Galina.

"It's a bit crazy in here," said Renee. "I don't blame you."

So I pushed through the crowd until I found a gap in front of one of the mirrors, pulling my lipstick from my purse. I touched my makeup up in the places it needed it before putting everything away and mouthing to Galina and Renee that I'd be outside. I manoeuvred my way through the crowds until I was out the bathroom, finally able to breathe and move freely again.

I rested back against the wall and smoothed my dress down, hoping it hadn't gotten too crumpled in the stampede of women, but thankfully it still seemed in one piece. I hated standing there awkwardly whilst waiting for my friends so I opened my purse, ready to take my phone out.

That's when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed me, pulling me to a secluded and empty part of the corridor where we couldn't be seen. I wasn't sure what had happened at first but everything became much clearer when I looked to see the hand belonged to Seth Rollins.

"Seth, what are you-"

But I didn't get chance to finish my sentence as he pressed me up against the wall and crashed his lips to mine.

A groan instantly left my mouth, excitement flooding every nerve within my body at the suddenness of his kiss. My heart was in my throat, butterflies doing laps around my stomach as I felt him press into me, my body feeling hot and wanton as his tongue wasted no time in passing my lips and entering my mouth.

His kiss was needy, heavy and more passionate than anything I'd ever experienced before. It turned my legs to complete jelly, my body leaning into him to hold myself up, wanting more of him.

It was like all the built up need and all the built up heat and sexual tension that we'd shared during our flirting was finally being let loose, neither of us able to control ourselves. As my hands slid up to touch the hair at the base of his neck, his own hands running up my sides, my senses were filled with one thing.

And that was Seth Rollins.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you were doing to me earlier?" he asked against my lips.

"What was I doing?" I asked in an innocent tone, needing him to say it all out loud.

"Pursing those lips," he growled. "Showing off that delectable body, sticking that ass out for all to see."

I smirked against his lips, my chest heaving.

"See something you liked?" I asked, unsure where this newfound confidence had come from. I was just so caught up in the moment, my body turned on and needing as much of this man as I could possibly get.

"Hell yeah, I did. Someone was being a dirty little tease tonight," he said as he moved his lips down to my throat.

I titled my neck, my eyes fluttering closed as he nipped and pecked at my sensitive skin, his hands all over me. I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter for him, my aching pussy dying for something, anything to ease it.

"So you noticed," I said.

"You're damn right I fucking noticed," he said against my neck. "You have no idea how hard it made me. And in front of my co-workers too."

"I knew you'd like it," I giggled.

"Someone is a very naughty girl," he replied, moving his lips back up to mine, kissing me greedily, like a man starved for days. "God, you have no idea how much I need you, Lydia. How much I want to feel you, how desperate I am to be buried deep inside you. No fucking idea."

My cheeks and chest blushed a deep red at his words, never having heard a man speak to me like this before.

I was a virgin, I was inexperienced, and I'd never had such words aimed at me in my life. But the way Seth spoke, the way he looked at me, kissed me and held me… I could sit and listen to the words for the rest of forever.

But this was where I had to be careful and wary, because at the end of the day I really had never done anything like this before, much less with a co-worker and a man my family detested. Seth Rollins was no stranger to female attention and had had past girlfriends. He was no virgin… I could tell this just from the way he kissed me. And no doubt the majority of his sexual partners had not been virgins either.

This was one little piece of information he didn't know and I had to wonder if he'd be as interested in me when he finds out I have zero experience, that I've never had sex before, the no man had ever made love to me or fucked me. It can be a major turn off for a guy to find that out.

 _But Seth wouldn't think like that, surely_.

Maybe not, but I couldn't help that niggling little thought in the back of my head that kept whispering virgin over and over again. I was scared, I wasn't afraid to admit it.

And they way he was speaking and looking at me now was telling me he wanted this to go much further than a secret little kiss in an empty corridor.

I soon found out I was right.

"Come to my room tonight," he whispered against my mouth.

"W-What?" I stammered suddenly, swallowing hard. All that confidence I'd had earlier in the evening had vanished in an instant.

"Please," he said hopefully, pecking my lips once, twice, three times. "It doesn't have to mean we're together or anything if you're not ready to make that decision yet. I just… I need you, Lydia. Goddamn it, I need you so fucking bad."

 _Virgin… virgin… virgin…_

"I… I… I don't know," I said, unsure of what to do.

What would he say when I knew I still hadn't had sex at the age of 25? How would he react when he knew I had no experience? Would he be repulsed? Scared away? Would he laugh?

"At least say you'll think about it," he said, gently caressing my cheek with the back of his hand, pulling away from my mouth so he could brush his nose along mine.

"Seth..."

"Please?" he begged. "Please, Lydia. I don't know how much longer I can resist this anymore. I need you like I need air. Please at least think about it."

I swallowed down the lump that had formed in my throat, breathing as steadily and calmly as I could out of my nose. I made the mistake of looking up into those deep brown orbs of his, my heart melting at the mere sight of them. They looked so hopeful, lighting up as he stared down at me.

"I'll… I'll think about it," I finally said, knowing it was the least I could do. It wasn't a definite yes, but it was saying it could potentially happen.

"That's all I ask," he said with a bright smile, lifting my hand to his mouth, his lips kissing across my knuckles. "I'm in room 216."

"216," I nodded.

He finally let my hands go.

"Listen, I better get back to the party," he said. "Hunter will be wondering where I am, and Renee and Galina will be out any second."

"Good idea," I said as we took a step or two away from each other.

"But I don't want this to be the end of our conversation. Promise me you'll think about it, Lydia," he insisted. "You won't regret it."

"I'll think about it, Seth," I told him, my breath trembling as I spoke.

"Thank you," he smiled, leaning forward to give me a gentle peck on the lips.

He gave me a smirk and his trademark wink as he walked away and returned to the party, my legs like jelly as I rested against the wall again.

Seth Rollins wanted me. He wanted me tonight. And I'd just promised I'd consider it.

What the fuck did I do now?

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Mandy, ambroserollinsgirl, Saintsrow10, rkosgirl1, Guest, Tantoune, ambrose-kohli-girl, Raquel the writer, wwetnagirl, MizzHellKat, Dawnie-7, KayIsDaughterOfHades, Guest and MsConCon for their reviews.**


	29. Doing It

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So it's been exciting in WWE this week! Dean retaining, Bayley on Battleground, Balor vs Rollins, Sasha winning the Women's Championship. I love when my favourite wrestlers are doing so well! WWE is great right now.**

 **So, this is the chapter a lot of people have been waiting for. I just hope I've done this moment justice. In my head I had it all planned out so I hope I've managed to write it in a way you all like. It's a lot longer than normal so get comfy. This chapter is rated M so you have all been warned.**

 **Dawnie-7 – If you were excited about the last chapter, you'll love this one. I remember how I felt before I lost my virginity many moons ago, and it is a scary time, especially when your mind overthinks things. I've taken a lot of inspiration from how I felt at the time and channelled it into Lydia. But it all turns out right in the end and you wonder why you even worried with the first place. Seth is a good man – he'll look after her.**

 **Sexy mexxy666 – Thank you!**

 **Mandy – Thank you so much. I'm always so critical of my writing and read through it so many times to make sure it's good enough. So I'm glad you like it. I love writing emotions and getting into character's heads; its my favourite thing to do. I hope you're well and I'm glad my little story can bring you a few minutes of joy**

 **Nimalim – Yes she does!**

 **Grrlygrrl – Well this chapter is about to get a lot hotter!**

 **Saintsrow10 – You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Guest – Yes, the lipstick needs sorting! There's no real way she can hide the truth so she will have to own up at some point**

 **Tantoune – I know you love my pre-smut! And this chapter is about to get a hell of a lot smuttier**

 **EvilDreams101 – It's another story you're thinking of. I stated around chapter 9 that Lydia was a virgin. I'm the same though lol. I read so many I get a few details mixed up lol**

 **Xtremediva13 – I literally never realised they were matching until you've just said it! I write them and they even match in ways that I don't know lol!**

 **Raquel the writer – I don't think she can resist any longer to say no**

 **Shellylu21 – Aww thank you!**

 **Wwetnagirl – One of your options is correct and I think we all know which one it is. But you'll have to read on to find out**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I think she was ready to finally show how confident she can be. She knows Seth wants her so it gave her perfect opportunity to take the lead**

 **Lilygirl95 – Yes she does. There's no hiding the truth**

 **DenyingTheTruth – I think he would too, that's just Seth's character lol.**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Aww bless you. Lydia has that man wrapped around her little finger. He wants her so badly and will do anything to get her**

 **Tomieharley – Being her first means he would have the ultimate claim over her. I love a good cliffhanger as it keeps my readers on their toes. Thank you for the support**

 **MizzHellKat – Seth is just naturally dominant in this story and it's hot as hell. I think we'd all love to be in Lydia's position!**

 **Haha95 – Aww thank you!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Well get the shower ready because shit is about to go down**

 **MsConCon – That man has been caught hook, line and sinker. He wants her so badly and she wants him. He is going to do everything he humanly can to get his woman and Lydia cannot resist any longer. They're desperate for each other, and I think we all know Seth is going to love the fact she's a virgin. Knowing he's her first is going to boost his ego ten-fold!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Doing It' by Charli XCX and Rita Ora**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

What should have been a fun, uplifting and exciting party had soon turned into something I barely remembered. I should have been dancing, drinking and having fun with my cousin and friends. I should have been basking in the ambiance of this place and meeting new and famous people. But all I'd done was sit and ponder over a frankly pretty big question.

Should I meet Seth or not?

To some people the answer would have been pretty obvious and the decision would have been easy to come too. Ask any fan-girl out there and she'd bite your right arm off for this opportunity. But to me this was no ordinary question. This was big, and the decision I would make would impact me greatly.

One of the choices was obviously no. This was Seth Rollins, destroyer of The Shield and betrayer of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. He was Seth Rollins, The Authority golden boy, a dangerous man, a jackass with stalkerish tendencies who had not let me be since I'd stepped foot in this company.

But the other choice was yes. Yes, because this was Seth Rollins, the man who had saved me, the man who looked out for me, the man who was slowly becoming more than an acquaintance or friend. He was the man who had kissed me and made me feel more alive and wanted than any other man ever had before.

But if I said yes it would be the ultimate betrayal to Dean. And if I said no, it would be a kick in the teeth for Seth after I'd kissed him on three separate occasions. He'd already told me once that my indecisiveness was a mind-fuck to him.

However it wasn't just those around me I had to think about in this decision, it was me too. Because, by saying yes, I was effectively saying I was ready to give up my virginity to this man and this was a pretty big deal to any girl.

Your first time is special, your first time is the one you remember, your first time should be the most amazing thing in your life. By saying yes, I was giving Seth full permission to be the man who would have me first.

 _Go for it! It's Seth Rollins! You know you want to…_

 _No. Definitely not. This is the man who fucked over your cousin…_

 _You can't resist him, Lydia. He's the man you want. And he wants you too…_

 _What about Dean? What about everything Seth did to him…?_

This was getting me fucking nowhere! I was going round in circles but it was all I could think about and consider. I may have physically been at the party but my head was elsewhere. Every scenario was running through my head, both good and bad. I was picturing what would happen if we were caught, how good Seth's body would feel against mine, what would happen if Dean knew, how happy Seth could make me.

I had to pick over my head saying no and my heart saying yes.

Yet as I looked around the party, my eyes occasionally landing on wherever Seth was, I knew my heart was slowly winning out over my head.

I couldn't help it, and I knew I wasn't able to resist that man any longer. My heart wanted him, my body more than wanted him, and my head was slowly feeling the same way. Seth was a man who cared, he was a man who protected me and watched over me, and he was a man who would look after me during my first time.

He would be gentle, tender, sweet, and I hoped he wouldn't be put off by my inexperience. That wasn't Seth, that wasn't how he worked with me. He protected me and looked out for me. Hopefully the last thing he'd ever do was tease me or be repulsed by my lack of sex.

If I was going to lose it to anyone, Seth was the perfect choice.

He'd proven many times that he cared, that he wanted me, that he wouldn't take advantage. Perhaps in the early days he would have, but recently he'd shown himself to be more than some vile little prick who made my life a misery. Now he made me smile, he made me laugh, he made me feel special and beautiful.

And I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

So I decided there and then that I would meet him. I would go to his hotel room tonight.

It was a bold move and a fucking huge step between us considering we still had not had our conversation, but the truth was we needed each other. The temptation was becoming far too much for either of us to resist. My body called to him just as his called to me. The guy was fucking hot and I knew I wanted him tonight.

Seth had been right all along. We did have chemistry, we did have a connection, we did have this crazy magnetism that drew us to each other. And I didn't want to fight that anymore. I wanted him to have me. I wanted him to take my virginity and do with me as he wanted.

What's the worst that could happen?

So I sat through the party, watching the clock constantly, counting down the minutes until I could finally meet him in his room. This wasn't quick, of course. The party ran long into the night and everyone stayed to have fun. I couldn't go until Seth left and I definitely couldn't go until Dean left in case he got suspicious or came to check up on me back at the hotel. I had to act casual and cool, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Therefore I enjoyed the party. I sipped on drinks, I joined in on conversations, I danced several times, giving nothing away as to what was happening later that night. I didn't see much of Seth either, only looking at him occasionally in casual passing. But every time I did, I couldn't help the way my heart thumped in my chest with anticipation over what was going to happen.

It was around midnight when we all decided to leave, Dean, Renee, Roman, Galina and I getting into our cab and making our way back to the hotel. Everyone was rather exhausted and tired, the evening's events having taken their toll on everyone. We'd all had a fantastic time, but it seemed my cousin and friends wanted their beds. So once we reached the hotel and went up to our floor, we all bid each other goodnight and retired to our rooms.

Only I didn't.

As soon as they were all out of sight I rushed to the elevator as quickly as my heels could carry me and rode it to Seth's floor. I remembered he'd said room 216 so as soon as the doors opened, I began to explore the floor, looking for his room. I was nervous to say the least. After all it's not every day a girl loses her virginity. But at the same time it felt right, like Seth was the guy meant to do this.

He was the only man I'd ever trusted to have me in this way so I knew he was the one to take my virginity.

Yet as I finally found his room and stood in front of the tall wooden frame, I swallowed down the lump in my throat, my heart pounding so rapidly it echoed in my ears. I became hot, nervous, a little terrified at the reality of the situation. All those thoughts of him disliking my inexperience coupled with my anxiety over my first time were hitting me hard and I had to wonder if I was ready for this.

I raised my hand to knock on the door but quickly retracted it, taking deep and calming breaths.

 _It's okay to be nervous, Lydia. But this is Seth. It's going to be alright…_

But was it?

This was a big step in my life. But it was also a big step between Seth and I. Kissing is one thing, but I was about to have sex with this man. Considering I still wasn't a hundred percent sure if I wanted to be with him properly and considering my fears over what Dean would say, was I making the right decision by choosing to sleep with him?

There was no going back from this. Once I'd done it, it was done forever. Was this the right thing to do?

"You came…" sounded a soft voice behind me.

I gasped, turning my head to see Seth walking towards me. His shirt was undone at the top, showing off part of his chest, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His eyes were bright and his smile made him look so relieved and so… happy.

And with that single look from him, all my anxiety disappeared, slipping away as if it had been nothing. Yes, this was definitely the right thing to do. It's what I wanted, it's what Seth wanted, and I knew I was doing the best thing by being here.

"Of course I did," I said, smiling sweetly as he approached me. "Why wouldn't I?"

"We don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to this kind of shit," he chuckled. "I didn't think you'd come tonight, I really didn't." He stood inches in front of me, looking down at me.

"What can I say?" I said, taking his hand in mine and linking our fingers together, showing him that I wanted to be here. "I guess I can't resist this any longer either."

He looked closely into my eyes, his own darkening at my words, his head leaning down in order to brush his nose against mine. I closed my eyes at the gentle touch, goose bumps rising along my arms. That's when he lightly pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that was feathery soft, our skin barely touching.

"You better come in then," he said, pulling away and placing his key into the lock, turning it and opening the door. He switched the light on and we both went inside, closing the door behind us.

I stood gazing around Seth's room, the place much bigger than the room I had been given. It had a king size bed, a sofa, a huge plasma screen TV and a set of doors that led out to a balcony. It was much nicer than my little room that housed a bed and a wardrobe. But Seth had told me before that Triple H always hooked him up with the best places when on the road, so I shouldn't have been surprised by this place.

I felt Seth slip up behind me, stroking my arms and softly kissing my throat. I tilted my neck, giving him better access, resting my back up against his chest.

"You looked gorgeous tonight," he told me, his warm breath tickling my ear. "Absolutely fucking beautiful. I would have had you right then and there at that party if I could have."

I blushed profusely. "Thank you. You didn't look so bad yourself."

He came up in front of me, pushed forward and finally kissed me, a sigh of contentment leaving my lips. That's one thing I had to give to Seth – he was one hell of a kisser.

"This dress hugs all your curves," he said against my lips. "It fits you perfectly, the color suits you. But I have only one thing I'd improve."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm sure it would look much better on the floor."

He reached around behind me, pulled the zip down and took my dress off, the navy blue fabric falling from my body and pooling at my feet. I was grateful I'd worn good underwear today, my body sporting a matching black lacy bra and panties. He looked me up and down, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"And I was right," he said with darkened eyes. "Looks much better now."

I giggled as he took my hand and led me to his bed, sitting me down and continuing to kiss me. His tongue pushed past my lips and tangled with my own as our bodies lay down on the soft mattress below us. I felt so on edge but it wasn't in a bad way. It was like I was filled with excitement and anticipation over what we were about to do. I was about to have sex, and even though I'd pictured this moment in my head a thousand times, none of my dreams did justice to how I was feeling now.

His touch was feathery soft, his kisses passionate and sexy, making me want him more and more. Every sense was filled with him, every nerve could feel him, my entire body tingled with need for him.

 _The things this man is doing to me..._

He ghosted his hand along my side, my body shivering with delicious chills. It felt amazing.

"Wait till you see what I'm going to do to you tonight," he growled as he kissed me hard.

"W-What are you gonna do?" I asked, wondering if he'd still think the same if he knew my little secret.

"Oh, sweetheart. You have no fucking idea. Things I've been waiting to do for weeks now. I'm gonna bury myself deep inside you," he growled. "I'm gonna make you come till you can't take any more. I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name over and over. I want the guests in the next room to hear you. And it's going to feel so good."

I swallowed nervously. As wonderful as all of that sounded, it wasn't going to happen tonight. I wouldn't be able to take it or handle it. This was going to hurt, there was no way around it. Tonight I needed him to be gentle and careful, not rough and hard. As much as I wanted his words to come true, it wouldn't happen this time.

And he had to know and realise that.

It was time to admit the truth.

"Wait, wait. Seth, stop," I finally said, pushing him off me and sitting up.

Seth frowned as he sat next to me, looking at me with utter confusion and a hint of rejection.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong? Am I coming on too strong?"

"No, not at all," I assured him. "It's just… I… I'm… Dammit."

It was crazy how hard those little words were to say. They may have been tiny but their meaning was gigantic. This would be the biggest moment of my life so far, and even though I didn't want to get cold feet, I was too petrified of his reaction to the truth.

"Then what is it, sweetheart?" he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair, unsure of how to phrase what I wanted to say. There was no good way to admit the truth so I figured the best thing would be to simply come out and say it. No beating around the bush, no delaying the inevitable, just say it.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Seth, swallowing nervously.

"I have a little something I need to admit," I said. "I don't know how you're going to take it but it's the truth and it's just the way it is."

His eyebrows furrowed and he took his hand in mine. "Just tell me."

"I'm… I'm a virgin, Seth. I'm a virgin, okay? I'm 25 and I've never had sex. I know it's pathetic and horrible and you're probably repulsed, but it's the truth. I'm a fucking virgin."

He simply stared at me, saying nothing, his eyes refusing to blink, his expression completely unreadable.

The room was suddenly enveloped in silence, the lack of noise hanging heavy between us. He hadn't reacted, he hadn't spoken, he hadn't even cracked a smile or a frown. There was literally nothing from him and my heart sank to my stomach.

 _Oh fuck… He hates it, he's repulsed. He's going to laugh, he's going to run for the hills. Well fucking done, Lydia!_

What had I done?

I wished I'd never said anything. I wished I'd just gritted my teeth and dealt with any pain that would have come my way. I wish I'd shown that I at least had some experience. But no, I'd told him, I'd admitted the truth and now every fear I'd previously had was coming true. He wouldn't want to touch me, he'd probably send me back to my room and have nothing to do with me from here on out.

He'd probably ignore me and tell the entire fucking locker room that little Lydia Ambrose was a poor little virgin and I'd be a laughing stock.

I knew this was going to happen. I fucking knew it!

The silence became deafening, driving me crazy to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something," I begged. "Please. Just say anything."

But he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that was tender, gentle and, dare I say it, loving. It was soft, his lips caressing mine, his hand coming up to cup my cheek, his thumb stroking the skin. I leaned into his touch, kissing him back, his reaction totally unexpected.

I thought he'd be disgusted and would leg it out of the room quicker than you can say curb stomp. But instead he was here kissing me and holding me.

"Well then," he said as he pulled away. "I guess I better be gentle with you and make this the best experience of your life."

"You're not disgusted?" I asked in surprise.

"Disgusted?" he asked. "Lydia, nothing you could ever do would disgust me. It doesn't matter that you're a virgin. If anything it makes me want you more."

"Really?" I asked.

"The fact that you want to give up something as important as your virginity to me is amazing. Sweetheart, never be afraid to tell me something like that. I'm never going to run. I just want to take care of you tonight and make this as enjoyable as possible."

"You do?" I asked, the relief running through me like a river.

"Of course," he smiled. "Telling me the truth was incredibly brave, and I only want to make you feel good."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Plus knowing that I get to take your virginity… I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda hot."

I bit my lip, my face blushing. "It is?"

"Incredibly," he said, brushing his lips over mine. His hand lowered until it was resting on the top of my thigh. "To know I'd be the first man to have you, to take you, to make you feel this good… You have no idea what it's doing to me right now."

I giggled, all my fears gone, my previous arousal returning. I felt reassured and happy to continue on now. Seth was going to look after me, he would take care of me, and if any man was going to make this hurt less and make me feel good, then it was going to be Seth Rollins.

"Then I'm all yours to do whatever you want with," I replied, pushing forward and forcing our lips closer together.

"Don't say that," he said as he kissed me. "You'll regret it. You have no idea of the things I want to do to you."

"Then do it," I replied.

"All in good time, sweetheart," he replied, pushing me back so I was lying on the bed again, his body hovering over me. "Tonight is about making this as gentle and easy for you as possible."

He kissed me hard, slipping his tongue into my mouth, his hand moving around my back to undo my bra. I didn't have any fears of Seth seeing me naked because he had more than proven that he wanted me. So I happily let him remove my bra, the material slipping from my body. Next came my panties, Seth's hands moving the flimsy material down my legs and casting them aside somewhere.

Once I was completely naked he stopped kissing me and rested back to look at my bare form.

"Fuck…" he whispered.

"What?" I asked, staring up at him.

"You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look right now," he said, his eyes refusing to budge from my body. "You're perfection. How no man has ever wanted this, I'll never know. You're stunning."

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away before coming back down to me, kissing me again, our bare chests pressed together. His skin was so soft and warm, the feel of it pressed against mine setting my body on fire. I'd never been this close to another man before and I really liked it.

His hands slithered down my sides until they reached my thigh, hitching my leg up around my waist, his kisses still deep and intense.

"I want to touch you," he whispered against my lips. "Please let me touch you."

I didn't reply. I simply opened up my legs, giving him access to anything he wanted. I felt him smirk against my lips, his hands sliding across my stomach and moving down, ghosting over my pussy until his fingers finally settled on my bundle of nerves. I gasped at his touch, electricity shooting up into my body, a light groan leaving my lips at the feel of his fingers on my clit.

"So fucking wet," he murmured as he began to rub it. "I promise I'll be gentle, okay? I just want to open you up a little."

"Okay," I nodded.

Even though it had been a while ago I had been touched by a man before and I'd been fingered during my time, so I wasn't at all nervous for this part. If anything I wanted him to hurry up, my aching arousal driving me mad. I needed some relief, I needed Seth to make me come.

Thankfully he granted my silent request, my back arching as he slipped 2 fingers inside me.

"Fuck," I groaned, throwing my head back, squeezing my eyes closed, biting my lip so hard I was afraid I'd break the skin.

He began to pump them in and out of me at a nice pace, his mouth kissing and nipping at my neck as he did. God he felt good, his fingers doing things to me that I'd never felt before. Those boys who had done this at college were nothing compared to this man. His digits were long and thick, hitting me in all the right spots, my pussy happy to finally have some connection with this man. I was dripping wet so his fingers pumped into me easily, sliding in and out, my climax building.

"God, this pussy," he mumbled against my neck. "It feels amazing. And it's only my fingers that have felt it."

He thrusted his fingers in faster, my orgasm building more, the pace of it torturous and teasing. I wanted… no, needed more.

"More, please," I whined, my breaths short and sharp.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Seth asked. "Tell me what you want."

"I wanna come," I whimpered. "Please…"

"Your wish is my command," he said, pumping his fingers hard and fast, curling them up. That was when I saw stars, my orgasm hitting me intensely, my body coming harder than it ever had before. A moan left my mouth, Seth continuing his movements until I'd come down off my high, my warm body fighting to catch its breath.

Fuck, that was amazing, the greatest orgasm I'd ever experienced in my life. If he could do that with only his fingers, what else could he do…?

I didn't want to wait to find out, so as soon as he began unbuttoning his trousers, I sat up in order to help him. I wanted to see him too and show him what I was capable of. I wanted to taste him, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to make him feel good.

"Slow down, angel," he chuckled at my eagerness. "All in good time."

"But I want you, I want to make you feel good," I insisted.

"No," he said, standing up and slipping his trousers off. "Tonight is all about you. I'll feel good, don't you worry about that. But tonight is about me making you come and see stars and feel like the beautiful woman you are."

With that, Seth pulled off his underpants, my throat audibly gulping when I saw him completely naked.

 _Jesus…_

I'd seen his naked chest several times in the ring, so I knew he was buff, fit, lean and muscley. But nothing compared to this. He was stunning. An Adonis, a Greek god, the picture of perfection. He was gorgeous in every sense of the word, my mouth needing to roll my tongue back in.

Then my eyes wandered down to focus on his erection, his cock hard, ready and waiting for me, my mouth practically salivating at the sight.

 _Good lord…_

And this man was all mine tonight. This man was the one who would take my virginity.

I was one lucky lady.

"See something you like?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed a foil packet from his bedside table. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled the condom on.

"You're damn right I do," I breathed out as he returned to the bed, crawling towards me.

"Good," he said as he hovered over me. "Because I am all yours tonight."

My legs opened wider, Seth settling himself comfortably over me, the tip of his cock brushing over my clit. I took a sharp intake of breath at the movement, my clit still sensitive the reality of the moment dawning on me.

This was it.

This was the moment.

This was actually happening.

"You sure about this?" Seth asked, his body stilling and moving no further. "You can still back out if you're not ready. Because once I start and once I'm inside you, I don't think I'll ever stop. I need to make sure you want this as much as I do."

I couldn't help but smile at his kind words. Even now, after what we'd just done in the depths of lust and passion, he was still checking up on me and looking after me. Even at this intense and sensual moment, Seth was still making sure I was alright.

Yes, he was definitely the man I wanted to do this with.

"I'm certain," I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"It's gonna hurt," he warned.

"I know," I replied, stroking his cheek, loving how course his beard felt against my fingertips. "But I don't care. I just need you, Seth."

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he assured me. "And I can stop if it gets too much."

I nodded, leaning forward to kiss him softly. That's when I felt him gently push in. It felt a little uncomfortable at first, I had to admit, but it wasn't anything too bad. His fingers had helped and I was dripping wet for this stunning man in front of me. He was slow and careful in his movements, his arms encasing me protectively, whispering little words of encouragement. I felt safe.

He pushed in a little deeper and that's when it began to hurt and sting, something I knew was bound to happen. I'd read countless times that your first time will hurt so this was to be expected. I scrunched my eyes closed, gasping a little in pain. Seth suddenly stilled his movements, sensing something was wrong.

"Shall I stop?" he asked me.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I'm okay, honest. Just keep going."

So he did, slowly pushing forward at a slow and easy pace, always checking in on me, making sure I was okay. The further in he moved, the harsher the pain got until after a while he stopped completely. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I'm all the way in, sweetheart," he said softly, looking down at me proudly. "You did it."

"That… wasn't so bad," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"I knew you could do it," he said before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I gasped at the fullness I felt, the stinging sensation there, but a lot less than before. Seth was very well endowed so it was going to hurt for a little while. He pulled out again and thrusted back in, the pain lessening each time. Once he knew I was alright, he began a steady pace, the pain subsiding to the point where pleasure finally overtook it.

My arms wrapped around him and gripped his back as he thrusted into me, little moans leaving my mouth, Seth burying my face in his neck. God this felt amazing. The closeness, the hotness, the pure need I had for this man… It was overwhelming.

There was literally no better feeling than having Seth Rollins inside of me. This was the greatest sensation life could offer and I was so glad I had chosen to come here tonight.

I'd never felt so full, so hot, so content… so mind-blowingly happy.

I knew there were issues with Seth and I knew there was a history between him and my family. But for me, I had reached a point where I couldn't stay away from him any longer. I didn't know in what capacity this man would be with me, I just knew he had to remain in my life.

Whatever he had done to Dean and Roman, no matter his standings in WWE, no matter what anyone thought of him, I just knew I needed this man and I was not letting him go.

He was worth the wait.

"So fucking tight," he growled as he pounded into me, his face buried in my neck. "So good, sweetheart."

I groaned, I moaned, I screamed that fucking room down, Seth doing things to me I never thought I'd experience. I could feel my orgasm building with each thrust, his pace quickening.

"So good…" I moaned. "Oh… mmm…"

"God, I love that sound," he said. "Do it again."

"Uh… Oh god…" I said, my breathing becoming laboured.

"Keep moaning, Lydia," he said breathlessly. "Never stop. I want you to scream my name when you come. Can you do that for me?"

I couldn't reply, I could only nod, his pace quickening. I was so close, hanging on the edge when he suddenly grabbed my leg and lifted it up over his shoulder, opening me up more, allowing him to go in deeper. That was all it took.

"SETH!" I screamed out as my orgasm finally rocked my body, making it shake and quiver vigorously beneath him. It was all so overwhelming, my body scorching like it had been thrown in a fire, sweat dripping from my forehead. I'd never felt anything like it and I knew I could not go on for much longer. I felt exhausted, my lungs fighting for breath, my body sensitive. It was all too much… but it felt so fucking good.

But I still needed him to come, so no matter how tired or sore I was, I would stay here until he felt as good as I had.

Seth's pace got quicker, moans and grunts leaving his sweating body and I knew he was close.

"I need you to come… for me…" I managed to get out. "Please, Seth..."

"I need you to come one more time first," he said. "One more fucking time."

My arms were wrapped around him, holding his back, clinging for life, each movement and touch making me as high as a kite. I never knew sex could be this good, this hot, this insanely addicting. Why had I waited this fucking long? I just couldn't get enough of it… or him.

Even if I didn't know what the future would bring, I'd never let this man go after seeing his skills in the bedroom. He was a god, a beast, the only lover I'd ever want. This was beyond words, beyond compare… and tonight he was all fucking mine. Just as I was his.

We were both on edge, ready to come, ready to cry out, when suddenly his hand came down and his fingers began to urgently rub my clit. That's when I exploded.

"Lydia! Fuck... Lydia..." he cried out, our orgasms hitting at the same time, the feeling of euphoria and pure fulfillment hitting us as we collapsed in each others arms, both exhausted but completely satisfied, neither of us letting the other go.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Dawnie-7, Sexy mexy666, Mandy, nimalim, grrlygrrl, Saintsrow10, Guest, Tantoune, EvilDreams101, xtremediva13, Raquel the writer, shellylu21, wwetnagirl, ambroserollinsgirl, Lilygirl95, DenyingTheTruth, rkosgirl1, tomieharley, MizzHellKat, haha95, ambrose-kohli-girl and MsConCon for their reviews**


	30. Something Good Can Work

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **At bloody last! They've finally seen the light and got down and dirty! It's taken the pair of them long enough but Lydia and Seth have finally had sex! It's not solidified their relationship and the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing yet – they still have a massive conversation to have. But it's a huge step forward for them and I think this is definitely the beginning of them finally getting together for good.**

 **Mandy – Aww thank you, I try my best. And yes, I am currently planning another Dean story which I hope to have up in the next few weeks. So make sure to keep your eyes peeled for that**

 **SeeingSunnySkies – Yes! At long last it has finally happened!**

 **Guest – Everything is so complicated for the two of them that it was great for them to finally have a straight forward moment between the two of them where they were both happy for a night**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I took inspiration from how I was before my first time having sex and channelled it into Lydia, so that helped. Seth was justa darling in this chapter. And I agree, I would have totally fell in love with that man in that moment.**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It was sweet yet hot, so I'm happy you think I got a good balance here. And Dean is going to go insane when he finally learns the truth!**

 **MizzHellKat – Haha! Love it!**

 **Grrlygrrl – We've all been waiting 29 chapters for this moment and it finally happened!**

 **Tantoune – Aww thaqnk you! I always get so worried and paranoid when it comes to writing smut. I read so many good smut scenes in stories that I read on this site and I always stress that mine aren't good enough. So thank you for the compliment. It means a lot**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you! This is Seth, he was always going to be gentle with her**

 **Wwetnagirl – Lydia is one hell of a lucky girl right now! To have a man like that having sex with her… Very lucky indeed**

 **Dawnie-7 – It's the first time I've written a smut scene from the perspective of a virgin. But I found it surprisingly easy, the words just flowing from me. and I agree. In everything they do, there's always the worry of Dean or Roman or something else ruining it. but this was just the two of them in their own little bubble.**

 **Saintsrow10 – Thank you. You'll have to see what happens**

 **MsConCon – HAHA! Thank you! This was their first big moment together so it had to be perfect. I re-write things so many times and re-read it all constantly. This was a big moment for Lydia too. We all pretty much know how Seth feels – He's hooked and practically in love with her. But this was the moment where it's really kicking in for Lydia too. As for the dirtiness, don't worry. It's coming, my dear. Little Lydia isn't a virgin anymore and Seth knows that.**

 **Tophersmommy06 – Aww thank you! I'm glad to have helped and inspired you!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Your first time is scary but once you get past that initial fear, then its amazing. And Lydia has seen that. Seth is the perfect person for her because he is nothing but caring and tender and soft. Lydia is finally accepting their connection and I think this will become more than lust for sure. Seth is already there and Lydia will be soon**

 **This chapter is named after 'Something Good Can Work' by Two Door Cinema Club**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

Wow...

Just wow...

My night with Seth had hands down been the most amazing, wonderful and sensational night of my whole entire life. Better than my first night of college. Better than my first night in WWE. Better than any night I'd experienced in my 25 years on this planet. None of it compared to what I'd experienced. It had been fantastic in every sense of the word and I had to wonder why I'd put this off for so long.

Not just being with Seth, but sex in general. Sex was fucking amazing! Sex was hot, it was passionate, it was lust-filled and it felt incredible. I'd wasted so much time in not having intercourse that now I'd had it I planned to make up for all the lost time. Call me wanton, call me horny, call me a slut. But all I knew was I really fucking liked sex.

And to have shared that moment with Seth proved he was the perfect choice for my first time.

I'd never shared an experience like it with another human before, an experience where we had been so connected, so in tune with each other's bodies and feelings, so linked in a moment, the world only containing the two of us. It was very overwhelming but so warming and intense and intimate.

He never hurt me, the only pain coming from what natural during a girl's first time. He always checked in on me, making sure I was comfortable and content. He held me and touched me in the softest way, putting me above himself and his own pleasure all night long. I'd never felt so protected in all my life, contained in a little bubble that was filled with only Seth and I.

He hadn't cared that I was a virgin, he hadn't cared that I was inexperienced and hadn't had sex before. He'd taken it in his stride, accepted it immediately and had then proceeded to give me the greatest, hottest, most passionate night of my life.

I'd loved every second of it and I could not help the way I wanted to do it again.

It put Seth in a new light for me, it showed yet another side to his complex character, and now we'd made the ultimate connection and had sex, there was no going back from this.

Seth was in my life whether I liked it or not, whether he liked it or not, whether Dean liked it or not when he found out. What I'd done had been a kick in the teeth for Dean, even I had to admit that, and I did feel a tremendous amount of guilt on my part. But after everything we'd been through, I couldn't ignore Seth anymore. The very idea of it was impossible. And now we'd done the dirty, he was going to be here for a very long time.

But what did it mean in the long run?

We'd been too busy sleeping together to actually have our conversation. We still hadn't spoken, but I figured last night said more than any words could really. Yet I wasn't sure if we'd actually be together in the form of a relationship due to the complications it could cause.

I didn't know if I could fall in love with him, if I could risk my heart by doing that, or my family.

But whatever relationship or connection we had now, I knew I had to see him again in a sexual capacity. A girl does not just have sex with Seth Rollins once. Not when he made me feel that good. Even if my heart wasn't a hundred percent ready, my body had fallen off the cliff. She was hooked and wanted… no, needed more.

But it wasn't just sex. I wanted to get to know _him_ even better. I wanted to spend time with him, hang out with him, see him whenever I could. And I knew by sleeping together I could do that. I'd get to be in Seth's company, I'd get to make him laugh and chat to him, I'd get to be with him in some capacity.

Yes, we still needed to find a suitable time to have a proper conversation. But for now I was happy with how things were.

I'd had sex with Seth Rollins and it was fucking amazing.

I woke up and stretched my body along the soft mattress beneath me, my eyes flickering open and gazing at my hotel room around me, rather disappointed that I wasn't still in Seth's bed.

Yesterday I had promised Renee to go with her to the gym this morning and she would be meeting me in my room bright and early. So I had been unable to stay at Seth's for the night. I'd reluctantly left his place about 3 in the morning to come back to my room to get whatever sleep I could manage.

My body felt sore and achy as I stretched it out, but in the best way, the smile unable to leave my lips.

I was no longer a virgin. I was a woman who had sex.

Amazing sex.

With an amazing guy.

And I loved it.

I got out of bed with a fresh spring in my step to get ready for my gym session. I checked the clock in my room, seeing Renee would be here in fifteen minutes. So I brushed my teeth, tied up my hair, got changed and prepared my bag for a morning workout with more energy than I'd had in me for years.

Right on time Renee knocked on my door and we both made our way down to the hotel gym.

It was fairly busy for this time of the morning filled with a few of the men and women from WWE. Not everyone was here, half the roster still probably in bed nursing headaches and hangovers from Vince's birthday party. But it was still reasonably full.

According to my cousin's girlfriend, Dean, Roman and Galina had opted to stay in bed this morning after drinking copious amounts of alcohol at the party. It was very rarely that they truly got to let loose so I couldn't blame them for letting their hair down and having a bit of fun. But Renee and I were both bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to begin our workout. I found workouts a great hangover cure anyway and they really set me up for the day.

 _I've already had one work out this morning…_

I blushed at my subconscious, thoughts of mine and Seth's early morning activities still fresh in my mind, the memories of what we did in no hurry to leave my head. I never wanted them to, I wanted to remember last night forever. But I remained calm and gave nothing away to Renee as we entered the gym and walked over to meet Brie and Nikki Bella.

"Morning, ladies," grinned Nikki as she warmed up. "How are we this morning?"

"Not too bad," said Renee once we'd joined them, all of us beginning our stretches. "Fantastic night though, wasn't it?"

"Loved it," Brie said. "Definitely Vince's best party."

"How did you find it, Lydia?" Nikki asked me.

 _It was epic! I drank, I danced, and I got fucked by Seth Rollins long into the night…_

"It was overwhelming at first," I admitted. "But I really enjoyed myself. I've never been to anything so fancy before."

"WWE doesn't do anything by halves," Brie told me as she stretched her arms across her chest. "They only have the best."

"She's right," Renee added. "The best food, the best music, the best drinks."

"Of which we didn't get Brie Mode from last night," groaned Nikki. "Daniel wouldn't let her."

"He doesn't like it, Nicole," Brie clarified. "And the last thing I wanted to do was get into Brie Mode in front of everyone at work. It's not a pretty sight."

"Still would have been fun though," grumbled Nikki.

"But it meant no hangovers this morning," added Renee as we stretched out our legs.

"That's true," I said.

"Dean has decided to stay in bed because his head hurts," she continued.

"Exactly," Brie said. "I'd much rather be here pain free than have spent the night in Brie Mode with my head down a toilet this morning."

"You guys are no fun," said Nikki.

I laughed to myself as the conversation continued, enjoying the bickering between the twins, my giggles abruptly stopping as my eyes wondered over to where the weights were, surprised to see a bare-chested Seth Rollins lifting the weighted barbell above his head before dropping it to the ground with a thud.

 _Christ…_

I bit my lip and suppressed a groan as I watched the sweat drip down his chiseled muscles, covering him in a light sheen. It didn't help that he was half naked in just a pair of shorts and sneakers.

He looked utterly delicious, memories of the last time I saw him like this swirling around my mind.

 _Him on top of me… completely naked… pounding into me as I screamed his name…_

I was almost dripping wet at the mere thought.

My hands balled up into fists and I took a few deep breaths, wanting to give nothing away in front of the girls. If they knew even the smallest thing was up, they'd instantly start questioning me. And if they knew it was over Seth Rollins, well the shit would hit the fan before I could tell them anything. So I had to appear the epitome of calmness.

But as Seth's eyes wandered over to me, I knew that was going to be difficult.

A knowing and shameless smirk slid straight onto his lips as I continued my stretches, his eyes looking my body up and down, taking everything in. He made no move to hide he was looking right at me, doing nothing discreetly, his glare obvious to anyone who happened to notice.

Chills ran up my spine under his heavy look, a timid and shy smile gracing my lips. It was the first time I'd seen him since last night but he looked as gorgeous now as he did then.

"So are we ready to begin our workout?" asked Brie, thankfully interrupting my musings.

I looked around me, noticing something was missing.

"Shit, I just need to get my water first," I said. "I left it in my locker. You guys start and I'll catch up when I'm back. I'll only be a second."

"Okay," said Brie as the girls walked over to the treadmills. "Hurry back."

I nodded and rushed from the gym, heading to the locker room. I walked to my tall metal locker, put in the key and opened it up. My bag was in there along with some antiperspirant and my beloved bottle of water. I quickly grabbed it and shut the locker up.

But as I shut the door, I gasped, Seth suddenly appearing behind it, leaning against the locker beside mine.

 _Shit! He scared the hell out of me. When did he get here…?_

"Jeez, you scared the crap out of me," I said, my hand clutching my chest. "How did you-"

But I was cut off as he pushed me up against my locker and crashed his lips to mine, wasting no time in getting right down to business. Don't get me wrong, I was addicted to Seth's kisses and never wanted them to stop… but half the fucking roster was in the very next room and could see us in here at any minute! That could not happen.

So I reluctantly put my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me.

"Slow down, Seth," I said. "We can't. Not here. Someone might see."

"Let them look," he smirked, leaning forward again.

"Seth," I said, giving him a pointed look to show there was no room for argument.

"Fine," he said, pulling back a little. "I won't do anything here."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I just couldn't resist myself when I saw you over there in those tight gym pants," he said cheekily.

"You're very naughty today," I noted with amusement.

"You know me!" he laughed.

"I do," I smiled. "After last night I know all of you."

"How are you this morning?" he asked me, leaning his body against the locker.

"I feel like I'm on cloud nine," I blushed. "Like I'm a new person. I'm a woman now, not a girl."

"Trust me, Lydia, you've always been a woman," he said. "You did fantastic last night. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. Especially after everything you did. I have to admit, I was not expecting you to use the v word, but you got through it. And it was awesome."

"Why weren't you expecting it?" I asked curiously.

"Look at you," he said, his hand moving up and down, gesturing to my body. "You're perfect, you're beautiful, the most stunning girl I've ever laid eyes on. How has no man had you before? How have the men on this planet resisted you?"

"You'd be surprised how easily," I commented.

He took a step forward and stroked my face with the back of his hand, my cheeks tinging pink at his touch.

"Well I couldn't resist," he told me softly. "I've been trying to for weeks, but I couldn't do it any longer. I had to have you, Lydia. And now I have, and now I know I'm the only man who ever has, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop."

My heart pounded heavily in my chest as he stepped closer.

"Maybe you don't have to resist."

"I think I'm addicted, I really do," he continued. "And I need it again."

"Seth…" I murmured. I needed it again too!

"Come to my room this afternoon," he suggested.

"This afternoon?" I asked.

"I've got the afternoon free and I thought we could, you know, go for round two."

I swallowed. "I can't," I said sadly. "I have to work on my article this afternoon."

"You do?" he asked in a dejected tone.

I nodded. "Sorry."

He let out a defeated breath and nodded sadly, looking down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, no worries. It was just a thought."

His face looked upset and dejected, like I'd let him down. But he hadn't given me chance to finish my point yet.

"But I can come by tonight if you're free."

His head shot up to look at me, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let me make sure I can get Dean, Renee and Roman off my back and I'll be round."

He smiled, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to my lips despite my previous protests.

"You won't regret this, I promise," he said.

"I never have," I assured him.

And I hadn't. Last night had proven to be the greatest night of my life and it was all down to this gorgeous man in front of me. I couldn't stay away anymore, I couldn't say no anymore, and after seeing what he was capable of, I wanted to be in his bed every night.

I still wasn't a hundred percent sure of what my relationship with Seth was as we had still not talked about the bigger picture or our actual feelings. But if sex was all I was getting right now then I was happy to do that. Call us fuck buddies, call us friends with benefits, call us whatever you want.

All I knew was that Seth had made his mark with me, and I was not going to let him go.

I would be at his room tonight without question.

Even if it was just sex for now, I didn't care. I enjoyed it and he did too. So until we could finally sit down and have our talk, this was where I wanted to be.

With him.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Mandy, SeeingSunnySkies, Guest, rkosgirl1, ambroserollinsgirl, MizzHellKat, grrlygrrl, Tantoune, Raquel the writer, wwetnagirl, Dawnie-7, Saintsrow10, MsConCon, tophersmommy06 and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	31. Just Say Yes

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Well the Summerslam card is looking epic! Dean vs Dolph, Roman vs Rusev, Sasha vs Charlotte, and my ultimate predicament Seth vs Finn. I love them both so much that I genuinely cannot call that one or know who to back. All I know it's that it's gonna be fantastic.**

 **And my senpai got married! Congratulations, Sasha Banks! I'm so happy for you!**

 **Mandy – Their conversation is coming. I was want to time it properly for better impact. And I hope you get well soon!**

 **Sexy Mexy666 – She's all his and I don't think she even knows it yet**

 **Saintsrow10 – Nice Seth is coming forward more and it's winning her over. He's no longer just the jackass who screwed over The Shield**

 **MizzHellKat – Haha! I just think he has those big brown eyes that you could never say no to**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It's their chemistry, they cant help it. they just need to see each other and look at each other when possible. Plus Seth couldn't resist a cheeky kiss**

 **Tantoune – Aww that's so cool of you to say. Well there's plenty more of that smut to come.**

 **Guest – Well welcome to my little story, I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – It's certainly becoming that way. It's transcended lust, that's for sure. For Seth, it think it's full blown love at this point. And Lydia is definitely getting there, especially now they've had sex. As for who she looks like, I've always pictured her as Lily James with brunette hair and bangs. Obviously you guys can picture her however you like. But that's who I see when I write Lydia.**

 **Haha95 – Thank you!**

 **Wwetnagirl – I suppose it is a little Romeo and Juliet in it's own way. And I can't make any promises about the cliffhangers hehe**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I'm so glad you enjoyed the smut scene. I was so nervous about it but you all seemed to enjoy it. And the addiction is real between these two. They can't stay away from each other no matter where they are**

 **Dawnie-7 – It's like she's got a new fresh outlook on life! She has this new found confidence and it's all down to the effect Seth is having on her.**

 **Sarah Reigns - Yes, Seth is going the right way for an ass kicking from Dean**

 **Tomieharley - Seth has offically stamped his claim on Lydia by having sex with her. She's his now and no one else will be allowed her.**

 **Grrlygrrl - Haha! Don't you worry, there will be more smut coming up throughout this story.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Shes definitely embracing everything thats happened to her and Seth has made her come out of her shell. Being a virgin is scary but as long as you're with the right guy like Lydia is then the experience can be great. I've already found my perfect man and you will too. Just like Lydia. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **MsConCon - Their transformation into a fully fledged couple will start to happen now. I agree, Seth is a hundred percent there. He's completely fallen for her. Lydia is slowly getting there. She still has worries about the future and what it can mean long term. But shes clearly hooked on this man and they will be together eventually**

 **This chapter is named after 'Just Say Yes' by Snow Patrol**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

The next week or so passed me by in a dreamlike blur.

It was like none of it was real, like it was a figment of my imagination, like I was about to wake up at any moment from this wonderful dream and crash land back to reality.

But no, it was real, all of this was happening, and I was loving every minute of it.

I'd spent almost every night with Seth ever since the night of Vince McMahon's birthday party, my need for him insatiable, the two of us going at it like rabbits every time we met. Sometimes it was slow and sensual, both of us really taking our time to get to know each other's bodies. But other times it was rough, it was hard, it was raw and animalistic.

I couldn't pick one style over the other, I liked a good balance of both.

I liked the slow times when it was Seth and I in our little bubble, touching each other, feeling each other and really getting to know one another. These times allowed me to get to know my body and what I liked and disliked. It was always soft and tender, Seth making me center of attention and worshiping me like I was the last woman on earth.

But I also liked the hard times where Seth just took me and fucked me till my throat was sore from the screaming. These times were always rough, sexy, passionate and hot as fucking hell. I would be putty in his hands, letting him ravish my body and take me however he wanted, fucking me until I almost collapsed.

This man was a gift from God or something because everything he did was amazing and felt amazing.

He was teaching me so much, never pushing me too far, only going as far as I allowed. He never pressured me or forced me into anything and we always went at my pace. Even though I was no longer a virgin (trust me, after everything we'd done this week, I was definitely no virgin) I was still fairly inexperienced and everything was still new to me.

He was my teacher and my lover, and I was always learning.

That first time with Seth had started an addiction that I didn't want to give up. This man was amazing in every sense of the word, and the idea of not being with him in some capacity actually hurt to think about. At the end of the day, I wanted him in my life in whatever way I could, even if it was just through sex.

It didn't matter about his relationship with others or everyone's perception of him in the company as The Authority golden boy. What mattered here was how I felt. This was my life and it was my body. So if I wanted to give it to Seth, then I should be able to.

This didn't lessen the fact that I knew I was doing wrong by Dean and Roman. I was sleeping with a traitor, I was fraternizing with the enemy, I was building bridges with someone who had done them wrong. I knew this was going to destroy them if they ever found out. Dean would hate me, Renee would be disappointed in me, and Roman would probably never speak to me again.

But I was doing this for me. I was seeing him for me. This was my life, not theirs. Seth had proven himself to me countless times during my time with WWE and I couldn't stay away any longer.

I'd tried, believe me. Time after time I'd walked away, shouted at him, asked him to fuck off. But none of it worked. We always seemed to find our way back to each other in some way. Seth saw our chemistry immediately, and it took me a little while longer to let the fog rise and see the clear truth of what was happening. We had a connection, and now we were exploring that.

I'd finally seen the light and realised what Seth knew all along.

But at the minute, I knew it was just sex. It was just our bodies on the line, our lack of a real conversation to discuss how we stood meaning that feelings were yet to be involved. And to be honest I was pretty grateful for this. I was taking this one step at a time, walking before I could run, seeing where it went before it became something deeper.

I liked Seth. I liked Seth a lot. Probably more than I should like someone like Seth Rollins. I felt happy with him and I felt lonely without him. I smiled when I was around him and felt sad when he wasn't there. I always needed him and hated it when he wasn't present.

 _Sounds like you love him…_

No.

No, I didn't love him. I couldn't love him. I wasn't there yet. There was still a lot to discuss and talk about before the big L word could start floating around. I really really liked him, but I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't afford to be in love with him, especially in my situation. Sex was dangerous enough but love would be a death wish.

Who knows, maybe I could one day. But not today, not now. I just couldn't. I couldn't allow myself to fall for him like that.

My conscious was still taking Dean and Roman's feelings into account here, and I couldn't yet put my heart on the line. Sex was one thing, but feelings were another. When that conversation would happen, I didn't know. But I couldn't afford feelings until it did.

So for now I was happy with how things were.

Seth and I seemed comfortable with our little set up, our friends with benefits situation, and for now I was happy to let things be as they were.

xXx

We were at a live show when we next saw each other as we hadn't found much time to see each other since Seth was busy with work and I was always with Dean, Roman and Renee. That's the problem with sneaking around – it's a lot more difficult to see one another when you're constantly hiding and keeping things secret from those around you. So any opportunities we got to see each other, no matter how big or small, we took.

I was in the arena checking which locker room was Dean's whilst he parked the car, minding my own business. That's when Seth walked over in order to check his own locker room. Knowing smiles slithered onto both our faces as we stood beside each other, checking the list of locker rooms, making sure we kept a safe and realistic distance between each other.

Closeness would mean those around us would talk and that's not what we wanted. We had to make sure we gave nothing away.

 _Yeah, especially since the last time you two saw each other, he fucked you into the mattress!_

I shifted from one foot to the other, keeping a cool persona.

"Hi," I whispered meekly, keeping my eyes on the list, looking for Dean's name.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he asked instantly, forgoing the pleasant greetings. His tone was serious.

I chanced a quick glance at him, my eyebrows furrowed, but quickly turned my head back to the locker room listings. "Sure. You can talk to me about anything."

"My mom has been in touch," he began.

Oh?

"How is she?" I asked, remembering how I met her many weeks ago at Seth's brother's wedding.

"She's great," he smiled. "She's asked me if I want to go to Iowa this weekend for a visit, especially since I haven't seen everyone since the wedding."

I nodded. "That'll be nice for you. A family visit will do you good."

I'd miss him for a few days, but I was certain I could go a couple days without sex in order for him to visit his parents.

"Yeah, that's the thing," he said as I watched him rub the back of his neck out of the corner of my eye. "She kinda wants both of us to go."

 _Erm… Excuse me…?_

I fully turned to look at him then, not caring who saw us talking. "What?"

He sighed. "Mom still has it in her head that we're together," he explained. "And after the wedding she wants to get to know you better. So she's invited us both back home for a night or two."

"And why does she still think that?"

"Because I haven't told her otherwise."

 _Goddamn it, Seth!_

Okay, this was pretty big news to me. First of all the fact that the wedding was weeks ago and he still hadn't told his mom that we weren't an item. And secondly that I now had to go visit Seth's parents and play happy families for two fucking days. Yes, Seth and I were fucking, but we weren't exactly a couple. We weren't lovey dovey or declaring our love. We were close, but I wasn't sure about this whole visiting the family thing and continuing the lie yet again.

And even if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I was happy to go see his mom and dad, how the hell would I get away with it? What excuse could I use in order to escape for the weekend? Dean would be asking questions and I wasn't sure how I'd sneak away for two whole days to do this.

"Seth, I don't know about this…"

"It's literally two days," he explained. "We fly out Saturday morning and come back Sunday night."

"Why haven't you told your mom the truth?" I asked. "This was only supposed to be for your brother's wedding."

"Lydia, you saw the look on her face when she saw us together," he said. "I couldn't break her heart like that."

"She should have told her the truth," I chastised him.

"Well I didn't tell her we were still together," he defended. "I just… didn't tell her we weren't."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't get out of this on a technicality."

"Please, Lyd," he tried. "It's one night. And after that I'll tell mom that we aren't together any more. Promise."

I sighed as I looked up into his pleading eyes, this big brown orbs giving me the kind of look that I couldn't resist. It was difficult to say no to those big puppy dog eyes.

"How the hell do I even get around it?" I asked. "I can't just leave for a weekend without giving Dean some kind of explanation."

"Use your article again," he tried. "You're coming to the end of it soon, right? Tell him you have a last few touches to make and you need to go to school for it. He won't question that."

I gave him a look that told him I was unsure, that I didn't know if it would work, that I didn't feel comfortable lying to his family yet again. At the wedding, my discomfort lay in the fact that I didn't want to spend time acting coupley with a guy I didn't like. Seth and I were far from that now of course. But now I felt awkward in lying to his folks, in portraying a relationship we didn't have to two people who seemed genuinely lovely.

"Please?" he asked, giving me a hopeful smile.

I sighed knowing of course I was going to go along with it. There was very little I could resist when it came to Seth Rollins. I was always going to say yes.

"Look, I'll see what I can do," I told him. "I'll try and work on Dean and come up with a good explanation of why I'll be gone."

He smiled, looked around and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before he quickly pulled away.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

I smiled. "You really know how to wrap me around your little finger, huh?"

He chuckled. "It's only because I'm already wrapped around yours."

I raised my eyebrow, a light chuckle leaving my lips. I looked at the list, checking Dean's locker room number. As I got ready to leave, I felt Seth's hand on my wrist.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked.

"I'm in room 322," I said, biting my lip. "Come around 11."

"I'll be there," he smirked before he let my wrist go and I walked away to meet my cousin. I found him in catering getting a cup of coffee.

I always felt a little guilty when seeing Dean after seeing Seth, knowing how my cousin felt about my lover. This wasn't an easy situation to be in, especially with how close I was with Dean. He was like my brother, like a best friend, and now I had to lie to him so I could go away for the weekend with his mortal enemy.

This was never easy, but if I wanted to keep things going with Seth, it was a guilt I had to learn to live with.

"There she is," he smiled when he saw me. "Did you check the locker room?"

"Yeah," I smiled, grabbing my own cup of coffee. "Locker room 6."

"Cool," he said as we began walking to his allocated room. "Managed to get a parking spot right by the exit so we can head straight out tonight after the show."

"Good," I smiled as we walked. "I'm exhausted so the sooner we can get to the hotel tonight the better."

 _Yeah, all those extra curricular activities can make you pretty tired…_

"Tell me about it," he said as he sipped on his coffee. "It's been a long week. Roll on the weekend."

This was my chance. He'd given me an opening.

"Speaking of weekends, I'm going back to school on Saturday morning," I explained.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Well I'm coming close to the end of my article now so I just wanted to sort some last minute things out. I need to talk to my lecturer, sort out photos. So I wanna make a quick trip back to get it done. I'll be back Sunday night."

School was sometimes the best excuse to use on Dean. He didn't really understand how it all worked so he usually believed me whenever I explained about it.

"Fair enough," he said. "Do you need me to take you to the airport or fetch you or anything?"

I shook my head. "I'll be good. I'll have it all sorted."

"Alright, kiddo," he smiled. "Do what you gotta do."

I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Dean wasn't suspicious of anything. I was now free to go away and spend my weekend in Iowa.

 _The things I do for you, Seth Rollins…_

Yeah, the things I did indeed.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Mandy, Sexy Mexy666, Saintsrow10, MizzHellKat, ambroserollinsgirl, Tantoune, Guest, Raquel the writer, rkosgirl1, haha95, wwetnagirl, ambrose-kohli-girl, Dawnie-7, Sarah Reigns, tomieharley, grrlygrrl, KaylsDaughterOfHades and MsConCon for their reviews.**


	32. Mirror

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Sorry chapters are a little slow at the minute. I'm going on vacation soon so I want to make sure I have enough chapters written before I go, and have a lot of stuff to do in real life. So posts have been a bit slower. Plus I'm totally obsessed with the Olympics at the moment so I've been watching that lol. But faster updates are coming soon. Thank you all for being so patient.**

 **This chapter is rated M.**

 **Mandy – I agree. I have no idea how I'd cope with all this if I were in Lydia's position. She's doing quite well considering the circumstances.**

 **Dawnie-7 – She is kidding herself so much! She is practically in love with the guy. She just needs to admit it to herself.**

 **SUKY87 – Aww thank you**

 **Guest – Dean will be figuring things out soon. I just need to confirm Seth and Lydia as a proper couple first.**

 **MizzHellKat – Haha! I do too. It's fun to imagine you're the OC. I do it in stories I read too**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – The mamma's boy is about to return! I already have planned the moment when Dean will find out and all I can say for now is it's gonna be dramatic**

 **Saintsrow10 – I want to establish these pair as a couple first before Dean finds out**

 **Tantoune – It's gonna be a jam packed weekend, that's for sure.**

 **Gamesgrl5887 – It is, and she should just tell him. But she knows the consequences will be harsh considering who is involved. Seth is Dean's number one enemy and she fears what will happen once he knows she's with him.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – She has changed him completely. If you read the Seth in the first few chapters compared to the one we see now, he's a different man. Lydia has changed him for the better. That's what love does to people. And you will be getting no spoilers from me, don't you worry**

 **Rkosgirl1 – That's the beauty of going away from WWE. No one will know who they are or judge them. they can finally meet without hiding**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – If you want smut, then continue reading**

 **This chapter is named after 'Mirror' by Justin Timberlake**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

It was rather cold when we exited the airport in Iowa on Saturday morning, my arms wrapping my coat a little tighter around myself to keep the heat in. But it was 6 in the morning and the sun had not fully risen in the sky yet so the chill around me was understandable. I'd slept a little on the plane in order to grab a little bit of rest but it didn't stop the yawn that escaped my mouth as Seth hailed us down a cab. I knew I would need some coffee or something to get me through this as today and tomorrow were going to be very full on.

I was meeting Seth's parents again after all, and I had to keep in mind that I needed to be Seth's girlfriend, so being alert and awake was a necessity.

It wasn't exactly a difficult job that I had, but I didn't want to slip up at any point and give the game away. That's what I found hard.

I'd done it once before at the wedding of his brother, but that had simply been one evening and only a few hours. This was an entire weekend and we'd be under the constant eye of his mom and dad in quite close quarters. There was very little room for escape or rest. We'd have to be kissy, cuddly, touchy and romantic. We'd have to be the couple they thought we were and that was going to be a tough order. I had to make sure to keep the pretence up.

I didn't want to fail Seth and I didn't want to upset his parents. His mom was so lovely and sweet and the idea of upsetting her by giving away the fact we weren't actually together wasn't something I wanted to do. I wanted to do this for Seth and for her so I wanted to be focused and do the best job I could.

Seth quickly found us a cab so once our bags were in the trunk and we were seated in the back of the car, we began heading to his folk's place. It would take a bit of time to drive there from the airport so I had plenty of time to get my head ready.

"So I assume we just continue from where we left of at the wedding?" I asked Seth as we drove.

"Pretty much. You did a great job that evening so just carry on as you did," Seth said. "I've not really added much extra whenever I've spoken to mom so she thinks we're still together and still happy."

I nodded, glancing over at him. "And you promise to tell her the truth after this?"

He smirked and looked over at me. "What exactly is the truth?"

"That we aren't a couple," I said as if it were obvious.

"I don't know," he said, folding his arms. "We seemed pretty coupley last night in my bed. We coupled it up pretty damn good if you ask me. One of our best couplings if I say so myself."

My face turned red as a tomato as I cast my eyes in the direction of our driver, unable to believe Seth was talking about us having sex so blatantly in front of a complete stranger.

"Seth!" I whispered, gesturing my head in our driver's direction. "Not here."

"I'm just saying," he said smugly. "We don't exactly do what strangers do."

"I'm not having this conversation here," I said, my face embarrassed. "Not the place. Or the time."

Yes we still needed to talk about our situation. But I was not having it at 6 in the morning after a long flight and in front of a strange driver who was probably as embarrassed as I was right now.

He chuckled and looked out the window, unfolding his arms and placing a hand on my knee. "I'm teasing you, Lydia. Of course I'll tell mom the truth soon. It's only fair."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"But we do need to talk about this at some point," he quickly added.

"I know we do," I sighed.

I was actually a little nervous about finally having our talk. It wasn't going to be easy and it was going to majorly impact my future. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I knew it wasn't happening this weekend. For now we had to concentrate on our front and making his mom happy.

That was our focus for now.

xXx

"You guys made it," beamed Seth's mom as she opened the front door, embracing her son in a huge hug, squeezing him so totally I was pretty sure he couldn't breathe.

We'd finally made it to his parent's house after the long drive from the airport. We'd gotten our stories straight and were ready to begin the pretense that would have to last two days. I would act the girlfriend, I would act like we were a couple, I would act like I was… in love. And I would do it well.

She finally let Seth go before turning to me, kissing me on the cheek before embracing me in my own gentle hug. "It's so lovely to see you again, dear," she grinned.

"You too," I replied as we pulled away, her smile still huge. "Thank you for having me."

"Oh it's no problem," she grinned as we entered the house and she finally shut the front door. "We just want to get to know you better, sweetheart. I've been dying to see you ever since the wedding."

Seth stood next to me, slipping his hand into mine.

"Well I'm excited to spend some time here," I replied.

"Well come on in," she said, leading us further into the large house. "Your dad is just cooking breakfast so I hope you're both hungry."

"Starved," said Seth as he left our bags by the front door, both of his following his mother into the kitchen. "This place smells fucking amazing."

"Language, Seth," said his mom as we reached the kitchen and greeted his father who was frying eggs and bacon. He welcomed us much like his mom had, all four of us sitting at the table ready to eat once everything was cooked. The food was all laid out and we quickly tucked in.

"So how have things been?" Seth asked as he cut up his bacon. "It's been weeks since I was last properly in touch."

"Yes it has," scolded his mom. "Don't leave it so long next time please!"

"Thing have been good," grinned his dad. "Work is going great and everyone is doing well."

"How's Brandon?" he then asked, inquiring about his brother. "Was the honey moon good?"

"Oh, he had a wonderful time," said his mom. "I'll have to show you the photos he sent."

"It was a great wedding, wasn't it?" Seth asked.

"One of the best days of my life," grinned his mother. "And talking about weddings and couples, why don't you tell us how you two have been."

I almost chocked on my eggs when she mentioned weddings but quickly composed myself, swallowing my food down without issue, wiping my face on my napkin.

"We've been good, haven't we, sweetheart?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah, really well," I said softly, knowing the act was fully beginning. I was in girlfriend mode now. "Work has been hectic but otherwise it's been great."

"I know, my boy is the champion now," beamed his mother, stroking her son's arm proudly.

It was strange to see her reaction really, but in all honesty it made total sense. I'd been so angry when Seth had taken the belt from Roman. Dean had been raging, Roman had been sad and I'd been severely pissed off. But from Seth's side and Seth's friends and family, the reaction was different and I'd never really seen it from the other side before. Of course his mom would be proud. Of course she'd be happy. Her son had finally achieved his dream and become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. It was just strange to see the reactions of people who hadn't been on Roman's side.

"But we've still found time for each other so it's all good," he replied, giving me a warm and loving look.

"So tell us a bit about yourself, Lydia," prompted his dad.

And so I did. I told them where I was from and the fact I was working on my article for school. I purposely left out Dean's name as his parents knew who he was from Seth's Shield days. Even though they obviously wouldn't talk, I wanted as few people knowing who I was as possible. I didn't want to start any rumors or for the truth to get out.

And this was all pretense anyway. I wasn't Seth's girlfriend so a few little white lies to help our story wouldn't matter too much in the long run.

After the delicious breakfast the four of us decided to go out and explore Davenport and the various towns in Iowa, Seth really wanting to show me where he came from. We visited parks, went shopping, stopped off for meals and generally enjoyed ourselves, really making the most of the day. The weather was fantastic and warmed up throughout the day as Seth showed me all his old haunts and the places he visited growing up.

I didn't think I'd enjoy this trip much due to the lying aspect, but the longer we hung out, the more fun I realised I was having. I was getting to know Seth, I was learning about his past and his upbringing, I was discovering the things that made him the man who he is today. It was strange but once again I was seeing another side to the man. Just when I thought I knew him completely, something else was shown and I learned even more.

And then there were his parents. I was completely in love with them, there was no denying it. They were so welcoming, so sweet and kind, treating me as if I were one of the family… as if I really was Seth's girlfriend. A part of me wanted to say fuck it and be in a relationship with him purely because of how fantastic his mom and dad were!

On several occasions I had to remind myself that none of this was real. I had to remember these people weren't my in-laws and Seth wasn't my partner. This was all simply an act. We were friends, people who had sex, and nothing more, so I had to not fall into the realism of the situation and begin to believe my own lie. I couldn't afford to let us be much more at the moment.

But it was hard not to fall into the trap. It was hard to not enjoy being his girlfriend. It just felt so nice and comfortable to have that person beside me, holding my hand, keeping me close and kissing me tenderly. I knew it was all an act but a part of me honestly wanted it to be real life. And I often had to push that feeling aside.

 _It's fake, Lydia. You aren't in a relationship with Seth Rollins. Remember that…_

No. I wasn't. And as difficult as it was, I had to keep that fact in mind.

xXx

After a long and tiring but lovely day, we ate a delicious dinner his mom had prepared before retiring upstairs to go to bed. Our day had been busy, and that coupled with our early flight meant I couldn't wait to get under the covers and close my eyes.

We walked down a long hallway of his parent's house until we finally reached a tall white door, Seth opening it and leading me inside. It was pretty obvious from first glimpse where I was.

"So this is the great Seth Rollins's room," I noted as my eyes glanced around, taking everything in.

"It hasn't changed much since I was a teenager," he said. "I was on the road a lot after my teens so it's kind of ended up staying the same way all these years."

I looked at his large double bed, the sports trophies on shelves, the piles of CDs and DVDs, the big TV surrounded by games consoles, the big body length mirror with a jacket thrown over it, a chair covered in a few pairs of shoes, and the many posters that covered the walls. I raised an eyebrow at a few of them.

"A Lita poster?" I asked, looking over at him.

"What? She's hot!" he said defensively. "Trust me, teenage Seth loved himself a bit of Lita."

"I can imagine," I replied, shaking my head in amusement.

He stood next to me, running a hand along my arm. "Think you'll be alright here for tonight?"

"Of course," I replied. "I'm in the great Seth Rollins's bedroom. Do you know how many girl's would trade their right arm to be in this position right now?"

He chuckled in amusement. "True enough. But I don't want any of them in here. Just you."

The blush that spread across my face was difficult to hide. I bit my lip and continued looking around, trying to avoid him looking at my clearly embarrassed face.

"Well even so, I like this room," I stated.

"I've spent many happy times in here through my life, and I've had a lot of good times. But do you know what the best thing about this room is?" he asked me, the hunger apparent in his eyes. After this last week or so of sleeping with Seth, I knew when he was horny, especially from the look he gave me.

"What's that?" I asked, biting my lip, pretty much knowing what was about to happen.

"That you're in it," he replied, quickly pressing his lips to mine without hesitation. Our hands and mouths were suddenly everywhere, neither of us wanting to hang around.

I lifted my arms up and dragged my dress up and over my body, throwing it aside somewhere, his eyes widening when he saw I had nothing on underneath.

"No bra and panties?" he asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"I figured you'd end up taking them off me anyway," I told him.

"Good," he said. "I like it. Saves me time." Then he quickly whipped me round, my mouth gasping as he stood us in front of his floor length mirror. "Means I get to look at this gorgeous body a hell of a lot quicker."

I scrunched my nose up, my arms coming across my body the instant I laid eyes on my reflection. I'd never really seen myself naked before and I'd never really been a big fan of what I looked like. It was strange because I was more than happy to let Seth see me naked. But it was mainly because he liked how I looked, he never complained and I always felt secure around him. But when it came to myself, I wasn't particularly fond of what I saw.

So I covered myself, quickly darting my gaze elsewhere.

"What are you doing?" he asked me in puzzlement.

"Covering myself," I told him. "I don't like what I see."

"Nah, ah, ah," he said, holding my wrists and prying my hands and arms away from my body. "Nothing this beautiful deserves to be covered."

I frowned. "I don't get the appeal."

"You don't get the appeal?" he asked in utter confusion. "Are you serious?"

"I can't help it," I shrugged. "Name me a woman who is fully comfortable in her own body."

He looked at my reflection in the mirror, casting his glance over my shoulder as he pulled me back against him, my head resting on his chest, his hands slithering up my naked form. His touch was light, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake as we both stared at my nakedness.

"This body is perfection," he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my sensitive skin. "It's flat where it needs to be and it's curvy in all the right places. I love how pale your skin is, and the fact that your breasts are the perfect handful. Your ass is to die for. And your pussy… goddamn it, that pussy."

He began to pepper kisses along the side of my throat, my eye fluttering closed at his touch. I titled my neck to give him better access as he brought his hands around my body, one cupping my breast, the other one flat on my stomach.

"What about it?" I whimpered, my voice breaking as butterflies flew around my belly at each and every touch he made.

"It's the best fucking pussy I've ever had in my life," he groaned. "It's so tight, it tastes so fucking delicious. I could worship that pussy for the rest of my life."

"How do I know that?" I asked him. "You've had other girls before me. You're only saying it because I'm with you right now."

"Oh no no no, sweetheart," he said. "Nothing compares to yours. Believe me. I'm a lucky lucky man to have had her not only once but time after time after time."

I swallowed, biting my lip. "Is she though?"

"You don't believe me?" he growled. "Then I'll guess I'll have to show you just how perfect she is."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How are-"

Next thing I knew he let me go and marched over to the chair in the corner of his room, throwing his shoes off it and onto the floor before picking it up and returning to me. He placed it a few feet away from the mirror and took a seat on it, quickly grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap so we were both looking at our reflections. He rested his chin on my shoulder, keeping his arms tightly around me.

"You are perfect, Lydia Ambrose," he stated. "In more ways than you realise. But one particular way is this body, more specifically this part."

His hand slid down my stomach and over my mound, my mouth gasping as his finger slid over my lips and began gently rubbing my clit.

"Seth…" I breathed out, my arousal hitting me instantly. "Your parents…"

Their room was only down the hallway, and the last thing I wanted to do was to wake them up with moans and screams. Not only would it be embarrassing but completely disrespectful.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "Once dad goes to sleep an earthquake can't wake him. And mom uses earplugs. We won't be disturbed."

I swallowed nervously as his hands rubbed me quicker, a light moan leaving my lips.

"That's the noise I like to hear," he said. And then his hand was gone, an annoyed whimper leaving my mouth. They slid along my legs until a hand rested on each of my knees. Then, without warning, he pulled my legs apart, resting them over his, opening me up so I could see everything.

 _Holy shit!_

My pussy was on full view. I looked away, my face red, unable to look.

"No you don't," he said, holding my jaw in his hand and forcing my head to look back in the mirror. "I want you to look, Lydia. I want you to look so you can understand why this is the most perfect pussy I've ever had."

My breath was shaky but my head nodded, agreeing with him, acting completely submissive as his hands returned to my knees to keep my legs apart.

I'd never seen my vagina on display like this before, so open, so pink, so dripping wet after what Seth was doing. It was sort of… pretty in its own way. I felt so wanton and docile in his arms, my body on edge, eager to see where he took this next.

His fingers stroked softly and teasingly along my inner thighs, the movement causing me shiver against his strong body. They drew closer and closer until his fingers were once again on my bundle of nerves, my mouth taking a sharp intake of breath as he began to softly rub it.

I could feel my orgasm building instantly, Seth's touch having a special way to turn me on without even trying. All it took was one look, a touch, the simplest of words and I was putty in his hands. His fingers against my clit got me going immediately, my heart rate picking up as that familiar feeling fluttered around my stomach.

"See how quickly she reacts to me?" he murmured in my ear, his other arm coming to wrap around my stomach, holding me closer as he continued to rub my clit, his eyes fixed on the mirror. There was no need for him to hold my legs anymore. They were more than willing to remain open.

"Yeah…" I breathed.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes," I said more firmly this time.

"She's already so wet for me," he continued. "I can already feel how dripping and soaked you are. Do you see how this naughty little pussy is ready and waiting for me?"

"I… I can," I replied.

He ran his fingers along my slit before lifting them up to his mouth for a taste, my eyes darkening as I watched him in the mirror.

"And she's so fucking delicious," he groaned before returning his hand to my clit, rubbing a little harder. "I could eat her for days."

I bit my lip, my breaths short and sharp as I felt my climax building. Seth was going as such a pace that it felt good but was so torturously slow that I knew I wouldn't be able to come from it quite yet.

He was a total fucking tease.

"Seth…" I whimpered. "Seth…"

"No, no, baby," he said. "I want to hear you moan. Fill my ears. Tell me how you feel, sweetheart."

"So fucking good," I moaned, my head rolling to rest on his shoulder. "You feel so fucking good."

"No, Lydia," he said sternly. "What have I said? Eyes on the mirror. I want you watching."

I did as I was told, lifting my head so my eyes were on our reflection again.

"She feels fantastic on the outside," he continued. "She's soft, warm and tastes like heaven. But I have to admit, this perfect little pussy is even better on the inside."

Then, without warning, he plunged two fingers inside me, an almighty moan leaving my mouth. I was grateful Seth's parents could not hear us because even I had to admit it came out fucking loud!

I saw him smirk from over my shoulder, his eyes glued to his long fingers pumping in and out of my open pussy.

"That's it," he cooed, his fingers moving in and out at a steady pace. "Those are the moans I like to hear. Louder, Lydia."

"Oh god, Seth," I moaned, my eyes dying to close. "Oh fuck."

"Watch my fingers, Lydia," he said. "Watch how easily they go in and out. Watch how much you want me, need me, crave me. Don't you dare look away."

So I did.

I watched as his fingers pounded in and out of my pussy, hard and rough, my climax building and building, needing to be let go.

"Fuck," I moaned, my body becoming hot and sweaty, my legs refusing to close, so unbelievably turned on by the sight in front of me.

"This, Lydia Ambrose, is the most perfect pussy I've ever had," he growled. "She is beautiful, she is soft, she is tight and so fucking delicious. And do you know what the best thing of all is about this pussy?"

"W-What…?" I rasped out, so close to the edge. Only a few more pumps would do it. Just a few more.

"She's all fucking _mine_."

And with that, he curled his fingers inside me and I saw stars, his name leaving my lips as I finally came, my body on fire and falling into him, his arms catching me and holding me to him as I came down from my high.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Mandy, Dawnie-7, SUKY87, Guest, MizzHellKat, Raquel the writer, ambroserollinsgirl, Saintsrow10, Tantoune, gamesgrl5887, KaylsDaughterOfHades, rkosgirl1 and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**


	33. Goodbye My Lover

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I'm on vacation at the minute but I found a spare moment to upload this chapter via my phone**

 **So Summer Slam was epically epic! I feel so bad for Finn as I love him lol. But now the fatal four way will be amazing**

 **Also, my newest story will be going live soon. It's a Dean/OC story so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – I wanted to show another side to Seth. We've seen the soft and caring side of him when he makes love to her. But I wanted to show how dominating, hot and naughty he can be. He's a complex guy and Lydia is constantly finding all these new sides to him. And I loved the newest chapter of Family Doubts.**

 **Mandy – She's in a situation where she is the girlfriend. She is meeting the parents. She is in a relationship with Seth. And I think due to the nature of their relationship, the lines can easily blur for her.**

 **Unstable-aj – The truth will be coming out to Dean very soon. I just need to put a few more things into place within this story before it can happen. It's coming, don't worry**

 **Wwetnagirl – That Sethie is one naughty boy! We all know he won't tell his mom the truth. He cares for Lydia far too much to do that lol**

 **Dawnie-7 – Seth has been far too soft and nicey nicey lately. I needed to bring the dominant and strong Seth back for a while. And I'm glad you liked that line. I was quite proud of that one when I came up with it lol**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Seth is a total mamma's boy. Apart from Lydia, she's his one weakness. And I had to add in the lIta poster. I couldn't resist.**

 **MizzHellKat – Seth's a dirty man and Lydia is the one he wants. He's going to do anything to win her over. Yeah, the major focus is on developing their relationship at the moment. But some Dean moments will be coming up. They guy still needs to find out the truth!**

 **Raquel the writer – Haha. They should. And they will be.**

 **Saintsrow10 – Thank you!**

 **Tantoune – LOL! I warned you there would be more smut coming soon, hehe. And I aim to please. And we all know she's his, Seth was just confirming all our thoughts. He has her right where he wants her and he is not letting her go**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I think it's obvious by now he loves her. He hasn't verbalised it but even a blind man can see he's besotted by her.**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **MsConCon – Well I aim to please with my smut. Totally just realised that sounded like a sexual pun. But going on, yes, she does fit. She was so relaxed and happy around him and his family that it's all so easy for her. The lines between real and pretend began to blur for her so we know she wants this. the last scene was his ultimate claim over her. He's stating the truth, he telling her firmly who she belongs to, and both are so far gone that there's no coming back. Whether she likes it or not, she belongs to Seth Rollins.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I love writing the more dominant and sexy Seth. Don't get me wrong, the fluffy shit is great, but this Seth is much more fun.**

 **ChaosandDesirex0x - Thank you! I loved Seth in this chapter too. Not long till theyre a couple. Then Dean will be finding out the truth!**

 **Grrlygrrl - Aww thank you. So glad you liked it**

 **This chapter is named after 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

After we came home from Iowa the next few weeks passed me by quickly and busily, filled with writing, working, photo-taking and visiting arenas every chance I had. I barely had a moment to stop, every second of every day completely jam-packed. It meant I didn't get to see Seth as much or stay over in his room as often as I'd liked. That being said we still managed to find time for one another any chance we got.

But slowly the busy days became days filled with sadness because I had finally reached the end of my time with WWE.

My four months with the company had finally come to an end and that meant leaving Dean, leaving Seth, and finally returning home for good in order to see out the school year.

It had all flown by so quickly and so much had happened during my time that I was surprised by how emotional it had all made me feel.

I'd made so many friends and met so many wonderful people. I'd had relationships with the likes of Randy Orton and made friends with the likes of The Bella Twins. I'd gone to show after show and basked in the atmosphere of an eager audience and gone to parties I never thought I'd ever gain access to. I'd traveled all around the country and seen the sights, I'd experienced things I could have only ever dreamed of. I'd spent some damn good quality time with my favourite cousin, caught up with Roman and Renee, and I'd lost my virginity to the last man on Earth I ever thought I'd lose it to.

I think my situation with Seth was the one aspect of my trip that had surprised me most of all, and never in a million years did I ever think we'd be at the point we're at now. I'd come into this company hating him, despising him, wanting nothing to do with him after how he'd treated Dean and Roman. He was a traitor, a cruel and deceitful man who I'd wanted nothing to do with.

But time had changed that. Events had changed that. Seth himself had changed that, and my preconception had morphed into something else entirely.

He'd proven himself to be more than a selfish and conceited prick who only wanted fame and glory. He'd proven he cared, he'd proven he was good, he'd proven that he looked out for someone other than himself. Be it stopping a man spiking my drink in a bar, be it helping get me home when I'm drunk and vomiting, or be it stopping some disgusting lowlife taking advantage of me at a party, Seth Rollins had proved he wasn't just some Authority golden boy.

He was kind, he was tender, he was gentle and caring.

And I hadn't been able to resist that.

For so long I'd tried, for so long I'd done everything I could to stay away, even going home to my mom in order to create some distance between us. But time and again we were drawn back together and now we couldn't stay away.

I'd let the man take my virginity. I'd given him my complete and utter trust and given him my body.

There was no going back from that. And only one thing could stop it.

Time.

And sadly that time had come.

I was done here, my run with WWE was over, and I had to now go home and leave all those I'd come to bond with and spend time with behind me.

And as much as I hated it, that included Seth.

We'd keep in touch, of course we would. But we wouldn't see each other, not for a long while anyway. How could we? I needed to be at college as much as humanly possible and Seth traveled the country for work. He barely had chance to visit his parents so I knew he wouldn't be able to see me. It wasn't realistically feasible for us to be in close physical contact often so I knew whatever communication we had it would be via a phone or skype.

The situation fucking sucked and at times during my last few days with WWE, I'd wanted to cry my heart out. But this was the way it was and nothing was going to change that.

So when my last day finally arrived, I felt emotionally drained, my head not knowing what to do or how to react.

I wanted to be happy and to end my trip on a high note. Sort of go out with a bang. But I also didn't want to leave my friends and Dean behind. I didn't want to be the one to go and not see them for a long long time. WWE had been a once in a lifetime opportunity and I would remember it for the rest of my life. It was just a shame it had to end.

I knew this day was always going to be hard, but I never really realised just how hard. But then again, I never expected to become so close with Dean or forge this type of relationship with Seth.

But it was happening. My last day was here and I had to deal with and accept that.

I was currently in my hotel room, packing my case with Dean, collecting together any bits that I may have forgotten. The majority of my stuff was good to go but I knew I needed to fetch the little miscellaneous items like my phone charger, toothbrush and hair straighteners. We were leaving for the airport in half hour and I wanted to make extra sure I had everything and wouldn't be leaving anything behind.

"Can you grab my laptop wire?" I asked him. "It's plugged in over by the desk."

"Sure thing," he said as he went to grab it. "Anything else?"

"I need to put my book in my hand luggage," I said. "It's on my bedside table."

"Doesn't seem five minutes since we were first unpacking all this shit," he smiled, trying to give some light to this sad situation.

"Tell me about it," I said sadly. "It's flown by."

"I know," he said as he grabbed the book and put it in my bag. "It's like we've blinked and the time has gone."

I zipped up my suitcase and looked around at the empty hotel room. Normally this wouldn't be a bad thing as an empty hotel room just meant we were ready to move onto the next city or state. But this time it meant the end. And I fucking hated it.

"Hey, why the sad face?" he asked, coming over to me and embracing me in a hug. "We said we weren't going to get upset today, remember?"

"Kinda hard not to be," I said, hugging him back tightly, suppressing any tears.

I was going to fucking miss Dean. I loved my big cousin and knowing that I wouldn't see him every day broke my heart. I just didn't want to leave him.

But he was right, we had promised not to get upset and make today happy. This was why I'd said farewell to Seth the night before.

Today was going to be hard enough for me as it would be a days of lasts and a day of goodbyes, and I hadn't wanted to make it harder by adding Seth to the mix. That would have broken me for sure. So I'd spent the previous night at his in order to say goodbye then. We had sex all night long and I said my farewells, both of us never wanting to let the other go. It had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done in all my life and I wasn't afraid to admit I'd cried a few times. And of course Seth held me every time I did, calming me and reassuring me, telling me this wasn't the end.

It was such a bittersweet evening, but as I stood here with my cousin I was glad I'd done it when I had. Today was hard enough, I hadn't wanted to make it harder.

Dean and I finally let each other go, Roman and Renee soon joining us as we left the room and went down to reception to give my room key back. We headed out to Dean's rental car, packed it all up and got inside, the four of us heading down the highway to the airport.

The traffic wasn't too bad for the time of day so we made it within a good time. Dean easily found a parking space, so we parked up, got out of the car and all headed inside to check in. I approached the blonde woman at the desk, showed her my ticket and passport, and handed over my huge black suitcase. It was soon whisked away on the conveyor belt before she handed all my paperwork to me. I was all checked in and ready to walk through to departures.

 _Oh shit… This is it…_

I turned to Dean, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. I wasn't doing a very good job, the odd drop tumbling down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away.

"Do you have to go?" smiled Dean sadly, trying to show some happiness through this sad time. I could tell he was trying to hold back just as much as I was. That's what I loved about Dean – behind his tough and cold exterior he was just a big softy who loved those close to him.

"I wish I didn't have to," I replied. "I'd stay forever if I could. I'm gonna miss you all so much."

"We'll miss you too, baby girl," said Roman, the big man holding me in a tight hug, squeezing so tightly I could hardly breathe. I didn't mind. I was going to miss Roman more than he'd ever realise.

"Call us when you land so we know you got home safely," said Renee once it was her turn to say goodbye.

Renee had been my best friend, my girl friend, my one bit of female companionship through all this. She was the one I came to for a gossip, for hair and makeup advice, for shopping trips whilst the boys were out training. The girl was like my sister and I didn't want to leave her.

"I will," I said as I let her go and turned to Dean.

"I've been dreading this moment all day," he said, his voice quiet and gravelly.

"Thank you for sorting all this for me," I told him. "You helped organise the best four months of my entire life and I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you."

He smiled. "Anything for my favourite little cousin," he replied, wrapping me up in the biggest bear hug. I held him tightly, refusing to let go, not wanting to say goodbye to my cousin. I'd loved this time with him, I truly had. I never got to see Dean as often as I liked due to his job, so to have been able to spend this long with him had been a blessing. We'd bonded so much and spent some much needed quality and family time together. I loved him with all my heart and I was sad to leave him.

"I can't wait to see you again," I said as we let go.

"We'll organise something when you're back home," he promised. "I'll come visit you and aunt Hillary soon."

"I'll miss you," I said.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo," he replied. "Fly safe, okay?"

"Will do," I smiled, saying my last goodbyes before grabbing my bag and walking through to departures, holding back the tears as I watched my family and friends finally disappear from sight.

This was hard, harder than I ever thought it would be. These people had been my life, my support and my rock for months now. So to go from seeing them everyday to not seeing them for weeks or months was going to be a challenge. But sadly it was one I had to undertake.

I walked through security and finally managed to reach the departure lounge, ready to settle down before being called for my flight. I quickly found a seat and took out my book to read in order to pass the time as I knew I'd be hanging around for a while. Not only that but it would be the perfect distraction. I already wanted to sob my heart out so reading would be a good deterrent for that and would allow my mind to think of other things.

And it worked. For a long time I was able to lose myself in the story of my book, keeping my emotions at bay and allowing me to control myself at this tough time.

But my emotions weren't under control for long.

"Lydia…?" came a familiar voice from behind me.

I looked up from my book in confusion, stood up and turned around, my mouth agape and my eyes wide like saucers as I saw who the voice belonged to.

 _Holy motherfucking shit…_

Stood there in all his glory, out of breath and looking at me was Seth Rollins.

 _What… the… hell…?_

I didn't… I didn't understand.

What on earth was he even doing here? I had to blink a few times and wonder if what I was seeing was actually real. Seth was back at the hotel and I was in departures, a place where you couldn't get to without a passport, a ticket, or having to wade through a shit tonne of security checks. But as he stepped closer, reality sunk in and it all seemed so much more true. The man before me was real, my eyes weren't lying to me, and the scene that had just played out was not a figment of my imagination.

Seth was actually standing there.

"S-Seth?" I asked in complete puzzlement. "I… I don't understand. What are you…?"

"I had to come see you," he said, his chest heaving as he fought to get his breath back. He must have rushed to get here. "I had to say goodbye properly."

"How are you even here?" I asked. "How did you get through security?"

"I brought a ticket," he said, lifting his arm and showing me the paper in his hand. "It was the only way I could get through. But I knew I had to see you and be with you till your flight. No way was I ending your time with me like this."

I held in the sob of pure joy that threatened to burst from my lips at his words. I couldn't believe what he had done, the risks he'd taken just to be here. He'd risked being spotted by Dean and Roman, he'd taken time out of his day, and he'd spent his own money on a useless ticket that he wouldn't use, all so he could come to the airport and see me off.

"Oh, Seth," I whimpered, rushing to him and launching myself into his warm and protective arms. He held me against him and I buried my face in his chest, , breathing in his familiar scent, unable to believe how sweet and wonderful this man was.

He'd done all this just for me. He'd come all the way here just for me.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

"No way was I going to let you fly away without a proper goodbye," he said. "I'd never forgive myself if I'd just let you go."

"But we said goodbye last night," I reminded him, moving my head to look up at his face.

"Don't care," he said, cupping my cheek with his hand. "I don't know when the next time I'll see you will be, so I want to make sure I make the most of right now."

I smiled at him as he led us to my seat, the two of us sitting together. His arms remained around me and I leaned into him, cuddling against him, closing my eyes at his warmth.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I asked him.

"You've only just figured that out?" he smirked.

"I don't mind," I grinned. "I like crazy."

He kissed the top of my head. "Well you make me very crazy."

I giggled. "Not as crazy as Dean would have been if he'd have spotted you here."

"Not even Ambrose would have stopped me seeing you off," he said in earnest. "It might be months until we meet again, I wasn't passing this chance up."

He was right – who knew when we would see one another again. We had no plans right now due to my school work and his life on the road. It could be weeks, months, or even longer. Who knows! So having him here so see me off before the last leg of my journey was very special indeed. I hadn't realised how important it was to me until I'd seen him standing there, but I wanted Seth here. I wanted him to be the last part of WWE I saw before I headed home.

I wanted him to hold me and kiss me one last time before I had to go.

Sadly that moment came before I knew it.

Within half an hour of his arrival, the call finally came saying my flight was boarding. I was resting my head on Seth's shoulder as the announcement was made, my body quickly sitting upright and alert once I'd heard it.

It was time to go.

"I guess this is it," said Seth solemnly, looking down at me.

"I guess so," I replied, my shoulders dropping, my spirit deflating. Seth's arrival had cheered me up so much, but now that I had to leave I was back to that sad square one again. I stared down at my feet, the familiar stinging of tears appearing behind my eyes.

I felt Seth's fingers on my chin, lifting my head to look at him.

"Hey, don't be sad," he tried, offering me his warmest, most sincere smile.

"Kinda hard not to," I said. "This is it after all."

"I know," he replied. "But we're gonna see each other again, Lyd."

"When?" I asked.

"Soon, I promise," he replied. "And we have phones, text messages, Skype. We'll stay in touch."

I nodded, simply wrapping my arms around him and embracing him, holding me close to him.

This man had done more for me in the past few months than he'd ever realise. From helping me, teasing me, annoying me, looking after me and taking my virginity… I'd loved every moment of it. This trip would never have been the same if it wasn't for the wonder that is Seth Rollins.

I was going to miss him more than I could ever realise.

And it was weird, because Seth and I had never at any point gotten round to having our conversation or discussing what our future would be. We'd never sat down and hashed everything out or discussed whether we'd pursue anything. But in a weird way it was good that we hadn't because we sort of already knew. We were parting ways, we were going to be split up, so perhaps our destinies had silently had the conversation for us.

Since we would no longer be together, perhaps there was no relationship to have.

It broke my heart, but maybe this was all for the best in the end.

His arms encased me protectively, his lips kissing the top of my head over and over, touching as much of me as possible. I didn't want to let him go, but as another announcement for my flight sounded again, I knew I'd have to go soon.

I raised my head and met Seth's lips in a sweet and tender kiss, my hands clinging to his t-shirt tightly, almost as if I was afraid to let go. His hand cupped my cheek, holding my face as if was made from the finest porcelain. Our lips moved in perfect sync, meeting in one last final kiss.

I couldn't believe it was all ending. I couldn't believe it was all over. This had been the greatest four months of my entire life. It had had its ups and downs, but I had never had so much fun, met such wonderful people, or had such an amazing time in all my life. It truly had been a once in a life time opportunity, and I felt so lucky that I'd been able to experience it.

Our lips finally parted, Seth pressing his forehead to mine, our eyes closed as we had a brief moment to just be with one another.

"Thank you for the greatest few months of my life," I whispered to him. "Thank you for making me feel so welcomed, so protected, so safe and so damn happy."

"And thank you for proving to me I'm more than an asshole," he replied. "You've made me smile, you've made me laugh, you've made me good again. I know when we first met I was a conceited jackass. But now I've spent time with you, Lydia Ambrose, I feel like me again."

And with that he gave me one last loving kiss on the lips before he let me go to get my flight.

I didn't know when the next time I would see Seth Rollins would be, but as I waved goodbye, grabbed my bag and began walking to my gate, I couldn't help the overwhelming emptiness I began to feel inside as I left him far behind me.

* * *

 **Don't panic! This is far from over, trust me! We have a long way to go yet with these two. Whether Lydia likes it or not, they still need to have the infamous conversation and we need to get these two together for good! Plus, Dean kinda needs to find out the truth! They may be parted for now, but distance makes the heart grow fonder and will only make these two realise how much they mean to one another. This isn't over yet!**

 **Again, a huge thanks to KaylsDaughterOfHades, Mandy, Unstable-aj, wwetnagirl, Dawnie-7, ambroserollinsgirl, MizzHellKat, Raquel the writer, Saintsrow10, Tantoune, rkosgirl1, MsConCon, Guest, ChaosandDesirex0x, Grrlygrrl, ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**


	34. Something New

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I'm finally back from my vacation. My boyfriend and I had a lovely time, with some gorgeous weather and lots of fun. But I'm well rested and ready to back to this story now. So lets get to it!**

 **Also, I loved the Universal Championship match on Raw. As much as I love Roman, and of course as much as I adore Mr Rollins, I loved seeing Owens win the belt. Now lets see the Seth face turn and the feud with HHH!**

 **Sexy Mexy666 – Thank you!**

 **Guest – I'd love a career in writing! But for now I'll continue with my fanfiction lol**

 **Lizzy – I know, it was a bittersweet chapter. Glad that you liked it**

 **Wwetnagirl – He wanted to see his woman, so the price of a ticket was nothing to him.**

 **Mandy – Yeah, I loved that scene in Come and Get It. It was so sweet. But nothing was going to stop Seth seeing her off. This guy is hooked!**

 **Dawnie-7 – I know! I sort of forgot myself at times that her place in WWE was only temporary. But this isn't the end, I cant leave these two like this. And when it comes, you will love the reunion**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Theres a lot more to come with this story. I have so much more planned and I think you'll enjoy the next few chapters**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – It was a very emotional chapter, but goodbyes always are, especially between two people who so obviously care for each other. I think Seth didn't admit his true feelings due to the fact that they are about to be split up and that would only make things worse. I haven't been able to read the new chapter of Family Doubts as I have been on vacation but now I'm back I'll be reading it!**

 **Tantoune – No, these two are far from over! There's so much more goodness to come! And I'll try not to write so much sadness next time haha!**

 **MizzHellKat – Thanks for the review!**

 **Haha95 – It's sad right now, but things will get better**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **NudeFitsLipsandPumps – I couldn't have their goodbye as a simple farewell the night before. Seth is known in this story for his stalkerish tendencies and the way he cannot stay away from Lydia. He was always coming to see her off. And I have everything planned out for when Dean discovers the truth so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – All of that will be coming soon so keep on reading**

 **Guest – It was sad now but things will get happier**

 **Tomieharley – Haha! I was worried readers would think this was the end, so I added the author's note to let you all know there's more to come.**

 **EvilDreams101 – Thank you!**

 **49ers – Lol. No, she's not pregnant**

 **ReneeAmbroseFan - The talk is coming. Its definitely needed and its taken long enough!**

 **SaintsRow10 - I cant give away what will happen between Dean and Seth but I have it all planned out**

 **MsConCon - I didnt want the confrontation to happen with Dean here because it was meant to be a sweet moment, it would have been far too public to happen at an airport, and I need these two to finally have that conversation and admit their feelings first. Then the drama can begin!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Something New' by Girls Aloud**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

 _3 months later…_

Even though it was odd at first for things to return back to normal, I fell back into my home-life quite quickly. 4 months away was nothing compared to 25 years in Ohio, so it had only taken me a few days to get back into the swing of things and allow life to return to some normality.

I got used to my small bedroom again, I got used to being around my mom again, I got used to being with my college friends again and I got back into the habit of being back at school. Since my campus was only a ten minute bus ride away from home, I'd opted not to live at college, choosing to stay with mom because it was cheaper and it offered her more company.

It had been 12 weeks since I'd last been there but it didn't take long for WWE to become a thing of the past and for life to return to normal. Within a week of being back I had returned to school and was attending lectures again. I was putting the final finishes to my article ready to be handed in for assessment and was completing any last minute papers that would go towards my final grade.

I was busy to say the least, the hours and hours of travelling with WWE nothing compared to the craziness of my last few weeks at school. I hadn't stopped for a moment, constantly busy and working.

But, to be honest, I welcomed the hectic schedule because it distracted me and didn't allow my mind to wander. It kept my thoughts away from everything that had happened before and how much I was truly missing all the friends I'd left behind.

I was pining for everyone, hurting with how much I missed being around them, wishing they were around me to keep me company and entertain me. It was like a smoker who was quitting cold turkey and had completely given up the cigarettes without being weaned from them. I felt like I was getting withdrawal symptoms, like I craved being with my friends even though I couldn't. I hated being away from them and I never realised how badly it would affect me.

I'd been with them all every single day for 4 months straight and now I wouldn't be seeing them for months, and it was pretty hard to cope with. I missed hanging out with Dean, I missed the late night chats with Renee, I missed the banter with Roman… I missed the touch of Seth.

My need for Seth was killing me, hurting me more than I could ever imagine. Out of everyone I'd left behind he was the one I yearned for the most. Sure, we messaged each other and we had managed a phone-call or two whenever we were able, but it wasn't the same. I missed his touch, I craved his kisses, time and time again I begged to simply be held by him. No man had ever had this effect on me before and I had to wonder what it all really meant.

This wasn't just about sex, this was about the man himself. I just wanted to see him face to face, to have a conversation face to face. To be able to kiss him, hold his hand, stroke his hair and watch him as he slept. I missed the comfort of having him near and the way he'd always make me laugh and giggle. I missed the way he held me protectively and kept me safe and content. I missed his smell, the way his beard felt against my face as we kissed, the softness of his hand as it held mine.

 _I'm telling you, Lydia, I've suggested it before and I'll say it again… you love him…_

Did I love him?

Maybe I did.

Maybe this had gone beyond lust or friends with benefits. Maybe this had gone beyond anything I'd ever thought possible. The way I felt about him and needed him, it surpassed anything I'd felt before. The distance hurt, my heart hurt, my body craved him. I wanted him with me every second of every day.

So perhaps I did love him, it would certainly answer a lot of questions.

But I wasn't with him right now and I didn't know when I would be next, so I didn't entertain the idea of love for long. Why torture myself that way? Why make everything hurt more? I had enough to focus on without worrying about Seth too.

Therefore, even though it was like I was homesick for my home away from home, the crazy school life I'd returned to was welcomed as it brought my focus elsewhere and helped to lessen the pain if only a little. It had been a long 3 months since returning home and the time wasn't making things any easier.

I missed them all now just as much as the first day I left.

So I buried myself in my work, I put all my attention into my article, drafting and redrafting, changing photos and wishing I'd taken new ones, fixing it and forming it until I was finally happy with the finished product. This project had been the whole reason I was with WWE in the first place and I wanted to do it justice. I wanted to make my time there meaningful and worthwhile and the best way to do that was to produce one hell of an article. The sort that would give me the best grades for sure.

And as I read through it and saved it ready to be printed out for assessment, I felt like I'd given it my all and had given it my best. I was so pleased with it, so happy with it, so proud of everything I'd written. I couldn't have done better if I'd have tried, and a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders once it was complete.

I'd done what I'd set out to do, and after the stress and the travels and the many late nights of staying awake to work on it, it was finally done.

So I printed it out, ready to hand it in. As my printer whirled to life and began to put the ink onto the paper, I decided to email a copy of my article to Stephanie McMahon. My time with her father's company had helped me write it so I thought I'd give her a read of it and show her how I'd made the most of the opportunity she'd given me. I'd spent 4 months there; I may as well show her what I'd produced with my time.

Therefore I sent her an email, thanking her for the opportunity and attaching the article before sending it, turning back to the printer and focusing on the papers that were coming out of it.

I couldn't wait to hand it in and finally be done with it. This is what it had all been building to and the last leg of my journey was now done.

xXx

It was 2 weeks after handing my article in that I'd come home from having coffee with some of the girls in my class to have my mom approach me as I closed the front door. I dropped my bag on the floor and hung up my jacket as she walked over to me, the phone in one hand, a piece of paper in the other.

"Good, you're home," she smiled. "You've had a phone-call whilst you were out. A few phone-calls actually."

I frowned as she handed me the phone and the paper, my eyes glancing at the phone number written on it.

"How often did they call?" I asked, not recognising the number.

"About 4 times since you've been out," mom explained. "The woman on the other end seemed very insistent that I get you to call her back."

"Did they leave a name?" I asked as I put the number into the phone.

"Mrs Levesque," mom replied, shrugging her shoulders, hinting that she wasn't sure who it was herself. "I don't know if that name rings a bell."

"Not particularly. But we'll soon see," I replied as I held the phone to my ear and listened to the rings. Mom walked away to the kitchen in order to give me some privacy as I entered the living room, dropping onto the sofa and curling my legs up beneath me as the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello?" came a woman's voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Erm, hi," I said, placing a piece of hair nervously behind my ear. "My name is Lydia Ambrose. I've just been informed that someone has been trying to get in touch with me and I was given this number to call."

"Ah, Lydia!" exclaimed the voice on the other end, her tone much more relaxed once she knew who I was. "It's Stephanie McMahon here. How are you?"

 _Whoa… What?_

Stephanie fucking McMahon?! I almost choked on thin air as she spoke down the phone. She was the last persona I was expecting to hear from! What could she want?

"Oh, hello, Mrs McMahon," I said once I'd regained some composure, trying not to sound like an idiot. "I'm well thank you. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," she replied. "Thank you for calling me back so quickly. I assume it was your mother that took my number down for you."

"Yeah, it was," I said. "But she mentioned it was a Mrs Levesque that called."

"It's a pseudonym I use outside of work, sweetheart," she explained. "Since I wasn't speaking to you directly I give out that name for security reasons."

"That makes sense," I said as I settled down into the sofa. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well I'm just sitting here at my desk with your article open on my computer screen," she explained. "Thank you for sending me a copy."

"Oh, of course," I smiled. "Any time. I figured I should probably show you what I've been doing all these weeks."

"Well I'm glad you've shown me because I've read it through 3 times now, as has my husband. And, Lydia, sweetheart, I have to say we're very impressed."

"You are?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Incredibly," she explained. "I love your writing style, the information you present, the details you go into. This is excellent work, some of the best I've ever seen."

I had to blink a few times and wonder if her compliments had been real. Stephanie McMahon liked my work. It was a definite pinch-me moment.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much," I replied, unable to hide the smile in my voice.

"Hunter and I have been discussing things these last few days and I've consulted with my father too and we've come to a decision."

This piqued my interest.

"Go on."

"We'd like to offer you a job, Lydia," she said. "It'll all be on a trial basis of course, but we'd like to offer you a position to write for the WWE website and app. You know how the company works and you've traveled with us so we know you can handle the schedule and lifestyle. And our employees know you and have worked with you so we know you'd fit right in. We love your work and we think we could really benefit from having you on the team."

The phone almost slipped from my hand.

A job…

Stephanie McMahon was offering me a job…

WWE was offering me a job…

Holy fucking shit…

"A-Are you serious…?" I stammered, my hands clammy, my heart thumping with both nerves and excitement. I had to make sure I had heard her properly; I had to be certain that she meant what she had said.

"Perfectly," she replied. "Hunter and I would like you to fly down to Florida this weekend to finalise the details and go over everything with you and see where we both stand. Would this be something you'd be interested in?"

"Oh my god, yes!" I exclaimed without hesitation, suppressing the excited scream I was dying to let out. "Oh god… thank you so much, Stephanie. I'd love to come down to Florida, I'd love to do this."

I could hear her laughter down the line.

"Alright, sweetheart," she said. "I'll sort the paperwork and sort your flights out now then mail everything out to you. I'll get it to you for tomorrow."

"Fantastic," I said, standing up, my excited body no longer able to sit still. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"I believe I won't," she said. "I'll see you on Saturday, Lydia."

"Saturday," I repeated as we said our goodbyes and I hung up, rushing to the kitchen to tell mom the good news.

A job, an actual fucking job with WWE. Granted, it would be on a trial basis, but I couldn't believe my luck. I was going back to them, I was returning to the place and the people I loved on a more permanent basis, and I honestly couldn't have been any happier.

xXx

I made it to Florida without issue on Saturday and spent all morning with Stephanie and Hunter, hashing things out, drawing up a work contract, and discussing everything that would be happening. It would be a three month trial and if they were happy with my work by the end of it then the job would become a permanent one. Since I would be writing up-to-date reports and articles it would mean I would need to travel around with the main roster and keep in touch with everything that was happening.

We spent hours in talks but everything was finally settled and set in stone. For now I had a job and I couldn't believe my luck. I'd left this place only 3 months ago and now I was back for what could be forever.

I'd told Dean what had happened as soon as I'd finished telling mom, skyping him and Renee and letting them know the good news. I'd never seen the guy so happy, my cousin agreeing to be there for me and pick me up from the WWE offices when I was done. He had planned a celebratory night out for me in honour of my new job and my happy return.

I wasn't sure who would be coming but I knew it wouldn't be Seth.

But this was because I had not let Seth know I was coming back. I'd told him nothing of the phone call and had admitted nothing about the interview and talks. And this was because I wanted to surprise him with my return just as he had surprised me with a goodbye at the airport all those months ago. I didn't want to be surrounded by people and family when we reunited, I wanted it to just be him and I.

I planned to have my night out and my welcome back party, then go to Seth's hotel room when I was done and have a welcome back party of our own.

So as I exited the WWE offices and saw my cousin standing outside by his car, I ran into his open arms and hugged him as tightly as humanly possible.

This is where I wanted to be, this was where I wanted to work. I was back in WWE and I didn't plan on leaving again any time soon.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Sexy Mexy666, Guest, Lizzy, wwetnagirl, Mandy, Dawnie-7, rkosgirl1, KaylsDaughterOfHades, Tantoune, MizzHellKat, haha95, Raquel the writer, NudeFitsLipsandPumps, ambroserollinsgirl, Guest, Tomieharley, EvilDreams101, 49ers, ReneeAmbroseFan, SaintsRow10 and MsConCon for their reviews.**

 **Also, my newest story will be going live soon. It'll be called 'Unstoppable' and it'll be a Dean Ambrose/OC story. So keep your eyes peeled for that in the next few days. Peace!**


	35. Reunite

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So Lydia is on her way back! This was all originally meant to be one chapter but then my fingers couldn't stop writing and it got far too long. So I've split it into two parts for you all. I hope you like it!**

 **Tantoune – Something is finally going Lydia's way lol. I hope you like their little reunion**

 **Dawnie-7 – I imagine Dean is beyond proud. This girl is like his little sister, and now they all get to spend their time together again. There will be plenty reunions to enjoy**

 **Sexy Mexy666 – My new story is live now! So go check it out when you can**

 **SaintsRow10 – Well you'll find out what he thinks this chapter**

 **ReneeAmbroseFan – Much more time with Seth! She's here fulltime now so let the fun begin**

 **49ers – There will be dates for Seth and Lydia**

 **Espeon44 – I have no plans to make him lose the title**

 **Rkosgirl1 – She deserved something good and the job will be perfect for her. I think you'll enjoy her reunion with Seth**

 **Mandy – I hope you had a wonderful birthday!**

 **NudesFitsLipsandPumps – Her time working on the article was well worth it as it's led her to a fulltime job!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – I think you'll like their reunion. I really enjoyed writing it so I think you'll enjoy reading it. And that's amazing news! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy my stories were able to help you in some form, and you are more than welcome to talk to me any time you like. Congratulations, lovely!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – If that's what you want then I am certain you will enjoy this chapter. It's time for a few reunions.**

 **Raquel the writer – I'm happy for Lydia too**

 **MizzHellKat – HAHA! Hopefully you didn't wake them up!**

 **EvilDreams101 – Hope the reunion lives up to expectation**

 **ChaosandDesirex0x – I think happy is an understatement. You will see what happens if you keep on reading**

 **MsConCon – It's a big moment for her and also for Dean. He has his little cousin back with him after all, and this is a new chapter in Lydia's life. I'm giving nothing away about the reunion, you'll just have to keep on reading and let me know what you think at the end. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. You'll learn even more about Lydia's feelings throughout the chapter too.**

 **Tomieharley – I'm a huge fan of Owens so I'm eager to see where this goes. But surely it has to lead to the Rollins/Triple H feud we've all been waiting for.**

 **Wwetnagirl – I know! Stephanie McMahon doing something nice for once lol**

 **Guest – College is essentially finished for her now she's handed her final pieces of work in. all she's waiting on now is results and her grading.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Reunite' by Isbells**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

"ROMAN!" I squealed with pure excitement, barging past the other club goers that surrounded me to get to the Samoan. His toothy smile was wide as he instantly wrapped me up in a big bear hug, squeezing me so tightly I was afraid he'd break a rib. But the pain was worth it in order to see my friend again. I'd missed the big guy and I didn't want to let him go.

I didn't care about the bright lights in the club around me. I didn't care about the loud music or the amount of people dancing around us. I just gave a damn about my friends.

"God, I've missed you, baby girl," he said in my ear. "It honestly hasn't been the same here without you."

"How do you think I felt?" I asked him. "At least you've had Dean here for company. I've had to leave you guys cold turkey."

"Well none of that matters now, because you're here to stay," he said. "Promise you won't leave again, okay?"

"Promise," I smiled as he let me go. "I'm here to stay now."

"Who would have thought our little Lydia would get a job in WWE," he said, patting Dean on the back.

"I know, but it's the best news ever," my cousin grinned as Renee and Galina returned to our group carrying drinks from the bar. It was a time to celebrate so it was champagne all round.

Dean had brought me to our hotel as soon as my meeting with Steph and Hunter was complete in order to get me set up for our stay. Renee had not been far behind, my best girl friend hugging me and welcoming me, refusing to let me go for a full fifteen minutes. Since we were in Florida Roman had been home with his wife and daughter, so I was seeing him now for the first time in three months.

And he was a very welcome sight.

I'd missed each and every one of my friends. I'd missed their company, I'd missed travelling with them, I'd missed late night chats and visits to restaurants. I'd missed the trips to the gym and the visits to arenas. To be honest, I'd just missed them, their personalities, their characters, their friendship. I adored them and now I'd be able to spend every single day with them.

And that started tonight and I planned to enjoy it.

We all drank our glasses of champagne and continued the night with a round of cocktails. I'd tried to pay but Dean wasn't having any of it. Tonight was my night, it was my welcome back party and I wasn't paying for a single thing. I didn't understand this myself. We were all out having fun, we were all having drinks, and now I had a job I would be receiving a steady income that was not to be laughed at. I could easily afford at least one round.

But no. I would pay for nothing.

I would let it slip for one night only, especially with me being on the road now meant visits out to relax and recuperate after shows would be a regular thing now. I'd have to pay for stuff at some point.

So I took the cocktails given to me. I accepted the shots that were brought, and I enjoyed the evening in honor of my return.

And, to be honest, it was one of the best nights I'd had for a while. Being surrounded by the friends and family I hadn't seen in months meant the smile never left my face, laughter constantly echoing from my mouth, joy running through my body.

It was like I fell back into the old ways, almost as if I hadn't been away from these guys for three whole months. The only thing that would have made it better would be if Seth was there.

I did miss him as we drank. I wished he was there as we danced. I wanted him present as we all chatted and caught up with everything I'd missed these last few months.

I didn't have to miss him for long.

As I stood on the dance-floor with Renee and Galina, twirling my body to the thumping music, surrounded by the bright lights, a blur caught my eye, something familiar.

 _It can't be…_

My body froze and my breathing stopped as my eyes suddenly fell on the figure of a man standing across the dance-floor, his eyes glued to me, his eyes wide in surprise, recognition and realisation. If I'd have blinked I'd have missed him, but my eyes were drawn to him like a magnet, able to find him no matter where I was. So I stopped twirling to focus in on the figure.

There he was.

I looked at him, my heart pounding like I'd just run a marathon as I watched him, every hair on my body standing on end.

He looked a bit pale but well, his hair tied back, a black shirt and grey jeans adorning his body. His big brown eyes looked familiar as they sparkled under the lights, his tongue darted out to lick those perfect lips, and his body stood tall and strong.

He hadn't known a celebration was happening so I knew he was here by pure coincidence, but as I stared at the man I hadn't seen in three long months, everything suddenly fell back into place.

It was like the puzzle pieces fit and the light switch had been flicked on, like normalcy had returned, like I finally felt settled and content. All the hurt and angst and worry I'd felt by being away from him for so long evaporated in the air as if it hadn't even been there in the first place. My cheeks felt bright and rosey, my body felt energetic and ready for anything, my outlook became positive and exciting… and all I'd done was look at the man.

Yeah, I'd missed my cousin and my friends, but none of that had compared to the way I'd missed this man. I'd felt physical pain being parted from him, especially after the emotional goodbye he'd given me at the airport all those months ago.

And I couldn't help the tears that threatened to pour from my eyes and the unadulterated happy smile that slithered on my lips now as I looked at him.

Seth Rollins.

I could see his chest heaving, his nostrils flaring as his eyes burnt holes through my skin and I knew he was thinking exactly what I was in that moment. He was wondering if I was real, he was wondering what was happening, but most of all he was wondering why I was even here, especially considering I hadn't let him know I was coming back, never mind the fact that I had a job and was here on a more permanent basis.

He took a step towards me but I quickly turned my head away from his as I felt Renee's hand on my shoulder, I turned my body away from Seth to look at my friend.

"Come on," she smiled. She seemed in good spirits so I knew she hadn't seen Seth. "Galina and I are getting shots. You want in?"

I looked back to the spot where Seth had been standing, only to see he had gone. I frowned, wondering where he could be, but knew I couldn't give anything away in front of Renee. So I turned back to look at her.

"Sure," I smiled. "We're celebrating, aren't we?"

She laughed before she led us over to the bar. It was fairly busy so I held back as she barged her way to the front of the bar in order to get served. There was no way both of us would have made it there in one piece so I was happy to let her do the ordering.

That's when I felt a hand on my waist and a body pressed up against my back. I swallowed nervously at the unexpected touch, biting my lip at the strange appearance. I considered fetching Dean, not liking some stranger pressed so close to me.

But then my body shivered, a chill running up my spine when I felt soft and tender lips against my ear.

"Meet me outside," whispered the familiar gravelly voice of Seth Rollins, his hand tightening on my waist. "Five minutes."

And then he was gone, my head whipping round as I felt him leave me, his body retreating into the dancing crowd. I blinked and looked around, sadness running through me when I was unable to see him again, his words ringing repetitively in my head.

My surprise hadn't exactly gone to plan considering I wanted a night with my friends then to surprise Seth in his room tonight. But he'd seen me, my appearance here was now out in the open so I knew I'd have to come up with something else.

Though, from his words, Seth was the one coming up with the other plan to see each other. He wanted to see me outside, and he wanted it in a matter of minutes. I was thankful Renee was only ordering shots, it made my escape a lot easier to formulate. I'd drink the shots then excuse myself for some fresh air or the bathroom in order to see Seth. It wasn't the greatest of plans, but it was the best I had on such short notice.

The girls soon joined me with a tray of shots of which I knocked three back quickly, partially to enjoy myself and partially for some liquid courage. I was grateful that Dean and Roman came over to dance with them soon after as it gave me the perfect excuse to get away. I said was heading to the bathroom and watched them enter the crowd of dancers before I rushed outside the club.

The cool night air was refreshing as it hit me, a stark contrast from the warm and stuffy building I'd previously been in. I looked around for Seth, only seeing groups of smokers outside the club. I sighed, wondering if he'd been able to get outside yet. I decided to walk a little further down the street in search of him, hoping I'd be able to come across him quickly.

I only took a few steps when a hand darted out to grab me, pulling me from the sidewalk and into the alleyway at the side of the brick building. I gasped as I was pushed up against the cold wall, fear hitting me hard as a strange pair of arms suddenly held me close, a set of lips crashing onto mine.

I recognised them immediately.

My body relaxed.

Oh, how I'd missed them. Their softness, their warmth, the way they made me feel.

They were want I needed, what I craved, what I'd wanted for the past three months of being apart from them. They were his, they belonged to me, and now they were kissing me again, just as they should be.

They were Seth's… and to me this was home.

"You're back," he breathed in-between kisses, his hands touching wherever they could reach. Grabbing, feeling, holding. It was like he was afraid to let me go. "You're actually back."

"Yes," I whimpered, my hand pulling the tie from his hair until his dark locks fell around his shoulders. My fingers intertwined themselves with his silky strands, feeling their warmth, pulling him closer. "I'm back."

"What… What are you even doing here…?" he asked between kisses, his arms holding me closer, my chest pressed against his as our lips moved in perfect sync. "I don't… this is… I just… Oh, who gives a shit. You're fucking back, Lydia."

I smirked against his lips, goose bumps rising along my arms as his mouth moved to kiss along my jaw-line and down the sensitive part of my throat.

"I wanted… to surprise you," I moaned as my eyes fluttered closed, my throat swallowing lustfully at the feel of his warm lips on me.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered as he moved his lips back up, pecking mine once, twice, three times before pressing his forehead to mine, one arm holding me lovingly as his other hand cupped my face, his thumb tenderly stroking my cheek. "So fucking much."

"I've missed you too," I said, my hands clutching his shirt tightly, afraid to let him go incase none of this was real. "Every day."

"Every night," Seth added. "Every goddamn minute."

I nodded, having this moment, enjoying it and committing it to memory. He was here, I was in his arms and I finally had this amazing man back in my life again. I had the overwhelming urge to cry but I held it back. I didn't want this reunion to be sad. It was a happy moment, a moment of relief and pure bliss. I didn't want tears. I wanted kisses and smiles.

So we just held each other, the muffled sound of the loud club behind us filling our otherwise silent ears. But I learnt to blank it out, my ears concentrating on the little breaths he took, the little murmurs and moans his mouth made as he held me closer, the quiet noise of his thumb rubbing across my cheek.

I'd waited three long months to be back with this man, and now that I was here I never wanted to leave him again.

Ever.

He was mine and I intended to stay with him.

The feelings were overwhelming, the need for him was over-powering and being reunited with him proved only one thing…

It was the only conclusion I could come to.

I loved him.

I was completely in love with this man.

I didn't care anymore, and now I'd admitted it to myself I truly knew this was who I wanted. I'd tell Dean, I'd admit the truth, I'd be prepared for the wave of hate and the arguments that would come my way. All of it would be worth it now I was in his arms again.

I'd found my home, I'd felt how the hurt turned to bliss, how the sadness turned into satisfaction, and all my feelings made sense.

I loved Seth Rollins, and now I was back, this was where I was staying.

"Come back with me to my room," he said. "Then we can talk properly."

"I can't," I said. "I'm with Dean and the guys right now. I can't just leave."

"Then come later tonight," he insisted. "Once everyone has gone to bed. I'll wait up for you."

I nodded. "I can do that. What's your room number?"

"384," he told me. "I'll keep the door unlocked."

"I'll be there," I smiled, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I still can't believe you're here," he said, his eyes looking over my face as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"I'll explain it all later, I promise," I said. "It'll all make sense."

"I'm just so happy you're here," he smiled. "Whether it's for a night, a week, however long. I'm just so happy you're here, Lydia."

"Me too," I said in earnest. "Me too."

After what felt like an eternity of just looking at each other, taking each other in and kissing each other's lips a thousand times, Seth finally spoke.

"You should go back to your friends," he insisted. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

I sighed as I pulled away, knowing he was right. I'd already been outside long enough. Any longer and questions would be asked or one of them would come out looking for me. Sure, I wanted to tell them, but I wanted to do it in my own way and in my own time, not because they found us together outside some club.

"I guess you're right," I said, looking down at my shoes sadly, hating that I would have to be parted from him once again after only just being reunited with him.

I felt his fingers on my chin, his hand slowly raising my head to look into his big brown doe eyes.

"Why the sad face, sweetheart?" he asked me softly.

"I just… don't want to leave you again." An embarrassed blush spread across my face. I probably sounded like some needy little girl. But the warm and tender smile on his face told me he didn't think that at all. Far from it.

"Listen, if we can do three months apart, I know we can manage three hours," he said sweetly. "And then I'm yours all night."

"Alright," I nodded. "You always make everything sound better."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Go to your friends and I'll see you later on tonight. Room 384."

"I can't wait," I said, stepping back and smoothing down my dress. "Don't miss me too much," I said with a wink.

"Impossible," he smiled, his hands in his jean pocket. "I'll miss you every moment until I'm with you."

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of this wonderful man but I knew now was not the time. I'd have all night with him, I'd have all morning with him… And now that I knew I loved him, I hoped to have the rest of my life with him.

So I gave him one last look and one final smile before rushing off back into the club to find my friends.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, Dawnie-7, Sexy Mexy666, SaintsRow10, ReneeAmbroseFan, 49ers, espeon44, rkosgirl1, Mandy, NudeFitsLipsandPumps, KaylsDaughterOfHades, ambroserollinsgirl, Raquel the writer, MizzHellKat, EvilDreams101, ChaosandDesirex0x, MsConCon, tomieharley, Wwetnagirl and Guest for their reviews.**

 **Also, my newest story is live! It's a Dean Ambrose/OC story and it's called Unstoppable. So I'd really appreciate it if you guys could hop on over to my profile, give it a read, and show it some love.**


	36. Three Words

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for another chapter! The lovers are finally reunited after months of being apart and it was oh-so-sweet. I loved writing that chapter. But now they get their real reunion. This chapter is rated M.**

 **Espeon44 – They will have a disagreement eventually**

 **49ers – Thanks for the review**

 **Wolves22 – As stated several times, Roman is married to Galina in this story**

 **Jaguars5 – None of those wrestlers are included in this story**

 **Tantoune – Awww thank you! I know it was cheese filled but it was needed. And if you want smut, keep on reading lol**

 **44 – I have no plans for that**

 **Caz21 – Aww thanks! That's lovely of you to say. I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Guest – Thanks for the review**

 **Angelsdee327 – Lol! Perhaps if this had been a few months earlier, he'd have found solace in another woman. But he's totally hooked on Lydia, there's no other woman he wants.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – The job is the best news she could have got. And yes, she is finally back with her man. And it's about to get even hotter**

 **Mandy – To her, Seth is home. After everything they've been through, her heart lies with this man. And after being away from him for so long, she finds the ultimate comfort with him.**

 **Lilygirl95 – Thanks!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Haha! I could never do that to Lydia. Seth was never going to find another woman. For him, it will always be her. To me, it was a scene where words weren't needed. Everything was conveyed through a look or an action, both of them understanding how the other felt without anything needing to be said.**

 **Dawnie-7 – I love Lydia's friendship with Roman. He's like her big brother! She's in a very good place right now with her job and being reunited with her man.**

 **Jen122 – Thank you so much!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Well you'll find out in this chapter what happens in Seth's hotel room**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – He's smitten with her! And now we know she is with him too. And thank you, I really appitiate you saying that. OCs can be really hard to get right without them being too unrealistic or Mary Sue. So I hope I manage to get the balance right where they seem good three dimensional characters**

 **Guest – Seth was just shocked at seeing her and couldn't stop staring lol. I too look forward to the day where they don't have to sneak around, but there will be a lot of drama before that happens!**

 **Saintsrow10 – She did! She's finally admitted she's in love**

 **Wwetnagirl – She will be telling him soon. Don't you worry**

 **Haha95 – Thank you!**

 **Grrlygrrl – I already have everything planned out for how Dean will react.**

 **MizzHellKat – He does! Lydia is the one person who breaks Seth down. And if you get cuddles, I want them too!**

 **Guest - I've never really considered making a story where the main character isn't an OC because I love creating new characters. But if I were to do one, I'd probably ship Sasha Banks with someone as she's my favourite female wrestler. Or perhaps Becky and Finn.**

 **MsConCon - Lydia has finally seen the light and admitted what us readers and writers have known all along. She loves him! It's only taken 35 chapters lol! This chapter is definitely the aftermath from their meeting at the club. It will be sweet, intimate, and everything they need.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Three Words' by Cheryl**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I estimated it was around midnight when the celebrations finally died down and we all headed back to our hotel for the night. Most of us were exhausted as we clambered into the mini bus we'd ordered from a local cab service, Renee falling asleep as she rested her head on Dean's shoulder, Roman yawning every two minutes as the vehicle travelled down the street.

But I was wide awake, I wasn't exhausted in the slightest, I was ready to stay up for hours and hours and hours, excitement and adrenaline coursing through my veins as we edged closer and closer to our destination.

I was heading towards Seth and that very fact was the one thing keeping me going.

Yes, my feet were hurting, and I wanted nothing more than to get out of the heels that were slowly blistering my feet, but all this was worth it to be able to spend the evening with the man I'd missed above any other. I'd take any punishment my body wanted to give me in order to lie next to that man tonight.

My hands were wringing with anticipation as they lay in my lap, my eyes watching every street light that passed us by, wishing they'd go by faster.

I had not expected to see him at the club. I honestly expected tonight to just be an evening with my cousin and my friends, a time to reconnect, catch up and enjoy ourselves as just the five of us. And it had been that for most of the night. But then I'd hit that dance-floor and I'd seen him standing there and everything just fell into place again.

It wasn't what I'd planned, and my surprise visit to his room wasn't going ahead in the way I'd wanted it to, but it didn't matter. If plans were meant to be broken, I was glad it was in this way.

I was home, he knew I was home, and now I didn't want to leave his side.

I loved him. I completely and utterly fucking loved him. And I was staying with him forever.

The mini bus pulled up at the hotel and the driver was paid as we got out. The warm hotel lobby was a drastic change to the brisk cold air as we stepped into the building, the five of us heading to the elevator. No one really spoke as we rode it up to our floor, everyone far too tired or drunk to start up a conversation.

We finally got to our floor, and as Roman and Galina bid us goodnight and walked to their room, Dean turned to me and embraced me in a big hug, my lips unable to hide a smile as I hugged him back. I knew my big cousin had had a drink or two whilst out and this meant he got very loving and touchy.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said, squeezing me tightly. "I've fucking missed you, Lydia. We all have."

"I've missed you too, Dean," I chuckled, patting him on the back as I held him.

"Just happy to know you're here to stay," he grinned as he pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," I said as I turned to Renee. "Make sure he gets to bed alright."

"I always do," she replied, embracing me in a hug of my own. "Sleep well and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do," I said as she slipped her arm around Dean's waist and began leading him down the corridor to their room.

I watched them fondly as they walked off and out of sight, a warmth bubbling in my heart at seeing two of my favourite people head away.

I felt so blessed that my time with them now was no longer limited. I could see them every day, I could talk to them at work every evening, I could hang out with them every night. We could go for food together, shop together, visit places all around the world together… and none of it was restricted by time. I wasn't held back by school or my article or the need to go home. I was still awaiting my final grade, but regardless of its outcome I had a job. And it was a job with them.

And as I turned on my heel and walked down the corridor, I couldn't believe how blessed I felt to be with them once again.

Yet as I stepped closer and closer to my destination, Dean and Renee began to slip from my mind as I concentrated on where I was going and who I was seeing. And the more I thought about it, the quicker my feet moved until the point where I was practically running to room .

I had to see him, I needed to be with him. After three months apart, that brief meeting outside the club had not nearly been long enough. I wanted more… craved more… was desperate for more, and I was going to get more.

I practically banged on the door with my fist once I reached it, not caring if I woke up the entire floor. I needed him to hear me and let me in. I heard footsteps beyond the large wooden structure, my body bouncing on my feet as I heard the tinkering of the door being unlocked. It was quickly swung open.

"About time you-"

But I was swiftly cut off as a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room. I gasped as the door was slammed loudly behind me and I was pushed up against it, warm and needy lips crashing to mine, eager and soft hands touching wherever they could. I responded immediately, kissing Seth back with fervour and passion, neither of us wasting any time with greetings or formalities.

"What took… you so long?" he mumbled in between kisses as his hands worked to undo the zip that ran along the back of my dress.

"They guys… wanted to stay longer," I replied as I slipped my arms through the sleeves and wriggled the material down my body until it pooled at my feet, leaving me in just my bra and panties. "I got away as soon as I could."

Seth took a moment to break the kiss and step back, his eyes wracking up and down my body like I was something to eat. His brown eyes had darkened considerably, that talented tongue of his darting out to lick his lips.

"And not a minute too fucking soon," he said, his eyes looking wherever they could. "Because I have fucking missed you."

Before I had a second to blink, he was on me again, kissing me deeply, his tongue pushing past my lips to tangle with my own. God, how I'd missed this taste, how I'd missed his body against mine, his scent filling my nose. His hands slipped down my body to cup my ass and pick me up from the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked me further into the room, our kiss only breaking once when I slipped his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it away.

I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I soon felt a comfy mattress and soft comforter underneath me. His swift hands quickly undid my bra and cast it aside, the feel of skin on skin making a light moan leave my lips. I felt Seth smirk against my mouth, my dirty little architect clearly liking the noises I was making. He kissed me harder, his hands roaming over my bare breasts, his fingers pinching my nipple lightly, making it pebble in his finger tips.

"How have I last three months without this?" I asked him breathlessly.

"I have no idea," he mumbled as he kissed down my neck. "No fucking idea. But I am not letting you go."

"Don't worry," I assured him. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I'm here to stay for a very long time."

He pulled back from my neck to look at me, giving both of us some much needed room to catch our breaths.

"What do you mean?"

I sat up, scooting aside so Seth could sit comfortably beside me. I figured it was time to explain the whole reason I was here.

"I got a phone-call from Stephanie earlier this week," I began to explain. "I'd emailed her a copy of my article when I handed it in and both she and Hunter read it. And they really liked it."

"They did?"

"Yes," I nodded. "They liked it so much so that they've offered me a job with the company, Seth. They want me to be a writer for the website and app."

He blinked, looking at me in surprise.

"A job?"

"Yes."

"Are you being serious right now? They offered you a job?"

"They did," I said gleefully. "It's on a trial basis, but the whole thing is pretty much guaranteed. I'm coming back on the road!"

Seth simply stared at me in disbelief. His mouth occasionally opened but no words would come out so he would close it again. It was hard to read his thoughts, especially after divulging to him such a large piece of news. If I was honest, I was expecting hugs, screams of joy, kisses, jumping around. But all he was doing was… well… sitting there.

I swallowed nervously, wishing I was a mind reader.

 _Fucking say something, Rollins!_

"You're coming back?"

"Yes," I said, my tone obvious. "That's what I said."

"For good?"

"For good, Seth."

His face was once again blank and a sudden wave of dread hit me. Why wasn't he celebrating? Why wasn't he smiling? Why wasn't he beaming with happiness? What the fuck was going on?

Every terrible thought rushed through my head.

He didn't care for me anymore… I'd been gone for far too long… He'd met someone else… He wasn't bothered… He was annoyed that he'd be stuck with me… Our time together before had merely been a fling…

I had to push those thoughts away because if I didn't I'd run from the room crying. But I just needed something, anything, a goddamn response!

"Say something. Please," I begged.

"I have pined for you every single day for three months," he finally said. "Twelve weeks. Ninety days. 2160 hours. That day I left you at the airport was probably one of the worst of my life. Worse than leaving home to join WWE. Worse than any time I've had off on injury. Worse than losing any championships during my career. Because when you left, Lydia, I lost a part of myself. I haven't felt right in weeks. I've been mopey, sulky, I have no energy. Things haven't felt right. Life has fucking sucked."

"I know the feeling," I said.

"And when you left, I thought that was it. You'd go back to school, you'd forget about me, you'd move on. I know we've called each other and skyped and messaged, but it's not the same. I thought you'd find someone better, someone who could be round you full time. And I always held onto the hope that that wouldn't happen, because deep down I knew it would destroy me, it would kill me… because I can't move on. I haven't looked at another girl, never mind kissed one or touched one. I haven't slept with anyone or fucked anyone. Hell, even my hand doesn't cut it these days. Only you, Lyd. And now I've got you here, after three months apart I've got you here, and you're telling me you're back for good."

I listened to every word of his confession as he spoke, taking it in and paying attention to all of it.

"I didn't think that would ever happen," he said. "I didn't think life would lead us down this path. We've had so many roadblocks the whole way – Dean, your work, the fact I'm Authority and you're made of pure sweetness and goodness, our careers. I thought you leaving was the ultimate block. But I said to myself… I promised myself that if I ever got you back I'd say something to you, and I'd mean it with every fiber of my being."

I took his hand in mine, rubbing soothing circles into his palm with my thumb.

"Then say it," I encouraged. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

His eyes were fixated on the carpet beneath our feet, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He took a deep breath before he looked up into my eyes.

"I love you, Lydia," he finally admitted. "I absolutely love you. Completely and utterly. I've loved you for weeks, months, God knows how long. And I never thought I could tell you because I knew this would always end with you leaving. But now you're back and now you're staying and I know I can tell you. I love you, Lydia Ambrose."

I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my entire body was floating on some cloud, like nothing happening around me was real. Because I'd just heard the words 'I love you' fall from Seth Rollins's lips, and they were aimed at me.

He loved me.

He actually loved me.

He'd full blown just admitted that he loved me.

I wanted to cry with pure joy.

"I love you too, Seth," I whispered, unable to keep the happiness from my voice. "I love you so much."

"And this is why I needed you confirm you're here for good," he said. "Because I can't through these last few months again. I can't lose the woman I love again."

I giggled as he suddenly pulled me closer. "I'm here to stay, Seth. I promise."

"And you love me?"

"Promise."

"And you wanna be with me?"

"Promise."

"And you're never going to leave me?"

I lifted my hand and brushed his hair away from his face. "I love you, Seth Rollins. And I can assure you and promise you that I am never leaving you again."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly over mine with a gentle kiss, the kind that takes your breath away. The kind that makes your toes curl and the hairs stand up on your arms.

"So what if I suggested that we were to become exclusive?" he asked curiously.

"From the sound of what we just said to one another, I think we already are," I laughed.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to become my boyfriend," I smiled.

"Oh, I most definitely want to become that," he replied, brushing his nose over mine. "And does this mean I get to make love to my girlfriend?"

His eyes had darkened again, and it was in that moment that I quickly remembered we were both sitting there topless. "It does," I replied. "Because it's been twelve weeks since I last had you and that's far too long."

"Well I can't leave my woman disappointed, can I?" he said as he lurched forward and captured my lips with his.

Within seconds, my panties were off along with Seth's pants and underwear, neither of us wanting to prolong this. We hadn't been intimate for months and I didn't want to be apart from him for any longer. I needed him inside me and I needed it now.

We didn't hesitate; we didn't bother with foreplay or teasing. Seth lined himself up and slid into me, both of us groaning as he pressed his forehead to mine, sliding in until he filled me completely. I bit my lip, revelling in the feeling of him, content in having him in my arms again, never wanting to part from him again for the rest of my life.

"So tight," he groaned. "Oh god, I've missed you. I've missed this pussy."

"Missed…" He pulled out then thrust back in, the movement causing my back to arch off the bed. "Missed you too."

He set up a steady rhythm, our moans and the slapping of skin being the only noises to fill the room. Seth moved his hands to hold mine, our fingers linking together tightly as he pounded into me harder and harder, my orgasm already building.

Nothing compared to this man, to the way he made me feel and turned me on. To the way he loved me and cherished me. I was home now, I was with the man I loved now, and it was like everything was right in the world again.

"Love you," he said with each thrust, repeating the words like a mantra. "Love you."

"I love you too," moaned, my breathing becoming labored, my body becoming warm and sweaty. I was slow close, my body teetering on the edge, ready to fall into pure bliss.

As if reading my mind, Seth grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist, opening me up wider, thrusting into me harder.

It was all it took.

I cried out, my body shaking as my orgasm hit me, Seth's thrusting continuing until he followed suit.

"Lydia!" he cried out as he came before he body stopped and rolled onto the bed beside me, his arms wrapping me up, pulling me to him and cuddling me close.

"Wow…" I said, my head on his chest.

"You can say that again," he said, his hands running through my long brown hair. "I never want to stop doing that."

"And now you never have to," I grinned, looking up into his face. "I love you, Seth."

He smiled like a five year old in a candy store. "Love you too, Lydia."

And as we lay naked in each other's arms, fighting to catch our breaths, we both began to realise the importance of our confession to one another.

He loved me. I loved him. We were now an official couple.

And as amazing and dreamlike as that sounded, it could never go that smoothly or easy. If we were an item, the world would soon have to know.

And that included Dean.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to espeon44, 49ers, wolves22, jaguars5, Tantoune, 44, caz21, guest, angelsdee327, ambrose-kohli-girl, Mandy, lilygirl95, KaylsDaughterOfHades, Dawnie-7, Jen122, ambroserollinsgirl, Raquel the writer, rkosgirl1, Guest, Saintsrow10, wwetnagirl, haha95, grrlygrrl, MizzHellKat, Guest and MsConCon for their reviews.**

 **Also, don't forget my newest story is live right now. It's called Unstoppable and is a Dean/OC story. So go on over to my profile if you get a chance and check it out. Much love.**


	37. Morning Glory

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well this week. Our little couple are, especially now their feelings are out in the open. At least! They love each other! Its taken them long enough!**

 **49ers – Yes they are**

 **Wolves22 – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Wwetnagirl – Yes, they're finally official. They've taken their time lol! And I agree, people need to be told so reactions will be coming**

 **Cliff – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Mandy – Aww thank you. We have a bit more to go before the end yet so you don't have to worry anytime son. Thank you for the continued support and love you show my work. I always appreciate wonderful readers like you.**

 **Espeon44 – No he wont**

 **Raquel the writer – Aww thank you!**

 **Jaguars5, pelicans23, 55, 44 – No**

 **Dawnie-7 – Seth has had feeling for Lydia pretty much from the beginning so he's let loose months and months of closed feelings and declarations of love. Now he knows she's back for good, he couldn't help himself and no they can be together.**

 **MizzHellKat – Oh yes. The drama is definitely coming. So enjoy all the fluffy stuff now**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It was all very sweet and lovely. Our couple have finally admitted how they feel!**

 **Tantoune – I couldn't help, I had to throw in some smut for their big reunion. Love is definitely in the air for our couple**

 **Guest – Yes, this was like the calm before the storm. We all know whats coming**

 **Rkosgirl1 – We all knew how he felt, it was just a case of waiting for him to tell Lydia. I was always nervous about the whole 'I love you' scene so I'm glad you enjoyed it**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Lydia is the one person to bring out Seth's softer side. Just look at how much he has changed from the beginning of this story to now. I always love reading your reviews and your kind words, so thank you for all the love and encouragement you give me. it really spurs me on to continue writing and lets me know that my stories aren't that bad or cheesy lol. You will get no spoilers but I have everything planned out. You'll just have to wait and see**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I agree, its their relationship and their choice. But its never going to be that easy lol**

 **This chapter is named after 'Morning Glory' by Oasis**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I felt like I was on cloud nine the next morning as the sunlight filtered in through the gap in the curtains. My body was curled up on a feathery soft mattress, my body was covered by a cozy warm duvet, my head rested on gentle white pillows… and the strongest, most safest arms encased my body, my back resting against a hard and chiseled chest.

I breathed a sigh of contentment, my eyes closed happily, my smile wide as I snuggled closer to the man behind me.

I was exactly where I wanted to be.

With my boyfriend.

The boyfriend I loved with my whole heart.

And he loved me.

Last night had been quite the revelation and completely unexpected, none of it playing out as I'd planned. My idea was to go out with my cousin and my friends, have the time of my life, then go to Seth's room, surprise him, and have a night of sex with the man I hadn't seen in three months.

But instead, he'd surprised me at the club, he'd invited me into his room, he'd fucked me all night long… and he told me he loved me.

Like actual love.

All encompassing, passionate, unadulterated love.

He actually fucking loved me and I could not believe it. The words had left his lips, entered my ears and had swirled around my brain. He loved me. This was not how I expected things to go, far from it, but this outcome was more amazing than anything I could have ever imagined. I mean, I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. And to know the person you love feels exactly the same is the most wonderful, freeing and complete feeling a person could ever have.

So we had become official. We were a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

I'd been back in WWE less than 24 hours and already more had happened to me than I could track.

This was absolutely insane… but completely awesome.

Goosebumps appeared along my skin, chills running up my spine when I suddenly felt lips kiss along the back of my neck, moving up to nibble on my ear. I bit my lip tightly, keeping my eyes closed, breathing a sigh of contentment.

"I know you're awake, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear, his tongue running along the lobe, causing me to giggle.

"No I'm not," I tried, my eyes remaining firmly closed.

"I think you are," he said, rolling me over until I was on my back, his lips kissing all over my face. My cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my chin.

"What are you doing?" I asked in amusement, a musical and light giggle escaping my lips.

"Just kissing my girlfriend," he said. "I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Mmm… Say that again," I sighed, opening my eyes to look up at his handsome face. I always loved looking at his face first thing in the morning. He always looked so handsome and sexy, his hair always a mess.

He smirked down at me, his fingertips brushing a few loose strands of hair from my face.

"Lydia Ambrose, I was kissing my girlfriend. My sensational, beautiful, stunning girlfriend. Now, is that allowed?"

I grinned up at him.

"It is definitely allowed," I replied, putting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down until my lips connected with his.

He kissed me deeply, his tongue pushing past my lips to enter my mouth, allowing me to feel him and taste him. He was utter perfection, my mouth craving everything he wanted to give me.

How had I lasted so long without him? How would I ever be able to give this up again?

 _Well now he's your boyfriend, you don't have to…_

That's right. He was my boyfriend, he loved me, and that meant I never had to give this up ever again. I could have him whenever I wanted. I could hold him whenever I liked. If I wanted to see him, I could. If I wanted to hold him, I could. If I wanted him to fuck me until my throat was sore from screaming, then that's what I could do.

Because I was his and he was mine.

Just as it should be.

"I've missed this," he whispered against my mouth, his hands trailing down my back. "Holding you… making love to you… waking up to you each morning. It hasn't been the same without you here."

"It's been lonely back in Ohio too," I said. "A bed just seems emptier without you in it."

"Tell me about it," he said, as I snuggled against him, his arms wrapping around me protectively and lovingly. "It's just not been the same. It has fucking sucked. Not even wrestling has been able to help."

"Well I'm back now, sweetheart," I assured him, closing my eyes, breathing in his scent and relishing in his warmth. "And I'm going nowhere. Especially not without you."

It was almost as if I could hear him smile.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"Love you too," I said with a contented sigh.

"Listen, I wanna suggest something to you," he said as he cuddled me close, my head resting on his chest. I looked up at him curiously.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

He pressed his lips together before he spoke. "What would you say if I suggested taking you out on a date?"

I blinked, my eyebrows raising in surprise. "Like a date date?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Flowers, dinner, a moonlit walk, you name it. A proper, boyfriend-girlfriend date."

I couldn't help the toothy smile that slid onto my lips. "Our first one as a couple."

"Exactly," he said. "We've only ever done two date-like get-togethers. The first was our interview way back when I first met you where I walked out on you. And the second was the wedding where you walked out on me."

I flushed, biting my lip. "We don't exactly have the best track record, do we?"

"I know, and I want to rectify that," he said. "So what do you say? You up for it?"

I slowly leaned up, pressing my lips softly to his.

"I would love that," I said. "More than anything in the world."

"Then it's a date," he chuckled.

I looked into his eyes deeply, loving that he wanted to take me out, adoring that he wanted to do things as boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed so normal and ordinary, something we'd never been able to do. But before any of that could happen, I had one request I needed of him first.

"There's just something I need to do before we can go through with this though," I said, pulling back and sitting up to look at him properly.

His eyebrows furrowed as he sat up along with me, his brown orbs refusing to leave me.

"What's up?"

"I want to go on this date more than anything," I told him. "Go out with you, kiss you with everyone looking, act like a proper couple. But before we can do that… I need to tell Dean the truth first."

Dean deserved to know. He had to learn the truth from my lips before he learnt it from someone else. And Seth needed to respect that.

"You sure you wanna tell Dean?" he asked. "I mean, I know you have to, but this isn't going to be straight forward."

"Believe me, I know it's not," I said with a sigh. "He's gonna hit the roof, he's going to be mad, and he's gonna be gunning for your blood."

"I know," he said with a light smirk. "Ambrose already hates my guts. Now he's going to want to pull them from my body right out my throat."

"But he has to understand it's my life, my relationship, and my choice," I said. "I'm with you whether he likes it or not. But regardless of that, the truth needs to come from my mouth, no one else's. I can't have him finding out from another source, from the internet or from twitter because we've been spotted out together on a date. That will only make the situation worse."

"Just be ready for fireworks, sweetheart," he said sadly, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I just need to sit down with him and lay everything out on the table," I explained. "Then when everything is out in the open, we can go on our date."

"I can't wait, my angel," he said softly as he gave me a heart pounding kiss.

xXx

I was sitting in the office of Stephanie McMahon the following Raw, relishing the feel of the cushioned chair beneath my ass, enjoying the plush carpet beneath my toes, loving the hard varnished wooden desk that my elbows lay on. It was the first night of my new job, and the woman in charge had given me access to her office and computer in order to begin writing my first article for the website. I had been ordered a specific laptop for work, but it was yet to arrive so Stephanie gave me access to her computer instead. I'd interviewed the likes of Kevin Owens, Neville and The Usos that afternoon and was now writing up my notes.

The computer was state of the art, better than the heap of junk that had gotten me through college. It was so fast, the buttons so light and the screen so big. I sat with my notebook open, typing everything up and formulating it into a legible article, ready to go live just before Raw aired tonight.

My fingers were typing away, the only noise in the room being the tapping of the keys when a knock sounded on the closed door. I looked up.

"Stephanie isn't here," I shouted as loud as I could, hoping the person on the other side would hear me, but the door opened anyway.

I smiled and relaxed when I saw it was Seth, his beautiful head popping round.

"Well it's a good job I'm not looking for her then, isn't it?" he smiled as he stepped into the room and shut it to.

"What are you doing here?" I said with a big smile on my face as he walked around to my side of the desk, pressing a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"I thought I'd come and see how my number one girl was doing on her first official day of her new job," he replied. "I overheard Steph telling Hunter you'd be in here so I popped by on my way to my locker room."

"Well aren't you the sweetest?" I giggled as he gave me a proper kiss this time.

"Only to those I like," he said. "Though don't tell anyone. I've got a reputation to keep around here."

"My lips are sealed," I said in amusement as I stood up. His arms instantly went around me.

"So how's it all going?" he asked, his arms holding me close.

"Good," I said, placing a piece of hair behind my ear. "I got a few interviews in earlier so I'm just writing it all up. It's like the good old days all over again, talking to wrestlers and writing articles. Only this time I'm actually getting paid for it."

"And you're here permanently to do it," he also added. "No more leaving after four months."

"I'm still here on a trial basis," I quickly reminded him.

"That's just a formality," he said. "They wouldn't have hired you if they didn't believe in you, trust me. You're here for good, sweetheart."

"I hope so."

"I know so," he assured me.

"You know, if I'm here to stay then I'd like to interview you at some point," I said cheekily.

A smirk spread onto his lips. "I can give you a very in depth interview tonight if you'd like," he suggested. "Very in depth indeed."

I giggled as he brushed his nose against mine. "What are you suggesting, Mr Rollins? I'm trying to be professional here. WWE is a PG show, I'll have you know."

"You know exactly what I'm getting at, Miss Ambrose," he said, pecking my lips once, twice, three times. "And there is nothing PG about the interview I'd give you."

I giggled, my shoulders shaking in amusement. "I love you, Seth Rollins."

"And I love you, Lydia Ambrose," he smiled.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I said as I pressed my lips to his.

I loved this side of Seth, the more free and open side that had emerged ever since we'd admitted our feelings and become more official. It was like he wasn't holding back anymore, he was simply being himself and the man I fell in love with. He was happy, and so was I, and that's what I loved about our relationship the most of all.

"Hey, Lyd? Is that you in there? I thought it-"

The door creaked open and Seth and I froze, slowly pulling apart, looking at one another before we turned our heads to look at the door.

I instantly felt sick, every breath leaving my body, the weight of the world crashing down around me as my wide and terrified eyes took in the form of the man standing with his hand on the door handle, his face looking at us both with what could only be described as surprise, confusion and anger.

Roman Reigns.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to 49ers, Wolves22, wwetnagirl, Cliff, Mandy, espeon44, Raquel the writer, jaguars5, pelicans23, Dawnie-7, MizzHellKat, ambroserollinsgirl, 55, Tantoune, Guest, 44, rkosgirl1, KaylsDaughterOfHades and ambrose-kahli-girl for their reviews.**


	38. Truth

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Holy crap! I can't believe we actually hit 600 reviews! You guys amaze me, thank you so much for all the support and feedback you've given me. I really appreciate it**

 **Magikat – It sure is!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – I don't mind you stalking the story lol. We've hit a big moment in it. And if you think it's bad now, just wait till Dean finds out.**

 **Guest – I write as much as I can in the time that I'm given. I have to balance a fulltime job with having a home life, a relationship and a social life, along with a few health issues. I write merely as a hobby to combat my anxiety so fit it in where I can. I'm doing my best and I update as often as I can.**

 **49ers – They sure did**

 **Lizzy – Now is definitely the time for swear words!**

 **Espeon44 – You'll have to read on to find out**

 **Wolves22 – Thanks for the review**

 **Pelicans23 – Thanks for the review**

 **Cliff – Enjoy the update**

 **Tantoune – I know, I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger lol. Hope I didn't keep you hanging for too long**

 **Unstable-aj – The Dean confrontation is coming!**

 **Mandy – She has certainly grown. Not the relationship is something much deeper and loving, she has no choice but to admit the truth**

 **Guest – Thank you**

 **Raquel the writer – Agreed. But he thought she was alone**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It was a chapter of two halves, both good and bad**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I think the first half was the calm before the storm. Shit hit the fan in the second half for sure**

 **MizzHellKat – They were bound to get discovered at some point. It was just a hell of a shame Roman was the one to find them**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Aww thank you. I love a good cliffhanger. Sorry to keep you on your toes hehe**

 **Wwetnagirl – You'll have to read on to find out**

 **Saintsrow10 – No he is not!**

 **ChaosandDesirex0x – I know, I'm cruel lol. At least I gave you some fluff first**

 **Dawnie-7 – This is the part where the drama will be kicking off. The fluff is long gone as reality has set in.**

 **Guest – This will not go as she planned. The cat is out of the bag in the worst way possible**

 **NudeFitsLipsandPumps – I think as a couple they just want a bit of normality. But now Roman knows, a date will be the last thing on their minds**

 **EvilDreams101 – Yes it is!**

 **Rashauchiha89 – He did. The drama begins**

 **MsConCon - They last two chapters could not have been any different from each other lol. But as you said, nothing is going to break these two apart. Its love, and as much as Lydia is committed and loyal to Seth, the architect would do anything for his girl. He'll fight anyone, even Dean Ambrose to keep her. This is where the drama starts**

 **This chapter is named after 'Truth' by Bloc Party**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I felt as if the world around us had stopped spinning, I felt as if the room we were in was frozen in time, the three of us standing there as still as statues, none of us knowing what to do or what to say. You could hear a pin drop, the tension in the room thick and gripping. My face was one of fear, Seth's was one of realisation, and Roman's was one of pure confusion.

He simply stood there in the doorway, his hand gripping the door handle tightly, his eyes flicking between Seth and I, the cogs in his head whirling to life in order to figure out what he was seeing.

I swallowed nervously, a river of anxiety, worry and pure fear running through my veins.

He'd found us.

It was out in the open.

We'd finally been caught.

"R-Roman," I said, being the first one to break the horrible and heavy silence. "I… I just… I can explain…"

"What's going on?" he asked calmly, his voice laced with complete puzzlement.

"This isn't what it looks like," I tried, my hands trembling as Seth held them tightly.

"Really?" he asked, realisation dawning on him. "Because to me it looks like this bastard has got you in his arms and he was…" He couldn't finish his sentence as anger began to seep into his voice. His jaw became tense, his hands balling into fists as he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him. It slammed shut, the rough noise causing me to jump.

"Roman," Seth began. "You need to-"

"You can shut the fuck up," Roman said, pointing to Seth before his eyes returned to me. "Lydia, you need to explain what's happening right now, because what I just saw… What the fuck is going on?"

I sighed, gathering all the courage I had, stepping away from Seth and slowly walking towards Roman, needing to calm the large Samoan down. This wasn't going to work whilst he was angry.

"This isn't how I wanted this to happen," I whimpered, my steps tentative, testing the waters. "I didn't want you to find out in this way. This is-"

"What's happening, Lydia?" he asked firmly. He was getting more and more irritated and I understood why. We'd been caught and found out. We'd been spotted in a rather compromising position, and now Roman wanted answers to the questions he was asking. "What didn't you want me to find out?"

"I love him, Roman," I finally said. "I love him."

He just looked at me in shock, his mouth agape, unable to believe what I'd just said, his eyes as wide as saucers.

But it was the truth, I loved Seth Rollins. I loved him with all my heart and nothing in the world would ever change that. He had change my life, shown me love, and made me genuinely more happy than I'd ever been in my life before. And even though the world needed to know, I never wanted it to be like this.

"You… you what?" he asked incredulously, his face showing he had definitely not expected me to say that.

"And I love her, Roman," said Seth, stepping forward. "This isn't just some fling or some-"

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up," he growled at Seth.

"Roman, please don't be like that," I tried but the Samoan simply closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, his head assessing everything that he'd seen and everything that he'd heard, his mind working overtime in order for him to understand all this.

This was pretty big news, especially considering his relationship with Seth and his relationship with me. I was his friend, his best friends little cousin, a girl who he treated as a younger sister. We saw each other every day, we traveled together, and we were close.

Seth was his enemy, a former friend who broke him, hurt him, and betrayed him. He was a man he once trusted and considered a brother, but now he was a traitor and someone he hated.

And he'd just spotted those two people kissing. It was a hell of a lot for him to take in.

"Can I speak to you alone," he finally said, opening his eyes and looking at me. "Without him in the room?"

"Him? Him has a name," Seth fought back. "And there's no way I'm leaving her."

"Seth, it's fine," I said calmly, knowing having him here right now probably wasn't helping the situation. There was enough bad blood between these two men to tar and blur any opinions they had of one another. This was a delicate situation that needed to be explained calmly and efficiently, and having Seth present wasn't going to help the situation. "It might be best if you leave. Just for now."

He looked down at me, blinking. "Lydia, no. This is between all of us."

"Please, Seth," I said softly, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it softly. The movement did not go unnoticed by Roman, a gruff grunt leaving his mouth. "I think I need to talk to Roman alone. Please."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Roman through narrowed eyes then back to me as he eventually nodded.

"Fine. But if anything kicks off I'll be straight back in."

"Nothing will kick off," I assured him. "I just think Roman and I need a chat."

"Alright," he said, letting go of my hand and walking to the door, Roman glaring at him the entire time. He didn't kiss me or say anything to me as he left the room and I was rather grateful for this. Roman seemed wound up enough, a simple squeeze of the hand pissing him off. Had Seth done anything more intimate, he would have no doubt been on the receiving end of a spear.

Once the door clicked closed, leaving both of us in the silent room, Roman turned to look at me, an accusing glint in his eye.

"Seth fucking Rollins?!" he asked. "Seriously, Lydia? Of all the men in all the world, you chose Seth Rollins?"

He seemed angry, confused, but mostly hurt, the tone of his voice critical and condemning. I knew this wave of hate would come, but nothing could have prepared me for it now it was actually happening. And this was just Roman; I dreaded to think about when Dean found out.

"I know it looks bad," I tried.

"Bad?" he asked letting out a single laugh. "Bad? Lydia, this is fucking catastrophic! This is so wrong… This is completely and utterly fucked up."

"I know," I said, fighting back the tears as I felt that familiar sting behind my eyes.

"Do you know how this looks? What this could all mean?"

"I've considered all that. I really have. But I can't help how I feel."

"After everything he's done to us. To me, to Dean… Oh shit, Dean is gonna hit the goddamn roof." He placed his hands on his hips.

"I know he is," I said sadly.

"Did you even think about him when all of this happened? How he'd react? How he'd feel?"

"Of course I did!" I exclaimed. "I thought about him through it all. Whatever is happening between Seth and I would have happened a lot sooner if I hadn't been stopping myself over what Dean would think."

"How long has this been going on?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm not wholly sure. It started a month or so before I left."

"Oh my god…" he said running a hand over his face, his feet beginning to move, pacing the room in front of me.

I felt like a naughty school girl whose parents had just been informed she'd been given a week's worth of detention. All I could do was stand there and let him vent his anger. I watched him carefully, his body tense, his body not knowing where to move, his eyes not knowing where to look. He was agitated, clearly holding back the wave of raging anger he wanted to release. His fingers were flexing at his side as his nostrils flared heavily.

My heart had already sunk to my stomach as I realised the honeymoon was over. All the happiness we'd felt by sneaking around was done now and everything would change. Our privacy was gone, our relationship would be different and nothing would ever be the same. We'd always be watched as everyone would know the truth now. And it had been in the cruelest way imaginable.

"And you love him?" he asked finally looking at me and I could sense a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yes," I said firmly, nodding. "I love him."

"Fucking hell, Lydia," he said, shaking his head, his feet finally stopping their pacing. He put his hands back on his hips, his eyes now looking anywhere but at me. I could see this was affecting him, and the guilt hit me hard. But I couldn't feel guilty for falling in love. I would never feel guilty over my feelings for Seth Rollins.

He was my world, my rock, the best thing to ever happen to me. And no matter how it made others feel, I would never feel guilt or shame for loving that man.

A heavy silence filled the room that felt like it lasted an eternity. In reality it probably only lasted a matter of seconds, but I felt as if I stood there for a life time. My lungs could barely breathe, my heart threatened to burst from my chest, and my nerves were shot to shit. I felt as if I'd aged 50 years and I wanted this horrible feeling to go away.

"You need to tell Dean," he eventually said, his steely grey eyes meeting my brown ones.

"I know I do," I said. "And I will."

"When?" he asked.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," I said. "I don't want to drop this on him before the show and I need to figure out exactly what I need to say first."

He nodded, exhaling deeply a breath I didn't even know he was holding.

"Make sure you do," he stated.

"I will," I replied. "I promise."

"I won't say anything to him in the meantime," he said. "It's not my story to tell. But if he doesn't know by tomorrow, Lydia, I'll have to say something. He's my best friend, I can't keep this from him."

I nodded in affirmation. "Thank you."

He looked at me closely. "He's gonna hit the roof. You know that right?"

"I know," I said sadly.

"Just be prepared for everything that's gonna come with that."

I lowered my gaze, looking at the grey carpet that covered the floor, swallowing down the lump in my throat. I appreciated the room Roman was giving me in order to tell Dean, but the fear that hit me over exposing the truth was paralysing. The cat was out of the bag. The truth was exposed.

And Dean would know by the end of tomorrow.

xXx

Lying in Seth's arms that night didn't offer the same comfort it usually did. I barely felt his warmth, I hardly noticed when he squeezed me tighter, and I was only brought from my thoughts when I felt his lips kiss my forehead.

He knew I was distracted, we both were, but lying there with him almost felt as if I was doing something wrong, like I was betraying Dean and Roman's trust. The truth had been exposed and one of my closest and dearest friends knew about my relationship.

And it had not gone down well.

Not well in the slightest.

He did not approve, he was unhappy, and I knew Dean would be a thousand times worse than Roman could ever have been. And I knew I would have to talk to him about it tomorrow.

I felt like I shouldn't be here with Seth, doing this whilst Roman knew and Dean didn't. A part of me felt like I shouldn't be here, not until Dean knew at least. And Seth could feel something was off. He always knew when there was something the matter with me.

"What's wrong, baby?" he eventually asked me, leaning up onto his elbow so he could look fully at my face.

"After today, I think it's pretty obvious," I sighed.

"It was a tough one, I agree with that," he said.

"And tomorrow is going to be so much worse," I added.

"But it's a day we knew was coming," he told me. "It's unavoidable, Lydia. But as long as we stick together then we'll be okay."

"Maybe I should sleep in a different room tonight," I suggested. "Kind of avoid each other until I've told him."

"And what will that achieve?" he asked me, softly stroking the sensitive skin on my arms.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It might make me feel less bad about all this."

"All that's going to do is bring up your anxiety and make you more nervous," he said. "At least with me I can calm you and relax you. I can look after you, sweetheart. We've spent practically every night together since we got together. I don't think one more is going to affect us."

He had a point. We'd already done enough behind Dean's back, surely one more night wasn't going to hurt. He was going to be upset regardless of whether I was here or not, so why make myself worse my taking myself away from Seth? I needed him now more than ever, so getting another room and being alone was not going to be beneficial to either of us.

"I guess…"

He smiled and softly pressed his lips to mine.

"I understand you're scared," he said once he pulled away. "But you aren't in this alone. I'm here, Lydia. We got into this together and we'll get through it together. You've always got me."

"I know I have," I said. "I'm just terrified of how he'll react and what he'll do. This is going to destroy him."

"Listen, you love me right?"

"Of course I do," I told him in earnest. "With all my heart."

"And I love you too, Lydia Ambrose," he said. "With every ounce of my soul and being. It's taken me this long to get you, so there is no way in hell I'm ever letting you go. No one is taking you away from me. So we're going to be alright. And Dean will be too."

I nodded, not fully believing his words. But they were all I had to hold onto right now.

I needed any kind of hope I could get in order to get through tomorrow.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Magikat, KaylsDaughterOfHades, guest, 49ers, Lizzy, espeon44, wolves22, pelicans23, cliff, Tantoune, unstable-aj, Mandy, guest, Raquel the writer, ambroserollinsgirl, rkosgirl1, MizzHellKat, ambrose-kohli-girl, wwetnagirl, Saintsrow10, ChaosandDesirex0x, Dawnie-7, guest, NudeFitsLipsandPumps, EvilDreams101, MsConCon and rashauchiha89 for their reviews.**


	39. World War Three

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So… Roman knows. The cat is well and truly out of the bag and it is running wild. But lets be honest, its not Roman's reaction we want to see, is it? It's Dean's…**

 **49ers – Love is definitely shown**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Seth will always be protective of Lydia no matter what**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – I think Roman is torn. Yes, its bad that she's with Seth, but he's fond of Lydia and only wants her to be happy. And if everything goes to plan, I'm pretty sure this will be similar in length to Come and Get it. maybe a chapter longer or shorter. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet.**

 **Wolves22 – Thanks for the review**

 **Espeon44 – Read on to find out**

 **Lizzy – Yeah, at least Seth wasn't hurt lol! Roman will probably be more accepting than Dean for sure**

 **Blake – Definitely!**

 **Mandy – He knows it's her issue to tell, not his. And this is pretty big news that she needs to tell in her own way.**

 **Unstable-aj – Read on**

 **MizzHellKat – Exactly. She can't help who her heart wants. And she's hoping with everything she has that Dean understands that too.**

 **Guest – Aww thank you so much!**

 **SUKY87 – Thank you so much! So glad you're enjoying it**

 **Tantoune – Gotta love an angry Roman. That's when he's at his best lol.**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Glad the update cheered you up. Roman is nothing compared to Dean, that's for sure**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you**

 **Carrie – Her 'betrayal' is definitely two fold. Firstly the fact that she's in love with his enemy and second that's she's lied about it for too long. We all know and Lydia also knows that theres no real way to soften the blow with this one. she just needs to be outright and honest and accept the consequences**

 **Rashauchiha89 – He's handling it better than Dean will**

 **Haha95 – Thanks for the review**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Really, Dean should accept Lydia's decision of who she wants to be with… but we all know it's not going to be that easy**

 **Dawnie-7 – I think he was in shock more than anything. This was a big thing for Roman to learn. It'll be even bigger for Dean**

 **ChaosandDesirex0x – That's the one positive lol. They won't have to hide anymore.**

 **Cotton Blossom Diva - Aww thank you! Well welcome to the story and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **This chapter is named after 'World War Three' by Jonas Brothers**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I didn't speak a single word on the drive to the arena the next day. My mouth was tightly locked shut and my voice was nowhere to be found, my eyes watching the world pass me by as Seth drove our hire car along the highway. It was a beautiful bright sunny day, the sky blue and the temperature warm. I normally loved these sorts of days, but nothing could hide the dark and sickly feeling within my stomach.

The weather was definitely not a reflection of what was going on in my head.

My thoughts weren't bright or happy or joyous. They were terrified, reluctant and fearful. I was about to jump into the unknown and I had no idea what condition me or any of my relationships would be in by the end of the day.

I was about to tell Dean the truth, and I wanted nothing more than for Seth to turn the car around and drive as far away as possible.

My legs felt like jelly despite the fact I was sitting down, my mind racing at a hundred miles an hour coming up with every scenario and every outcome that could happen after my chat with Dean.

The dream outcome was that I'd tell Dean, he'd listen, and he'd accept my words, accept my relationship and welcome Seth into the family with open arms. He'd be happy for us and see Seth as a brother once again, just like he had during their Shield days. We'd all be laughing and joking together and I'll have wondered why I even worried in the first place.

But this was the real world, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this would never happen in a million years.

I knew exactly what was going to happen and that's why I was so reluctant to admit the truth. He was going to go ape shit. He'd forbid it, he'd hit the roof, he'd kill me. He was going to be hurt, angry and pissed, and no amount of pleading or convincing would change his mind.

I'd fallen in love with my cousin's mortal enemy, the man he hated above any other, a guy who had screwed him over countless times without an ounce of guilt or remorse.

Dean was going to hate this and I knew this would change our relationship forever.

This was something he would never accept or support, so this potentially meant losing Dean or losing Seth… and I couldn't lose either.

There was no choice in this for me. I loved them both and could never pick one over the other. So I had the feeling they'd be the ones doing the choosing for me. Seth would never leave, but Dean potentially could. Dean hatred for Seth ran deep, and there really was a chance he'd walk out on both of us.

And this ate me up inside.

Dean was family, he was blood, he was the brother I never had. And I knew by admitting the truth, there was the chance of losing him. And nothing was going to change that.

I was jumping into the unknown and I had no idea what condition I'd be in when I came out of the other side.

The car suddenly jolted to a halt.

"We're here, sweetheart," Seth said, his hand laying on mine, breaking me from my musings.

I looked around in a brief state of confusion, my eyes landing on the huge arena in front of me. I hadn't even noticed we'd arrived.

We got out of the car and went round to the trunk to pull out our cases. Seth heaved them out one by one, my head not fully paying attention. My eyes were focused on some random tire mark on the floor, my head not fully in reality.

I still wasn't aware of where I was until I felt a pair of soft warm lips kiss my forehead.

"I know you're nervous, sweetheart," he said to me, one arm around my waist holding me close as he repetitively pecked my forehead. "But it's going to be alright. I promise."

I leaned into him, needing his warmth, needing his comfort, just simply needing him near. Everything always felt safe and better when Seth was here. He was my happy place, the sunshine in my life that made everything warmer and brighter. And I needed that now more than ever.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Seth," I said sadly. "We both know it's not going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" he challenged.

"You've met Dean Ambrose, right? We both know exactly what my cousin is like," I said. "We know how his head works and we both know how he will react."

"It's going to tough, I won't deny that," he admitted. "And sure, he's probably going to be mad for a while. But he loves you, Lyd. You're his little cousin and he will come round to the idea."

"How do you know that?" I asked in a defeated tone.

"Because I believe in you and I believe in us," he said, brushing my hair from my face as he looked down at me. "We work, we belong together, even a blind man can see that. And soon Dean Ambrose will too. He'll see your happiness and the love we have to give, and despite who I am, he'll put it behind him and accept it for your sake."

"I really hope you're right," I said, standing up on my tiptoes, brushing my lips over his.

"I know I am," he smiled, his arms holding me tighter.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too. Nothing will ever change that," he replied, pressing his lips to mine more firmly, kissing me sweetly, a gentle sigh leaving my mouth.

I truly hoped there was some truth to Seth's words, because they were all I had to hang onto in that moment. My head was filled with negativity, but he'd given me a positive to cling onto, and I was going to with all my life.

xXx

I sat in catering by myself later that afternoon, a warm cup of coffee tightly in my hands. Seth had gone to his locker room in order to change for the show and warm up. He'd offered several times to come with me to tell Dean but I knew this was something I had to do by myself. If Seth was present when Dean found out, my boyfriend would be my cousin's first target and there would no doubt be a Seth Rollins shaped blood splatter on the wall.

It was far safer for me to divulge the information by myself. Not only would it be easier on Dean but it would avoid violence.

I knew he was arriving at the arena soon with Renee so I sat in catering alone, sipping on my coffee, running through what I'd say in my head ready for when he got here.

There was no right way to do this, and I knew that no matter how much I ran through it in my head, I'd probably wing it when it came to the crunch. I was nervous, my hands gripping my coffee mug tightly to avoid my hands trembling.

I took steady calming breaths, inhaling slowly, exhaling deeply, keeping my heart-rate down as best as I could given the situation. I could hear my pulse echoing in my ears, just wanting this to be over and done with.

I was thankful that no one approached me or sat down with me or attempted to talk to me. I got a few looks from passers by, but I wasn't distracted by them and so was easily able to keep calm and focus on the matter at hand. This was one of the biggest moments of my life, and even though I knew it would end in tears, I still wanted to be prepared.

I was just taking a sip of my coffee when next thing I knew, Roman Reigns came marching into catering, a look of deep concern on his face.

I knew exactly why he was here. He was checking in on me, making sure I was going to go through with my promise to tell Dean. There was no need to worry, there was no turning back, I was going to tell my cousin the truth or else risk the Samoan doing the job for me. What I didn't appreciate was the pressure my friend seemed to be putting on me.

""I know, Roman. I know," I said, rolling my eyes as he stood in front of me. "You can relax. I'm not backing out, I'm about to tell him so you-"

"He knows, Lydia," he finally said.

My heart stopped in my chest.

 _Wait… What…?_

The world began to still around me, everything moving in slow motion, like nothing was real. I felt like every ounce of energy had been slapped out of me, my body shivering like I'd been shot directly with a bullet straight through the chest.

 _This… This can't be happening… surely…_

My glazed over eyes could only look up at him, my mouth agape, my stomach doing summersaults.

"What…?" I asked, my voice laced in panic as I suddenly shot up, the movement so quick that my chair fell over behind me.

"He's knows the truth," he stated.

 _Oh god…_

"But… no… he can't… How… when… Roman, you didn't! You promised!"

I looked at my friend accusingly, my hands balling into angry fists at my side. They were trembling so fiercely it was there was an earthquake happening in the room. He said he wasn't going to say anything! He claimed he would leave it to me and he wouldn't utter a word. He was a fucking liar!

"Of course I didn't!" he said defensively. "I promised you I wouldn't and I don't go back on my promises."

"Then how?!"

"You and Seth were photographed kissing earlier in the parking lot. It's all over social media. He knows."

A wave of nausea hit me.

"Oh fuck…" I said, my head going light, losing my footing. I'd have dropped to the floor if it wasn't for Roman lurching forward and catching me before I could.

No, no, no… This wasn't possible. This was the worst outcome, the last thing I wanted, the one way I didn't want this to go. I had wanted this to come directly from me and only me. That way I could have told him gently and softened the blow. I'd have used my words carefully and admitted my relationship with Seth in the easiest way possible. I'd have put it in a way that could have possibly won my cousin over.

But he'd found out from another source, he'd found out from social fucking media, and now Dean knew without me even saying a word.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

This couldn't be happening, this wasn't how this was supposed to go down. And now I'd have to deal with the consequences.

I got to my feet, Roman not letting me go until I was able to stand on my own. I took a few deep breaths, my heart pounding as if I'd run a marathon. I had to fix this, I had to sort this problem out.

"You should go find him," Roman suggested. He was no longer being the accuser like he was yesterday. Now he was being almost supportive. He knew this was as bad as I thought it was.

"Where is he?" I asked hopefully.

"Out back," he replied. "Where the trucks are parked. He said he needed space."

I didn't respond. I simply ran as fast as my feet could carry me, moving in the direction of my cousin.

This situation had just been made a hell of a lot harder and I needed to sort it before it got any worse.

I walked through the large metal doors that led to the outside parking lot, tonnes of trucks parked up, some empty, some full, some being emptied as crew members pulled out bits of the set in order to get things ready for the show tonight. It was like a giant maze, but I navigated it, my eyes scanning everywhere for the one man I needed to see the most.

I was guided by worry, panic and shear fear, my legs like jelly as I ran. I skidded to a halt when I finally spotted him. He was sat on a large metal box, the sort that carried and kept equipment, his eyes focused on the floor in front of him.

I couldn't read his face, his expression blank and emotionless. He was giving nothing away as to how he felt, but that didn't matter. He knew the truth, he knew my secret and I knew what was about to come.

So I cautiously approached him, taking small and timid steps as I swallowed down the petrified lump in my throat.

"D-Dean…?" I asked.

He froze at the sound of my voice but didn't say anything.

"Dean, I can explain," I tried.

"I need you to leave," he said calmly.

"But I did to talk to you about all this," I said.

"Go away, Lydia... My head is fucked up right now… and I need to make sense of all this." His voice was low and broken, the words hardly coming out.

"Dean, we can sort this together. Please," I pleaded.

"I need you to leave right now before I say something or do something I'm gonna regret," he said, his jaw tense.

"But-"

"I SAID FUCKING LEAVE!" he shouted, glaring at me with angry eyes, his voice laced with venom and hurt. He looked broken, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.

I'd really done it this time, I'd seriously fucked up on an unknown scale and now my cousin couldn't even look at me or speak to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

But he looked away, his point having been made very clear. So I did as I was told, stepping back and running away, fighting back the tears as I left my cousin behind me.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to 49ers, ambroserollinsgirl, KaylsDaughterOfHades, wolves22, espeon44, Lizzy, Blake, Mandy, Unstable-aj, MizzHellKat, guest, SUKY87, Tantoune, rkosgirl1, Raquel the writer, carrie, rashauchiha89, haha95, ambrose-kohli-girl, Dawnie-7, ChaosandDesirex0x and Cotton Blossom Diva for their reviews**


	40. Everybody Hurts

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope we're all well and ready for the drama to kick in. so Dean finally found out the truth last chapter. The cat is out of the bag! Its only taken like 40 frickin' chapters! This is where the honeymoon period is definitely over for Lydia.**

 **Lilygirl95 – It's going to take some time for that to happen**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – If you thought that interaction between them was bad, it's only going to get worse**

 **Tantoune – Pissed is an understatement lol. I don't really plan to have any sort of Moxley side to Dean in this story as I'm using that in Unstoppable.**

 **49ers – Thank you**

 **Mandy – Thank you so much! It's so heartwarming to know you love my work. I will definitely write for as long as I can**

 **Espeon44 – It's going to get sadder**

 **Wolves22 – Definitely**

 **Carrie – Poor Lydia indeed! This is only going to make things so much worse**

 **Unstable-aj – I know! It's taken long enough**

 **Rkosgirl1 – It's a pretty messed up way for him to discover the truth but you know I love the drama! Hehe**

 **MizzHellKat – If you shed tears before, get ready for this chapter**

 **Raquel the writer – Easier said than done lol**

 **NudeFitsLipsandPumps – Lydia is going to be split here. Seth will accept Dean glady for the sake of Lydia but I'm not sure if Dean will do the same. There's a lot of history there**

 **Dawnie-7 – Dean is just very disappointed by this betrayal and he needs time to let this sink in. He's hurt and having Lydia around immediately might not be the best thing.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – She's really isolated herself here with her secrecy and she knows she needs to fix all this. thank goodness she still has Seth!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Breathe! Breathe! Prepare yourself for another dramatic chapter**

 **MsConCon – Oh you have to love the drama lol! I think the fact she's isolated herself so much from everyone else means her relationship with Seth will become more solid and only grow stronger. He's sort of all she has now and she won't let him go so easily. But she knows she needs to get Dean back. You will see his reaction now**

 **This chapter is named after 'Everybody Hurts' by REM**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I hardly remembered my feet carrying me as I walked back into the arena, my mind going in a million directions, the sickly feeling of dread filling my stomach. I wanted to keel over and puke my guts up, my throat enclosed, making it hard to breathe. My heart was pounding like I was running a marathon, and I had to constantly fight against the stinging of tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

He hated me.

He absolutely hated me.

He couldn't even bear to look at me or even talk to me, his loud and harsh words sending me away before I'd had the smallest chance to explain myself and fight my corner.

I knew this whole situation was going to be hard, but nothing could have prepared me for it. This… This was downright unbearable.

It had felt like a slap in the face, like he'd stabbed me right through the heart, the pain of it all like nothing I'd ever experienced. Dean had never sent me away, ever. Not in all the years I'd been in his life. Dean had always been the one to welcome me, to look after me, to take me under his wing and guide me through life. We'd been through everything together and he was the closest thing I had to a brother.

But the way he shouted, the venom in his eyes, the pure betrayal evident in his voice… It broke my heart.

I'd fucked up.

I'd completely and seriously fucked up.

I walked through the arena corridors, my vision blurry from the tears I could no longer hold back. They tumbled silently down my cheeks, a sob caught in my throat that I didn't want to release. There were too many people around and if I broke down crying, there would be even more questions for me to answer.

I had enough to deal with at the moment; I didn't want anyone else on my back.

I needed Seth, I needed his love and his comfort, I needed the reassurance he always gave me. He was my happy place right now, the one bit of solace I had. So I stood up straight and began walking to his locker room, needing to get to him before I began to full on cry.

I was swiftly stopped in my tracks by Renee Young.

I swallowed nervously as I looked at my cousin's girlfriend, ready for the onslaught of anger and betrayal I was expecting. Only it never came. As she stared at me, her smile was sympathetic, her body language warm and her approach friendly. She slowly walked towards me, catching me off guard by handing me a tissue. I quickly took it, wiping my tears away.

"Wanna talk?" she asked softly.

"I think I need to," I replied. I wasn't really sure why she was being so kind to me, but I accepted the kindness regardless.

She took my hand in hers, gave it a gentle squeeze and led me into an empty locker room where we could have some privacy and be left alone.

I dropped onto the wooden bench and she sat down quickly beside me.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on," she softly spoke. "What you do in your private life is your business, but I know this is not going to be good for Dean. This is big, Lydia."

"He won't even look at me," I said, still wiping away the tears.

"He's going to need time," she explained. "You're dating Seth Rollins. You can't expect him to welcome you both with open arms and be okay with all this."

"But it's my choice. It's my relationship," I tried.

"I know that," she said. "And I know you can't help who you fall in love with. But there's a history between these two men and you can't expect this to go smoothly."

"I know," I said, looking down at my lap.

"Listen, whatever happens, I'm here for you, okay?" she said softly. "Regardless of what anyone else thinks, you're still my friend and I'll support you just as I'll support Dean."

"Thank you," I said, smiling lightly. "Just… What do I do, Renee?"

"I'll talk to him," she replied. "When we get to the hotel tonight, I'll speak to him and arrange for you to meet him in our room. I'll make myself scarce and you two can try and patch this up."

"But this is between three of us," I said. "Seth needs to come too."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Keep it as you and Dean. Dean wants to pull Seth's guts out of his body through his throat right now. I wouldn't risk bringing him in case it makes things worse. He'll be more sympathetic if it's just you."

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" I whimpered.

"He will," she said. "He loves you, Lyd. You're his baby cousin. He won't push you away for too long. I'll talk to him then text you when it's safe to come round."

"Thank you so much," I said, leaning in and hugging my friend.

"Anytime," she replied. "I want this fixed too. I hate seeing you both so sad."

She held me tightly, her warmth reassuring, her words giving me confidence. I was surprised she'd agreed to help me, but if anyone could talk Dean round then it was Renee Young. My cousin would do anything for his girlfriend so I hoped she could work her magic now.

I needed to get through to Dean and I needed to make all this work.

xXx

It was rather late when Renee finally sent the text I'd been waiting all night to receive. At about half past eleven my phone buzzed to life and I grabbed it immediately, opening it up to read that it was safe to visit their room. She's talked him round and he'd finally agreed to see me.

I'd been waiting all evening to be given the go-ahead to see Dean and now I'd got it I was almost too afraid to go.

This chat with him was D-Day, it was a conclusion, a climax, and by the end of it I'd know exactly where I stood with my cousin.

Either he'd accept my relationship with Seth, or he'd turn his back on me.

And I was so scared of this happening that a part of me wanted to turn on my heel and run for the hills. The only thing stopping me was knowing it'd get me nowhere by doing that. Dean had already turned me away, he'd already shouted at me and got his feelings out in the open. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than they were now. The worst that could happen tonight would be a prolonging of what was already happening.

At least by going to talk to him there was a chance I could win him round. Granted, it was an extremely small chance, but it was something.

I walked to their room and waited outside their door until I heard it open, Renee emerging and looking at me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Better than he was earlier in the sense of he's not shouting or yelling," she said. "But he's quiet. I think it's all sinking in for him now."

I sighed. "Probably the best condition I can approach him in, I guess."

"Just be gentle with him, okay?" she asked. "He's sensitive and this is a big thing for him to hear."

"I know," I nodded. "Thanks for organising this."

"Of course," she smiled. "All I ask is that you make use of this time wisely."

"I will," I promised as she opened the door and allowed me to step inside.

The door closed behind me, the click of the lock filling the heavy silence in the room. The TV wasn't on, the only other noise being the soft ticking of a clock. It was almost eerie, letting me know how slow each second was passing by. My eyes immediately landed on my cousin as he sat on his bed, his eyes focused on the carpet below his feet. He hadn't even acknowledged that I was here, but I knew he knew. His body had stiffened and his breathing had slowed.

I felt it best not to approach him straight away so I stood awkwardly by the door.

"Hi, Dean," I timidly said.

"Hi…" he replied, his gravely voice broken, like he hadn't spoken in a while.

I shifted from foot to foot, my hands clasped together in front of me.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged, so I cautiously walked over to him and sat on the bed. I left a good amount of distance between us, not wanting to push Dean too far before he was ready. We sat in silence for a minute or two before I started up the conversation.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me," I told him first. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm only doing it because Renee asked," he replied, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

I nodded sadly. It was pretty shitty to hear but at least he was giving me the time of day. I was ready to grab that with both hands despite his reasons for doing it.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions."

He snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Then ask away," I said.

He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"How long?"

"A few months," I replied firmly.

"Who made the first move?"

"Seth did."

"Where did it happen?"

"I can't remember exactly, but I think it was around the time of Vince's birthday."

The questions were coming short, sharp and fast, like he was trying to get as much information as he could in able to paint a better picture and fix together everything that had happened so he could understand it.

"How far has it gone?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Have you… slept with him?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I have."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and released a deep and heavy breath, finally getting to his feet. He looked anywhere but at me as he began to pace, his body fidgety, his chest heaving. All I could do was sit there, watch him, and accept anything that was about to come my way.

When he did finally stop to look at me, the look in his eyes pierced right through my heart. They were swimming with hurt, betrayal and sadness.

"Lyd, you could have had anyone," he said. "You're young, you're beautiful, you could have any guy in the world. Hell, you even dated Orton for a time. But you picked _him_."

"I know," I replied.

"The guy who betrayed me, the fucker who screwed me over, the cunt who messed up my life."

"Don't call him that," I argued.

"Why? It's the truth, isn't it?" he said. "He's a traitor, he's a fucker, and he's the biggest cunt I know."

I stood up, ready to fight Seth's corner. I couldn't just stand by and let my cousin berate him like that.

"Yes, he may have done some shit in the past but-"

"But nothing!" he shouted. "Seth Rollins is a disgusting bastard who ruined my life. He messed up my head and broke my trust. That's something I'll never be able to forgive, and I thought you of all people, Lydia, would know and understand that."

"I do understand that!"

"Then why the fuck have you decided to lessen yourself and shack up with the prick?"

"It's not like that," I said. "This isn't just sex or some cheap lay."

"Then what is it, Lydia?" he asked. "Is he using you to get to me? Or has he brain washed you that much that you've decided to turn on me too?"

"Don't be so stupid, Dean!" I said angrily. "You know I'd never do that."

"Then what the fuck is all this?" he asked, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"I love him!" I finally admitted.

The room fell silent.

You could hear a pin drop as Dean stopped pacing, his eyes as wide as saucers as he looked at me. His body was tense and still, the ticking of the clock suddenly ringing loud in my ears again. Every second began to pass by slowly again.

"What…?"

"I love him, Dean," I said in earnest.

"No. No. Don't you dare say that word," he seethed.

"I just did. Twice," I said proudly. "I love him, Dean."

He dropped onto the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. His back was hunched over and he looked utterly defeated. That's when the anger dissipated from both of us, neither of us able to fight or argue back. Dean just looked broken, and all I could feel was an overwhelming guilt.

My cousin was such a strong and outgoing guy. He was friendly, chatty, one of the happiest and loveliest people you could ever meet. And in one evening I'd turned him into a broken mess, curled up on himself, hiding away from the world.

I'd only ever seen him like this one other time in all my life…

The night Seth turned on The Shield.

"Oh god…" he quietly whispered, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. His foot began to tap and twitch with anxiety and realisation. This had obviously gone further than he ever thought possible. Dean had only thought this had been fucking. Never in a million years did he ever expect feelings to come into play.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing," I suggested softly. "This is something you can come round to."

"No I can't."

"But why not?"

"You… lied to me, Lyd. For months you have fucking lied to me. And about something is big and important. You know that bastard has given me trust issues and all you've done is make that worse. How could you do that?"

I fought back the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. This isn't what I wanted," I said to him eventually. "I never wanted things to get this bad."

"Then what did you want?" he gently asked. "What did you honestly think was going to happen, Lydia?"

"The last person I ever expected to fall for was Seth Rollins," I began to explain. "And I won't lie, for a long time I pushed him away. I said no. I tried to move on. But things happened, I got to know him… and then the feelings came. I realised that he's not this horrible guy who only looks out for himself. He's good, he's nice, he's like he was back in The Shield days."

Dean scoffed. "He'll never be like that."

"He is, Dean," I tried. He's returning to his old self."

At last he looked up at me. "Don't be so blind, Lyd. As long as he's part of The Authority and holding that championship, he'll never be what he was."

I shook my head knowing none of this was getting through to him. Everything I said, my cousin had an answer for. He was stubborn, he was standing his ground, and no matter what I said or how I felt about Seth, it was beginning to become clear that nothing was going to easily change his mind.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "I really don't."

"Nothing I say is going to change your opinion, is it?"

He sighed and looked at me. "This is big, Lydia. Bigger than anything. This isn't going to take one night and one chat to figure out. But at the minute… no. Nothing will change how I feel."

I looked away feeling like I'd just been slapped in the face, like this whole chat had been fucking useless. I hadn't changed his mind. In fact I hadn't made any leeway at all. Dean would not accept Seth was in my life at all.

"Then maybe I should leave," I suggested.

"Maybe you should," he said, looking away.

That hurt more than I thought it would. So I simply stood up, zipped up my jacket and walked over to the door. I placed my hand on the handle, ready to leave before I turned to stare at him.

"It's my relationship, Dean," I stated. "You have to accept that."

"And he fucked up my life," he argued, his blue eyes staring at my brown ones. "You have to accept that too."

I genuinely had no response to give him, so I opened the door and walked away, leaving my cousin behind me.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, ambroserollinsgirl, Tantoune, 49ers, Mandy, espeon44, wolves22, Carrie, Unstable-aj, rkosgirl1, MizzHellKat, Raquel the writer, NudeFitsLipsandPumps, Dawnie-7, KaylsDaughterOfHades, ambrose-kohli-girl and MsConCon for their reviews**


	41. Bad Blood

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope we are all well. I've been a bit poorly these last few days, just the usual illnesses that come with cold weather, so I'm glad I managed to get this chapter out for you. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Espeon44 – They will**

 **Carrie – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Wolves22 – Thank you**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Its such a tough situation as we all know Dean and Lydia love each other and they don't want to fight. But this was one step too far and too much has happened. She literally only has Seth now so she seriously needs to figure out what to do and fast.**

 **49ers – He really needs to**

 **Cavaliers23, Raiders89 – No**

 **Unstable-aj – I agree. They're both hurt but they both need to find a balance in order to get along and for this to work**

 **Mandy – I'm glad I could be of help with my writing. I hope you're okay**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I think he was calm due to the shock and the hurt. It's his little cousin and he doesn't want to be mad at her. But she's really screwed up his head**

 **Tantoune – You can see it from both sides of the argument. And you know I love the drama and emotions! It's not a Rachydoodle story without them**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – At least she has a friend on side with Renee**

 **MizzHellKat – It was such a sad chapter. We can hug both of them!**

 **Raquel the writer – You're right but Dean still had a right to know**

 **NudeFitsLipsandPumps – It's such a hard situation as you can see both points of view. Yes, Lydia can't help who she fell in love with, but there's a massive history between Seth and Dean. I think time is needed for Dean to come round**

 **Gamesgrl5887 – It's sort of the only defence she has and she's doing whatever she can to fight for her relationship. This is certainly going to be painful for Lydia, it'll take a while for things to settle.**

 **Dawnie-7 – This was never going to be easy regardless of whether she told him at the beginning or now. She was still dating his enemy. They just both have to respect each other's points of view. Dean needs to accept it's Lydia relationship but Lydia needs to accept that there's a history between Dean and Seth**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It was a very emotional chapter! And I hope this chapter helps answer some of your questions**

 **Rashauchiha89 - Hahaha! He needs one sometimes**

 **MsConCon - Seth is in this for the long haul. Nothing or nobody will change his mind now. Not Dean or The Authority. He knows his place is with Lydia. As for the Dean and Lydia relationship, I think its something that will need to build in time. We know they won't hate each other forever but its how they get back to that sweet spot and become close again.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Bad Blood' by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

It was with a heavy and aching heart that I walked into the arena the next night for that evening's live show. I dragged my feet along the floor, my legs automatically moving without a thought. My mind was anywhere but where I was and I was so glad I'd done these walks so many times so now they were like a reflex or a routine.

I had Seth's hand comfortably in mine as we walked, neither of us making any move to hide we were together. There was no point in keeping it secret anymore. It was public knowledge now and the one person I was most terrified of knowing also knew, so why keep things private? Seth and I were a couple and the world knew, so I didn't care about the looks or stares we got.

I needed him now more than ever so I held his hand tightly, refusing to let it go as we walked.

I felt the weight of the world was on my shoulders as we moved, each sigh, each breath, each look we got hanging heavy over what had happened the night before.

I hadn't seen Dean since I left his hotel room, nor had I had any communication with him. Not a phonecall, not a text message, not a tweet. Nothing. The last thing I had seen or heard from him had been that heartbreaking look on his face and that sadness in his voice.

We had not left on the best of terms, both of us standing our ground, but that didn't lessen the guilt I felt. This was all my fault after all. Not only had I fallen in love with his enemy, but I had lied to him for months about the entire thing. And then he had found out in the worst way possible, in a way that was out of my hands, and in a way that would cause maximum damage.

And it had.

Dean now hated me, he wouldn't speak to me, and our relationship was pretty much in tatters. And I didn't know how to repair it. The one way was to let Seth go and end things but I could never do that. I loved him with all my heart and I could never lose the man that meant the world to me.

So what else was there to do?

I honestly didn't know.

I think my cousin just needed time. Time to let it sink in, time to accept it, and time to know where to go from here on out. I loved him and wanted a relationship with him, that was something that would never change. The ball was now in his court and this was all down to him.

This was all up to Dean now.

And until then, all I could do was sit by and hope that he would come round to the idea of Seth and I being together and fix the mess I'd created.

Seth changed quickly and we left his locker room, the two of us deciding to head to catering for some food before the show started. I wasn't hungry, my body too stressed out for something solid, so whilst Seth grabbed a BLT sub, I just grabbed a cup of coffee, enjoying the comfort the warm mug gave me in my hands. I sipped on it, my eyes watching the brown liquid as we sat there, staring as the steam swirled above the mug. I didn't really have much to say and I didn't want to do a lot. I just wanted to go to my hotel room, lie on my bed and cry into my pillow.

But annoyingly I had to be at work and this wasn't helping me one bit.

My attention was suddenly grabbed as I felt Seth's hand on top of mine.

I looked up at his handsome face, a sympathetic smile gracing his perfect lips.

"I wish I could snap you out of this trance and make everything better," he said sadly.

"Me too," I sighed. "I just… I feel crap, Seth."

His thumb stroked the back of my hand softly.

"I know you do, sweetheart. Last night wasn't fun for you. But we're going to get through this, I swear. Dean will come round, he just needs time."

"What if he doesn't?" I asked. "What if this is one step too far for him and he can't forgive this?"

"He will because your cousin loves you," he assured me. "Don't forget Dean was one of my best friends for years so I know him well. And one of his redeeming qualities is the love and protection he has for those close to him. He's fiercely loyal and he won't let you go like that so easily. You mean too much to him."

"I really hope you're right," I said sadly. "Sorry if I don't believe you too much right now."

He smiled. "I don't expect you too. You've had to deal with a lot and things aren't looking up at the moment. But they will. And even so, you still have me. I'm going nowhere, angel."

I offered him a half-smile.

"I know," I said as he slipped an arm around me and pulled me too him. "You're the one good thing I have left."

He held me close. "You have me, an amazing job, the ability to travel around the world and you have your friends too. You have to look on the bright side."

"Thank you," I smiled more fully.

"Anytime," he whispered as he pressed his lips to my temple, kissing my head softly.

But I quickly pulled away, my eyes widening as Dean suddenly entered catering, his gaze fixed upon us. He didn't say anything but he feelings were as plain as day.

"Dean," I tried but he'd already turned on his heel, swiftly leaving the room.

I rested back against Seth, any good mood he'd put me in having quickly vanished. My cousin couldn't even bear to look at us. How the hell are we going to fix this anytime soon?

Seth's hands rubbed my arms. "Keep positive, sweetheart," he said. "Chin up."

"Mmm," was all I muttered.

We were silent for a time before he finally stood up.

"Listen, I'm just popping to the bathroom but I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, not really listening. He kissed my head and rushed away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

xXx

Seth Rollins's Point Of View

I hated lying to Lydia, but I wasn't heading to the bathroom at all. I just needed a suitable and believable alibi in order to get away without the chance of being caught. In fact I was heading in the total opposite direction of the bathroom, hoping I was following him in the right direction and hoping he was heading where I thought he would be. It had been a few seconds since we'd last seen him and this arena was so big that it was enough time for him to get away.

But I saw the look on her face, I noticed how deflated she had quickly become, and I could tell my gorgeous sweet Lydia was not the happy bubbly girl she usually was.

So I wanted to sort this, I wanted to fix this and make my girl happy again. I was the biggest reason we were in this mess and I knew I had to do something to get us out of it. Lydia had tried to no avail so maybe I could try.

I'd decided there and then that I'd try, so I'd left her and I was going to hunt the problem down.

It was a huge risk and no doubt he'd refuse to see me, but I at least had to try.

I was going to talk to Dean.

I knew this was a brave move that could potentially backfire but I couldn't sit back anymore and do nothing. Under Lydia's orders I'd done that for days and it had gotten her nowhere. So now I had to have my turn to fix the problem. I had to get the woman I loved back to her normal self if it was the last thing I did.

I just wanted my Lydia back.

I reached his locker room and knocked on the door, my hands on my hips as I awaited an answer. Nothing happened for a time so I knocked again and the door finally opened. Roman Reigns stood in the doorway.

"Roman," I nodded in greeting.

He stood tall and defensive but I refused to be intimidated by the big guy. We had been close for years and I knew how he worked. He could be a teddy bear when he wanted to so I wasn't afraid of him.

"You got some nerve coming here," he growled as he filled the doorway.

"Who is it?" called Dean from somewhere within the room.

"You don't wanna know," said Roman, his grey steely eyes never leaving mine.

I heard movement before Dean came into sight. It took a split second for him to recognise it was me before his face transformed into something angry and aggressive. He marched forward, Roman's arm the only thing stopping him from getting to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" he seethed angrily, his face red, his hands balled into fists.

I held my hands up defensively. "Look, I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk."

"Talk? Fucking talk?!" he shouted. "After all the shit you've pulled and now you want to talk?"

"Please, Dean," I tried.

"I want you to fuck off and never grace my doorstep again," he growled. "I want you to leave my cousin alone and let her live her life. Leave us the hell alone before I wipe that smug look off your face."

"Please let me explain myself," I tried again.

Dean was progressively getting angrier and was about to speak again when Renee suddenly came to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"Maybe we should give him a few minutes," she suggested. "See what he has to say."

We all looked over at her in surprise, Dean most of all. Lydia had mentioned that Renee had helped organise her talk with Dean so it was clear the young woman was on our side somewhat. Obviously her main loyalty was with Dean but perhaps she could be the one person who could bridge the gap here for us.

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked incredulously. "After what he's done?"

"Don't do it for him, do it for Lydia," she said softly.

He blinked a few times as he looked at her, Renee's face offering him a loving and sweet smile.

"Renee…" he said warningly.

"Please?" she asked sweetly. "For Lydia? For me?"

Roman and I stood on edge before Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I must be fucking mad…" Dean mumbled before he looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I'll give you five minutes."

"That's all I ask," I said.

"Thank you," whispered Renee as she gently kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

As much as he disliked the idea, Roman stepped aside and let me in, closing the door behind us. We all sat down on the wooden benches within the locker room, my heart pounding quickly. I'd been given my chance, a way to help this, a way to get Lydia back to herself and I was going to do my best to make this work.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me," I said to Dean as he faced me, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm here for Lydia and I want a chance to figure this out."

"She's the only reason I haven't ripped your head from your neck."

I nodded. "I really appreciate the chance to-"

"Cut the bullshit," he said. "What do you want?"

"Lydia's not doing good," I told him. "She's in a bad way. She's quiet, she's timid, she cries a lot. I've never seen her like this before."

"And I'm not?" he asked. "After finding out your dirty little secret, you think I'm not like that either?"

"I don't doubt that but-"

"You both lied to me," he said. "You, who has made my life a total misery, the man who screwed my head up, you had to go one step further and take one of the closest people to me. Wasn't breaking up The Shield enough for you? Wasn't fucking me up satisfying enough? Obviously not if you had to stab the knife in one last time and twist it harshly."

I sighed. "I know this was a shock. And neither of us expected things to pan out the way they did."

"Maybe she didn't, but I think you did," he accused. "She said you made the first move."

"Yeah I did, I won't deny that."

"Why her?" he asked me. "Any woman in the world but you conveniently chose my little cousin. Why?"

"I can't say why. It just happened," I told him. "I got to know her, she interested me, I realised what a great person she was and the feelings grew from there. And I could see it happening from her side too. We were just two people who fell in love. We couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?" he said questioningly. "I told you to stay way from her. I asked Lydia to keep her distance. Two people who don't see each other don't just magically fall in love. If you hadn't pursued her, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Maybe not," I said with a gentle shrug. "But I knew quite early on how I felt. It was her who took the time to come round. And that's why you need to stop this and talk to her. She's heartbroken."

"And so am I!" he said, standing up. Roman stood too, his eyes fixed on his friend, poised to move if he needed to. I stood up alongside them, always keeping eye level with my former friend. This conversation was working him up more, and even though I'd come here to try and make peace, that clearly wasn't happening.

"Then why not end this?" I asked. "Why not call all this off and welcome her back with open arms?"

"Because you both lied to me. You both kept this from me. And you've managed to find another way to get one up on me. And I don't when or if I'll ever forgive that."

"Then you need to get your head out your ass, liven up and accept it," I said proudly. "Because we're together and nothing will ever change that."

That's when Dean launched at me. I stepped back but Roman managed to get to him and stop him before he could reach me.

"You little cunt!" he shouted. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again!"

"Your pride is blinding you to what's happening," I said. "You're hurting her way more than she could have ever hurt you. Hate me, detest me, be mad at me all you want. But don't blame her for this."

"Get out of my fucking sight," he yelled and I knew I'd outstayed my welcome. Roman continued to hold Dean back as Renee got the door for me, rushing me out before Dean could get worse.

"Thanks for trying," she quickly said to me.

"Just keep reminding him Lydia isn't the bad guy here," I said. "They need to make up and it needs to be soon."

"I'll try," she promised me before I left the locker room and made my way down the corridor.

I felt angry as I walked, pissed off that he'd reacted the way he had. This wasn't a fight between him and I. This was about fixing the broken relationship between him and Lydia. A relationship that didn't need to be broken and could easily work if he just heard her out and came round to her decision to be with me. He didn't need to have anything to do with me. He never had to look at me again. But he needed to reconnect with her.

I knew I'd probably made things worse by going to him, but at least I'd tried. I'd been the bigger man and gone to him. It wasn't my fault if he'd rejected my pleas.

I'd need to tell Lydia what I'd done and come clean that I'd spoken to her cousin. But as I entered catering ready to see her, my admission would have to be put on hold. Because as I looked around to find her, she was nowhere in sight.

Lydia was gone.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to espeon44, Carrie, wolves22, KaylsDaughterOfHades, 49ers, Cavaliers23, Unstable-aj, Mandy, rkosgirl1, Tantoune, ambroserollinsgirl, MizzHellKat, Raquel the writer, NudeFitsLipsandPumps, Raiders89, gamesgrl5887, Dawnie-7, Rashauchiha89, MsConCon and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews.**


	42. I Appear Missing

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter. We're starting to reach the big ending to this story so I hope you enjoy! Also, a quick side note - chapters for this story may be a tad slower than usual for a short while after this one as i have a busy few weeks ahead. They may be coming out later than they normally do but I will do my complete best to stick to my schedule and get them on on normal time. This is just a little warning incase I can't.**

 **49ers – He will**

 **Espeon44, wolves22 – Yes**

 **Raiders89, Carrie, guest, Jaugars5, ted, sky5, 14, portland – Thanks for the review**

 **Mandy – I know, things are looking a bit sad right now, but things will get happier**

 **Tantoune – Well you'll find out where she is in this chapter. Get ready for more drama!**

 **Cardinals11 – No**

 **Unstable-aj – This story is from Lydia's POV so we only see her emotions. She's only human so she's going to feel sad about it all. And Renee is just trying to be a mediator and keep everyone happy**

 **MizzHellKat – Seth is just doing what he has to for Lydia's sake, even if it means facing Dean. And I really like that quote**

 **Guest – You'll find out in this chapter**

 **Raquel the writer – He's hurt by it all so we have to see it from both sides**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – There's a lot of questions that should be answered this chapter**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I think it was too soon for him to talk to Dean but he's willing to do anything to help Lydia and make all this right again**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Well this story is in the drama category so you can guess what is coming next lol.**

 **AnyaMorrow – Here's the update!**

 **Dawnie-7 – Renee is being a mediator and seeing it from all sides. She loves Dean and Lydia and wants neither of them fighting**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Seth was just trying to help but he may have made things worse. And you'll see where she is in this chapter**

 **Tomieharley – Aww thank you. Glad to hear you're still enjoying it**

 **This chapter is named after 'I Appear Missing' by Queens Of The Stone Age**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I sat at the table in catering, watching my coffee go cold as I waited for Seth to come back, feeling rather sorry for myself. It was stupid because a massive part of me knew I shouldn't be feeling this way. After all I'd brought all of this on myself and only had myself to blame.

But I was human, I had emotions, I had love for the people involved. So it was only natural to be feeling so low and so shit about the situation and wishing it was all better.

I'd never been in this sort of position before. I'd never had a boyfriend before Seth. Well, not a serious one anyway. I'd never had a time in my life where Dean and I didn't get on or had fallen out as we'd always been so close. And I had certainly never been in a position where both these things had crossed paths and caused each other.

I knew this was bad, and I knew what I'd done was wrong in my cousin's eyes, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Yes, Seth had been a total pig to Dean in the past and I completely understood his hatred for my boyfriend and the fact that he did not like our relationship. But my heart wanted him, I'd gotten to know the real him, and I loved him beyond any other man I'd met.

And he loved me. Seth Rollins loved me and adored me and was giving me everything I could have ever dreamed of. Except for one thing…

For him and my cousin to get along so this mess could finally end.

And in all honesty I didn't know when this would happen. I knew Dean needed time to take all this in and wrap his head around it. I was more than happy to give him this time, but I hoped that meant it would end well, that it wasn't a waste, that he'd still feel the same in years from now.

It had only been a day and I already hated it. I didn't think I could last months or years.

I sighed, the coffee mug in my hands now fully cold.

I needed to pick myself up and get on with things. I needed to stop being sluggish and sad. I needed to lose myself in my work and distract myself. I had a job to do after all. I knew Seth would be back soon but a trip to the lady's room was desperately needed. So I stood and quickly walked to the toilet so I could get back in time for him.

I relieved myself then went to wash my hands, looking at myself in the mirror above the sink as I did.

Even with my makeup on I looked awful. My eyes looked red from where I'd cried most of the night, there were purple bags under my eyes from the fact I'd had very little sleep, and my hair lay dank and flat on my head from where I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it. My heart hadn't been in it. I'd only put makeup on so that I could look somewhat better than I did.

I sighed, pulling my hairbrush from my bag, attempting to do something with my hair in order to make it look a little more alive.

I didn't want the unneeded questions from my fellow employees as to why I looked like shit. Most of them probably already knew as gossip was quick to spread in the WWE. But I still didn't want to deal with it.

Once my hair looked somewhat better, I put my hairbrush away and left the bathroom, heading back to catering in order to meet Seth, my feet walking hurriedly down the corridor.

That's when a hand suddenly grabbed me out of nowhere.

I let out a squeal as I was pulled into an unused locker room. It was dark and quiet, my eyes squinting as the lights were suddenly flicked on. Once they focused and the hand had let me go, I soon found out where I was and who I was with. He pushed me up against the wall, his face angry and upset as he looked at me.

Randy Orton.

"Randy, what are you doing?" I asked him in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Seth Rollins?" he asked in annoyance. "Seth fucking Rollins? Are you kidding me?"

It took me a few seconds to figure out what was going on, but it very quickly made sense. I'd dated Randy at the start of my time with WWE, and as wonderful as things had been, I'd chosen to end my relationship with him… That had immediately started things off with Seth.

 _Ah…_

"Seth Rollins?" I asked, chuckling nervously. "I don't understand what you're-"

"Don't play coy with me, Lydia," he seethed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The whole fucking locker room knows what I'm talking about."

I swallowed hesitantly as this was a conversation I hadn't expected to have. I was dealing with enough shit with regards to Dean and Roman that it never once occurred to me that Randy would be affected by all of this too.

And that was because whatever Randy and I had been through during our relationship, it had only lasted for a mere few weeks, it had happened many months ago, and we weren't exactly that serious. We'd had a handful of dates and a kiss. We had never confirmed anything concrete or exclusive, and at no point had we referred to each other as boyfriend or girlfriend.

It had been a bit of fun, nothing more. So to see him reacting in such a way was not what I expected.

"Listen, it's not as bad as you think," I tried.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing from it's pretty damn shit," he said angrily.

"I never expected things to turn out the way they did," I explained. "What happened with Seth and I, it was just pure chance."

"You fucking told me you didn't want a relationship. That you were here for work, nothing more. You telling that's a lie now? You telling me everything you told me was fucking bullshit?"

His voice was getting louder and louder, his face turning redder and redder.

"Randy, you need to calm down," I tried as I backed away from the rather pissed off man standing in front of me.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do," he growled. "After the way you've pulled the wool over my eyes, I deserve to be angry."

"I didn't do that!" I argued. "At the time we were together, no, I didn't want a relationship. But as time passed and I got to know Seth, things changed."

This was not the Randy I was used to. Back when I first knew him, I discovered that Randy was sweet, soft, a huge teddy bear who was polite and a gentleman. He was nothing like he was in the ring. But seeing him here now, I was seeing another side to the guy. Now he seemed more like The Viper and the dangerous man he showed during his fights.

And it was scaring me.

"So you screwed me over because you wanted him instead?" he accused. "You were probably fucking him when we were dating too."

"No," I said firmly. "I did nothing behind your back. I let you down gently and ended things before we both got in too deep and before you could truly get hurt."

And that's exactly what I'd done. With how far Seth was pushing me, I had ended things with Randy. My heart had clearly not been in the relationship so I had ended it before starting anything with Seth. Yes, Seth had kissed me, but that had not been on my terms, I had not made the first move. The only times I had propositioned Seth on anything was when I had been well and truly single. Randy had been out of the picture.

"Bullshit," he spat.

I was getting more and more aggravated and I knew Seth would be waiting for me. If Randy was bitter over what I was doing with Seth, well that was his problem. I had closer people I needed to win over like my cousin and Roman. I didn't need to worry about Randy too, especially when there's nothing for me to worry about.

"Look, feel how you want," I said. "I was honest with you and I did nothing until I was fully single. I'm sorry you've been hurt. But I have work to do so I need to go."

I opened the door and stepped out but my arm was quickly caught and I was roughly pulled against Randy's strong body.

"I'm not finished with this conversation so you're going fucking nowhere," he growled aggressively.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against him. I moved all of my limbs, fighting to get free, panic beginning to rise in my body, my breathing becoming laboured.

"I'm still talking," he shouted as he pulled me back into his locker room.

I fought with every ounce of energy I had but the wrestler was far stronger than I was. He pulled me back into the locker room and shut the door behind us. I tried screaming but he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said but I refused, making as much noise as my lungs would allow, my body still struggling to get free. I was in full blown panic mode now, my body entering a fight or flight situation. Thankfully I had chosen to fight.

I pushed forward but he roughly pushed me back. This was my undoing as I stumbled, my head hitting the locker room shelves behind me. A sharp pain shot through my head, a nauseous feeling entering my stomach. The room began to spin and within seconds, my vision was gone, my legs falling beneath me, the room fading to black…

xXx

Seth Rollins's Point Of View

I frowned as I looked at the empty table where Lydia had sat before I went to find Dean. The chair was out and her half empty coffee mug still sat there untouched, but the chair itself was empty.

This was very unlike Lydia, especially in the condition she was in. She was anxious, timid and very worried, especially with everyone around her wanting to ask questions. She wouldn't have ventured out on her own, and even if she had, she wouldn't have gone far and she certainly wouldn't have done it without telling me she was leaving first.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and checked the screen. There were no missed calls and no text messages from her. And this only confused me more. I bit my lip as concern hit me. I put my phone away and looked around catering with any hope of seeing her.

This was out of character and I couldn't help the way it worried me. It could have been something simple like going to the bathroom or doing something for work, but she would have called me, she would have messaged me. The lack of communication was unsettling.

I couldn't see her so I walked over to see Chris Jericho and Sami Zayn talking with one another.

"You guys seen Lydia?" I asked them. They looked up at me, my sudden question interrupting their conversation.

"Lydia Ambrose?" Chris asked.

"No, we've not seen her," Sami told me.

"But I hear you've been seeing her, you old dog," smirked Chris, nudging me teasingly.

I didn't have time for the small talk so I simply walked away, leaving catering and walking in whatever direction my feet would take me. I looked around every corner, I checked through every door possible, I even made a few of the female wrestlers scream in surprise when I checked the ladies bathroom. But she was nowhere.

I ran a hand through my hair, pulling my phone out my pocket again, scrolling down until I found her number and hitting the call button. I held it to my ear but it only rang and rang and rang before the voicemail message began to play. I hung up and tried again, getting the same reception again. After the fifth try I gave up, my heart pounding heavily now. This was strange, this didn't add up. Lydia always answered her phone and yet here I was, almost ready to try time number six.

My feet began to move again, my search continuing, my panic rising and rising as the minutes passed by and I still couldn't find her.

Then a lightbulb went off in my head.

Had she gone to see Dean?

Maybe I'd missed her in the walk back to catering and she'd gone to see her cousin right after I had. He was the main cause of her worry, his locker room was the one place I hadn't checked, and if she was talking to him, it made sense that she wouldn't answer her phone.

After the conversation we'd just had I knew I'd be the last person he'd want to see, but if it meant finding Lydia then I didn't care. She was priority now, so I began to walk in the direction of his locker room.

I got there in no time, banging heavily on the door. Roman answered, his face dropping to a frown when he saw me.

"Haven't you done enough without coming back for more?" he accused.

I ignored him, straining my neck to look past him and see into the locker room.

"Is Lydia in here?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed. "No, she isn't. Why would Lydia be in here?"

My heart dropped to my stomach. "Shit…"

That's when Dean came to the door.

"Who is… Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Do you know where Lydia is?" I asked him firmly.

"I haven't seen Lydia since last night," he said. "Why the fuck are you back for-"

"Have you heard from her?" I asked, ignoring everything he was saying. "A call? A message?"

"What? No… no, we've not spoken."

"And she's not been by?"

"We haven't seen her, Rollins," he growled. But when he saw the concern and worry on my face, his whole demeanour changed. His aggressive and pissed off attitude morphed until his face looked very similar to mine. "What's going on, Seth?"

"She's not answering my calls, my messages, and I can't find her anywhere," I said, bouncing nervously on my feet, a sickly feeling entering my stomach.

"She hasn't been by here," he said. "And none of us have heard from her."

"Shit," I said, pulling at my hair, my body on full alert now, Dean and I looking at each other, both of us coming to the same sorry conclusion.

Lydia was missing.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to 49ers, espeon44, wolves22, raiders89, carrie, guest, jaguars5, Mandy, Tantoune, cardinals11, ted, sky5, 15, Unstable-aj, MizzHellKat, guest, Portland, Raquel the writer, ambroserollinsgirl, rkosgirl1, KaylsDaughterOfHades, AnyaMorrow, Dawnie-7, ambrose-kohli-girl and tomieharley for their reviews**


	43. The Great Escape

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. It's been a bit of a hectic week and I've tried my best to write as quickly as I can, especially considering I have another story I update too. Hopefully these delays won't last too much longer, but thank you all for being so patient.**

 **Mandy – Thank you, glad you liked it. I hope everything is well with you**

 **Raquel the writer – Damn indeed**

 **NudeFitsLipsAndPumps – I had this plan all along with Randy. He was always going to be a big part during the ending of this story.**

 **49ers, carrie, Raiders89, Jaguars5, cheifs11 – Thanks for the review**

 **Espeon44, seattle3, sharks – You'll have to read on to find out**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It's a bit of a dramatic one. will Seth and the guys get there in time? That's the question**

 **Unstable-aj – I have a plan for what happens with Dean**

 **AnyaMorrow – Thank you!**

 **Tantoune – Randy is finally the bad guy he should be. This has been the plan all along**

 **Tomieharley – Yeah, Randy is making the biggest mistake. She has not only one man, but three who will protect her if you include Roman too**

 **SUKY87 – The update is finally here!**

 **MizzHellKat – The common goal should really help them. if anything can bring them together, its Lydia**

 **Guest – This should ideally be something that will open Dean's eyes. Seth loves his cousin and Dean has to see this**

 **Wrestlechic1 – The true Randy Orton has finally emerged and he's a highly jealous man**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Randy was always so polite and nice but we know that's never the true Randy. He's The Viper after all. And Seth knows her so well. He knows something isn't right.**

 **CiaraRollins – Aww thank you so much! Glad to hear you're enjoying this story**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Randy's true colours have finally emerged I think. This is who he really is and Lydia is finding out the hard way**

 **Dawnie-7 – I always wanted Randy to come back in some way and I knew this idea would be perfect**

 **This chapter is named after 'The Great Escape' by We Are Scientists**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

My head was pounding heavily when I finally came too, my vision a little blurred as pain shot through my body. I felt groggy and tired, my eyes opening slowly and carefully. I blinked a few times and frowned, unsure of where I was or what I was doing.

I was seated on something comfy, the area I was in was warm, and the world around me was moving quickly. It took me a few seconds to recognise the scenery around me as the night time streets, street lamp after street lamp passing me by. A radio played dully in the background, my head moving slowly and carefully to see I was seated in the passenger seat of a moving car.

Without making much noise or movement, I cast my eyes over to see Randy Orton was the man in the driving seat.

 _Randy…?_

That's when everything came back to me.

The shouting, the yelling, the hit to the head, the blacking out.

It had all happened so fast that I'd barely had time to register it in my mind but every last detail had flooded back to my mind and my current location made total sense. But what I didn't understand was where he was taking me. Last time we had been together had been in the locker room at the arena. My head was in two and I knew I'd need to see a doctor as soon as I could. I hoped with all my heart that was where Randy was taking me and that this wasn't anything negative.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice cracked. "Where are we going?"

His eyes darted over to me before looking back at the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You hit your head," he explained monotonously. "I'm taking you away from prying eyes so I can sort you out."

"Sort me out? I want to get to a doctor, that's what I really need," I said to him.

"No," he said firmly. "They'll only ask questions and I'm not getting in trouble for this. No fucking way."

"Where's Seth?" I asked. "Take me back to the arena now. I need to see him. I need to get to a medic."

"Not happening, sweetheart," he said. "Too many questions and too many prying eyes. I'm not having you blabbing about what happened or what I did. I ain't risking it."

My eyes widened. "So where are you taking me?"

"Never you mind," he said. "Now sit back and shut up till we get there."

Panic began to set in then, his words ringing heavily in my ears. He was taking me lord knows where for lord knows how long. If I couldn't see the WWE medic then I should at least be going to a hospital. I'd taken a heavy blow to the head, I'd fainted, and I was still in horrible pain. Was he stupid or something? He was a wrestler, he knew what head injuries could do if left untreated.

He was insane… and I needed to get away. It was the only way I could help myself.

I looked around in a blind worry having no idea whereabouts in the city we were. It was a part that I'd never seen before so I wasn't exactly sure where I'd go. I urgently pulled at the door handle of the car, trying my hardest to pry it open but it was no good. They were locked. And ever if they weren't, the car was moving fast. I'd never make it out without getting seriously hurt or further injured.

He had me trapped and I needed to think of a way out and fast.

My eyes focused quickly on the door locking button situated by the radio and I knew I'd have to hit it fast and fly out of the car at the next opportunity I had. I just had to bide my time and wait for Randy to relax and be less vigilant before I could.

It wasn't long before the opportunity presented itself.

The car began to slow as we hit the back of a line of traffic, the lights red to stop the cars from moving. So sooner had the car grinded to a halt did my hands move in a swift and fast motion. One pressed the unlock button whilst the other one simultaneously undid my seat belt.

Within seconds I had the car door open and I leapt quickly from the vehicle, not looking back as I ran as quickly away as I humanly could.

My head pounded, my body hurt, and each step was an effort. But none of that mattered. I just had to escape and get away from Randy. I was being powered by adrenaline and I was refusing to give up.

I wasn't even sure what direction I was running, I just knew I had to get away from him. Never in a million years did I think he'd do something like this. What happened to the kind Randy I knew? The sweet Randy? The Randy who was polite and tender and lovely? The man I'd dated all those months ago was so wonderful and kind. This wasn't the Randy I knew, but the man was showing his true colors now and proving to me who he really was.

The Viper.

I wasn't sure how far behind me he was as I daren't not look but I knew he'd be following me. After what he'd said in the car he did not want me getting away or returning to the arena to tell them how he'd pushed and hurt me. I needed help and I needed it fast, so I pulled my phone from my pocket, relieved I'd left it in there rather than my bag.

It was difficult to navigate the phone due to my trembling hands, my aching body and the fact I had to continue running and look where I was going. But I miraculously managed it, finding Seth's number and hitting call.

He answered before the first ring had even sounded.

"Lyd?" came his voice urgently down the line. "Lydia? Is that you? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Seth, he's got me," I said, fighting to get my voice out. My legs were pumping hard to it was difficult to get air into my lungs. "He's after me."

"Who?"

"Randy," I told him.

"Randy?" he asked in utter confusion. "Randy Orton?"

"He's taken me somewhere. I hit my head and he's taken me somewhere."

"Where are you, sweetheart?" he asked me quickly. "I need to come get you."

"I don't know," I said, running across a main road, avoiding the travelling cars as I did.

"What's around you?" he said, trying to keep me calm. "Any landmarks? Major buildings?"

I looked around urgently, trying to see something, anything to give him a clue as to where I was.

"I'm by a big church," I said, seeing the building close by "The sign says St Francis's Church."

"I'm coming for you," he said firmly. "Hold tight, sweetheart."

"Okay, Seth," I said. "I-"

I squealed as I tripped, my body falling to the floor with a thud, the phone slipping from my hand, landing with a crash, breaking in half.

"Shit…" I muttered, my knees stinging as I struggled to get up from the floor. Tears were building in my eyes as I got to my feet, my knees grazed and stinging, my body even more broken than before. My lungs hurt, my throat burned, and my entire body felt exhausted. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going. I walked over to see my broken phone on the floor, completely dead. I went to pick up the pieces to see if I could fit it all back together but I was grabbed by a pair of hands first.

An almighty scream left my mouth as Randy grabbed me from behind, picking me up and quickly clamping his hand over my mouth to silence me. I struggled against him but I was too tired, my body unable to fight back. He easily grabbed me, picked me up and walked me away, his breathing heavy and angry.

"Thought we could get away, huh?" he said, his breathing heavy, his chest heaving as he carried me closer to the church, walking through the dark and eerie graveyard. This place would have been terrifying at the best of times, but right now I was downright petrified. "I told you, you ain't going back to blab to everyone about what I did."

He had me, he was angry and I had no idea what he was about to do.

I was exhausted as he carried me but my eyes were constantly on the lookout for an escape. My heart was pounding and I felt on the verge of a panic attack, but I had to keep calm and keep a level head. If not, who knows what he could do.

I hung heavy in his arms as he took me further and further into the graveyard, the place getting darker and far more frightening. I swallowed hard, hoping beyond hoping that Seth had managed to get something from my phone-call. My phone was utterly smashed so I knew there was no chance of me getting back in contact with him.

I was totally alone now and I had to do the best I could in the situation I was in.

It felt like we'd walked forever but he eventually put me down, throwing me up against a tall tree, pushing me against the harsh wood of the trunk. It dug into my back, hurting me in places, irritating me in others. I gritted my teeth and winced through the pain. My body and head hurt enough. A little more pain wasn't going to make much difference.

"W-Why?" I finally asked him. "Why the fuck are… you doing this, Randy?"

"You hurt me," he said. "You hurt me big time. And then you tried to fight back. And I can't let this get back to anyone what's happened. The head injury, the fact I injured you, the fact I drove you away. This has gone too far and I need to make sure I keep you quiet."

My eyes widened.

"Q-Quiet…? How…?"

But he never answered… because from behind his shoulder came the dark silhouettes of 3 men.

"Get the fuck away from her," growled the familiar voice of Seth.

"Right now," shouted Dean.

 _What… What's happening?_

I squinted, seeing Roman, Dean and Seth standing there.

I couldn't believe it. They'd found me, they'd actually found me.

I had no idea how but the phone-call I made to Seth must have been enough for them to get out the arena and get to me.

I was about to shout for them, but as Randy turned around to see where the sound had come from, Seth launched himself at The Viper without hesitation, taking him down onto the ground, a heavy fist connecting with his face. Randy's face whipped round quickly at the impact, the sound echoing throughout the night air.

My legs felt like they were about to give way until Dean and Roman were instantly at my side, my cousin's arms going round my waist to hold me up.

"Shit, Lydia, you okay?" Dean asked me urgently.

All I could do was nod, my eyes fixed on Seth and Randy as they fought. It was like reality had dawned on Orton and he suddenly became aware of what was going on, his whole body becoming focused and fighting back. For every hit that Seth got in, Randy managed to counter with one of his own. His fist connected with Seth's jaw at one point, an almighty scream leaving my mouth as it did.

I couldn't stand it; I could stand to see my boyfriend get hurt.

But the scream didn't do well from my body. My head began to pound instantly and I knew I was still dangerously hurt. I clutched at my head, rubbing my temples, wanting the pain to stop.

But I didn't have time to think about that as Randy clambered to his feet after hitting Seth and began to run away as soon as he found a gap.

"Dean, he's heading you're way," Seth yelled from the ground.

"On it, Seth," he said, passing me to Roman before running off after Randy as fast as he humanly could.

Seth was by my side in an instant, his arms around me, his face checking me over deeply.

"Lydia, darling, are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm… fuck…"

But it was too much. It was a combination of my exhaustion, my panic, my worry, my relief and my injured body and head, but as soon as Seth held me, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my body went limp.

I completely blacked out.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Mandy, Raquel the writer, NudeFitsLipsAndPumps, 49ers, espeon44, carrie, Raiders89, ambroserollinsgirl, Jaguars5, Seattle3, Cheifs11, unstable-aj, AnyaMorrow, Tantoune, sharks, tomieharley, SUKY87, MizzHellKat, guest, Wrestlechic1, KaylsDaughterOfHades, CiaraRollins, rkosgirl1 and Dawnie-7 for their reviews**


	44. Recover

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **A huge apology for the lateness of this chapter but I have had one hell of a busy week. I've had doctor's appointments, then I went to a WWE Live show, then my boyfriend proposed! Then I went on a short vacation so I have barely had a second to work on my stories. But the chapter is here now so I hope you enjoy.**

 **And this is the last but one chapter! I can't believe this story is coming to an end.**

 **49ers, espeon44, Carrie, Raiders89, Seattle3, Jaguars5, Sharks, 76ers – Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **Guest – I have no plans for a sequel as I have many other stories planned that I want to do. But never say never!**

 **MizzHellKat – You know I love a good cliffhanger lol**

 **Mandy – Aww thank you, that's so sweet of you to say**

 **CiaraRollins – They sure do! its like a mini reunion**

 **Tantoune – Lydia is their one common goal. So if saving her means they have to team up then that's what they will do.**

 **Guest – I think this will definitely prove something to Dean for sure**

 **Raquel the writer – Yes he is**

 **Rkosgirl1 – She managed to fight back and that's the main thing. She wasn't going to let Randy walk all over her**

 **Dawnie-7 – Whether they hate each other or not, they fought as The Shield for years so they still have those team tactics deep down inside of them**

 **Unstable-aj – I have plans for Dean and Seth's relationship which you will see in this chapter**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – The Shield are back… if only for a few minutes lol**

 **Guest – Randy Orton has his uses lol**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – This definitely isn't going to be straight forward, but hopefully we can make some progress between everyone with this incident**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – it was a good team effort. Lydia stood up for herself and fought back, and when she couldn't Seth came to rescue the woman he loved. I hope everything is going well with school!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Recover' by The Automatic**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

I ached all over when I finally came too, my body hurting, my head pounding, the back of my hand stinging from what felt like a needle, my eyes struggling to open.

 _Hang on… needles…?_

I forced my eyes open, gazing around the room I was currently situated. This wasn't the cold, dark graveyard at all. The walls were white and clinical, wires and appliances hung on the walls, nurses walked back and forth around several beds that sat in the room. It was a hospital, a warm and clean hospital. My eyes darted to my hand to see an IV connected to it. Beeps were sounding from the monitors I was hooked up to, that clinical smell of a hospital filling my nose.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but relief hit me as I saw Dean sat in a chair near my bed, his eyes flicking through a magazine. I was glad to see a familiar face, but I still had no clue as to what was going on.

"Dean…?" I asked, my voice cracking. I obviously hadn't had the chance to speak in a while.

My cousin put his magazine down instantly at the sound, looking at me and rushing to my side.

"Lydia! Oh thank god. You're finally awake," he said urgently, grasping my free hand in his. He began to kiss along the back of it.

I blinked as I looked at him, his reaction a far cry from the last time I remembered seeing him. Last time he'd ignored me, he'd been cold to me, and we were practically strangers. I had told him about my relationship and it had not gone down well.

"What's going on?" I asked him in confusion. "Where am I?" A searing pain shot through my head and my hand quickly reached to grasp it. "Shit, why does my head hurt?"

"You hit your head pretty hard, Lyd. Don't you remember?" he asked me with concern.

I wracked my mind with some difficulty, trying my best to remember everything that had gone on without making the pain in my head any worse. My memory told me little bits. I remembered running, I remembered a graveyard and I remembered…

"Randy," I said aloud. "My head is recalling Randy."

Dean shuffled his chair closer to me, his hand squeezing mine tighter.

"We don't know the full story," he said. "I can't tell you what happened before we got there. But we couldn't find you at the arena. That's when we got a phone-call from you saying Randy had you. You sounded terrified and the line gave out. So we jumped in a car and came to get you. You were in a bad way but we managed to stop Orton before any major damage was done."

Everything was definitely coming back to me slowly but surely, Dean's explanation filling in a lot of the blanks. Him hurting my head in the locker room, waking up in the car, attempting to run when he refused to let me go, Randy catching up with me and preparing to hurt me.

"Where is he now?" I asked with worry.

What if he was here? What if he wanted to finish the job?

I looked around anxiously the beeping of the heart-rate monitor shooting up considerably, but Dean soon calmed me down.

"He's in police custody," Dean assured me. "He won't come near you. He managed to get away but I quickly chased him down and dropped him to the floor. We called the police once we had him held and they came in no time. You're safe."

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Myself, Roman and Seth," he told me.

 _Oh god… Seth!_

"Where is he?" I asked urgently. "Where's Seth?!"

I needed to see him, I needed to see where my boyfriend was and if he was okay. The last time I saw him… he was fighting Randy, he was on the floor and he was hurt.

I tried to sit up but the head rush I had made Dean stand and slowly push me down again.

"Relax," he said, as he lowered my head back to my pillow. "Seth is fine. A few cuts and bruises but he's okay. He's getting stitches as we speak. Roman is with him."

I relaxed a little once Dean had told me my man was well, but I couldn't help the curiosity that peaked my attention.

"You three worked together?"

He sighed as he sat back in his hair, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"It wasn't ideal but we did what we had to do."

His voice was reserved and monotonous, like he wasn't fully happy about what he was saying. The caring tone he had given me only seconds ago vanished at the mention of my boyfriend's name.

"He's not a bad person, Dean," I tried. "He saved me, didn't he?"

He looked down at the floor, the cogs turning in his head. This wasn't an easy topic for Dean. Talking about Seth never ended well, but the fact they'd all worked together to help me had to mean something, right?

"Yeah… he did," he admitted. "I can't deny the guy that."

"And you managed to put your differences aside to work with him, didn't you?"

"I did that for you, Lydia, not for him," he said, looking firmly up at me. "Regardless of our argument, you're still my cousin and I still love you. I'd have done anything to save you."

"But it shows that if you both put your differences aside, you can work together, be productive and get along," I explained. "None of what happened in the past mattered, did it? All that mattered was me."

"I suppose…"

"And if you can do it once, you can do it again," I tried. "Use me as a form of bonding. Use me as your common interest to get along."

I needed something, anything to get Dean and Seth to finally get along. They were the two most important men in my life and I hated the fact that they didn't get along. I just wanted all the hatred to stop and for all this animosity to end.

He sighed and didn't say anything.

"He's good for me, Dean. And I'm good for him. We love each other and I think he more than proved that. He's hurt and getting stitches for what he did for me."

Again, nothing was said.

"Please, Dean."

He licked his lips and released a deep breath through his nose before he spoke.

"Look, I can't pretend the guy is my best friend," he told me. "And I can't pretend I like him either. It takes more than one good deed to undo all the shit he's done to me in the past. But I can't stop you seeing him. It's your life, Lydia, and it's a life he saved. I can't deny that."

A bright and excited smile spread onto my lips.

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

He reluctantly nodded.

"I don't like him, it's as simple as that," he said. "But any guy who can save your life deserves to be with you. The man obviously loves you."

"And I love him," I quickly added.

He winced but continued on.

"I can't stop you being with him," he said. "So be with him. I'll still love you the same."

"Thank you," I grinned, ignoring the pain throughout my body as I leaned over to give my cousin a hug, butterflies of happiness flooding my stomach when he hugged me back.

"Just don't flaunt it in my face," he begged. "I don't want to see it. No offence."

I smirked knowing this was the best I was going to get. Dean didn't like Seth and that was totally understandable, but no one could deny that saving my life was a big thing for a person to do. He didn't want to see it, but he was willing to accept it. And that was more than I could ever ask for.

It was progress and it was the beginning of something much better.

xXx

I slept for the rest of the day, my head needing plenty rest in order to recuperate. I had a mild concussion, nothing too serious, and my body was exhausted. I was well enough to be able to sleep, stocked up on meds and getting what rest I could.

It was exactly what I needed, my body sleeping a solid 11 hours before I woke up again. The window near my bed showed it was now night, the sky dark, my eyes straining to open against the lights on the ceiling illuminating the room.

A hand still held mine, but this time it wasn't Dean's. It was more familiar and soft and loving, a hand I'd memorised long ago. I turned my head, looking over and grinning contently when I saw Seth sitting there.

He seemed well, a few stitches above his left eye being the only thing out of the ordinary on his face. I could see a few marks on his arms but that was all.

"Hey," he smiled at me, his thumb rubbing lovingly against the back of my hand.

"Hey," I replied, relishing in the feel of having him this close.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," I told him. "I think I needed that sleep. How are you?"

"I've had worse days," he smirked.

"What's the damage?" I asked him.

"Stitches on my face and a couple of bruised ribs," he told me. "Got them all bandaged up. Doctors think I'll be out of action for 4 to 6 weeks."

"Hunter and Vince won't be happy about that," I commented.

"Well tough shit. They can find another guy to fill my gap for a short time. This was more important."

I smiled at him. "You saved my life."

He raised my hand to his lips, kissing constantly across the skin, his lips feeling like absolute heaven.

"I'd take these bruised ribs a thousand times over to save you again. I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I was just relieved my phone-call got through to you," I said. "My phone fell from my hand and smashed to pieces. I had no other way of getting in touch."

"We headed out on our way immediately," he said. "We got enough from you to know where you were and that things were bad. Dean didn't even question me, nor did Roman. We all came together and did what we had to do."

"A Shield reunion," I giggled. "Who would have thought it?"

"I wouldn't call it a reunion," he said thoughtfully. "More like a brief coming together."

"Either way, he put his prejudices behind him if only for a short time anyway."

"Has he spoken to you?" Seth asked. "The doctors took me away to get sewn up when we arrived at the hospital so Dean went with you."

"Yeah, he spoke to me," I told him.

"Should I ask?"

"It's good, Seth," I grinned. "Things between us are good. I think last night put things in perspective for him. It could all end in seconds, so he's putting our argument in the past."

"And what about me?"

"He doesn't like you," I said, his voice dropping at my words. "But he's willing to accept us as a couple."

This made his expression brighten a little, his eyes widening at this surprising news. "He is?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "What you did last night was amazing. You went above and beyond and you've proven yourself to him. He may not want to see you and he doesn't want us to flaunt our relationship, but he's given us his blessing."

Seth smile was so big that I was surprised it could fit on his face. He seemed so bright and elated as he stood and came to hold me. I managed to sit up, wrapping my arms around him, being careful not to squeeze too tightly as I rested my head against his chest.

"That's more than I could have ever asked for," he whispered as he kissed along the top of my head.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, basking in his warmth, memorising how it felt to hold him this way. It felt like so long ago since I felt him against me or near me, the last 24 hours a total whirlwind of emotions and events.

But it was over now, it had ended, and even though we were both worse for wear, we were exactly where we wanted to be – in each other's arms.

"I love you so much," I said to him in earnest, needing him to know, needing him to understand.

He cupped my face with his hand, raising my head to look at him.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Forever and ever," he smiled before gently pressing his lips to mine, all my troubles washing away with that one simple action.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to 49ers, espeon44, Carrie, Raiders89, Seattle3, Jaguars5, Sharks, guest, MizzHellKat, 76ers, Mandy, CiaraRollins, Tantoune, guest, Raquel the writer, rkosgirl1, Dawnie-7, Unstable-aj, ambroserollinsgirl, guest, ambrose-kohli-girl and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	45. Happy Ending

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So, after 45 long chapters, we've finally come to the end!**

 **Debwood-1999 – Randy was in a bad place so he could have honestly been planning anything. I would not have put him past him to attempt to kill her**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you so much**

 **49ers – It was amazing!**

 **Carrie, espeon44, Seahawks88, Patriots12 – Thank you**

 **76ers, Raiders89 – I have no plans for a Paige story**

 **Seattle3 – I've described my how my oc has looked before and have mentioned her face-sake in past A/Ns.**

 **Mandy – Thank you, that's so lovely of you to say. And I had to end this chapter on something happy after all the drama lol**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – This was one of my favourite chapters for Seth and Lydia. They're finally reunited**

 **Lilygirl95 – Glad to hear**

 **MizzHellKat – Sadly the end is here. It's taken a while but we've reached the finish**

 **Tantoune – I know! I get so attached to my OCs. And even though I put them through a lot of crap, I always make sure to give them their happy ending**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I love it when they say 'I love you' to each other. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Happy Ending' by Mika**

* * *

Lydia Ambrose's Point Of View

 _8 months later…_

"Jeez, it's warm here," I said, fanning myself with a fan made childishly out of folded paper. Yes, it was simple, but it was definitely doing the job of cooling me down in the ridiculously hot heat.

"Get used to it, my love," smiled Seth as he busied himself with something behind me. "It's like that a lot here."

"I know. It's just that I'm so used to the cooler weather of America that sun tends to be a bit of a shocker for me."

It was always sunny in Italy, the country being a very warm one. But now the place had entered its summer months and the heat was more intense than ever. It was definitely something that I felt as I sat on the soft green grass outside our little villa, gazing at the sea as it crashed against the shore.

Yes, I would definitely need to get used to this weather whilst we were here!

After many months together, Seth and I had finally reached our first anniversary together, one whole year… and I could not have been happier, regardless of the weather! Life had been… amazing, it was the only word I could use. Or perhaps magnificent… or wonderful… or perfect. It was just as I wished for, the smile never leaving my face from one day to the next.

And since it was our first anniversary, Seth had wanted to plan something special. He'd managed to get us a few days off work in order to go out and have fun. So he'd organised a surprise getaway for us to Italy in order to celebrate. I knew nothing about what was going on, the whole thing a secret, so everything was so new and special. He'd told me some bits but not others, but he had told me we'd be staying in a quaint little villa. And the little villa Seth had taken me to really was as beautiful as he had said, just like something from a dream or a fairytale, and I absolutely adored it. It was little and quaint, the perfect size for Seth and I to stay in.

And the location… oh, the location. Right by the sea, the sun blaring down on us, making all of this seem even more real. It was picturesque, gorgeous… and all ours.

Just mine and Seth's.

Things could not have been more perfect for us.

After the events of all those months ago, things had changed and had definitely been on the up for us as a couple.

Randy had been drastically punished for what he'd done, the police charging him with kidnap, GBH and attacking with attempt of injury. There wasn't really much defense for him, the man taking it all on the chin. WWE had not been happy with his actions and had fired him immediately, not wanting to be associated with someone so violent and unstable. Yes, he had a certain persona in the ring, but to take that so far in real life was something they would not stand for. He was currently serving a sentence and would not be allowed within a hundred feet of me upon his release.

I felt sorry for him in an odd way, which had surprised Seth after everything he'd done. But I'd known the sweet Randy, the caring Randy, the nice Randy who had looked after me during the first few weeks of my time with WWE. I felt it such a shame that someone so nice had become something so nasty. I should have been angry, but I strangely only felt sympathy.

I wanted him nowhere near me after the danger he posed to me, but I hoped his time in prison would make him rethink his actions and his ways and that one day he could become the lovely man I once knew again.

Dean had been extremely pleased with the outcome, my cousin overjoyed that Randy was being put away. In his opinion the man should have been sentenced for longer. He wanted Randy to suffer for what he'd done.

But I expected this of my cousin; he hated when someone close to him was hurt or upset because of what another person had done.

But he'd seen something in Seth that day that he had not seen before, and that was my boyfriend's affection and love for me.

Dean's view of Seth had greatly been tarnished by everything that had happened to them upon the breakup of The Shield. And this was completely understandable, after all what Seth had done to his former friends had been horrible. But over my time with him, I'd seen the old Seth, the good and caring man that he'd once been. And I'd helped to bring him back. Whilst my cousin had not seen this before, he had seen it the night Seth had saved me.

The way he strove to help me, the way he fought to protect me, the way he didn't care what happened to himself as long as I was safe.

It had helped change Dean's perception quite a lot.

His opinion had not completely turned as Dean still wasn't fond of Seth, but he'd accepted our relationship and had even grown in the few months following. They weren't exactly on speaking terms, but Dean had allowed him to accompany me to a birthday meal he'd organised for Renee, accepting him at the table and letting him be there.

This was a major step in my opinion, all three men being amicable for the first time in a long time.

They still weren't the best of friends, but Dean was slowly coming round with time. And that's more than I could have ever asked for.

"Well, you better get used to the sunshine and the heat," Seth smiled. "Because it's going to be here for a while."

I rolled my eyes, picking up the pace with my fan. "Oh, great."

And then suddenly, before I had time to register it, he was behind me, sitting down and pulling me back so that my back was against his chest. His arms enveloped me, holding me to him whilst my head rested against his shoulder. I sighed as I felt his chiselled chest against my back, basking in the feel of him and his scent. I could smell his aftershave with a hint of mint. It smelt delicious.

He linked his fingers easily with mine as we sat there, staring out at the beautiful blue sea, basking in each other's company.

I loved moments like this, nothing to disturb us, nothing to come and bother us. It was just Seth and I wrapped up in our little bubble, just like old times when we had to sneak around and only had each other for company. It was perfection.

"It may be hot, but you can't deny how beautiful that view is," he observed, running his nose along my neck causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Kinda hard to concentrate when you're doing things like that, Seth," I giggled, closing my eyes as I felt his lips connect with my sensitive skin.

"Well that's because the woman in my arms is far more beautiful than that view. I can't help myself."

I smirked, tilting my neck to give him better access.

"Nice line."

"Well you liked it," he said, his tongue darting out to lick the skin of my neck as he kissed it, a gentle gasp leaving my lips as he did.

"Yeah I did," I laughed as I pulled away and turned in his lap so I could look at him, the smile on my face huge.

"What?" he asked in amusement.

"Nothing," I said. "I just want to look at you. You look so handsome in this light."

He brushed his hand over my cheek, looking down at me with such love and adoration.

"Well since I've caught you at this happy moment where I look so ridiculously handsome, perhaps it'll sway your decision in something."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Decision in what?"

"Well we've been together for a year now, and even though we've had our ups and downs, it has without a doubt been the best year of my life."

"I can agree to that."

"And I can honestly say I've found my soul mate, my perfect lover, my best friend. And it got me thinking. That night 6 months ago was a hard one, a tough one, one I never thought would happen. And seeing you lying in that hospital bed made me realise I can never lose you, I can never be without you, Lydia."

I took his hands in mine. "You never have to, Seth. I'm going nowhere."

"Well I want to make sure of that. And the only way to do that is to make you mine forever."

He let go of my hands, fishing around his pocket before he pulled out a small box, lifting the lid to show a stunning diamond ring. I stilled as I stared at it with wide eyes, my breath caught in my throat as I saw it shining.

 _Is he…? Surely not…_

He stared at me for a while before a pleased grin slowly spread across his lips.

"Marry me."

I blinked at him, staring for a while, trying to tell if what he just asked me was real. Marry him? He wanted me to marry him…

"Marry you?" I said, perplexed, needing assurance.

"Yes. Marry me." He took my hands in his. "I just want you to tell me that you will be mine forever and I will make sure that happens. I love you, Lydia. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you the happiest girl in the world."

 _Oh lord… Yes!_

I literally jumped into his arms, wrapping my own arms around his neck and securing my lips to his.

"Yes, I whispered against his mouth. "Yes, I will marry you, Seth."

The sound of joyful laughter burst from both our lips as we embraced each other, holding each other tightly and lovingly. I could not believe it… I was going to marry him! He had actually asked me and I did not need another second to give my answer. Of course I would marry him! I would have married him regardless of anything. Whether Dean liked him or not, whether we had to hide or relationship or not. Nothing mattered now.

I was going to marry him!

In one swift move, he slipped the ring onto my finger and picked me up bridal style, carrying me through the villa and into our bedroom. He placed me carefully on the bed, being delicate and gentle with me as usual. He crawled over me until he hovered over me.

"You will marry me?" he asked, his face alight like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Yes," I said with a giggle.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes," I laughed, feeling as light as a feather. I took his face in my hands. "I will marry you!"

"Oh, I love you, Lydia Ambrose."

"I love you too, Seth Rollins," I replied as he pushed down and connected my lips to his.

"Forever," he whispered.

"Always," I whispered back, meaning it with all my heart and soul.

* * *

 **And that's all, folks!**

 **We did it! We've sadly come to the end of Fraternize. I have absolutely loved writing this story and I am so thankful and grateful for the support all you guys have shown it. It's readers like you all that make writing these stories worthwhile. Whether you've liked, favourited, reviewed or simply just read this story, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I have no plans for a sequel as I have other stories with other characters I want to explore first. But never say never. If I do come up with a plot in the future for Lydia and Seth, I will not hesitate to start writing it.**

 **If you enjoy my work, don't forget to hop on over to my profile and check out my other WWE stories. I'd love you all forever if you did!**

 **Once again, thank you all, and I'll see you in my next story.**

 **Rachydoodle xxxx**


End file.
